Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Join Zoey, Bridget and Renee as they teamed up with Lyner Barsett and his party to take on the evil Mother Virus Mir and an powerful Cyniclon criminal named Saizen in the first ever Ar Tonelico/Mew Mew Power crossover!
1. Intro

Musashi the Master

3-1-10

Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia

Adventure/Romance

Rated Teen

Story: After learning from Elliot and Dren that a dangerous and powerful Cyniclon criminal named Saizen escaped his dimensional prison. Zoey, Bridget and Renee go to the world of their favorite video game, Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia to defeat him and save the universe. They team up with Lyner Barsett, the brave knight, Aurica Nestmile, the shy Class D Reyvateil, Misha Arsellec Lune, the single minded Class B Reyvateil and Lady Shurelia, the wise and powerful Reyvateil. Together, they must defeat the evil virus Mir, the sinister Bourd Rade, and Saizen for the fate of two worlds and the universe. With the help of ace gunman Jack Hamilton, up and coming airship pilot Krusche Elendia, church oracle Radolf Schneizen, the strangely calm but dependable Ayatane Michitaka and anime characters, they will save the universe! First ever Ar Tonelico/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Lyner/Aurica, Misha/? Shurelia/Yuki Sohma and more. Rated Teen for blood, violence, suggestive themes, nudity and language except for Zoey, Bridget, Renee, Elliot and Dren.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia, Gust or Namco Bandai or whatever does, Mew Mew Power or any anime I put in this fic. The following anime will appear in the intro I made. I do however own the OC Saizen

Opening

**Main Opening theme of Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia plays**

We see the Tower of Ar Tonelico with the sun shining on it.

_A world where songs are magic is being threaten by an evil so great, that it needs to be stopped._

We see Slepnir attacking a familiar airship as it crashed landed to the Wings of Horus.

We see three shadowy figures walking towards the screen in a metal hall.

_A world cries out for heroes from this world and other worlds._

We see the ELMA DS viruses running amok in the Altar of Apostles. The three shadowy heroes walked closer to the screen.

_A tale of adventure, love and hope._

We see the ruins of Falcon's Claw with the statue of the Trio of Elemia.

_The tale is about to be told…_

The shadowy figures stepped into the light to reveal Zoey, Bridget and Renee.

"Well, who you do expect, Sam, Alex and Clover of Totally Spies?" Zoey asked with a cheesy grin.

A scene of Lyner wielding his sword with a heroic grin as we see scenes of him battling monsters in Viola Forest and battling Flute in Em Pheyna's Temple.

"I win again!"

We see Aurica looking at the screen with a small smile as we see scenes of her using Song Magic and singing RE=NATION.

"Getting better!"

We see Misha looking at the screen with a curious look as we see her and Lyner and the three Mews escaping Tenba and using her Song Magic to knock Bourd off a cliff.

"Lyner, you better back me up!"

We see Jack twirling his gun around before revealing his mechanical arm as we see scenes of him shooting the A.B.R. and getting slapped by a woman.

"Mission complete, hah!"

We see Krusche looking at the screen with a bored look as we see her piloting the airship Lyner and friends landed on and arguing with Misha.

"If I can cross the Blastline, I don't care what I'll find there."

We see Radolf smiling at the screen as we see scenes of him and Lyner and company exploring Singing Hill and battling one of Falss' minions.

"It's God's wrath!"

We see Ayatane with his back turned as we see scenes of him using his hidden technique on the viruses and clashing swords with Lyner.

"This is my style."

We see Shurelia in her Linkage form looking at the screen with scenes of her using her power to help Lyner and company in Aurica's Soulspace and her true form in shadows.

"Lyner, do you like this world?"

We see Zoey, Bridget and Renee in their Mew forms with smiles as scenes of them battling Bourd Rade in The Crescent Chronicle and battling Saizen in a space like area.

"We can handle this!"

"Be careful everyone!"

"Don't get cocky!"

Then the title appears in the darkness.

Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia.

"If we put our minds to it, we can do amazing things."

Anime appearing: Inuyasha, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Negima, Fruits Basket, Love Hina, Galaxy Angel, Magic Knight Rayearth, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Koi Koi 7, Card Captor Sakura, Rosairo + Vampire, Nurse Angel Ririka, Yugioh GX, Girls Bravo and One Piece.

The logo appears like the PS2 logo appears when you start a game.


	2. Onward to the Ar Tonelico World!

Chapter 1: To the World of Ar Tonelico!

Modern day Tokyo, it is peaceful on the planet Earth, no Cyniclon attacks for a whole month! We turned to Zoey, Bridget and Renee walking towards work while chatting about a new favorite game. It was called Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia.

"I'm almost ready for the final battle against Mir. I completed Shurelia's Cosmosphere before I completed the last side quest. Any tips on how to beat Mir?" Zoey asked Renee.

Renee thought about it for 20 seconds then came up with an answer. "Try using Restore Bombs during the first part of the fight against Mir and have Aurica or Shurelia use Ar Tonelico and try to protect them at all costs during the final part of the battle."

"Thanks Renee. I'll be sure to try that. I'm also in the Aurica path of the game." Zoey smiled.

Bridget saw Café Mew Mew up ahead. "Oh! Looks like we're almost here."

When they entered the Café, they find it empty.

"That's funny… No one's here." Zoey blinked.

"Zoey, Bridget, Renee." Wesley walked up to them. "Wesley, what's up? Where are all the customers? And where's Corina and Kikki?" Bridget asked.

"Corina and Kikki were given the day off today. The Café is closed because we have an emergency in our hands." Wesley stated grimly.

"Another Cyniclon attack?" Renee asked. Wesley shook his head no. "No. There is something even more powerful than the Cyniclons. Elliot is waiting for you in the secret lab." Wesley told them.

When they got to the secret lab in the Café's basement, they saw Elliot and…

"Dren?!?!" Zoey gasped as she got into a battle stance.

"Cool it, kitty cat. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to tell you that the Cyniclons need your help." Dren stated calmly.

"Why should we help you after what you did?!" Bridget yelled angrily.

"Bridget, calm down. Dren is speaking the truth. He came here secretly without Sardon or Tart or their leader knowing because the Cyniclons are facing a crisis." Elliot assured them.

"What kind of crisis?" Renee rose an eyebrow.

"Long ago, before my leader came to be back in our home world. There was this rouge Cyniclon. He was very powerful and has a heart of evil. His name was Saizen. He has the power to open dimensional portals to other worlds. He used that power to create an army of gruesome beasts and soldiers to try to take over the universe. But soon our people with the very first king of the Cyniclons stand together to stop him. It lasted for 20 years before you were born, but we managed to defeat the army and imprisoned Saizen in a dimensional prison. But after he was imprisoned, he vow vengeance and swore to break free so he can resume his conquest. He's also immortal. But now the 20 years is up. And yesterday, me, Sardon and Tart were ordered to check up on him and we found out he escaped! Our leader is busy talking to his counsel to find out what to do about this. I couldn't sit back and watch Saizen take over the universe like he once did. So I uh… sneak out and went for help." Dren rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Dren is speaking the truth. If left unchecked, Saizen could easily enslaved the universe. Dren told me he escaped into another world to begin his operations. I located it in Tokyo Park. Zoey,

Bridget and Renee. I trust this task to you because you three are experienced enough and maybe powerful enough to stop Saizen. We kept it a secret from Corina and Kikki because I fear they may not make it. Saizen could be in any world, may it be beautiful or a wasteland. Do you think you can handle this responsibility?" Elliot asked seriously.

Zoey, Bridget and Renee closed their eyes for 1 minute then opened them with determination.

"I'm in! This Saizen better watch out cause we're coming for him!" Zoey did a show off pose.

"The fate of the universe lies in our hands." Bridget nodded.

"I can use a challenge. So let's do it." Renee agreed.

"Alright. You may be gone from Earth for awhile, so pack up your things and head for Tokyo Park. Good luck." Elliot saluted.

The three Mews went back home to pack up for the adventure that lies ahead. They have to tell their parents that they won a contest to England for 1 month and their parents agreed. After packing everything they need, (Zoey brought her iPod to listen to music on the trip) they headed for Tokyo Park.

Zoey, Bridget and Renee with bags on their backs looked for the portal.

"Elliot said the portal should be here somewhere…" Bridget stated as she got out a device that can track the portal.

Zoey noticed something and shouted "Over there!" The three Mews ran up to find a portal showing a huge tower. They immediately recognized it.

"No way… Is that…" Zoey gasped.

"Yes it is." Bridget nodded.

"Ar Tonelico, the same tower of the same name of the game." Renee stated as they continued to stare at the portal.

"You don't think Saizen went to the world of Ar Tonelico to build his army or change the game so the villains win, do you?" Bridget asked.

"There's only one way to find out! On the count of three, we will jump into the portal and into the world of Ar Tonelico! 1…2..3!"

The three Mews jumped into the portal. Inside they were falling down a white bottomless tunnel, they held each other's hands and screamed as a white light engulfed them.

The fate of the universe now lies in the hands of the three Mews.

TBC

Next time: Enter Lyner Barsett!

A/N: How do you like them apples?! This story is based on a Star Ocean story I saw a long time ago. I have to thank the guy who made Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side for inspiring me to write this story. Next chapter will have Lyner Barsett and Aurica. So stay tune!


	3. Enter Lyner Barsett!

A/n: Ladies and gentlemen! Here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Enter Lyner Barsett!

_Sol Ciel, Floating City of Platina, 3770 A.D._

We see a room very futuristic and a reddish energy ball at the center of a machine, it was growing unstable and dangerously.

We then turned to a hall somewhere and saw a man who is 58 years old, has white hair and a goatee, and wore what looks like a cross between a knight armor and senator robe. There was rumbling.

"What's happening!? Someone, report!" The man ordered. A man who wore white knight clothes ran up to the man and bowed before him.

"Aye sir! Viruses are spreading at the Altar of Apostles! Classification: Unknown. Rank: Unknown. We don't have any information, sir!" He reported.

"…Is it a new type of virus? This shaking is getting serious." The man in charge asked. Suddenly, a young man who wore white knight clothes with a cape, has yellow hair and appears to be 18 years old ran up.

"Dad!" The young man shouted. "Dad! Is it really a new type of virus!?" The man asked the man who is his father. "Their classification and rank are both unknown In short, we have no data on them." The young man's father told him. The young man is named Lyner Barsett, a Knight of Elemia. And his father is Leard, the Commander of Platina.

Lyner shows a cocky smile. "…Great. I've been waiting to take on an enemy like this. Come on! Let's do this!" Lyner ran out, but before his father stopped him. "Lyner! Wait!" Leard shouted. "Who gave you the order of confronting them? Speak up!" He demanded.

Lyner frowned and shouted "If we wait around for orders, the viruses will destroy the city!" "Whose Knight are you? Answer me Lyner!" Leard demanded. Lyner showed a grin and replied "…I'm Lady Shurelia's knight." That made Leard frowned deeper. "Then you must follow Lady Shurelia's orders. That is the duty of a Knight of Elemia!" He stated calmly. Lyner was silent.

Suddenly, a woman who wore white armor that covers her face and silver hair with a man who is 19 years old, has silver hair also, wore a red purple samurai armor with two katanas strapped to his thighs walked up.

"Leard, what is the situation with the Altar of Apostles?" The woman known as Lady Shurelia asked. Lyner turned and shouted happily "Lady Shurelia!" Lyner turned to face his father. "The Altar of Apostles is being overrun by viruses. We have no information about these viruses, we're completely in the dark here." Leard explained.

Lady Shurelia nodded. "Understood. We should head the investigation. Lyner, please come with me." Lyner nodded and replied "Alright!" "We must deploy now. Leard, please protect the city." Lady Shurelia stated. "Yes Ma'am! Don't worry about a thing, Lady Shurelia!" As Lady Shurelia and the young man left, Leard stopped Lyner. "Lyner…" Leard stated. "You won't be much help out there. So just stay out of trouble." Lyner stared at his father and replied "…Don't worry! I'll beat these viruses myself! I swear!" Lyner ran out. Leard frowned and replied "Hmph… When are you going to grow up?"

Lyner, Lady Shurelia and the 19 year old man walked up to the Altar of Apostles and saw what looks like a dark grey beast in the center. The beast let out a roar. "What is this?!" Lyner gasped. "…I've never seen viruses like these before." The man known as Ayatane Michitaka stated.

"…They're pouring out of the Altar of Apostles! What's going on here?" Lyner demanded. "Cut the chatter. Everyone, get ready for battle!" Lady Shurelia ordered. Lyner got out his sword and readies himself for battle, so did Ayatane. "Ok! Let's take them out quickly!" "Wait Lyner! We must analyze them first!" Lady Shurelia stated. Then Lady Shurelia spoke out the language of her world, Hymnos. "Was i ga enter PX0583596002 flip mea!" (In this impatience, enter the following parameters for my Flip-flop conversion, and tell me the parameters of that unknown target!) That is when she analyze it. "…It is confirmed… They don't match any previous samples that we've taken. The behavioral pattern and characteristics of these viruses are unknown… I don't know how this battle will go." Lady Shurelia stated grimly. "But they're viruses, right? The first move always gets them!" Lyner stated. "Lyner! Wait for Lady Shurelia's orders." Ayatane told him. Lyner nodded and shouted "Lady Shurelia!" "…This is a dangerous mission, but we must do something. I'll start chanting and we'll see what happens. You two, back me up!" Lady Shurelia started chanting.

Lyner and Ayatane charged at the virus and slashed it two times, but it did little damage. The beast let out another roar and that roar made them weaker. "Damn! I feel… slow and weak!" Lyner panted. "Lyner, hang on! Just keep stalling it a bit longer!" Lady Shurelia ordered. Ayatane appeared behind the virus and slashed it two times in the back, but like before, it did little. Lyner slashed it 5 times and again it did little. A huge energy ball appeared above Lady Shurelia. "Ok! Here goes nothing!" Lady Shurelia flung the ball at the virus and hit it for massive damage. Suddenly, the virus growled and began to become data.

"What's this… It's transparent! What's going on…?" Ayatane gasped. "I don't care what they are, let's go!" Lyner yelled as he slashed the virus, but it feels like he was hitting air. "It passed right through us! Our attacks don't hurt them at all!" Lyner couldn't believe it. "These viruses… They're…!" Lady Shurelia gasped. The virus roared and fired a huge blast at them, almost killing them. "We don't stand a chance against them!" Ayatane grunted.

"…Lyner, Ayatane, we must withdraw for now." Lady Shurelia said. "What!?" Lyner gasped. "She's right. We must go back." Ayatane agreed. "Wait a second! We're Knights of Elemia! It's our duty to destroy viruses! We can't just give when the going gets tough!" Lyner protested. "Lyner! How dare you speak to Lady Shurelia like that!" Ayatane scolded. "It's fine! But Lyner… We must look at the big picture. If we die here, who will protect our land?" Lady Shurelia reasoned. "But…!" Lyner stammered. "I understand how you feel, but as a knight you must make rational decisions. We must retreat. That's an order!" Lyner sighed and replied "…Alright…" Lyner glared at the virus. 'Damn you! This isn't over!' As Lyner, Lady Shurelia and Ayatane escaped, the virus fired a blast at them.

The blast knocked them outside the Altar of Apostles. 50 seconds later, they got up and stared at the door to the Altar. "Lady Shurelia! That's-" Lady Shurelia turned to Lyner. "The symphonic power lines in this area have been damaged. Without Platina functioning properly, it's impossible to repel these viruses." Lady Shurelia stated. "I can't believe it! This has never happened before…" Lyner shook his head in disbelief. "You're wrong… This is just like the two disasters from the past… We must return to Platina and hold an emergency disaster meeting." The three ran down the hall.

When they were in the next area, they heard the viruses' growl and they face the direction they came from. "It's catching up!" The virus appeared before them and fired a blast at them. "Shoot!" Lyner grimaced but Ayatane leaped in front of the blast and blocked it.

"Ayatane!" Lyner gasped. "That was too close. Let's hurry!" Ayatane panted. "What about you?" Lyner asked. "I'll try to hold them off." Ayatane stated. "But… That's impossible!" Lady Shurelia gasped. "There's no time to argue!" Ayatane yelled before turning to Lyner and Lady Shurelia with a small smile. "Lady Shurelia, Lyner, I'm sorry." Ayatane pushed them with a small purple blast into the next area.

When they were knocked into the next area, the door closed. Lyner got up and yelled "Ayatane!" Lyner rushed to the door and banged on it. "Ayatane!!" Lyner screamed. "…Lyner. This area will soon be occupied as well. We must hurry to Platina." Lyner turned to Lady Shurelia. "Are you telling me to abandon Ayatane?! But… I can't…" Lyner protested. "I don't wanna leave him either. But… Staying here won't do any good. If we return to Platina, we may be able to discover a countermeasure that can save Ayatane and the world." Lyner was silent. "Lyner?" Lady Shurelia asked as Lyner turned to the door. "Ayatane, hold on!" Lyner and Lady Shurelia continued on.

When they were running, they saw another of the virus. "Wh-What?!" Lyner gasped. "We must retreat!" The two dodged the blast the virus fired at them and hid near a corner. "Ayatane! Damn!" Lyner pounded his fist on the ground. "We're now in danger as well… If they block the road, we won't be able to return to Platina." Lady Shurelia stated. "Lady Shurelia, don't you care about Ayatane? How can you stay so calm?" Lyner demanded. "I am in charge… I cannot allow my personal feelings to affect my judgment." Lyner was silent. "Lyner, calm down and listen. We cannot exterminate these viruses though conventional means. Since they can turn into energy and move throughout the tower instantaneously, attacking them is useless." "…Then we're completely powerless…" Lyner looked at the ground in sadness. Lady Shurelia looked at Lyner with determination. "…There is one way." Lyner looked up. "Huh? What's that?" "The legendary crystal… We must use the Hymn Crystal." "The Hymn Crystal! That's the one that the legendary Holy Maidens used to save the world…" Lyner gasped. "Yes, we need the Purger kind specifically." Lady Shurelia nodded. "The Hymn Crystal Purger…" Lyner gasped in awe. "But that crystal is not in Platina! It is in the Wings of Horus, a floating continent several thousand stons away.

"In the Lower World?! I thought we are not allowed to go there!" Lyner gasped in disbelief. "Lyner, this is going to be a very dangerous mission. Go down to the Wings of Horus and retrieve the Purger. Take the airship on the other side of this door and head out." Lady Shurelia stated. "Huh? But the airship…" Lyner started but Lady Shurelia interrupted him. "This is an emergency. I grant you special permission to use it." Lyner hesitated but nodded. "…I understand." "I will stay here to keep the viruses at bay." "No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Lyner protested. "I… will be alright. Hurry! We don't have much time!" Lady Shurelia and Lyner entered the door next to them.

Lyner and Lady Shurelia walked up to a blue airship. "This… is the airship!" Lyner gasped. "Lyner… Here… take this…" Lady Shurelia said as she gave Lyner a device. Lyner activated it and it showed a red and blue crystal. "It has a 3D diagram of the Purger recorded on it. You should find it helpful." Lady Shurelia explained. "Lady Shurelia… I'll bring back the Purger… I promise… Please… Hold on till I get back." Lyner asked her, Lady Shurelia was quiet as Lyner climb on board the airship and entered its cockpit.

Lyner pressed some buttons as the airship turned around, about ready for take off. "Ok! Everything looks good! Come on! Let's go!" The airship took off, heading out of Platina.

Lyner looked around till the ship's warning systems started up. Lyner saw a huge shadowy figure in the sky. "What's that? Damn! Is that a monster from the Blastline?!" The dragon fired his energy blast at Lyner's airship, Lyner grunted as he steered out of the way, but the ship got hit. "Damn! This isn't good!" Lyner gritted his teeth as his airship steered out of control and headed for a floating continent.

We turned to a huge tree with a girl who is 17 years old, she wore pink and white clothes with a angelic head piece and her long brown hair is tied in a wheel like clip on. She noticed Lyner's airship crashing down somewhere. "Oh no! That airship's gonna crash!" The girl gasped as she ran into the direction of Lyner's airship.

"Come on damnit! Move!" Lyner yelled as the airship crashed into the trees. "Aw crap!" Lyner swore before he was knocked unconscious. The airship stopped near the cliff, badly damaged. The girl from before walked up to the airship.

(Meanwhile…)

"…oey! …Zoey! Wake up!" Zoey stirred as she slowly opened her eyes and got up. She saw her friends as well. "Did… we make it?" Zoey asked. "Yes. Look around you. Does this place look familiar?" Bridget asked. Zoey looked around. They were in a huge forest. "This… is Viola Forest! We made it! We're in the world of Ar Tonelico!" Zoey gasped in awe.

Renee stepped forward. "We should look around. If we encounter Lyner or some of the main characters. We cannot tell them where we're from or what they're really are till the time is right. Right now. We need to ask around for Saizen."

Bridget activated another device. It showed a hologram of a 30 year old Cyniclon who wore clothes similar to Leonid the Dreadknight of Infinite Undiscovery wore only they were black and red and it came without the face strap mask and he has black hair.

"Alright. So begins our journey in the Ar Tonelico world." Bridget said. The three Mews headed north in the direction.

Little did they know that they will cross paths with Lyner Barsett as the fate of two worlds and the universe hangs in the balance.

TBC

Next time: 4 Heroes and a Reyvateil.

A/N: Ok. When Lyner, Zoey, Bridget and Renee are captured by Tenba and they meet Misha and they escaped, they will meet the Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Yugioh GX gangs, also Naraku and his minions will appear in the Ar Tonelico world and Naraku will try to absorb Aurica or Misha. And he will die later on. Alright, see ya soon!


	4. 4 Heroes and a Reyvateil

A/n: Whoa! I'm on a roll! Here is chapter three!

Chapter 3: 4 Heroes and a Reyvateil

A group of people were inspecting Lyner's crashed airship. A man who is 24 years old, has brown hair and wore similar armor that Lyner wore only with a different design inspected the airship, 12 seconds later, he noticed something is amiss.

"What happened to Aurica?" He asked another armored soldier.

"I don't know. We haven't seen her." He replied.

"…Unbelievable. Where can she be?" The man shook his head in disbelief.

We turned to Lyner still knocked out. The girl from before walked up to him and checked his pulse. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. A girl with red hair and a harp appeared above Lyner. The girl played a song and a blue light appeared on Lyner. Lyner grunted for a while, the girl gasped as she left in panic.

"…Is he gonna be alright?" A voice said. Lyner could have sworn he heard voices. "Of course! He's the hero!" Another female voice said. 'Hero…?' Lyner thought as he slowly opened his eyes and saw three girls staring at him. Lyner grunted as he got up. "…Where am I?" Lyner asked as he looked around. "…Never seen such a place." Lyner said. "And who are you three?" He asked them. "Oh yeah! My name is Zoey Hanson. These are my friends, Bridget Verdant and Renee Roberts." Zoey smiled as Bridget and Renee bowed politely. "It's so nice to meet you Lyner Barsett." Bridget smiled. "How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Lyner asked confusedly. "Classified information." Renee stated as she folded her arms. "O…k…" Lyner began to walk, but he neared down. "Man, my whole body arches." Lyner grunted. "You crashed your airship, right? We happen to know where it is." Zoey offered. "Really?! That's fantastic! I hope it still is operational." Lyner realized something. He searched through his bag and got out the Hymn Broach.

"Whew! It's still here." Lyner sighed in relief. "So this must be the Wings of Horus. Zoey, Bridget and Renee, would it be alright if you accompany me?" Lyner asked. Zoey, Bridget and Renee nodded. Lyner stared at the sky.

'Wait for me, Lady Shurelia. I'll bring back the Purger. I promised.' Lyner thought to himself.

When Lyner and his party were walking, Lyner noticed something on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" Lyner went to pick it up.

"It's a handkerchief." Zoey pointed out. Then something clicked in Lyner's head. "Oh yeah! Before I met you girls, some girl was taking care of me. I wonder if she's still around here. Come on."

We turned to the man and his group inspecting Lyner's crashed airship. Suddenly, the girl who took care of Lyner walked up to the group. The man turned around and gasped "Aurica!" The girl's name is Aurica Nestmile.

"Cardinal Radolf…" Aurica said with a small smile. The man known as Radolf Schneizen sighed in relief and walked up to Aurica.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

Aurica looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry." "Never mind. I'm just glad I found you." Radolf smiled, Aurica looked at the direction of the forest. "So, what have you been up to?" Radolf asked. "Oh, nothing." Aurica sighed. "We haven't discovered anything special. It's time to head back to Karulu Village." Radolf turned to his group. "Our missionary work is done. We'll return to the village, and head back to the Church tomorrow morning. Oracles, remember to treat your Reyvateil partners well. They sung a lot for us again. They must be really tired." He told them.

"Yes I know. I'm always kind to them." A oracle knight said. A Reyvateil frowned and turned to the oracle knight. "Ha! You're such a liar! The other night you made me sing you a lullaby, even though I was tired…" The oracle knight sweat dropped and replied "I can't believe you'd bring that up at a time like this! Idiot!" "What!? You asked them to do that? Why didn't I think of that?" A Oracle Knight asked surprised.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk on the way home. Now, please, let's go." Radolf calmed the situation down. Aurica was silent as the group left, before Radolf can leave, Aurica stopped him. "Cardinal…" "What is it Aurica?" Radolf asked her. Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "When… when will I get a partner?" She asked hopefully. "Well… Actually, that is up to Bishop Falss to decide. I can't help you with that… But don't worry. I'm sure you'll be assigned one soon." Radolf explained with a smile. "I… sure hope so. I've been waiting a long time… " Radolf was silent as Aurica continued. "Am I not powerful enough to have a partner? Or, because even though I am a Reyvateil, I still can't craft Song Magic?" Aurica asked sadly.

"That's not it. I'm sure Bishop Falss has a special plan for you. You must be exhausted. Let us rest at the village." Radolf said with a smile. "…Okay." Aurica said sadly as they left.

As soon as they left, Lyner, Zoey, Bridget and Renee walked up to Lyner's airship. "Oh man… It looks trashed." Lyner gasped. "Even if I find the Purger, I'm trapped in the Wings of Horus forever!" Lyner stated sadly. "Don't say that, Lyner. There are other ways to reach Platina." Bridget assured him. "Really? Like what?" Lyner asked hopefully. "You have to find it." Renee told him. "Huh…" Lyner sweat dropped. 'Why do I get the feeling these girls know something that I don't?' Lyner thought to himself. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Whoa… Now that's a crash. No wonder everyone's been talking about it so much." The four turned to see a man who may be 19 years old, he wore grey clothes with a green cape and hat and has light blue hair, but he seems to be hiding something with his cape. He walked up to the airship. Lyner frowned and asked "Who are you?"

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know you church officials were still here." The man said. "We're not part of the church." Lyner explained. "Oh really? Because of your armor, I thought you were with the Church. You shouldn't confused people like that. …But anyway, this is some crash… The pilot must have been awful or drunk or both." The man chuckled.

Lyner has an anger vein on his forehead. "What?" He demanded as the man walked up to the airship and inspected it. "Well, there's still some prime parts to salvage." The man grinned. "Wait a damn minute!" Lyner protested. "Oh… This material… this airship… It can't be…" The man gasped. "Hey! Are you even listening?!" Lyner yelled. The man turned to Lyner with a frown.

"Whatta want? I'm busy here. Shoo." Lyner got in the man's face. "You can't take my airship apart!" He yelled. "…Your airship? Alright smart guy, if it's your airship, prove it." The man frowned. Lyner was taken back. "I… can't prove it! But I was on that airship!" The man frowned as he walked up to Lyner. "Yeah right… Dumbass. Have you looked at the crash site? Nothing could have survived that crash!" "Are you calling me a liar?!" Lyner was getting really angry now. The three Mews sighed, they seen this event before in the game and they can't help it.

"Well… Yeah. And you're getting on my nerves. I can't concentrate like this. I'll just come back later when you're not around." The man left. "…Who was that?!" Lyner frowned. "The people in the lower world can be rough sometimes, but they are kind, remember that." Bridget calmed Lyner down. "H-How did you…" Lyner stammered. "We'll tell you once the time is right. Come on, there should be a village nearby." Renee stated.

As the group walked, Lyner brought up a question. "Um Zoey… Why are you and your friends doing here in the Wings of Horus?" Zoey looked at Lyner with a serious look. "Well… Me and my friends are hunting a dangerous criminal. He's really bad with a capital B!" "Well, do you have something that describes what he looks like?" Lyner asked. Bridget turned to Renee and she nodded. Bridget got out the device and activated it. The image of Saizen appeared.

"Wow… He really is dangerous. I mean, look at his clothes! And what's with the ears?" "His name is Saizen. We heard he's here somewhere in the Wings of Horus." Bridget answered. Zoey noticed that they are approaching Karulu Village. "Looks like we made it."

The four heroes entered the village. It was a marvel to behold. "So this is what a village of the lower world is like? It's nothing like Platina." Lyner gasped in awe. "We better ask around for either a way to repair your airship or if anyone seen Saizen." Zoey stated, suddenly, they heard a commotion. "Let's check out what's happening." Renee said as she ran to the source, Lyner and the others followed suit.

A man in dark blue armor hit a Reyvateil. "You are useless!" He yelled. The Reyvateil gasped as she held her head. "Because of you, the main force left us behind." "Please Commander! It's not her fault! This girl saved my daughter from a monster." The man in armor glared at the Reyvateil. "…Is that so?" "Y-Yes." "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to act unless you're given a order?! This village doesn't pay us enough! Don't act on your own! Don't do anything more than what you're getting paid for." The man growled. The Reyvateil looked down in sadness. "I'm… I'm sorry." "Saying sorry isn't enough!" The man punched the Reyvateil in the gut. The woman left in panic. Lyner and company saw this. "You bastard!" Lyner growled as he and his crew ran up to them, but Radolf and his men ran up to them as well.

"What are you doing?" Radolf demanded. "Who the hell are you?" The man growled. "I am Cardinal Radolf Schneizen of the Elemia Church." "Cardinal?" The man rose an eyebrow. "So a church guy wants to butt in on Tenba's tuff. You don't have the authority to do anything." The man sneered. "Oh but I do, creep!" Zoey yelled as she ran at full speed and gave the Tenba Soldier a uppercut. Radolf and Lyner gasped. The Tenba Soldier struggled and wiped some blood from his mouth. "You bitch!" The Tenba soldier snarled. "Leave now or else this girl will give you another uppercut you won't forget." Radolf warned. "Damn you! This isn't over, bitch!" The Tenba soldier snarled again as he and the Reyvateil left, the Reyvateil looked at the group before leaving.

"Can you believe that? That is precisely why I hate Tenba." Radolf glared at the Tenba Solder leaving. "Tenba's behavior has been getting worse lately." A Church Oracle stated. "Yes. Especially the way they are treating Reyvateils." Radolf nodded. Aurica walked into view. 'Aurica…' Zoey, Bridget and Renee thought to themselves. "…Are you scared?" Radolf asked in concern. "No…" Aurica shook her head. "If you work for Tenba, those kinds of things are inevitable. But as long as I'm in charge of the Church, you won't have to worry about a thing." Radolf assured her as he put his hand on her shoulder. 'That girl…' Lyner thought to himself as he walked up to them. 'I know it's her.' Lyner thought to himself again. "Hey! Excuse me!" Lyner called out. Aurica turned and gasped as she saw Lyner. Lyner got out the handkerchief and gave it to Aurica. "This is yours, right?" Lyner asked politely. "Aurica?" Radolf asked surprised. "Oh, your name's Aurica? Well, my name is Lyner Barsett. It's nice to meet you!" Lyner showed a cheery smile. Aurica was silent for 12 seconds then she replied "No, it isn't mine… Who are you anyways?" "Hmmm… So you two don't know each other?" Radolf asked. "…I don't know him." Aurica lied as she and the Church Oracles left. "But… I could have sworn that was her…" Lyner looked sad. "Ah cheer up Lyner." Zoey smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "She knows you. She's just… How do I put it, shy." "I hope you're right…" Lyner smiled sadly.

After exploring the village, Lyner and company head to a shop. When they entered, Lyner walked up to a counter. "Excuse me?" Lyner called out to the clerk. The clerk noticed him. "Oh! Welcome. Say… You're travelers, right?" He asked. "Um… No. Actually I crashed my airship in the forest. I'm in big trouble now." Lyner explained. "Your airship?! That airship belongs to you?!" The clerk gasped. "Then you better hurry to Viola Forest." Lyner has a question mark above his head. "I heard your airship is being sold to Tenba for scrap." "The hell?!" Lyner gasped. "You can still make it if you hurry to Viola Forest." The clerk told him. "Aw crap! I can't believe this! Maybe that guy came and told the village about it!" Lyner gritted his teeth in annoyance as he ran out. "Hey! Wait for us!" Zoey gasped as she and her friends followed him out of the village.

The four heroes made it back to Viola Forest and went to the crashed airship. When they got there, a crowd was inspecting it. "Stop!" Lyner panted for air. "Hmm… Who are you?" The mayor asked. "That airship belongs to this man! Please don't sell it!" Bridget pleaded. Then the guy from before came into view. "What is his name then?" The mayor asked. "Lyner, Lyner Barsett." Lyner told him his name. "Lyner?!" The green cloaked man gasped in shock. "Well then Mr. Barsett. Can you or your friends show any proof?" The mayor asked. "Oh man… We don't have any proof." Zoey nervously gulped. 'That's the second time I've been asked that.' Lyner sweat dropped. "Why don't you people believe anything?! You all need proof!" Lyner shouted. "If you cannot show us any proof. Then it will become property of the village. We will sell it to Tenba so they will better protect us." The mayor stated. "…Tenba? What are you talking about?" Lyner asked. "Karulu has a contact with Tenba. They're supposed to protect the village. And thanks to them we don't have to fight the monsters. But the village has a financial problem. We can't pay Tenba's fee so we feared the monsters will return." The mayor stated. "So… You think you can make a quick buck using someone else's property?" The guy who watched this scowled as he came into view. "…You!" Lyner gasped. "Who are you?" The mayor asked. "I'm just a traveler. But after hearing his story, I had to speak up. Say Gramps, what evidence do you have that makes it yours?" The man asked coldly. "It doesn't belong to me. Since there's no proof of ownership, it now belongs to the village!" The mayor frowned. "Please! You have to believe me! If I lose it… I'll be in big trouble!" Lyner pleaded. The mayor was silent for 20 seconds, then he came with his decision. "Then instead of Tenba, you must defeat the monsters." "We'll do it!" Zoey shouted with confidence. "Z-Zoey!?" Lyner gasped. 'Wow… She seems brave and foolish… I like that in a girl.' The guy thought to himself with a sly smile.

"There have been attacks from Blue Wolves in the area. Since Tenba is not protecting us. We want you to exterminate them. If you do, then that will show proof that you own this airship." The mayor offered. "Understood." Lyner nodded. "Whoa whoa whoa!" The guy protested. "It's a deal. After you defeated the Blue Wolves. Come back to see me. The Blue Wolves are in Cello Forest. Don't fail me." The mayor smiled.

As Lyner and his company including the green cloaked man left. The man turned to Lyner and company. "You sure about this? Shouldn't you come up with a strategy first?" The man asked. "We have no choice. It's that important to me. But enough about me, who are you?" Lyner asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself. Jack Hamilton, at your service." The man known as Jack took off his hat and bowed politely. "Well, my name is Lyner Barsett. Nice to meet you Jack." "Yeah, same here. I couldn't stand my day job. So I go explore and look for treasure. Ya know. I didn't noticed those 3 cute girls with you when we first met. What are your lovely names?" Jack grinned slyly. "Zoey Hanson, Bridget Verdant and I'm Renee Roberts, Flattery won't get you anywhere…" Renee frowned as she folded her arms. "Ouch…" Jack winced. "I been meaning to ask you. What kinda of company is Tenba? They seem kinda bad." Lyner asked. "They overworked Reyvateils and charge huge amounts of money to protect people. They're that evil." Jack frowned. "So In other words, they robbed people of their money and make Reyvateils their slaves…" Bridget frowned. She didn't like the fact that one of the game's villains, Bourd Rade treats Reyvateils like slaves and the workers of Tenba except for the president followed his actions. "Yeah, like that. In fact, they're a huge conglementate with ties in different businesses. Hell, they even have their own military. But they recently gained a reputation for mistreating Reyvateils." Jack explained. "…I see. I can't believe anyone would treat them like that…" Lyner frowned. "That's properly because you're from Platina. In the lower world,, that's pretty normal." Lyner gasped before running up to Jack. "Hey Jack, how did you know I was from Platina?" "..Huh?" Jack rose an eyebrow before sweat dropping. "Um… Maybe it's because you don't know anything about Tenba! And your airship! They don't make them like around here!" Jack chuckled a little. "So uh… We gonna take down those Blue Wolves or what?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Let's head on back to the village." Zoey nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot." Jack searched through his bag and pulled out 3 silver swords and gave them to Zoey, Bridget and Renee.

"You need these to survive. Come on, let's head on back to the village." Jack said.

When they got back to the village. Jack suggested they head to the Inn.

The party sat down. "Hey Jack. Why are you being nice to me?" Lyner asked. "Great. And for the record, I'm not trying to be nice. Except for those cute lovely ladies. The Blue Wolves are a pain. Ever since they showed up in Cello Forest, I haven't been able to return to Nemo." Jack frowned as he put his hands behind his head. "…Nemo?" Lyner asked. "It's a city. But before we go there. We got to get rid of those Blue Wolves. Once we're ready, we head out to Cello Forest." Jack told everyone. They nodded in agreement.

After buying some supplies, the party headed on to Cello Forest.

While they were walking, Jack began to start up a conversation with Zoey and the other two Mews. "So Zoey. What brings you and your friends here to this lower world? I take it you're from Platina as well." Jack asked. "Um… Yeah. We were tasked to track down and defeat an dangerous criminal named Saizen. I'll show you what he looks like." Zoey got out the device and showed Jack the hologram of Saizen. "Hmm… Now that you mentioned it, I think I did see him. While I was heading back to Lyner's airship, I came across this guy. He was muttering about inferior beings and ruling the universe or something. I thought he was a nut. But after you showed me that hologram of him, he sounds serious. I think he went to Nemo. But he won't last a chance against those Blue Wolves. So we can catch him." Jack boasted. 'He doesn't know how powerful Saizen really is…' Renee sighed.

Suddenly, three blue wolves appeared in front of the party and glared at them. "It's them! The Blue Wolves!" Lyner yelled as he got out his sword, Jack got out a gun and pointed it at the Blue Wolves. Zoey and her friends got out their swords. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Jack grinned. Zoey quickly switched her iPod to speaker mode and select a song and it is the song of the first battle theme of Ar Tonelico. "Huh? Where's that music coming from?" Lyner looked around. "Never mind that! Here they come!" Jack shouted.

**Mini Boss Battle: 3 Blue Wolves**

Lyner yelled out a battle cry as he slashed the first Blue Wolf. But when his sword hit it, it passed right through it! "Wh-What the hell?! My sword went right through it!" Lyner gawked as the Blue Wolf slashed at him with its claws. "That's funny… swords always work well against beasts like them. I wonder…" Jack fired his gun at the second Blue Wolf, and it hit it for minor damage. "Damn… No good. We better retreat for now." Jack frowned. The Blue Wolves left.

"Heh… They ran off too." Jack smirked. "I don't understand. Why didn't my sword hurt them?" Lyner shook his head in disbelief. "Hold on, let me see your sword." Lyner gave Jack his sword. Jack inspected it for 40 seconds then came with a conclusion. "I see the problem. Those Blue Wolves are only vulnerable to fire and your sword along with the girls' swords don't have fire attributes." Jack explained. "Damn… What are we going to do?" Lyner sighed. "Let's go to the Inn. We can think of a plan there." Renee suggested.

The heroes went back to the Inn in Karulu.

"Hmm. So swords don't work on them. That's the first time I seen that. No wonder the village is having trouble with them." "We can try beating them!" Lyner suggested. "Are you that stupid?! I don't think we can hang out anymore if you act like that. Geez, I heard you were a lot smarter than that." Jack frowned. "Huh?! How do you know me? Did someone told you about me?!" Lyner demanded. Jack sweat dropped. "Um… No! I mean, who the hell knows both of us?" Lyner sighed. "Okay, I need to get my airship back. Otherwise, I'm screwed. Please tell me another way of beating them!" Lyner pleaded. Jack was silent for 7 seconds then he replied. "Ever heard of Grathmeld? If you master that technique, you can make anything, from bombs, medicine you name it." Jack asked. "Um… no…" Lyner rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, but it's gonna be difficult." Jack sighed. "I don't care. I can handle it!" Lyner said with confidence. The innkeeper heard them and said "Oh! I heard Mr. Pochoma is in town. He can help you with Grathmelding." She suggested. "Sounds like a plan!" Zoey grinned.

So the heroes went to the café at the top of the column and found Mr. Pochoma. After 1 hour of training and Jack trying to flirt with Mr. Pochoma's granddaughter, Lyner made 10 Missiles and 12 Healy C Medicine. "Whoa… I can't believe he mastered Grathmelding so quickly. She said he was smart, I guess this is what she meant." Jack whispered in awe. "She?" Lyner asked confusedly. "Uh, uh never mind! Now that we have missiles and my trusty gun, we can get even with those wolves. Once we're ready. Let's head on back to Cello Forest." Jack suggested.

After buying two recipe cards the party head on back to Cello Forest. It took them 3 minutes, but they found the Blue Wolves. "Payback time! Alright Missiles, do your thing!" Lyner yelled as he activated three of the Missiles at the Blue Wolves, it worked and one of them died. The two remaining Blue Wolves growled as they saw their comrade fall before their eyes. They charged at the party, Jack fired his gun at the second wolf, it critically hit it and killed it. Lyner used one more missile to blow the last one to smithereens.

"Alright, we did it!" Jack grinned. "Yeah, now I can get my airship back!" Lyner leaped in the air happily. "But there's no sign of Saizen. He must have got passed the Blue Wolves somehow." Renee stated. "Now that we completed the task, let's head on back to Viola Forest." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

The heroes made it back to the crash site. "We beat those Blue Wolves as promised." Lyner smiled. The crowd turned to Lyner and company with widen eyes. "You did?! Is this true?!" The mayor gasped in awe. "Well here's your proof." Jack got out fur of the slain Blue Wolves. "Dead Blue Wolves." Jack grinned. "We did what you told us to do. So can I have my airship back?" Lyner asked hopefully. "You don't know how much that means to us! Thank you so much for saving our village! Tenba only works for money, so it's hard for a poor village like ours to rely on them. But it wasn't always like that. Tenba once worked for the common folks. I don't know what happened to them. Forgive me for complaining. As promised, you can have your airship back." The mayor said gratefully. "Cool. Then can you fix my airship?" Lyner asked brightly. "Um… I believe the people at the Airport City, Nemo can help you. But your airship is unlike anything we have seen. But if you insist, go through Cello Forest to reach Airport City Nemo on the other side. Our village is poor, but please, take this Grathmeld Crystal." The mayor gave Lyner a Kinda Defensive crystal. "Thanks. I promised to use it in good use." Lyner bowed politely. "And we'll watch your airship till you repair it." The mayor smiled as he and the crowd left.

Lyner and company stared at the airship. "Well… everything's going well." Jack smiled. "Hey Jack, didn't you say you were going back to Nemo?" Lyner asked. "And didn't you say Saizen was heading there as well?" Zoey asked too. "Yep. Now I can finally go back." Jack nodded. "Maybe we can find anything we need there?" Lyner asked. "Oh yeah, it's like the capital of the lower world. The only limit is yourself." Jack explained. "…Okay…" Lyner sighed. "Shall we head there?" Bridget asked. "Yeah, I can find something that may lead me to the crystal." Lyner smiled. "Then it's settled. Next stop, Airport City Nemo!" Jack smiled warmly.

The heroes were walking through Cello Forest. That is when Jack starts to have a conversation with Lyner and the three Mews. "Lyner." Lyner and the Mews turned to Jack. "What is it?" Lyner asked. "Even if we keep going, it'll be midnight before we reach Nemo. Look, why don't we camp out here and get some sleep? I'll go get some firewood." Jack suggested, Lyner and the others nodded.

Night fell.

The party were around the campfire. "Jack… thanks." Lyner said gratefully. "For what?" Jack rose an eyebrow. "Thanks to you, I'm actually getting things done." Lyner smiled. "I barely did anything…" Jack rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah, but I was kinda lost all by myself. You helped me find some direction." Lyner smiled. "Say, what's the big hurry anyway?" Jack asked. "Oh… that." Lyner looked down. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." Jack smiled. "No… It's not that…" Lyner began to ell Jack everything.

"Hah… Just as I thought, you're a Apostle of Elemia!" Jack grinned. "Hey I told you the truth. That really is my airship. I came down here on it…" Lyner face faulted. "Okay, okay! I believe you now… So, what brings a lordly Apostle of Elemia down here to slum it with us low-worlders?" Jack asked. "I have to find the Hymn Crystal Purger and bring it back." Lyner explained. "Hymn Crystal? The treasured crystal used by the legendary Holy Maidens to save the world?" Jack gasped. "That's the one." Lyner nodded. "…Take a look." Lyner activated the Hymn Broach and Jack saw the hologram of the Purger. "What is this? It's awesome… Similar to that device Zoey and the others showed me." Jack gasped in awe. "This is the Purger. Do you know anything about it?" Lyner asked. "No, I've never seen the Hymn Crystal. Sounds like you got your work cut out for you." Jack shook his head no. Lyner nodded. "Even if you do get the Hymn Crystal, you can't get back to the upper world with your damaged airship." Jack stated. "I'll find a way to fix it. I hope I can find an engineer in Nemo who can repair it." Lyner said with confidence. "There probably is, but I don't know any. Tenba's got the most advanced airship technology in that field. But you should stay away from them." Jack explained. "R-Right… Then can I get back by climbing the tower?" Lyner asked. "Climbing the tower?!" Jack gawked. "…Yeah, I guess not…" Lyner frowned. "Well… It is possible. The tower has stairs that go all the way up to the top. But going there won't be easy. There are nasty obstacles in the way." Jack stated. "What kind?" Lyner said uneasily. "The Teru Tribe. They lived in the middle of the tower. They hate humans. In fact, they built a huge gate to block humans from going up." Jack frowned. "Crap… There goes that idea…" Lyner sighed. Jack was silent. "But I still need to find the Purger first." Lyner pointed out. "Yeah, well I can't help you with that. Maybe you have better luck in Nemo." Jack said with hope. Lyner nodded. "It's getting late. We should turn in for the night." Zoey stated. Jack went to the lake while Lyner and the three Mews hit the hay.

Jack was staring at the moon. "Lyner Barsett… I guess you never know what life will throw at you…" Jack was silent. "…He might know something. I should ask him casually. But those three girls with him… Those clothes… They're nothing like the ones here… …I'm coming Misha." Jack muttered.

2 hours later…

Lyner gasped as he got up from his mat and panted heavily. Lyner looked around, he saw Bridget and Renee sleeping peacefully. "Man… I had that dream again… Dad was always trying to make me go into politics… But Lady Shurelia saved me from that fate when she stated I passed that test…" Lyner whispered to himself. He then noticed Zoey by the campfire, he noticed that she has a odd device on her hand. Curiosity, Lyner walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Zoey asked in a caring voice. "Yeah… I had a dream about my past…" Lyner stared at the campfire. "Yeah… I had a dream where everything is destroyed by the criminal that me and my friends are tracking. I got up and watched the fire to help calm me down." Zoey explained. "Um… Zoey… What's that device on your hand?" Lyner asked. Zoey showed him her iPod. "Oh this? It's a iPod. Here, I'll pick something on it and you listen." Zoey placed her earphones on Lyner's ears and selected Maroon 5's Story and played it. Lyner gasped as the song plays in his ears. "It plays Songs!" "Yep. Where I'm from, we have these amazing devices to keep us entertained. They may not be Reyvateil songs, but they helped us forget about the tough times." Zoey explained. "I see… I think I can go back to sleep now." Lyner yawned. "Me too. Good night Lyner." Zoey smiled as she went to her mat. "Night Zoey…" Lyner warmly smiled as he went to sleep also.

The next day…

"Lyner! Wake up!" Jack shook Lyner. "W-wha?" Lyner yawned. "You're not a morning person are you? C'mon, get ready. We should get going." Jack sighed. "Y-Yeah…" Lyner nodded. "We're almost there. Once we're there, I'll give you a tour of the city. And don't let anyone find out you're a Apostle of Elemia." Jack wisely said. "Lyner nodded as he and his party continued on.

After 2 hours, they finally reached Nemo.

"Finally, we're here." Zoey sighed in relief. "Whoa… This is Nemo? This city is huge." Lyner gasped in awe. "That it is. C'mon, I'll give you a tour." Jack offered.

The party head to Song Stone Park. "Wow… This is the first time I'm seeing Song Stone Park in here." Zoey gasped in awe. "Yep. This is the largest peak in Nemo. The prosperity of the lower world is based solely on Grathmelding. I heard that Grathmelding originates from the Song Stone which is a monument in the park. But I don't know much about it myself. Anyway, all that junk doesn't really matter. The only thing you have to know about this park is that it's the perfect place to bring a date. Oh yeah… You'll be here pretty often. I'm guessing." Jack shrugged.

The party decided to head to the town square. Suddenly, they saw people fleeing in panic. "What's going on there?! It's so noisy." Lyner blinked. Lyner saw a hovering robot and two oracle knights kneeling in pain. Lyner immediately recognized it. "That's… A.B.R, the Tower Guardian?! Why is it attacking humans?" Lyner gasped. "Does it matter?! We gotta saved them!" Jack yelled as he and the others got out their weapons and charged. When they got there, Aurica walked up to it and the A.B.R noticed her. "No…" Aurica shaken as she fell on her butt. "That girl!" Lyner yelled as he slashed the A.B.R. Zoey played the A.B.R. Boss theme.

**Boss Battle: A.B.R.**

Suddenly, a pinkish glow appeared around Aurica. "Huh?" Aurica gasped as the pink light hit Lyner. "This power… You're a Reyvateil?!" Lyner gasped. "Aurica! Quick, sing a song!" Renee yelled. "H-How did you know my name?" Aurica gasped. "We'll explain later! Sing Boom!" Zoey yelled. Aurica nervously nodded and began to sing. A small pink energy ball appeared above her. Jack fired his gun at the A.B.R. The A.B.R fired guns at him, damaging him a little. Zoey slashed it three times. The energy ball was getting a little bigger. The A.B.R fired a laser at Renee, she winced when it hit her, but she slashed it two times. Lyner concentrated as he focused. "Here goes nothing! Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he launched a yellow energy slash and it hit the A.B.R for moderate damage. "I feel a strange power…" Aurica gasped as the energy ball was getting bigger. Bridget dodged the A.B.R's laser and gun shots. "Flash Bomb!" Jack yelled as he hurled a blue bomb at it for medium damage. "The Song has reached the final level!" Aurica gasped as the energy ball reached full size. "Good, now throw it at the enemy!" Zoey yelled. Aurica yelled as she threw it at the A.B.R. The blast was so great that the A.B.R exploded!

The townspeople were amazed by the fight. "Whoa… That was incredible. Is it possible? Could he be a Apostle of Elemia?" A boy asked amazed. "But, he doesn't look any different from us…" A girl stated.

"Oh great… Your cover is blown, Lyner!" Jack frowned. "You showing off too much have people found out who you really are." "But I couldn't help it, those people needed my help." Lyner waved his hands up and down. "Ok. If something happens, the blame is pinned on you." Jack shook his head. Lyner turned to Aurica with a smile. "We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you." He said gratefully. Aurica blushed a little. "But, I didn't do anything… I didn't want to cause any trouble…" Aurica protested. "You didn't. In fact, we were able to win with your help. We owe you one for helping us." Lyner grinned. Aurica blushed again and was silent, then Radolf appeared.

"Thanks to you, we avoided an disaster. If I remember correctly, your name is Lyner, right? We met in Karulu." Radolf remembered. "Huh? You know them already?" Jack gawked. "Well, I met him once before in Karulu." Lyner stated. "We can't thank you enough. You saved Aurica's life. If you're not too busy, why don't you stop by our church? I'm not trying to adduct you… I want you to meet someone, and to repay you." Radolf suggested. "We would love to." Zoey grinned. "Ok. We would like to meet you." Radolf smiled as he and his men left. Aurica looked at our heroes for 4 seconds before leaving as well.

"So we stopping at the church or what?" Renee asked as she left. "Geez, she sounds… cold." Lyner sweat dropped. "Yeah, but she's really kind. Come on, let's go." Zoey said as she and the others left. Unknown to them they were watched by a familiar looking pointy eared man and a 33 year old man who has dark yellow buzz cut hair, wore armor with a spike on his right shoulder and a menacing looking sword on his back. "So, what do you think of them, Bourd?" The pointy eared man asked him. He sounded like Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts 2. "Hmph! It's just like you said, Saizen. They are powerful. You may have your own agenda with those three girls, but that guy… He's a Apostle of Elemia. I can use him…" Bourd Rade grinned evilly. "Do as you wish…" Saizen said coldly as he made his eyes glow dark blue. "What are you doing?" Bourd asked him. "All in due time…" Saizen said as he left. Bourd scratched his head.

At the Elemia Church…

Lyner and friends walked in. It was a church with the statue of three women in the center. Radolf walked up to a oracle knight. "Is Bishop Falss around?" He asked him. "I'm sorry, he's not in right now." The oracle knight told him. "…I see. Do you know when he will be back?" Radolf asked again. "He should be back tomorrow." He told him. "Okay, thank you." Radolf nodded. Radolf turned to Lyner and company.

"I'm sorry. The man I want you to meet won't be back until tomorrow." Radolf told them. "Alright… So what is this place?" Lyner asked. "Oh, I haven't told you anything about it. This is Elemia Church, where our ancient goddesses, the Trio of Elemia are enshrined." Radolf said with a smile. "That's the first time I heard of them." Lyner stated. "I'm not surprised. The Trio of Elemia aren't very well known among the Apostles of Elemia. Through their singing, the Trio healed people, rejuvenated their lives, and advanced human technologies. Rumor has it that the three Goddesses came from a time when people lived on Land and not in the Clouds. The goal of our Church is to revive the Goddesses and restore their former glory." Radolf explained with a smile. "Wow…" Lyner gasped. "But reviving them isn't the main purpose of our mission. Our true purpose is to create a world as peaceful as that era." Radolf closed his eyes and smiled. "…That's a good idea." Lyner agreed. "I'm sorry to have kept you. Since you came here for nothing, please let me arranged a place for you and your friends to stay tonight. Tomorrow, I'll send someone over to pick you up. I'll see you then." Radolf turned to Aurica. "Aurica, would you please escort Lyner and his friends to the inn?" Radolf asked. "Um… Yes." Aurica hesitated.

As the party walked down the town. Lyner and Aurica were silent, blushing little. "Gloominess alert…" Zoey sighed. "Huh?" Lyner asked. "Nothing." Zoey replied. Aurica walked away a little. "Aurica?" Lyner asked. 'I think I'm making him uneasy.' Aurica turned to Lyner and company. "I'll wait for you guys at the inn. Why don't you take some time around the city?" Aurica suggested. "Once you enjoyed the city, meet me at the Inn. I'll help check you in." Aurica left. "Wow, she's pretty gloomy." Jack commented. Lyner turned to Jack with a frown. "I can't believe you said that to her. You could have hurt her feelings." Lyner scolded. "Hey, she brought this upon herself. It's not my fault. Look, she wants us to go see the town, let's check out the sights." Jack suggested. "Yeah. Let's go see everything." Zoey nodded in agreement.

After 1 hour of exploring the city, our heroes head on to the Singing Moon Inn. "So, a Knight of Elemia is only supposed to fight with a sword?" Jack asked. "Huh? Yeah, why you asked?" Lyner asked. "I'm impressed to see you fight so well with only one sword." Jack said impressed. "Yeah, Lyner is that good." Zoey smiled. "Oh stop, you're making blush." Lyner rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Maybe it's a good time to teach Lyner how to Enhance his equipment." Bridget suggested. Lyner has a question mark above his head.

Jack and the Mews explained everything about Enhancing to Lyner. After getting a free Double Attack and Lyner enhanced his sword, they walked up to Aurica who was on the floor. Aurica got up and asked "Are you ready?" The party nodded. Aurica nodded and turned to the innkeeper. "Um… I like three rooms for 5 please." Aurica asked nicely. "Are you a Church Official? If you are, I'll give you a discount." "Oh yes, thank you." Aurica smiled and turned to the party. "I got you five a room. Someone should come and pick you up tomorrow." Aurica bowed politely as she left. Before she is gone. "Aurica…" Lyner called out to her. "Yes?" She asked. "…Thank you…" Lyner blushed, Aurica blushed and nodded as she left.

"I figured where this is goin, Lyner. She must be your type." Jack grinned. "W-Whatta talking about?" Lyner gawked. "Oh, I think someone is in L-O-V-E!" Zoey grinned mischievously. "W-Well, what's your type of woman, Jack?" Lyner sweat dropped nervously. "Me? Well, I like women with well defined curves and a air of sophistication." Jack grinned. "Pervert…" Renee muttered. Suddenly, a woman with yellow hair came in with a smile and walked to the bar. "Like her! I'm gonna score some points with her if you know what I mean." Jack grinned wider as he walked towards the bar. Lyner and the Mews sighed as they followed him.

Jack sat on the chair and smiled warmly at the woman. "Your beauty was a siren call I couldn't ignore. Your radiance shines like a star on a cold winter's night. This bar became a paradise the moment you set foot on it…" Jack smiled again. "Oh how sweet. How many girls have heard that line before?" The woman smiled. "None. I've been saying those lines just for you, sweetheart. My oh my! Aren't you simply breathtaking? No matter what happens, I could stare in your eyes forever…" Jack said dreamily. "Oh brother…" Lyner and Renee sighed. The woman noticed them and smiled. "You people must be good friends. Is this your first time in Nemo? What are your names?" She asked. "Jack Hamilton. And these are- "Lyner Barsett, and this is Zoey Hanson, Bridget Verdant and Renee Roberts." Lyner introduced himself and the Mews. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Claire." Claire introduced herself. "What a lovely name. So you run this joint?" Jack asked. Claire nodded and replied "Does it surprised you?" "Is it tough?" Jack asked. "Sometimes. Sometimes I get teased a lot." Claire added. "If you want, I can be your bouncer." Jack offered. "No thanks. I have to prove I can be independent to take care of things on my own." Claire smiled again. "I like that in a woman." Jack grinned ear to ear. "So what will you have?" Claire asked. "Vodka would be fine." Jack said. "Vodka it is then." Claire smiled as she went to get Jack's drink.

Suddenly, Bourd came in the Inn. He saw Lyner and the Mews and grinned evilly as he walked up to them. "Hey people… Can I talk to you for a second?" Bourd asked sinisterly. "I'm busy here, go away.' Jack and the others turned to see Bourd. 'Bourd!!' Bridget gasped. "Hey… Aren't you…?" Jack gritted his teeth. "I need to talk to that knight guy and his three girlfriends. Can you spare a moment of your time?" Bourd asked. "What about Jack?" Lyner questioned. "Only you… I need to talk to you four about something really important. Mind if we go outside?" Bourd showed a glint of evil in his eye as he left. "I think I seen that man somewhere before…" Claire frowned. Lyner motioned the Mews to follow him and they nodded and left the inn. Claire realized something. "I know who that man is…" "Tenba's Second In Command… Bourd Rade…" Jack gritted his teeth in anger.

Lyner and the Mews were facing Bourd at the Song Stone Park. "So… What do you want to talk about?" Lyner asked confusedly. Bourd turned to the heroes with a sinister glare. "Let me introduce myself first." "Bourd Rade, Tenba's Second in Command…" Zoey glared at him. "Oh?" Bourd smirked. "Seems we have someone who knows me. Tell me Lyner Barsett…. Don't ask how I know your name. You and your friends are planning on joining the church, aren't you?" Lyner gasped. "If you are planning on joining the church, I'll kill all four of you at once." Bourd threatened as two Tenba Soldiers appeared behind them. "What?! Why?!" Lyner demanded. "I'm just following orders. If you join, you die. It's that simple." Bourd stated. "Whose orders?" Lyner demanded. "It'll be a shame to waste all your potential. So let's make a deal." Bourd offered. "What kind of deal?" Lyner questioned. "Simple, come work for me. I saw your fighting earlier. I know what you're capable of. And frankly, you're pretty good. If all of us team up, nothing will stop us. We will be invincible!" Bourd boasted. Lyner and the Mews glared at Bourd. "So I'm gonna ask you one more time. Join Tenba or else you will die!" Bourd warned. (A/N: Sorry, I have to put that line in there. Sweat drops) 'Tenba?!' Lyner gritted his teeth angrily as he remember what happened yesterday. The beating of a Reyvateil, Radolf saying he hates Tenba for treating Reyvateils like slaves and Jack talking about Tenba mistreating them. "No way, Bourd! I will not join Tenba for the way they treat Reyvateils!" Lyner yelled as he got out his sword. "Yeah, so you can take your offer and shove it!" Zoey agreed as she and her friends got their swords. "Is that your final answer?" Bourd frowned as he got out his menacing looking sword. "Fine then, have a nice nap!" Bourd yelled as he hurled a yellow energy slash at them, knocking them out.

"Hah! That was too easy! Even without a Reyvateil, they're no match for me!" Bourd grinned evilly. "Take them away!" Bourd ordered as Tenba Soldiers took Lyner and the Mews away. Bourd stared at the moon. 'If everything goes accordingly to plan. Mir will be awaken once again and we will rule the universe!' Bourd grinned evilly again.

The diabolical Bourd Rade has captured our heroes… Will Lyner and his party escape his clutches?

TBC

Next time: Enter Misha Arsellec Lune and the Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Yugioh GX gangs! Escape from Tenba! Part 1

Me: (Wheeze) Ok… That was the longest chapter ever! (Falls down)

Aurica: Oh you poor thing! (Sings Life Warmth on me and I was refreshed.)

Me: Thanks Aurica. Ok. Next chapter will have Misha and the other crossovers will start!

Bourd: Something tells me I'm gonna be absent for a while after this chapter…

Me: Yep, it's true.

Bourd: …Damnit…

Misha: See you next time!


	5. Enter Misha!

A/N: Alright! Here is Misha and the Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Yugioh GX gangs! Also, some scenes will be from a story called Chaos to the max and another one I can't remember. So special credit to Sarahfu and the author for Chaos to the max and a story I can't remember! On with the story!

Chapter 4: Enter Misha Arsellec Lune and the Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Yugioh GX gangs! Escape from Tenba! Part 1

_Tenba…_

We see some Tenba Soldiers working. Suddenly, a girl who is 8 years old, has black hair tied in two pony tails, wore light purple clothes and shoes and on her head is a gold crown like head piece came in. She turned to the Tenba Soldier. "Hey! Is it true that Bourd captured a guy in white armor and 3 girls who wear odd clothing?" She asked him. "Beats me." The Tenba soldier shrugged. "Okay… thanks anyway." The girl sighed as she left.

As she was walking down the hall, she noticed Bourd and his men walking down the hall. She quickly hide and listen to the conversation. Bourd laughed sinisterly and began. "The legendary Apostle of Elemia and 3 girls from another world. If we put them to good use, we'll have a bright future ahead of us." Bourd boasted, but in his thoughts. 'Heh! Those idiots don't realized that soon Tenba and the Elemia Church will fall and Mir, me, another and Saizen will emerge as kings and queen of the universe!' "Guard the third cell carefully and make sure they don't escape. We left their stuff alone, but they still won't escape. Our cells are super tough!" Bourd ordered. "Yes sir!" A Tenba Soldier saluted. The girl heard everything and thought 'The third cell…' The girl went to the third cell.

(With Lyner and the Mews…)

"…yner! Lyner, wake up!" A voice called out to him. Lyner slowly opened his eyes and saw Zoey and her friends staring at him. "Ugh…" Lyner grunted as he got up. "Where are we?" Lyner asked as he looked around. "Lyner… We're prisoners of Tenba." Bridget stated grimly. "Oh yeah, that Bourd bastard threw us in here. So we really are in Tenba?" Lyner asked. "We're locked up. We have to wait for someone to rescue us." Renee stated. "Huh?" Lyner blinked. Suddenly, the girl from before appeared.

"This is… the third cell. They say he's a Apostle of Elemia and the 3 girls are from another world. So the knight guy must be from Platina…." Suddenly, the girl recognized Lyner and pounded on the glass. "Huh? Who is that girl?" Lyner asked as he and the Mews couldn't hear a word she's saying. Suddenly, the door opened and the girl ran up and tackled Lyner in a hug.

"Lyner!!" The girl said happily. "Huh!?" Lyner gasped. "That's you, right? Lyner?" The girl asked. 'Oh man… Another one who knows me… First Zoey, Bridget and Renee, now this girl… Has the world gone insane?' Lyner sweat dropped. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Platina? And, your armor… You look like a Knight of Elemia!" The girl gasped. "What's going on?" She asked again. "Ummm…" Lyner scratched his head. "What's wrong?" The girl asked. "Um, who are you?" He asked. "Huh?" The girl gasped. "Well uh… for starters, how do you know my name? Have we met before?" Lyner nervously smiled. The girl was silent as Lyner nervously chuckled. "…Don't you remember me?" The girl asked. "Umm… well… no…" Lyner shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." Lyner apologized. "…I'm Misha, Misha Arsellec Lune." The girl now known as Misha introduced herself. "Also a Reyvateil, right?" Zoey asked. "Huh?!" Lyner gasped. Misha turned to the Mews. "Yes, how do you know?" Misha asked. "Classified information." Renee stated. 'I've seen them before, in a vision…' Misha thought as a vision of her world being destroyed by a mysterious pointy eared man and the light shined and revealed 3 girls who wear odd clothing and two other Reyvateils appeared in her mind. "Well, Misha is such a cute name." Lyner gave a goofy smile. "You really forgot me…?" Misha asked in a sad tone. "Um…" Lyner didn't know what to say, suddenly, a Tenba soldier came in and gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He demanded.

Lyner quickly knocked him out. "Oh no! They found us! Quick, we have to run!" Misha yelled, Lyner and the Mews nodded and they escaped the third cell.

While they were running down the hall, Renee noticed something. "Hide!" She issued, the party hid near a wall and heard a conversation. "Man… Guard duty is so dull…" A Tenba Soldier complained. "Yeah, I kinda wish 5 people will come by, trying to escape." A second soldier nodded. 'Not good..." Lyner, Misha and the Mews thought in their heads. "Say… Have you Dived recently?" A third soldier asked the first soldier. The first soldier shook his head no. "You better not put it off too long or the boss'll get mad." The third soldier warned. "Yeah, I know. But my Reyvateil's Cosmosphere is too crazy." The first soldier shuddered. 'Reyvateil?! Cosmosphere?!' Lyner thought to himself. "That sucks…" The second guard frowned. "Yes it does. Last time, I have to do a ridiculous dance just to craft some Song Magic!" The first guard frowned deeper. "Whoa there. You're not supposed to talk about your partner's Cosmosphere to anyone…" The third guard said. "It doesn't matter, she can't even craft any Songs." The first guard growled. "Sounds like your Reyvateil is really stressed out." The third guard stated. "Yeah. Once she is useless, I'll ask the sergeant to give me a new partner." The first soldier stated dully.

'That's it!' Lyner growled as he ran up to the soldiers. "Lyner, no!" Misha yelled as she and the Mews ran up. "Huh?! Who the hell are you guys?!" The first soldier gasped. "A Reyvateil isn't a tool! You can't just do anything you want to her." Lyner got out his sword. "Hey! That's the guy and 3 girls Bourd captured! They must have somehow escaped!" The second soldier gasped. "That stupid fool!" Misha frowned. "Sorry, but I couldn't stand them talking about treating Reyvateils as slaves. But I have to do something!" Lyner apologized, The Mews got out their swords as well. "You still haven't changed, have you…" Misha stated dully.

"Get them!" The first soldier ordered. Two of the soldiers clashed swords with Lyner and Zoey. Misha closed her eyes and began to sing. A purple energy ball similar to the one Aurica used appeared above her. Zoey slashed the first soldier with her sword two times. Lyner slashed the second one with his sword 3 times. The energy ball was getting a little bigger. "More is coming!" Misha yelled. The third soldier began to aim at Misha. "Oh no you don't!" Bridget yelled as she slashed the third soldier. "Ok! It's almost ready!" Misha yelled as the energy ball got a little bigger. Renee gave the second soldier a kick in the gut. "Alright, it's ready! Here I go!" Misha yelled as she flung the energy ball at the three soldiers, Lyner and the others got away just in time. The energy ball hit and instantly killed the soldiers.

"Are we ready?" Misha asked everyone as she walked up to Lyner. "Um… Misha?" Lyner sweat dropped. "You really forgot everything about me. But I haven't forgotten anything about you!" Misha frowned. Lyner chuckled nervously. "…Shame on you, Lyner." Misha puffed her face. "Um…" Lyner started to say, but Misha interrupted him. "It's ok. I can't really blame you. I'm just shocked. Come on, let's hurry." Misha smiled a little. "Why do you sound so sarcastically?" Lyner gulped as he and his party continued on.

When they were walking after the battle with the Tenba soldiers, something beeped in Bridget's bag. "Um… Bridget, right? What is that beeping in your bag?" Misha asked. "Oh!" Bridget checked her bag for 20 seconds and got out a pink device that looks like a PDA, only it tracks dimensional gates or a dimensional phenomenon. "This is the DPT, short for Dimensional Portal Tracker. It tracks dimensional portals opening or some other way of dimensional teleporting. A criminal we're hunting can create portals to other worlds." Bridget explained. "I knew it! You girls are from another world!" Misha gasped. "Huh?! Zoey, just who or what are you and your friends?" Lyner demanded. Before Zoey can answer, a blue dimensional portal appeared in front of the party. "What is that?!" Lyner gawked.

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

"Al hurry up we have to get to Central or else Mustang will have our heads." Edward Elric called out to his little brother Alphonse Elric. "Coming." Al said as they both boarded the train and were off to Central, they knew that they would be there in an hour. But all that changed when a white light appeared and engulfed them. When the light was gone, the Elric brothers were gone!

(Meanwhile in another world all together.)

Naruto was just sitting there eating ramen at the ramen stand he was joined by Sasuke and Sakura. They were told to go there by Kakashi. Naruto was chowing down while he was there. Kakashi being late as always finally arrived two hours later than they were told all to meet. "Sorry I was late I found a lucky penny and stared at it for a very long time." Kakashi said with a slight laugh. "That is your excuse. Man you could have thought of a better one then that." Naruto and Sakura unionized. "Well here is you mission we have reason to believe that there is another world parallel to ours it just does not have a lot of ninja in that world and some things are completely different. But anyway we were assigned to go to this world and see if they are well civilized." Kakashi said. "Ya lost me a paraleel world" Naruto tried saying parallel but he could not. "Dope." Sasuke said under his breath. "What did you say?" Naruto said in anger. "Sensei how are we going to get there?" Sakura said with a clueless look. "We are going to use a transport-jutsu." Kakashi said with a smile that was hidden under his mask. "A transport jutsu? Doesn't that need a lot of chakra?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone. "Yes and no. It depends where you are going like the parallel word. It is parallel to us so it won't take a lot." Kakashi said. "Now repeat after me and follow me hand symbols." He said. "Yes Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi made a triangle with his hand and said "Transport jutsu." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all did the same.

(In another world on Duel Academy island…)

"That was a sweet duel!" Jaden Said with a big goofy grin after winning the duel against Syrus by a fountain by the school. "Oh I lost! Again." Syrus said in a sad tone. "I must say you are getting better though Syrus." Bastion said with a smile. "Yup. You almost beat me there." Jaden said. "Well if you just work on your focus a little more then you may win." Alexis said trying to cheer up Syrus. Then a growl noise came from behind every one. "What was that?" Jaden said. "That was me. Can we get some grilled cheese sand witches?" Chumley said with a nervous voice. Then everyone made there way to the Slither cafeteria for lunch when all of a sudden a light surrounded them and they disappeared.

(Back to Lyner and company…)

"It's a dimensional portal! Saizen must have opened it. It will close for awhile. But who knows what may come out!" Zoey gasped. Misha curiosity walked up to the portal. "Misha! Get back here, you don't know what may come out of that thing!" Lyner yelled. "Cool it. I'm just interested in it." Misha assured him, suddenly a pink jewel which looks like it is almost completed came out of the portal. Misha picked it up and looked at it. Then the party heard some screams before 4 dark streaks came out of the portal and vanished out of sight. Misha quickly got out of the way and hid behind Lyner as five people and a creature fell out of the portal. Lyner and his party stared at them. The first one wore a red kimono with a sword on his thigh and has dog ears. The second one wore a white and green school uniform, the third is small and wore dark blue clothes and has a fox tail, the fourth one wore dark purple monk clothes and a staff and the final one wore a tight black and pink suit with a yellow cat like creature with two tails near her. Lyner and Misha stared wide eyed at the six people while Zoey and her two friends immediately recognized them. The dog eared one got up and shouted "Ok, where the hell did that portal came from?!" "Lyner…" Zoey said warningly. "We need to get out of here now…" Zoey stated seriously. "Um… right. But I want an explanation after we escaped." Lyner agreed. The party left and Misha looked at the group known as the Inuyasha gang for 12 seconds before catching up to the party.

Lyner and the party came across a locked door. "It's locked." Bridget stated as she checked the door. "No problem! Leave it to me!" Misha gave a cheesy grin as she began her magic. "Oh yeah, Misha. I heard them talking about a Dive earlier. A Dive is where someone goes to the inner world of a Reyvateil, right?" Lyner asked. "Yeah, you can craft Song Magic by entering a Reyvateil's Soulspace called a Cosmosphere." Misha nodded. "But don't you need a good, solid relationship with a Reyvateil to do that?" Lyner asked again. "It helps, but the people around here lack common sense and morals. They think Reyvateils are just tools to be used by humans. A Reyvateil can't deny someone who asks. Even if she hates the guy, she has to let him dive. It's an order." Misha stated with a hateful voice. "This place is horrible…. Reyvateils don't have any civil rights." Lyner growled. "Misha, were you forced to put up with this, too?" Lyner asked. "No, I'm ok. I just refuse to let them dive. I think they treat me better because I'm a rare kind of Reyvateil around here. But I'll let you dive into me… If you want." Misha smiled cheerfully at Lyner which made him uneasy. Suddenly, Misha got the door opened. "See? Piece of cake!" Misha giggled. Suddenly they heard a yell. "Hey! Get back here you guys!" It was Inuyasha's voice to be exact. "Uh oh. I think we made Inuyasha mad. I don't understand. We didn't do anything to them!" Bridget gasped as she covered her mouth. "We have to move, now!" Misha yelled. Lyner and his party entered the next room. Inuyasha and his gang saw them enter the next room. "Damnit! They're getting away with the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "We can still catch them! We just have to ask them nicely to give it back to us." Kagome suggested. "To hell with that! I'm gonna kill them first before I get the jewel back!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

When the party entered the next room, Misha stopped at a door. "Hey, everyone, can we stop by that room for a moment?" Misha asked. "Sure." Lyner nodded, so did the three Mews.. They entered the room and Misha went towards a black chest and opened it. "I found it!" Misha cheered as she got out a green card. "A recipe card!" Lyner gasped. "So, you know about Grathmelding?!" Misha gasped. "Yeah, I learn about Grathmelding before I met you. So what is it?" Lyner asked as he looked at the card. "It's a recipe card for Tranquility. It's an item that restores a Reyvateil's strength in Song Magic." "…" Misha was silent. "Misha?" Lyner asked. "Oh nothing… Lyner… You're really kind." Misha stated. "If you say so." Lyner nodded. Misha then realized something. "Oh! Check out this pretty jewel I found!" Misha smiled as she showed the party the Shikon Jewel. "Oh no! Misha, don't tell me you took the Shikon Jewel from Inuyasha and his friends?!" Zoey gawked. "Shikon… Jewel?" Misha rose an eyebrow. "It's a all powerful jewel that can increase a human or demon's powers. But if it is used in the wrong hands, it will be disastrous. But good thing it's not as powerful as the Hymn Crystals. The people chasing us are named Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. We got to get out of Tenba fast before Bourd realized we escaped and capture us again and he captures the Inuyasha gang as well." Bridget explained. Lyner and Misha nodded in agreement and decided to ask the Mews later about how they know this later and they exited the room.

Before Lyner and company exited the room, Ed and Al appeared by a white light. "Um… Brother, where are we?" Al asked. "I don't know Al. This doesn't look like Central to me. And where the hell did that white light came from?" Ed asked confusedly. Suddenly, Lyner and his party rushed by. "Excuse us!" Misha yelled as she and the party head down the stairs. "Who were they?" Ed asked. "I don't know, Brother. They wore odd clothing too." Al agreed. Suddenly, Inuyasha and his gang walked up to Ed and Al. "Hey you, have you seen a guy who wore white armor, a girl who wore purple clothes and 3 girls who wore odd clothing?" Inuyasha asked. "Um… no." Ed then realized Inuyasha's dog ears. "Um, why does he have dog ears on his head? Is he a chimera?" Ed asked. "Damnit, I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled as he and his gang head down the stairs. "Al, let's follow them. They may know something about the Philosopher's Stone and why we're here. And the people who ran past us must be in trouble with those guys who talked to us chasing them. We have to help that white armor guy and his friends!" Ed yelled as he followed the Inuyasha gang. "W-Wait for me Brother!" Al panicked as he followed suit.

Down below, Team 7 appeared by their teleportation Jutsu. "So far so good. This world looks futuristic." Kakashi stated as he looked around. Just then, Lyner and his party whizzed by with Inuyasha and gang chasing them with Ed and Al tailing the Inu gang in order to try to protect Lyner and his party. "Sensei, those five are in trouble. We need to save them." Naruto said as he darted off after them and did his Shadow clone jutsu. "Bad idea…" Kakashi said in a dull voice. "Baka." Sasuke said with tone as cold as ice. "You got that right we need to go stop him." Sakura said. Team 7 darted after him. Then all of a sudden Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis were standing there next to Team 7. "Umm where are we?" Jaden said rubbing his head. "I don't know." Syrus said. "It appears we are in some sort of futuristic place." Bastion stated. "The heck?" Alexia said with confusion. "How do we get here and do they have grilled cheese sandwiches?" Chumley asked. "No clue, and do you have to think of food at a time like this?" Jaden frowned. Jaden saw Lyner and his party being chased by Inuyasha and his gang. "Hey, those people are in trouble! We have to go help them" Jaden stated as he darted pass them and even Team 7. "Who was that?" Sakura said in confusion. "I don't know." Kakashi said in response. Then Jaden's friends caught up to Team 7. "Umm excuse us have you seen a boy about 15 years run past in a red jacket with brown hair and light brown highlights?" Syrus asked Team 7. "Hey you guys don't look like you are from around here? Did you guys some how wined up here to with no explanation why?" Alexis said in confusion. "Well actually. We are here for reason but we are not from around here. Why?" Kakashi said. "We are here for no reason and we don't know why and we are not from around here." Chumley said.

(Meanwhile)

Lyner and his party catch their breath. "Did we… lose them?" Misha panted. "No clue…" Lyner panted. "Misha, are you ok?" Lyner asked in concern. "Yeah. Thanks for asking. I'm a tough girl. I can handle it." Misha warmly smiled. "I found you bastards…" Inuyasha growled as he got out his Tetsusaiga sword and pointed it at Lyner and his party. "Ah crap, this isn't good…" Lyner gulped. "Now hand over the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha ordered. "Over my dead body!" Ed yelled as he punched Inuyasha in the face. Suddenly, Naruto and his Shadow Clones surrounded Inuyasha and the Elric Brothers, Inuyasha's friends were not too freaked out, Ed and Al thought it was Alchemy and Jaden was kinda scared while Lyner and Misha stared wide eyed. "How did you do that?" Al said. "What type of Alchemist are you?" Ed said as Naruto sat on him and Inuyasha. "Sorry lady I don't know what alchemy is." Naruto said in a nasty tone. "I am not a girl! It is bad enough people call me short but calling me a girl is over the limit!!" Ed screamed. He got up and chased Naruto around in a circle around for a good 30 minutes when Ed caught Naruto, Naruto used his Sexy-Jutsu and when seeing this Ed got a bloody nose, more blood rushed out than water in Niagara Falls. And Sakura and Kagome and Sango and Alexis beat the stuffing out of Naruto for doing that.

"Okay! Everyone STOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!" Misha screamed but her scream is not loud enough to attract Tenba soldiers. Al looked at Misha wide eyed as Inuyasha's friends, Team 7 and the GX gang walked up to the site. "Sorry about that. But this is confusing me!" Misha held her head in pain. "So uh, who are you?" Lyner asked. "I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango." Kagome introduced herself. "Ed is the name!" Ed said with a grin. "I am Al." Al said waving. "Now who are you guys?" Ed said. "Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!" Naruto said. "Kakashi is my name. And I am their teacher. We are from another world." Kakashi said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said in a cold tone. "My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "I am Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy." Jaden said. "I am Syrus." Syrus said. "I am Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said. "I am Chumley." Chumley said. "I am Bastion." Bastion said.

"Oh my anime stars and moons! It's Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Zoey beamed as he ran full speed up to them. "Whoa! She's fast! I thought she was out of breath for awhile." Lyner gawked. "That's Zoey for you." Bridget giggled. Zoey got out the most recent issue of Anime Insider from her bag. (A/N: Don't ask how, I'm the author! :P) "You have been voted number 5 in the top anime characters to date." "Huh?! Am I really that famous?" Ed asked surprised. "Yeah. And the anime fans say you have a thing for Winry, your childhood friend." Zoey stated with a grin. Ed blushed like red tomatoes. "I… never thought of me and Winry as a item! We're just childhood friends! That's all!" Ed panicked. "Oh sure it is…" Zoey grinned mischievously. She then turned to Jaden and crew. "It's Jaden Yuki, Bastion, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus and Koala Boy…" Zoey teased Chumley. "Hey, why did you call me Koala Boy?!" Chumley asked angrily. "Cause your whole deck is full of Koalas." Zoey grinned. "Point taken…" Chumley face faulted. "But how do you know our names?" Jaden asked. "Um, back where me and my friends are from, you guys were anime characters." Zoey explained. Renee noticed Team 7 and smiled. "Hey, it's Team 7 from-" Before Renee can finished, Sakura interrupt. "Let me guess the show is called Sasuke or the Ninja Sasuke?" Sakura said cheerfully. "No. And I thought you were a lot smarter than that. It's called Naruto." Renee said correctly. "Cool something is named after me!" Naruto howled. "Sasuke deserves it more!" Sakura shouted. "Oh be quiet you. You talk too much about the boy who has a heart of stone." Renee stated coldly. "Man… You talk too much." Sasuke said in a emotionless tone. Misha couldn't held back her anger anymore. How dare that boy be rude to her new friend, Renee! So she walked up to him and slapped the monkey kings out of him. "Hey you! Stop slapping Sasuke!" Sakura screeched. "Stop! We need to introduce ourselves before things get out of hand. I'm Lyner Barsett, a Knight of Elemia." Lyner introduced himself.

"Huh, you don't look like a knight…" Inuyasha snorted. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha felled down on his face. "I'm Misha Arsellec Lune, a Reyvateil." Misha bowed politely. "A what?" Ed, Naruto, Sakura, Jaden and Inuyasha blinked. Zoey explained everything about a Reyvateil. "I'm Zoey Hanson, and these are my friends, Bridget Verdant and Renee Roberts." Zoey introduced herself and her friends. "Zoey… Can you explain to us what the hell is going on?" Lyner asked. Zoey turned to her friends and they nodded. "Ok. Lyner, me and my friends are from another world and the people you see before you are anime characters from my world. Remember when we said we were tracking Saizen? Saizen is a dangerous criminal who wants to rule the universe. He has the ability to make portals to dimensions and worlds. We followed him here to your world. Saizen wants to start his army anew. Here is the hologram of him." Zoey activated the Saizen hologram and the anime characters looked at the image. "So he's really bad?" Jaden asked. "Yep. Really bad." Zoey nodded. "Alright, a bad guy to kick his butt!" Naruto cheered. "Huh? If he made that portal, that means Naraku and his minions must have landed somewhere on this world." Shippo gasped. "I see. So if Saizen isn't stopped. He can take over the universe?" Misha asked. "Yeah. That is why we need to stop him at all costs." Renee nodded. "Sounds like we have an powerful enemy to stop. Everyone, raise your hands if you want to help Lyner and his friends stop this Saizen guy." Ed motioned, the anime characters raised their hands including Sasuke who gotten a glare from Misha.

"Alright! First we need to get out of Tenba. We'll explain along the way." Lyner said with a heroic smile.

Misha Arsellec Lune, the Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Yugioh GX gangs have joined Lyner and his party. Will they escape Tenba?

TBC

Next time: Escape from Tenba Part 2: Enter Krusche Elendia!

A/N: I have to make it two parts. Anyway, Krusche Elendia will appear in the next chapter and next chapter, Lyner gets a taste of his first Dive into Misha's mind. And what if Zoey and friends and a selected anime crew come with him? I will make the Inuyasha gang go with them into Misha's mind in the first level. So I apologized if my spelling is out of whack and characters out of character. But anyway, see you next time!


	6. Enter Krusche Elendia!

A/N: Ok, here is part 2!

Chapter 5: Escape from Tenba Part 2: Enter Krusche Elendia!

_"I don't know what happen when me and my friends were captured. First, a dimensional portal appeared out of nowhere and spit out a dog eared man. Then a young man and walking suit of armor appeared out of nowhere and then ninjas and kids appeared too. According to Zoey, they're what she called anime characters. After we shorten this mess, we all join forces. I just hope we can get out of here without that bastard Bourd finding out we escaped. But Misha knows who I am… Do I know her?"_

The party with their new members were near a door that seems locked. Misha was silent. "Misha, what's wrong?" Jaden asked. Misha looked down in sadness. "I'm… sorry…I…" Misha stammered. "Misha! Come on! Get it together!" Lyner yelled as he went up to check on her. "I'm scared… Lyner, I'm scared!" Misha screamed. "For some reason, this door, it brings up horrible images… I don't know why, but if I get any closer… I'll lose my mind…" Misha said sadly. "It's ok. We don't have to come back here." Lyner assured her. "Huh? What's inside that door?" Naruto asked. Lyner glared at Naruto. "Zoey was right, you're sometimes an idiot…" Lyner said dully. "I'm… sorry…" Misha apologized.

The party continued on, heading into another locked door. "An dead end?" Miroku asked. "Watch and learn, pervert!" Misha shouted as she began her lock picking technique again. A while ago, Miroku touched her butt and she gave him a black eye for that. "Hmm… This one's a little trickier, it needs a pressure key. …But I think I can open it." Misha stated as she continued. "Well?" Bastion asked. "Ah, I found it. This pipe connects directly to the pressure valve… The people who lived here sure loved interesting technology…" Misha stated. "Really?" Al asked. "You know how people in Platina use technology, even though they don't know how it works? Well down here, the people had to create their own technology, so they understand how all of it works. So in a way, the civilization down here is more advanced than in Platina… Because, at least they know how their own technology works." Misha explained. "That's so cool." Kagome gasped. The pressure is going down. "Great… the pressure is going down. Let's go." Misha said.

The party were outside the building and on a sky like platform area. (They're still in Tenba, mind you.) "Whoa!" Syrus gasped. "No time to gawk. We have to move!" Lyner shouted.

As they continued on, Lyner brought up a question to Misha. "Hey uh, Misha?" Lyner asked. "Yes?" Misha asked. "I didn't get a chance to ask you before, but what were you doing here?" He questioned. Misha pressed her fingers together. "Well… Tenba took something important from me. So… I'm trying to get it back." "Why didn't you tell us before? We'll help you look for it." Al volunteered. "Feh! Waste of time." Inuyasha frowned. "Inuyasha! That was rude!" Kagome scolded. "No… Dog boy is right… It's too late to look for it. I looked everywhere for it and I couldn't find it… Lyner, what's going on with the Upper World?" Misha asked. "You mean Platina?" Lyner asked. "Yeah. So how are things there?" Misha asked. "Well… We're facing a serious threat." Lyner stated grimly. "Really?!" Misha gasped. "Yeah. A new virus emerged and is causing a lot of trouble. We have to beat it." Lyner said seriously. "So you're here because of a virus?" Misha wondered. "Yeah, something like that." Lyner nodded. "Sounds serious." Misha started then continued. "I guess I should have gone back instead of coming here to look for it… Either way…" Misha said sadly. "Uh Misha?" Sakura asked. "Never mind. Let's go." Misha said. Suddenly, a explosion occurred. "What the hell was that?!" Ed gawked. "That's no ordinary quake… It felt like it came from below… like an explosion! We better get out of here! This place is too dangerous." Misha stated. "Wait… I got a bad feeling about this… We have to check it out!" Lyner shouted as he ran down the stairs. "What... did you forget something? We're trying to escape!" Misha yelled. "Baka…" Sasuke muttered, earning him another slap from Misha and Misha earned another glare from Sakura. "Come on, we got to follow him!" Bastion yelled as the party followed Lyner.

We cut to a generator and a giant AT looking walking robot with Tenba employers fleeing in panic. But the only one who remain is a 15 year old girl who has dark red hair, wore a orange jacket with green tubes and white tube top, she also wore black shorts with a mechanic's belt, white high heeled socks and orange shoes and on her mechanic's belt is a flamethrower like device and on her back is a orange chainsaw like weapon. Lyner and his party arrived at the scene. "Over there…" Lyner whispered as he and his party saw the girl stared at the machine. Lyner also saw a familiar sight, it was the virus from Platina. It injected its harmful effects on the machine. "Hey, what's she doing?" Misha asked. 'Krusche…' Bridget thought to herself. The woman who Bridget identified as Krusche Elendia got out her chainsaw and started it up. "She's my kind of girl, even with that dangerous looking weapon…" Miroku commented before Sango stepped on his foot. "We have to help her!" Lyner yelled as he got out his sword and charged through. Zoey, Bridget, Renee, Inuyasha, Ed and Naruto and Misha followed. Zoey selected The Grand Desire from Cross Edge and played it.

**Boss Battle: Ikaruga Mk I**

"Are you alright?" Lyner asked in concern. "Who are you guys?" Krusche asked. "We're here to help you." Misha answered. "Don't worry about me. But we have to stop that wing nut!" Krusche shouted. "If he keeps going, he'll destroy the Nuclear Power Generator! If that happens, the island will fall into the Sea of Death!" Krusche stated grimly. "You serious?!" Ed gawked. "Serious as a wild Nyo, shorty." Krusche told him. 'Uh oh… she shouldn't have called him shorty…' Bridget gulped. Krusche saw Ed getting angry. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT AND PINT SIZED?!?!?!" Ed screamed as he clasped his hands on the ground and somehow made a dirt spear. "Whoa… How did you do that, Ed?!" Misha gawked. Ed yelled out a battle cry as he stabbed the Ikaruga Mk I two times. The Ikaruga Mk I fired its machine guns at Ed, damaging him a little. "Crap!" Ed swore as he little blood appeared on his left arm, not his mechanical arm, mind you! "Lyner… I forgot to tell you, this island is man made. It can't float without the Nuclear Power Generator!" Misha explained. "We can't let that happen! Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he launched his attack at the Ikaruga Mk I for moderate damage. "That's nothing! Watch this! Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha launched one of his favorite attacks at the Ikaruga Mk I for some moderate damage as well. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made 5 clones of himself and they rushed at the Ikaruga Mk I and punched and kicked it 7 times before the Ikaruga Mk I swiped them away with its legs. "Here my voice!" Misha yelled as she sing and a girl who wore a kimono appeared and started playing a flute. Ed's wounds began to heal. Zoey jumped in the air and slashed the Ikaruga Mk I three times. The Ikaruga Mk I fired missiles at the party, but they dodged it. "Eat this!!" Krusche yelled as she slashed the Ikaruga Mk I with her chainsaw, giving some major hurt. "I'll finish this! Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he launched his favorite attack again at the Ikaruga Mk I, defeating it. The Ikaruga Mk I started to explode.

"Awesome!" Jaden cheered. The virus vanished out of sight. "Whew… We barely made it." Krusche sighed in relief. Lyner turned to Krusche. "Who are you?" He asked. Krusche noticed something and frowned. "Blast! Tenba's guards are coming! We gotta go!" Krusche ran out of sight. "Hey you!" Misha shouted. "Not bad. I would expect no less from an Apostle of Elemia and people from other worlds…" A familiar voice said mockingly. Lyner and the party turned to see Bourd and his men walking up. "Bourd!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm telling you. You should join us. You fit right in with Tenba." Bourd offered. "And if we refused?" Kakashi asked, his voice hinted with ready to battle. "Then you will die!" Bourd answered. "You can't get what you always want!" Misha yelled angrily. "Ah Misha. So you helped Lyner and his friends escape. Why must you always cause trouble…?" Bourd smirked. "Reyvateils are supposed to obey their human masters." "I'll never obey you!" Misha yelled angrily. "How dare you raise your voice to me, you stupid defective doll!" Bourd snarled. Misha was taken back. "That's exactly why we will never work for you, Bourd!" Lyner yelled. "Looks like there's no convincing you… I should have killed all of you when I have the chance!" Bourd snarled. "He really has it in for you!" Misha turned to the party. "We have to run!" The party left.

Bourd turned to his men. "What are the conditions outside?" He asked. "It's still flying out there, sir." He reported. "I see." Bourd nodded. "Hmm. They can't get away, so you may as well leave them alone. Close down the airport, and cancel all private airships. Return all ships at the Floating Wharf to Nemo." Bourd ordered. "Yes sir!" He saluted as he and his coworker left. Bourd stared at the ceiling with an evil smirk. "You can't escape me…" Bourd then began to laugh evilly.

Will Lyner and his party escape Tenba?

TBC

Next time: Dive, Lyner, Dive! Misha Level 1.

A/n: Whew! This chapter was tough. But anyway, next chapter, Lyner's first Dive. See ya then!

P.S: After the first Dive Chapter, Bourd will send the Love Hina gang whom he captured after Saizen brought them to the Ar Tonelico world to chase after Lyner and his party. They will fight the Love Hina gang two times before the Love Hina gang join Lyner and his party. Also, the Love Hina gang lost most of their memories by Saizen. Ok, that's enough, see you next time!


	7. Dive Lyner Dive! 1

A/n: So nice of you to see this new chapter of Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia. Here is the chapter where Lyner, Zoey and her friends and the Inuyasha gang enter Misha's Cosmosphere!

Lyner: Why do I get the feeling this won't be pretty? (Sweats drop)

Chapter 6: Dive, Lyner, Dive! Misha Level 1

Lyner and the party ran, soon Misha noticed something.

"They're not chasing us." Misha sighed in relief. "Somehow, I get the feeling they haven't given up…" Lyner frowned. "This isn't normal…" Everyone was silent. "Which reminds me… That wolf-machine back there… It looked like you seen it before. What's going on?" Misha asked. "That was the virus that attacked Platina…" Lyner frowned. "Wait, as in a virus? But I thought viruses live in computers!" Kagome asked confusedly. "Well that virus is a monster. It appeared at the Altar of Apostles… and so Platina…" Lyner started. "…Yeah?" Misha began. Lyner was silent. "…Well, thinking about it won't be much help here. What are we gonna do now?" "We find a way out of here. Usually, we escape by taking a airship from the airport…" Misha started. "But won't they wait for us here?" Al asked. "They never have before…" Misha answered. "Ok, sounds like a plan." Lyner nodded in agreement.

The party arrived at a lively place now. Firefly Alley.

The party looked around in amazement. "What is this place?" Sango asked. "We call it Firefly Alley." Misha explained. "Huh, so does Tenba have a base here?" Lyner asked. "Technically they do…" Misha frowned. "Well that bites…" Naruto frowned. "Yeah. Tenba built this city. But ordinary working people live here. Everything on the island was made by Tenba. Including the island itself. The Power Generator, where we were fighting, is right below us. The city was built on top of the generator. Isn't it amazing?" Misha asked with a smile. "I couldn't believe it, the first time I saw it. This is what people of the Lower World are capable of. They have an insatiable hunger for knowledge. They strive for technological innovation. This land is for people who are constantly trying to improve their lives. They're completely opposite from the people of Platina." Misha explained. "…So, this is the power of the people of the Lower World…" Lyner gasped in awe. "Hey! We don't have time for gawking! Let's get on a flying ship before that Bourd guy decides to come after us again!" Inuyasha yelled. "Airship." Lyner corrected.

The party headed to Seagull Port where they see a crowd fretting about something.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Misha asked confusedly. "Isn't this normal?" Lyner asked. "This place is usually busy, but not like this…" Misha grimaced. "We better ask someone." Misha walked up to a person. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" She asked.

"What's going on!? They've cancelled all flights." The man asked.

"All flights? Cancelled?" Misha blinked.

"I heard the Tower's Guardian is attacking airships. It's too dangerous to fly." The man continued.

"Oh… Thank you." Misha stated as she walked up to the party to deliver the bad news.

"All flights have been cancelled. Hmm… Bourd must've known we were coming here. That's why he didn't chase us." Misha frowned. "Well there goes that plan…" Bastion stated. "Now we have no choice but to take the dangerous route." Misha pointed out. "D-Dangerous?" Shippo gulped. "And I was hoping to enjoy the flight…" Sakura frowned. "Remember the Power Generator? We can follow a pipeline directly into the tower. "I'll tell you more when we get to the Power Generator." Misha told everyone. "Oh man, we have to go back there?" Naruto groaned. "Do you have any other ideas?" Zoey glared.

After getting some supplies and a new Grathmeld Recipe Card, the party headed back to the Power Generator area.

The party were walking down the path they were on before. "Ok, let's go. We have to go straight ahead. Don't go down the stairs." Misha told everyone.

Everyone did what Misha told them to do and headed straight down. They came across a door that seems shut tight. "This… looks like the door…" Misha stated. "It looks pretty old to me." Zoey commented. "This door was used for communications when Firefly Alley was first created. But no one really uses it now. It's a great little hiding spot. The door has a lock. But it's just for decorations…" Misha got the door opened. "Let's go! We can't let anyone see us." Misha told everyone.

The party entered and ran down the area. When they got to the third area, they saw steel blocking the path. "Dead end?" Syrus gulped.

"No! It used to run all the way through… We can…" Misha tried to move it with the help of Inuyasha, but it was futile. "Oh great. What now genius?" Inuyasha glared at Misha.

"There must be another way… Let's go back to the city. I know someone who might know something. We could ask her. I'm sure she can help us out somehow." Misha suggested. "Misha… You sure know a lot of people…" Lyner rose an eyebrow. "I wasn't fooling around when I worked for Tenba. I did it for a reason…" Misha stated, Lyner was silent. "Let's go see Misha's friend." Bridget nodded.

The party headed back to Firefly Alley. Misha turned to the party with a smile.

"She's usually selling Kitty Candy on Firefly's Main St." Misha explained. "Candy?! Oh joy!" Shippo cheered. "Is that all you can think of, runt?" Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "Keep your eyes open." Misha told everyone.

The party headed to Firefly's Main St. They see a 25 year old woman who has grayish hair, wore grey and white clothes, a grey hat, white socks with sandals and her breasts are medium. She carried a basket.

"Hello! Would you like some of Firefly Alley's famous Kitty Candy?" The woman asked cheerfully. "Spica." Misha smiled. "Oh, hi Misha! It's 12 leaf per candy. How many do you like?" the woman known as Spica smiled cheerfully. "…Who cares about the price, I just want to eat a bucket's worth." Misha stated. "??? …What the hell was that?" Lyner blinked. Spica sounded serious this time. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Spica asked. "We need to go to Nemo." Misha answered. "Oh? I heard that all flights have been cancelled. I can get you a forged ticket, but it won't help you if the airships can't fly." Spica asked. "Yeah, I know. Can you tell us another way out of here?" Misha asked hopefully, before realizing something. "Oh, Lyner, you've never met Spica before. She sells Kitty Candy. And… She's also a merchant. I know she doesn't look like it, but she also sells rare Grathmeld Crystals. And because of it, she hears a lot of Top Secret info." "It's nice to meet you all." Spica smiled. Miroku held Spica's hand. "Spica, you are the most beautiful woman I ever met. Would you be the honor of-" Sango bashed Miroku on the head before he can finished. "Spica, we don't have much time. Is there another way out of this city?" Misha asked. "The one you told me is blocked." Misha explained.

"Really? That's too bad. I supposed there is one other way…" Spica put her hand on her chin. "Then tell us…" Sasuke said coldly. "Well… I'll get in serious trouble if anyone finds out I told you this…" Spica stated. "…Please! It's an emergency!" Misha pleaded. "If you get caught, you don't even know me…" Spica said coldly. "Of course! I will never betray you like that!" Misha nodded. "Okay then… Listen carefully. Have you heard the saying 'The hardest things to find are those that are right in front of you?' Well it's true." Spica began. "There are places of the Power Generator that don't quite fit right. They may be parts that have bent, or warped in some way. That's your opening. Those areas are just too damaged. No matter how many times they fixed it, another wall falls off." Spica stated. "If you go down Karakola Ave, you'll find a place like that." Spica explained. "I think we passed that already. We saw a brown wall that looks kinda off place. Children were playing there!" Misha gasped. "Like she said, the hardest things to find are right in front of you." Renee stated. "You catch on quick. If you blow up that wall, you can reach the pipeline." Spica explained.

"…Okay. Where did you hear that from?" Misha questioned. "I can't tell you that." Spica closed her eyes and smiled. "So, now can you do me a favor?" Spica asked. "Lyner, from now on, can you buy Grathmeld Crystals from me? All you have to do is say Who cares about the price? I just want to eat a bucket's worth. And I will sell you the best Grathmeld Crystals around." Spica asked. "Sounds good. I will buy Grathmeld Crystals from you when I somehow get back." Lyner nodded. "Oh! That reminds me. Lately, Bourd has been meeting with a strange pointy eared man. He looks dangerous." Spica said seriously. "You mean Saizen?!" Zoey gasped. "Yeah, I think that is his name. You best stay away from him." Spica wisely said. "Ok. Thanks for the help, Spica!" Jaden smiled.

Lyner and the party arrived at the brown wall that looks out of place. "This is the place Spica told us about. 'The hardest things to find are those that are right in front of you.' I guess it's true." Misha went to check it out. Misha found something. "…Oh, I think I found it! The wall is newer than the others…" Misha stated. "So all we have to do is knock it down?" Lyner said, as he rushed into the wall, but it bounced him back. "Oww!!" Lyner winced. "Are you ok? Even though it's falling apart, we can't get through it with our bare hands." Misha stated. "Should we use a bomb?" Chumley asked. "And alert someone? No way!" Zoey shook her head no. Misha thought of something. "I know! We can destroy it with Song Magic! I been to the Tower with Tenba before. When I was there, I saw a Reyvateil blast down a wall using a lightning bolt." Misha explained. "That's a good idea." Lyner nodded in agreement. Misha tried to find a Song Magic that can knock down the wall, but no dice. "Misha, do you know any Song Magic…?" Lyner asked. "…No. We have to go to dive to craft it." Misha suggested. Lyner and Misha was silent for 15 seconds till Lyner spoke up. "Then, we have to find another way." Lyner stated. "Lyner?" Misha asked. "Yes?" Lyner asked. "…Why didn't you ask to dive with me?!" Misha yelled angrily. "What?!" Lyner gasped. Misha was silent. "…Well I… guess because… I thought you would refuse…" Lyner said uneasily. "I told you earlier I wouldn't refuse!" Misha frowned. "I'll be a little nervous, of course… it'll be my first time… But I would be hoping you would kind of take the lead… and insist on diving… Or… I don't know…" Misha looked down in sadness. "…Well, I thought…" Lyner stopped. Misha was silent for 5 seconds before groaning. "I can't take it anymore!" Misha shouted.

"…Uh?" Lyner has a question mark above his head. "C'mon, dive into me!" Misha ordered. "What's your problem?!" Inuyasha snapped. "We're going to a Dive Shop now!" Misha snapped. "Wait! Are you sure about this?" Lyner stammered. "Damn sure as hell. And next time, be man enough to ask the girl… You, me, Dive Shop, let's go!" Misha huffed as she left. "She scares me…" Jaden gulped.

The party headed back to Firefly Alley and went to the Dive Shop. The party walked up to the Dive Shop man.

"Welcome to the Dive Shop." The Dive Man greeted. "Mister, we wanna dive. Will you help us?" Misha asked sweetly. "Well, aren't you a bold Reyvateil! Okay, let me tell you how it works." The Dive Shop man explained everything about diving. "We have the ability to realize our feelings and memories and translate them into Songs. But, it's hard to realize it all by ourselves. And, we can't just open our minds to anyone." Misha explained. "So, they need reliable partners, you see?" The Dive Man asked. "That's right." Misha nodded. "Also, the more a Reyvateil opens her mind to a partner, the deeper that partner can see into her. The deeper into the mind, the stronger the feelings will be to craft more powerful Songs. So it's important to bond with a Reyvateil." The Dive Man finished. "Lyner…" Misha began. "Y-Yes?" Lyner asked nervously. "I'm ready! Please be careful!" Misha pleaded. "O-Okay, I'll try my best…" Lyner gulped "Ok, so that will be 250 leaf." The Dive Man said. Lyner paid for it.

The rest of the party watched Lyner entered a capsule and Misha entering a similar capsule. The party watched the screen.

**Misha's Cosmosphere: Level 1: Coloring Hearts**

Lyner opened his eyes, he was in a Stonehenge like area.

"This is a Cosmosphere…?" Lyner muttered. Suddenly, a girl who has black hair, pointy ears and is on a ocarina appear in front of Lyner. She glared at Lyner.

"Whoa! Who are you?! You startled me!" Lyner gawked.

"You, with the knight's armor… What is your name?" The ocarina girl demanded.

Lyner blinked. "Your name!!" The ocarina girl yelled angrily.

"Oh, ah, yeah… I'm Lyner Barsett." Lyner flinched.

"Lyner?! Oh, I knew it…" The ocarina stated dully.

"Huh? Do you know me?" Lyner asked. The ocarina girl glared at Lyner.

"…I knew it. Good thing I didn't expect too much." The ocarina girl frowned.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Lyner has tears falling down his face in a funny way.

"Ah, never mind. I'm Hama, the Mind Guardian of this Cosmosphere." The ocarina girl known as Hama introduced herself.

"Mind Guardian?" Lyner blinked.

"A Mind Guardian is an Reyvateil's guardian in the Cosmosphere, it's their job to keep out intruders like you." Hama explained.

"I'm not an intruder! I just came here to craft some Song Magic. Misha asked me to dive into her." Lyner growled. "Hmph!" Hama huffed as she whacked Lyner on the head.

"Oww! What did you do that for?!" Lyner yelled as he nursed his bump.

"That's for not taking responsibility for your own actions! I really feel sorry for Misha. Hmm, I wonder why she chose an idiot like you…" Hama wondered.

"Well, I'm sorry…" Lyner apologized.

"That's okay. I've already given up on you. But, I'll always be with you as long as you're inside this Cosmosphere. And I'll be watching your every move." Hama glared at Lyner.

"So how do I help Misha craft some Song Magic?" Lyner asked.

"It's not that difficult. Just look around till you find Misha. Then, explore with her. If something dramatic happens, she'll craft a Song. But with Misha, she might start crafting Songs without all the drama. But to explore different locations, you need to have a strong bond with Misha. If that bond isn't strong enough, you can't enter it." Hama explained.

"…Okay." Lyner sweat dropped.

Hama giggled. "The best thing to do is just walk around the world." Hama flew north, Lyner followed suit.

When he got there, he saw a colorful world… Well, mostly scribbles and lines.

"So, this is the world inside of Misha's mind… What can I say to describe it…" Lyner thought of something. "Well… pictures are worth a thousand words, so…" Hama interrupted him. "Oh! Don't be too quick to judge! There's more to this world than you can see from here. You should look around." Hama fumed.

Lyner entered the Eternal Street.

"What a nice looking town." Lyner commented as he looked around. "Lyner!" A familiar voice called out to him. Lyner turned to see Misha running up to him. "Lyner! You're here! Thank you for coming!" Misha smiled. "Why's Misha in her own mind?" Lyner blinked. "Well, it's my world. I can do anything I want." Misha explained with a grin.

"I see… Then, can you use magic?" Lyner asked.

"Of course! But to craft magic, I need a healthy imagination and a lot of creativity. So, I need your help. It's a lot harder to craft by myself." Misha explained.

"Ok. Misha from the real world said she wants Song Magic that shoots a lightning bolt…" Lyner stated. "No problem! I can do that!" Misha closed her eyes and held out her hands, suddenly lightning shot out of her hands.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Lyner gawked. "There you go! The real Misha should be able to use it now, too." Misha closed her eyes and smiled. "Wow, crafting Song Magic is a lot easier than we expected." Lyner grinned. "It really depends on the person. I'm really good at this… well, I'm better than others." Misha boasted. "Misha, you're amazing!" Lyner smiled warmly. "Thanks, if you want to craft more Song Magic, you can search the world for some more." Misha said as she left.

Hama appeared. "Not bad… But I'm sure you'll mess up on the higher levels…" Hama stated dully. "Don't say that…" Lyner has that dotted eye look, only bored.

Lyner explored Misha's Cosmosphere, he went to the Constraint House.

He entered a bedroom. Misha was there as well.

"Lyner… I think you're moving too fast…" Misha stated. "Wh-What?!" Lyner gawked. "You know what I mean. You couldn't just wait a minute?" Misha put her hands on her hips. "No! I wouldn't think dirty thoughts of you!" Lyner waved his arms up and down frantically

"Huh? Dirty thoughts? I was talking about Song Magic." Misha corrected. "Oh…" Lyner face faulted. "You were thinking something dirty!" Misha shouted. "No, it's not like that!" Lyner waved his arms up and down frantically.

Misha giggled. "I was just kidding. It's so fun to tease you!" Misha smirked. "Don't make fun of me! I'm serious, you know." Lyner frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll craft something new. I know, I'll make it a Blue Magic!" Misha snapped her fingers.

"Blue Magic?" Lyner asked with a question mark above his head. "Blue Magic allows you to heal your wounds or increase your defense or power. To craft it, A Reyvateil must be with someone she really wants to protect." Misha Explained.

"This Blue Magic is proof of my love for you, Lyner." Misha closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a green armored robot with a shield appeared.

"What is this?!" Lyner gawked. "My thoughts of wanting to protect you created this." Misha warmly smiled.

"I am Thunder Guard. Misha, Lyner, I'll protect you from thunder with my metal shield." The Thunder Guard saluted. "Thanks!" Misha closed her eyes and smiled as the Thunder Guard vanished.

"You can really make anything! I'll just have to dive with you every time I need new magic." Lyner gasped in awe. "Yeah, you can count on me!" Misha smiled as she left.

"You're so amazing, Misha…. I think I know her somewhere… But where?" Lyner wondered, Hama appeared in front of Lyner. "Your memory's coming back to you little by little. If you continue to dive into Misha, it might jog your memory and you may remember me and Misha!" Hama stated.

Lyner decided to head to the Life Tower.

(Back in the real world…)

"So far so good." Zoey sighed in relief.

"Why the hell do Lyner have to dive into that brat's mind?" Inuyasha huffed.

This earned him glares from Zoey and her friends and Kagome. Inuyasha gulped and said nothing.

(Back to Lyner…)

Outside, Misha was waiting for him. "Do you know what this tower is, Lyner?" Misha asked. "Tower? It looks like an energy field." Lyner blinked. "That's why we need to get closer to find out." Misha grabbed Lyner's hand and they entered the Life Tower.

Near the Tower…

"It really is a tower… I wonder if we can get inside." Lyner wondered. "No. It's just a port for the symphonic power lines. People can't go inside." Misha explained. "Symphonic power lines…?" Lyner muttered.

"You won't understand now, so I'll have to tell you later. Anyway, it's easier to craft powerful Song Magic around here since there's an abundance of energy. That's why you should craft your Red Magic here to get powerful attacks." Misha explained again.

"I see." Lyner nodded.

"Okay, here I go! I'll make something awesome!" Misha yelled as she concentrated. Suddenly, a big blue dragon appeared. It glared at Misha. "What the hell?!" Lynwe gawked. "Are you the one who crafted me?" The blue dragon growled. Misha nodded. "Bah! You're just a girl! Think you can handle me?" The blue dragon snarled. "What?" Misha demanded before she dodged the blue breath from the dragon.

"Fool! You're 10 levels too early to craft me!" The blue dragon snarled. "No fair, I created you!" Misha fumed. "I refuse to obey someone who cannot handle the truth… Come back later!" The blue dragon roared as it vanished.

"Misha? You alright?" Lyner asked in concern. "I'm… too embarrassed to be with you…" Misha said as tears appeared in her eyes and she ran off.

"Misha!" Lyner tried to stop her, but failed.

"I got to find her!" Lyner shouted as he ran out.

Lyner arrived at the Eternal Street again.

"Where could she be?" Lyner wondered. "Are you looking for someone?" A robotic voice asked, Lyner turned to see a mechanical rabbit with a clock floating up to him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lyner gasped. "I'm a part of Misha's consciousness. I don't know why I was created, but we'll learn some enough." The robot rabbit stated.

"Do you know where Misha is?" Lyner asked.

"No. I don't have a crystal ball to tell your fortune." The robot rabbit stated. "Do you know what happened or what caused it?" Lyner asked. "It's because the dragon is beyond the capacity for this world to contain. Misha's a girl of great potential. She can craft magic that's greater than her world can handle. This time, she messed. Misha can craft a dragon, but she's not capable of handling it." The robot rabbit stated.

"The Cosmosphere is so complicated. So, when will she be ready to handle it?" Lyner asked in concern. "She has to increase her spiritual level. It's important that she willingly does so. Unless she feels the need to do so, you can't do anything to help her." The robot rabbit explained.

"…I got it." Lyner nodded.

"As her spiritual level increases, she has to reveal her inner secrets to you. All the graffiti in this world is a reflection of her unwillingness to reveal her true emotions. Her true world is underneath all this fifth. Misha is probably afraid to show you her true feelings. And you know why, don't you?" The robot rabbit asked. Lyner has a question mark above his head.

"You're pretty slow… You should go talk to Misha personally I been here too long. I should get going." The robot rabbit said as he vanished. "Misha's secret world…" Lyner muttered. Hama appeared again. "Lyner. I have a good idea of where Misha is. Come on! Oh, and the reason Misha cannot show you her world is because she's scared. Now come on!" Hama ordered. "Alright already! Good grief…" Lyner muttered

Lyner headed to the Constraint House.

Lyner found Misha staring at the ground in sadness. "Misha! There you are! I was so worried!" Lyner sighed in relief. "…I put your life in danger… I was trying to impress you, but all I did was embarrassing myself…" Misha said sadly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Anyway, what happened here?" Lyner asked. "I guess… this world isn't strong enough to have a dragon." Misha said sadly again. "Yeah… to have something as big as a dragon in here, you have to improve your spiritual level." Lyner nodded. "How did you know that?!" Misha gasped. "Some rabbit looking creature told me" Lyner explained "Really?! I haven't even seen it. So, what did you talk about? Did it say something bad? Do you hate me now?" Misha asked. "Calm down. All I heard was that this world you're showing me isn't real. Misha… Why won't you show me your true self?" Lyner asked. "Because… I don't want to. But, it's not because I don't like you… It's completely the opposite… In my true heart… there's a bunch of things I don't want you to see, like my past, my true feelings, and embarrassing memories. To craft stronger magic, I have to reveal myself, so that you can get closer to my deeper feelings… So, I have to show you the embarrassing and ugly side of myself…" Misha stated sadly. "…Don't worry. Nothing can change how I feel about you. Whatever I see, I won't hold it against you." Lyner assured her with a smile. "No matter what happens, I will still like you." Lyner assured her. "…You mean it?" Misha sniffled. Lyner put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I do." He answered. "…But don't get your hopes up, compare to my Cosmosphere, that dragon is nothing." Misha explained. "Wha-What?!" Lyner gulped. "…Yeah, I heard you were coming, so I wanted to fix up my Soulspace a little bit just to cover it up. I didn't want you to see my real world…" Misha stated. "But I want to see your real world. I won't hate you, I promised." Lyner assured her. Misha smiled and nodded. "Ok… I will be honest with you for now on…" Misha nodded.

Back on the world map, a light shined from the Stonehenge. "Wha-What the hell is that?!" Lyner gawked. "Oh, that?! That's a Paradigm Shift!" Hama gasped. "A Paradigm… Shift? It is like a monster or something?" Lyner asked. "No, you dumbass! This means Misha's spiritual level has increased. By jumping into the light, Misha's spiritual level will advance by one. Hurry before it disappears! Go to the Stonehenge!" Hama ordered.

Lyner arrived at Stonehenge. Misha was staring at the light. "Misha! If you jump into that light, you'll get one level stronger!" Lyner shouted. "Over here?" Misha pointed at the light. "Yeah." Lyner nodded. Misha stared at the ground. "If I gain a level, that horrible world might return… I'm afraid to show you my true self… I'm scared that you won't… like me anymore…" Misha stated, tears falling out of her eyes. "Misha, it will be alright. Growing stronger can't be that bad, can it?" Lyner asked. "I'm so proud of you for being this brave. And, nothing can change that now." Lyner assured her with a smile. Misha wiped the tears from her eyes. "…You mean it?"" Misha asked, Lyner nodded. "…Promise?" Misha asked hopefully. "Promise." Lyner gave a cheesy grin. Misha nodded and went towards the light, before turning to Lyner. "Lyner, will I see you in my real world?" Misha asked again. "Of course." Lyner smiled. Misha smiled warmly as she stepped into the light, then a white light engulfed everything.

**Misha's Cosmosphere Lvl 1: Completed**

TBC

Next time: Krusche and the Newspaper Club: Onward to Nemo!

A.N: Ok, next chapter will have Krusche once again and the Newspaper Club from Rosairo + Vampire. Then, Bourd will send the Love Hina gang with half of their memories stolen after Lyner and the party. See you next time!


	8. Krusche and the Newspaper Club

A/N: Here it is! The return of Krusche and the appearance of the Newspaper Club and Love Hina gang!

Chapter 7: Krusche and the Newspaper Club: Onward to Nemo!

Lyner opened his eyes and got out of the capsule. Misha was outside the capsule also.

"Misha, can you shoot lightning now?" Lyner asked. "Let me check." Misha closed her eyes and held out her hands, a spark appeared in her hands. "Misha, you did it! You can use lightning!" Zoey cheered. Misha smiled. "Yeah. Now let's go back to that area." Misha suggested.

The party were near the wall again. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Misha shouted as she used her Green Magic Lightning Shot to blast the wall, she did this 3 times before the wall was destroyed, revealing a passageway.

"Cool! It worked!" Naruto cheered. "Good job, Misha! Let's go!" Lyner smiled.

The party were running down the path, till suddenly, they saw Tenba Soldiers. "Huh? Who goes there?" The first soldier asked. "I can't believe there's so many guards over here." Misha gulped. "They look suspicious." The second solider glared. "Stay right there!" The first one ordered. "Sorry, no can do!" Ed used his automailed arm and knocked the first one out. Al punched the second one and he went night night. "Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up." Misha said. The party left without noticing the guard typing something on his arm.

Meanwhile…

"What?! Are you sure?!" Bourd asked angrily. "Yes, it was reported by the guards in the Pipeline. There's no mistake." A guard reported. "Those kids got some nerve trying to escape from me. Leave, I want to be alone. I'll think of something in about 2 minutes." Bourd ordered. The two guards saluted as they left, Bourd turned to some sheets. "It's safe to come out now." Bourd said. Saizen came out of the shadows. "Hmm… Lyner Barsett and his party are trying to escape. This could be a problem…" Saizen muttered. "Hey, don't worry! I'll get them and finish them off. Remember those kids I have locked up?" Bourd asked. "Yes… Their names are Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Kitsune, Mutsumi Otohime, Sarah and Keitaro Urashima… I have little trouble with them." Saizen stated. "Hell, you may have little trouble with them but I do! When you pulled them into this world, those two, Naru and Motoko nearly killed my men accusing them of being perverts and that Su was a wild one, she used some sort of giant robotic turtle to try to hurt me. But thanks to your help without my men knowing it, you managed to knock them out and erase half of their memories and put half of their memories into crystals which you gave to me." Bourd smirked. "Do as you wish with them. I'm going to meet up with our third ally." Saizen stated as he warped out of sight. Bourd walked to who knows where.

Inside the Cells…

Bourd walked up to a cell, he stared at it and banged on it. Inside was the Love Hina gang. Naru glared at Bourd who opened the door. "What do you want?" Naru said dangerously. "I think we can work out on a deal…" Bourd smirked evilly.

(Back to Lyner and the party…)

The party made it to a high place, when they were walking, they noticed Misha trembling in fear. "Misha, what's wrong?" Lyner asked in concern. "W-Well… honestly…" Misha began to sweat. "I'm… afr…afraid of heights…" Misha gulped. "Really? You?!" Lyner gawked. "…Yes. I didn't know the Pipeline… would be this narrow…" Misha nervously said. 'Wow, I thought she was brave and all, but afraid of heights?' Ed thought to himself. Misha sat on the ground, scared. "L-Lyner… Will you… hold my hand?" Misha asked. "Uh, yeah, of course. Are you gonna be okay?" Lyner asked. "…I think so, yes. Just don't let go of my hand!" Misha pleaded. "I promised." Lyner smiled warmly as he went to grab Misha's hand. "I was surprised when you are afraid of heights. I thought you were the girl who can do anything without even flinching." Lyner stated. "Are you disappointed?" Misha asked fearfully. "Huh? No, not at all. I think it's cute that you have at least one weakness." Lyner smiled. "Lyner, you pervert!" Sakura scolded. "No, Sakura. It's ok. Come on, let's go." Misha stated.

The party continued on, suddenly they noticed a piece of land connected to the Pipeline. "Alright! That's our ticket to freedom!" Zoey cheered. Suddenly, Renee heard some noises. "Wait…I hear something." The party listened closely. It sounded like fighting. "Let's go check it out!" Lyner stated. The party nodded in agreement and ran to the source.

Krusche and some newcomers, the Newspaper Club from Rosairo + Vampire were kneeling in pain in front of a plant like creature. "Ugh! Blast…" Krusche grunted. "Damnit…" Kokoa Shuzen muttered as she bared her fangs. 'Looks like… this is it…" Moka Akashiya panted. Suddenly, Lyner and his party appeared just in time. "You guys from before!" Krusche gasped. "Are you guys okay?!" Lyner asked as he got out his sword. "Is that… you Luke?" Krusche muttered. Zoey switched to Stare at the Sun by Thrice and played it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lyner asked. "Fight first! Ask questions later!" Misha shouted. "Be careful… This enemy can recover after each hit." Tsukune Aono warned. "Aw crap… Then this battle won't end!" Naruto grimaced. "Don't worry everyone. I can take it out with one hit using my Song Magic. Lyner, try increasing the Ambience Field to boost my Song Magic." Misha suggested. "Do what now?" Lyner asked confusedly. "Ugh! I can't believe you! You haven't studied at all!" Misha fumed, an anger vein on her forehead. Zoey gave a quick explanation of the Ambience Field to Lyner. Misha started singing Energy Ball. "Should we attack like this?" Lyner asked as he slashed the plant creature. The plant creature recovered. "Yes! Now my Song Magic is a little more effective! But you have to make it stronger!" Misha told him. "Not a problem!" Yukari Sendo shouted as she flung pan after pan at the plant like creature. The plant creature healed, Misha's Energy Ball gotten a little bigger. Zoey and Inuyasha slashed the creature 3 times. Krusche slashed it three times with her chainsaw. The Energy Ball gotten bigger for the final time. "Ok! We're ready!" Lyner told Misha. "Okay! I'll get him!" Misha yelled as she flung the Energy Ball at the plant creature, it hit and killed the plant creature.

"This power is awesome…" Lyner gasped in awe. "The more people you have, the wider the field gets. By reaching the critical point, its effect is more than twice as strong as your stored Song Power. Remember the importance of the Ambience Field. Lyner turned to Krusche and the Newspaper Club. "That was close." Lyner sighed in relief. "You guys… from earlier… It wasn't Luke. Of course, it's never Luke…" Krusche sighed sadly. "…Luke?" Lyner asked. "…Thanks. Guess that's what I'm supposed to say, right?" Krusche stated sarcastically. "That was pretty rude of you! We just saved you and your friends' lives!" Misha fumed. "…Could have done it myself. And second of all, they're not my friends, they're just some guys who wanted to tag along with me." Krusche frowned. "Besides, I never asked for help." Krusche stated. "…I can't believe you! You were passing out when we showed up…" Misha gritted her teeth angrily. "That's enough you two. Let's just be glad that no one's hurt. Out here, we could all use a little help." Lyner intervened. Misha said "Hmph!" and turned her back. "Now why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Lyner Barsett." Lyner introduced himself. "…Krusche Elendia." Krusche stated her name. "This is Misha." Lyner introduced Misha. "Nice to meet you!" Misha stated sarcastically. "Please to meet you all, I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka bowed politely. "What's up? Name's Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu grinned. "I'm Yukari Sendo. It's so nice to meet you!" Yukari introduced herself. Cut this short, everyone introduce themselves.

"So where are you from? You don't look like you're from Tenba…" Lyner asked. "You ran away from the guards earlier. Did you do something bad?" Misha asked suspiciously. "I don't have to take this from you! All I did was enter a restricted area." Krusche fumed. "I was trying to get some parts for an airship…" Krusche explained. "Wait, isn't that dangerous?" Jaden blinked. "How so? You guys were in the restricted area too." Krusche countered. "Yeah, well…" Lyner sweat dropped. "So what are you doing out here?" Al asked. "Couldn't take a airship from Firefly Alley, so I'm hoofing it to the Floating Wharf." Krusche explained. "You're going to climb the outer wall?!" Misha gasped. "Yup." Krusche nodded. "What about you guys?" Zoey asked, she took a look at their clothes, it was summer ones. "We were just getting ready for summer vacation back in our world till suddenly, a strange black portal sucked us in." Mizore Shirayuki explained. 'Saizen…' Zoey, Bridget and Renee thought to themselves. 'But that's funny… Summer vacation doesn't start till a few months. Must be a different month back in their world.' Renee thought to herself. "Are you joking?! You look so frail! If you climb the tower wall, you'll die for sure!" Misha protested. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?! You look more frail to me…" Krusche frowned. "Huh?! …I'll be just fine. I have Lyner to protect me." Misha stick her tongue out at Krusche. "Well, I want Lyner to protect me too." Krusche growled. "Hah! You barely even know him…" Misha smirked. "Okay, okay, calm down girls. Why are you going to the Floating Wharf?" Lyner asked. "I need to pick something up near there." Krusche answered. "Wait, aren't those Guardians patrolling the area there?" Kagome asked confusedly. "I don't care if it's safe. I need to go there." Krusche stated. "Sounds like you really need to get up there. Why don't you come with us?" Lyner suggested. Misha looked at Lyner with a shocked face. "Lyner, what the hell are you doing?!" Misha demanded. "We're all heading up there, anyway. It'll be safer for all of us to help each other out." Lyner reasoned. "I… guess that's true. But…" "No buts. What do you say, Krusche?" Ruby Toujyou asked. "Whatever…" Krusche shrugged. "Welcome to the team, Krusche and friends." Bastion smiled.

(Meanwhile… in the second area…)

"Whew! I'm tired." Naru sighed. The Love Hina gang were given a simple mission by Bourd in order to get their freedom and memories back. They are to kill Lyner and his party and bring back Misha. Easier said than done.

"So this Lyner Barsett person, is he strong as Bourd said he would?" Shinobu asked uneasily. "Hah! I doubt it. I bet he's another weakling like our ronin over here." Kitsune smirked as Keitaro gave her a glare.

"Hey, I may have lost my memories, but I still remember those hurtful words." Keitaro said a little angrily.

"I still remember Tama, so I brought my Mecha Tama MKIII just in case!" Su grinned mischievously.

"Urashima, you will find this Lyner Barsett. I bet he's even more perverted than you." Motoko glared at him.

"Oh be nice, Motoko." Mutsumi smiled cheerfully.

"So get going, dork!" Sarah mocked. Keitaro mumbled to himself as he went south.

When he was walking, he noticed some people coming this way and hid behind a bush. It was Lyner and his party.

"So, you're chasing a criminal who can travel through dimensions and is all powerful and the reason these guys appeared in our world." Krusche piece together the Mews' mission. "Yep. He needs to be stop at all costs." Zoey nodded.

'It's them… Oh, I will regret killing them.' Keitaro thought uneasily.

"Keitaro you dumbass! What the hell is taking you?!" Naru yelled, Keitaro jumped and saw the girls in front of him. "Shh! You have to keep your voice down!" Keitaro hissed.

Too late, Lyner and his party heard the outburst. "Hear that?" Misha blinked. "Sounded like a scream." Syrus stated.

"Oh screw this stealth crap!" Naru fumed as she and her friends including Keitaro came out of hiding. 'The cast of Love Hina?!' Zoey gasped.

"Who are you?" Lyner asked. "That doesn't concern you, vile male. We're here to kill you and take back that girl!" Motoko yelled as she got out her sword. "So you were sent by that bastard, Bourd!" Inuyasha snarled. "Yep, you got it. Not only he will give us back what he stole from us, he will pay us too!" Kitsune winked. "No! I'm not letting you take me back to Bourd!" Misha fumed. "Fine then, I'll kick the crap out of this Lyner Barsett first!" Naru got into a battle stance. "Then we have no choice but to fight you!" Lyner got out his sword, Inuyasha did the same. "Hmm… I'm gonna aid you in this fight." Sasuke got out his kunai. "Yeah! Show them who's boss, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. "This oughta be interesting…" Krusche got out her chainsaw. "Lyner, wait, there has to be another way!" Bridget protested. "They're attacking us! We have no choice!" Lyner stated. Zoey quickly switched to Brave New World Exceed from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED.

**Mini Boss Battle: Love Hina Gang**

Naru flung a punch at Lyner, but he dodged it. "Gah! Hold still you!" Naru growled as she threw punch after punch at Lyner. Lyner gave her a jab at the gut. "Why you!!" Naru snarled as she tried to kick him, but he dodged it. Misha began singing Energy Ball. "Feel my ultimate technique!" Motoko yelled as she bashed her sword down, creating a rushing rockslide. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled his favorite attack as it clashed with Motoko's attack. Lyner dashed and clashed swords with Motoko. "You're pretty good, but it is always the men who are better swordsmen!" Lyner shouted. "Vile male! I will prove to my world and this world that it is always the women who are better swordsmen, not perverted males!" Motoko yelled as she and Lyner continued to clash swords. "Whoever told you that all males are perverts must be pretty stupid!" Lyner grunted as he slashed Motoko two times, Motoko winced but she slashed Lyner one time before Lyner slashed her three times and knocked her out with the butt of his sword. Krusche pointed her chainsaw at Keitaro, Shinobu and Mutsumi. But then, she lowered it. "I can't hurt kids… That will go against my nature." Krusche muttered. "Yeah, we don't wanna fight you too. But Bourd ordered us to." Keitaro said sadly. Kitsune was nearing Misha. 'Now's my chance to grab her…' Kitsune was about to grab Misha but Sasuke gave her a jab to the stomach. "Ow! What the hell?!" Kitsune gawked. "I can't let you hurt one of my friends!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly, Su and Sarah appeared on a giant mechanical turtle. "Say hello to Mecha Tama MK III!" Su beamed. "So say your prayers you dummies!" Sarah blows a raspberry. "Crap! How can we fight that thing?!" Lyner gawked. "Lyner! Hang on! The song has reached Lvl 4! Here I go!" Misha yelled as she flung the Energy Ball at the Mecha Tama MK III. "Uh oh!" Su and Sarah gawked as they jumped out of the Mecha Tama MK III, destroying it and ending the fight.

"Damnit! We lost!" Naru gritted her teeth in anger. Lyner and his party stared at the Love Hina Gang. "Why are you working for Bourd?" Lyner demanded. "He stole something from us and we need it back. We… lost half of our memories. We don't know who we are or where we came from, but we known each other." Shinobu stated sadly. "That's enough negotiating with the enemy, Shinobu. Vile male… We'll meet again!" Motoko growled as she and her gang high tailed out of here.

"Bourd stole their memories?" Misha blinked. "Something tells me we will encounter them again…" Kakashi stated. "Yeah, but I'm tired." Chumley yawned. "There's a hot spring in this area, we can stay here and rest for the night." Krusche suggested. "Good idea, Krusche!" Lyner smiled, Misha just huffed.

The Love Hina gang lost to Lyner and the party, who knows what dastardly deeds will Saizen and Bourd unleashed.

TBC

Next time: Reunited with Aurica: Hot Spring Mishaps 1 and Love at First Sight?

A/N: Ok, next chapter will have the Girls Bravo crew appearing in the hot spring. Note that I made a hot spring in that area. And Lyner is reunited with Aurica and Misha will leave the party for now.

Aurica: I'm so nervous… (Blushes)

Fukuyama: Your future husband has arrived, Aurica! Let us run away together and we will make sweet- GAKK!!! (Gets punched by Lyner)

Lyner: Get away from Aurica you perverted bastard!

Me: And how about this? During the course of the story, after Lyner and Aurica are reunited and before Misha rejoins the party, Saizen creates an evil version of Lyner and Lyner and the party faced him 3 times, when they're climbing the Tower, when they're exploring the Musical Corridor and finally when they go to the top of the Tower.

Lyner: An evil version of me? When did you get this idea?

Me: From an fanart.

Lyner: Oh… Well, see you next time!


	9. Reunited with Aurica

A/N: Here is Chapter 8 with Girls Bravo and the return of Aurica!

Chapter 8: Reunited with Aurica: Hot Spring Mishaps 1 and Love at First Sight?

Night has fallen and the male members of Lyner's party were keeping watch for monsters. Lyner noticed Jaden putting his cards on the ground.

"Hey Jaden… What are those cards? They look like Ar Tonelicards." Lyner asked in curiosity. "Oh these? They're called Duel Monsters, a popular trading card game back in our world. There are monsters, spell cards and trap cards. The object of the game is to reduce your opponent's Life Points to zero with the strongest monster. But you need some strategy to win duels." Jaden explained. "Yes. Jaden and I are some of the best duelists on Duel Academy Island." Bastion added. "I see." Lyner nodded. Naruto noticed something. "Hey, where's Miroku?" He asked. The male party members looked around. "Oh hell…" Inuyasha growled.

(With the female members of the party.)

"Ah… I'm in heaven!" Zoey smiled as her naked body sink into the hot spring. "I haven't been to a hot spring in a long time!" Misha grinned as she washed her hair. "We don't get much breaks like this. So let's make the best of it." Kagome pointed out. "Well, since this is hot water, I don't have to worry about it being my weakness!" Moka smiled brightly as her exposed breasts were below the water. "Huh?" Krusche asked. "Well, back in our world, Moka and me have a weakness to water cause well… We're vampires." Kokoa stated. "Huh?! Real live vampires?" Alexis gawked. "You're not gonna drink our blood, are you?" Sakura asked uneasily. Kokoa shook her head no. "No, but Moka likes to take a bite out of Tsukune's blood." "What? Then he will die if she keeps doing that!" Bridget gasped. "She's a vampire, she can't help it." Kurumu told her. "Hey Renee?" Misha asked as she looked at Renee, Renee doesn't mind being in the buff. (A/N: There will be no Girl X Girl Love in this fic!) "Hmm?" Renee asked. "You have such a fine body. I'm kinda jealous." Misha said with her eyes full of sparkles. "Um… I hate to admit it, but me too." Sakura nodded. "I don't mind having a beautiful body, but I don't like guys who want to go out with me. I need to find the right guy first." Renee stated. "I wish I have a beautiful body like that…" Krusche pouted. Little did they know that Miroku was watching them in hiding.

'Ah, Sango, you have such a beautiful naked body.' Miroku smiled to himself. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" Lyner demanded as he and the male members of the party glared at him. "Oh! Uh… Lyner, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked nervously. "That's not the right answer." Naruto said angrily. "What are you up to?" Sasuke said warningly. "And by the looks of it, you're peeking on the girls…" Tsukune glared at Miroku. Suddenly, a portal opened above the hot spring.

"A portal?!" Zoey gasped as some people fell out of it and landed on the hot spring, making a huge splash.

"Ahhhh! I'm all wet!" Sakura shouted as water dripped from her hair and naked body. The female party members took a good look at what fell into the water. 15 seconds later, Yukinari Sasaki got out his head out of the water, breathing for air. He noticed the female party members' naked bodies and his eyes turned dotted. 'Oh God… Why does it always happened to me?!' Yukinari thought to himself frantically. "Hey it's Yukinari Sasaki from Girls Bravo!" Zoey squealed. "H-Huh?!" Yukinari gawked. 'How does that girl know who I am?' Yukinari thought to himself. Then, Miharu Sena Kanaka and Kirie Kojima came out of the water. "Ok… Where the hell did that portal came from?" Kirie hacked as she spit out the water. She noticed Yukinari and the female party members and she let her temper get the best of her again. "Yukinari you pervert!" Kirie threw a punch at Yukinari, Yukinari was knocked out, a little bit of blood on his head. 'Ouch!' Lyner and the male members of his party winced at the sight. "H-Hey! What did you do that for?! He fell out of the portal, we weren't expecting that and he wasn't peeking!" Misha huffed as she went up to Yukinari and began to sing Cinna, Cinna appeared and healed Yukinari's wounds. "W-What the hell?!" Kirie gawked. "Wow! Do it again!" Miharu cheered as she clapped her hands. Then, Tomoko Lana Jude and Koyomi Hare Nanaka came out of the water too. "That portal was unexpected…" Tomoko sighed. "W-Where are we?" Koyomi stammered. "And more importantly, where's-" Suddenly, both gender party members hear a scream and the females turned to see Kazuharu Fukuyama doing his… well, thing on Sango and his sister Risa sighing at the sight. "You have magnificent breasts! Let us ran away together and live a happy life as a married couple!" Fukuyama squealed like a pervert. "Oh wow…" Ed muttered. "He's a pervert like Miroku…" Al gawked. Miroku on the other hand, was angry that this… man was touching his future wife, Sango! 'How dare that perverted bastard lay a hand on Sango!' Miroku thought to himself as he ran up to the hot springs. "Miroku, wait!" Kakashi shouted. "Poor Miroku…" Syrus muttered. "I knew him well…" Lyner shook his head as he and the party wisely went back to the camp to avoid trouble.

Miroku whammed his staff at Fukuyama real hard that it knock the cookies out of him. Blood came out of Fukuyama's nose. "Ooow! What the hell did you do that for?!" Fukuyama growled. "That's for…huh?" Miroku gasped as he saw the naked and none naked females staring at him. "Well… aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Krusche grinned. "That's Miroku for ya…" Bridget sighed. "What's the big idea coming in like you own this hot spring?!" Ruby yelled, an angry vein on her forehead. "Miroku you pervert!" Misha growled angrily as she walked up to him and Fukuyama. "Just great… another pervert to deal with!" Kirie said dangerously as a dark aura appeared around her as she too walked up to them. "Miroku…" Sango growled angrily as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Miroku sweat dropped. "W-W-Wait, I can explain! This pervert was groping you, Sango!" Too late! Misha, Sango and Kirie started beating the tar out of Miroku and Fukuyama.

1 hour later…

The female party members and the Girls Bravo girls and Yukinari got out of the hot spring and the female party members were dressed. Miroku and Fukuyama were healed after that incident.

The party was around the campfire. Lyner throw some more wood into the fire. "So, what are your names?" Lyner asked. "Um… My name is Yukinari Sasaki." Yukinari bowed politely. "I'm Miharu Sena Kanaka. It's so nice to meet you all!" Miharu beamed. "My name is Kirie Kojima and I hate perverts." Kirie glaring at Miroku who sweated nervously. "My name is Tomoko Lana Jude. Nice to meet you!" Tomoko smiled brightly. "Um… My name is Koyomi Hare Nanaka." Koyomi shifted uneasily. "I'm Risa Fukuyama and this is…" Risa was interrupted by her brother. "Kazuharu Fukuyama, the finest and richest man in the world!" Fukuyama struck a pose, before he was zapped by Misha by her Lightning Shot. "That's for touching Sango!" Misha fumed. "So how did you get to this world?" Renee asked. "Um… Well, we were preparing to go to the beach but then Fukuyama and his sister showed up, then a black portal came out of nowhere and sucked us in and we ended up here." Yukinari explained. "I see." Lyner nodded. Cutting this short, everyone introduced themselves to the Girls Bravo Group. "Listen, an dangerous criminal named Saizen is the one who brought you to this world. He's really dangerous and he wants to rule the universe." Zoey explained. "R-Really?!" Kirie gasped. "Hmm… This Saizen guy sounds serious." Tomoko put her hand on her chin. "Indeed. I say we join forces with Lyner. But as long as he stays away from Miharu and Kirie." Fukuyama stated. "W-What?!" Lyner glared at him, Kirie punched Fukuyama in the face. "It's getting late, we should get some rest." Krusche yawned. Everyone sleep for the night.

"Alright! Let's climb the tower!" Naruto and Tomoko cheered. It was morning and the party was climbing the tower. "I wonder how long can they take this?" Lyner shook his head. Suddenly, the party came across a stone door with a yellow board on it. "What's this?" Miharu asked in wonder. "They say these doors lead into the tower. But no one's ever gone inside before. None of our bombs can burst it through." Krusche explained. Lyner got a closer look at the door. "That door looks like…" Lyner walked up to it. "Huh? Mr. Lyner, what are you doing?" Koyomi asked confusedly. Lyner got out a device and pointed it at the yellow board. Suddenly, a little girl who has black hair, wore a red and white future kimono and has a vague head piece appeared in a hologram. "This is the B1 Dividing Gate No 3. Please present your authorization code." The girl stated. "Well I'll be damned!" Krusche gasped. "FFT Spectrum authorization confirmed. Lyner Barsett. Awaiting commands." The girl stated sleepily. Lyner held up the device and it showed data. "Open B1 Dividing Gate No 3." Lyner then speak in the language of the Ar Tonelico World. "Ma num ra exec aulla A3 ar noes." (Feeling nothing, I shall execute the opening of the entire A3 Dividing Gate.) "Your code has been verified. In 2 seconds, the Dividing Gate will open. You are authorized to proceed." The girl stated as she vanished. The door opened.

"It's still working. That's a great sign." Lyner closed his eyes and smiled. "That door… It opened… Nobody's opened the door in years… Lyner… who are you?" Krusche demanded. "Well… I'm…" Before Lyner can finish, Misha interfered. "Lyner's a Apostle of Elemia. He can open doors all day…" Misha smirked. "Misha! Don't tell anyone who I am!" Lyner scolded. "Why not?! What's the big deal?! It's not like anyone will hunt you down and capture you." Misha fumed. Lyner whispered into Misha's ear. "Actually, they did hunt me down and capture me…" Misha sweat dropped. "Um… What's an Apostle of Elemia?" Miharu asked. "A Apostle of Elemia is someone from the Upper World. They are considered the stuff of legends. But to think… You, Lyner are a Apostle of Elemia." Krusche shook her head in disbelief. "…Okay! How about we go inside? I'll tell you what's going on later." Lyner nervously smiled as he and his party head inside.

Inside is a purple metal hall with bridges and pillars. Krusche looked around in awe. "We're inside the tower…" She inspected the metal. "I've… never seen this material before… Lyner, what do you call this?" Krusche asked. "Let me see…" Lyner inspected the metal. "It's called Yuteria. It's commonly used for constructing walls." Misha explained. "What about this material?" Tomoko asked as she pointed to something. "It's called Airmetal. It's a rare and important material." Misha added. Krusche stared at Misha with a bored look. "…What?" Misha asked in annoyance. "I wasn't asking you." Krusche rudely stated. "…So that's how it is. Sorry for trying to be helpful!" Misha yelled angrily. "I hope those two will get along." Moka sighed. "Judging on how they act, it could take awhile…" Tsukune sighed. "Anyhow… You guys sure know a lot about stuff I've never seen before. Can you teach me about ti when we get the chance?" Krusche asked. "Sure, but it'll cost you… a lot." Misha said sarcastically. "That's nice. But I'll just have Lyner teach me. You'll teach me for free, won't you?" Krusche smiled a charmed smile at him which made him nervous. "Huh?! Well… sure ,I guess." Lyner gulped. "Hmph! Be careful, Lyner. She thinks she can get whatever she wants." Misha pouted as she crossed her arms. Lyner then heard something. "Shhh… quiet!" Lyner hissed. "Everyone, watch out! I hear something." Then out of nowhere, Tower Guardians appeared and started attacking. "It's the Tower Guardians. But, they aren't supposed to attack people… Something's wrong!" Lyner gasped as he got out his sword. "Thinking about it won't help us, we have to attack now!" Kirie yelled as she threw a punch at the first Tower Guardian, damaging it. The second Guardian fired mini lasers at the party. Misha began singing Thunder Guard and Thunder Guard appeared and blocked the attack. "Kou! I need your help!" Kokoa yelled as her pet bat, Kou transformed into a sword. Kokoa rushed at the second Guardian and slashed it three times, defeating it. She got out of the way when the second Guardian exploded. "Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he threw his favorite attack at the first Guardian, defeating it. It exploded.

"Could this be caused by the new viruses…?" Lyner wondered. "Viruses? …Like a disease?" Krusche wondered. "Or a computer virus?" Miharu added. "No. They're evil programs that come from the Tower's Binary Field. They take control of normal programs and rewrite them." Misha explained. Krusche scratched her head. "You don't get it, do you?" Alexis face faulted. "Simply put, they're bad guys who live in the Tower." Lyner explained. "It looks like they brainwashed the Tower Guardians. That's the only reason they would attack people." Lyner finished. "Oh… okay. That's much better explanation." Krusche stated. Everyone, except the Mews anime fell. Misha got up. "…Sure, it's much better for people who don't understand what's really going on." Misha has that dotted bored eyes look. "So today, we learned that you suck at explaining things." Krusche countered. "And we also learned you have a foul mouth." Misha countered also. "Look, my mission is to defeat the viruses." Lyner tried to calm the situation. "See. I understand that." Krusche said. "Let's get going before we kill each other…" Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, the Guardians can return at anytime." Bridget nodded.

The party came across an elevator. The party inspected it. "Hey! It's a shuttle, we can use this!" Lyner gasped as he checked it. "A shuttle?" Krusche asked in confusion. "There are many of them in the tower. We can use it to easily go to the top." Misha explained. "Oh… So, the Apostles of Elemia don't need airships." Krusche said. "Well, not always… Let's check it out first." Lyner got out his device and pointed it at the shuttle for 20 seconds before turning to the party with a frown. "It's not running." He pointed out. "…Crap…" Misha frowned. "There might be a control room nearby. Let's look around." Lyner suggested.

The party explored the A1 Sector of the Tower, in 1 hour, they came across a door in the third floor. "This door… I think there's a controller on the other side of it." Lyner walked up to it. "…How did you know?" Krusche asked. "I seen doors like this back in my hometown. It's a few thousand stons above us…" Lyner explained. "Wow, you're from way up there. So do you live above the Blastline? I thought that was as high s anyone can go." Krusche asked. "No, not that high up. I guess it's just below the Blastline…" Lyner corrected. "Wow… Apostles of Elemia sure live high up there. I've heard people lived up there, but I just couldn't imagined it was true." Krusche smiled. "Lyner, can you open that door?" Kagome asked him. "Let me try." Lyner said as he went up to it and inspected it. 10 seconds later, he turned to the party with a frown. "Hmm… I guess not." Lyner told them. "...Hmmm. Can I try something? It may take awhile, so you guys can get some rest." Misha said as she inspected the door.

20 minutes later, Misha was sweating nervously. "…This is gonna be tough." Misha frowned. "Hey Krusche? What are you working on?" Risa asked. "Grathmeld." Krusche replied. "You're a Melder too?!" Lyner gasped. "Yup." Krusche nodded. Misha turned to Krusche with an not impressed look. "I'd never guess. You sure don't look like one." Misha said sarcastically. "You really shouldn't talk about not being what you look like." Krusche frowned. "Hey Krusche? Can you help me unlock this door?" Misha asked. Krusche blinked. "Me? But, I don't know anything about this stuff." Krusche pointed out. "Don't worry about it! If you can Grathmeld, analyzing the Tower should be a piece of cake. Don't worry! I'll teach you everything you need to know." Misha offered. "I don't know. You're a pretty bad teacher…" Krusche frowned. "How can you blame me?! It's your fault you don't understand." Misha fumed, an angry vein on her forehead.

19 seconds later, Misha and Krusche were pick-locking the door. "Now, by connecting this, you get the square root of the original resistance value, got it?" Misha asked. "Just as I thought, I have no idea what any of this means…" Krusche frowned. "Argh…" Misha snarled.

Another 19 seconds later…

"This one goes here, right? But I don't think this one connects with the black wire." Krusche pointed out. "No! It does go with black!" Misha shouted. "…You really think so? I'm pretty sure we have to connect it to the green area…" Krusche protested. "Oh yeah? Well, what if you're wrong?" Misha frowned. "If I'm wrong, I'll buy you a Dokkoi Set. But if I'm right, then you have to buy me a Dokkoi Set." Krusche challenged. "Then it's a bet!" Misha grinned. "Oh for God's sake, just pick a damn wire!" Kirie growled. Misha and Krusche turned to Kirie with angry faces. "Shut up, Kirie!" Kirie was scared and backed away. "Oooohh boy…" Yukinari sweat dropped. Misha connected the wire to the black wire, but the door gave a buzzer. "Damn… I guess it was the green wire…" Misha face faulted. "…Hahaha. Thanks for the food." Krusche gave a cocky grin. "Argh…" Misha gritted her teeth in anger. 'Wow… I can't believe they're actually sort of getting along. I thought they'd be pulling each other's hair out by now. They might be okay after all.' Lyner thought to himself.

1 hour later…

"It's opened!" Misha cheered as the door opened. "That took awhile. Are you tired?" Lyner asked in concern. "No, I'm okay. I knew this door was going to be harder than the Tenba doors." Misha wiped some sweat off. "And I learn something new. Thanks Misha." Krusche closed her eyes and smiled. "You're welcome!" Misha smiled. "Seems like you two are getting along." Moka smiled brightly. "Yeah, I guess working together can build lasting friendships." Tsukune smiled too. "Well yeah…" Misha turned to Krusche with a grin. "Next time we're in Firefly Alley, you have to buy me 58 Dokkoi Sets, 118 Kitty Candies, and 21 Megamilks! Thanks!" Misha grinned. "And, you have to buy me 87 Dokkoi Sets. 59 Shaved Ice, 9 Dried Fish, and 2 Megamilks. Thank you very much." Krusche grinned toothily Lyner and friends sighed. "But if you can't finish them all, you have to buy me an additional 10 Dokkoi Sets!" Misha added. "Same for you!" Krusche countered. Misha and Krusche giggled like school girls.

The party entered the room and saw a power generator. "Huh… It stopped." Lyner pointed out. "I bet it needs more symphonic power." Krusche figured. "Symphonic power?" Koyomi blinked. Misha got an idea and shoot lightning at the power generator. It restored the power. "We're pretty damn good for not thinking a plan." Lyner grinned. "Yeah, let's head back to the shuttle." Zoey smiled.

The party head back to the shuttle. "Okay. It should work now." Lyner stated as the shuttle's doors opened. The party entered and the shuttle headed up for A2 Sector.

The party explored A2 Sector for 30 minutes, fighting monsters and gathering materials for Grathmelding. Eventually, they reached outside.

"Finally! My feet were killing me." Tomoko sighed. "Not much longer. The Floating Wharf is east of here." Krusche stated. The party headed east.

They finally reached their destination, the Floating Wharf. "This is the Floating Wharf?" Lyner wondered. "Yup. This is it. But… I didn't expect to get here so quickly." Krusche sighed. "Thanks to us of course." Misha smiled cheesy. "Hey, I worked hard too." Krusche puffed her face. Misha and Krusche turned their backs and said "Hmph!" The party except for the Mews sweat dropped. Misha then noticed something and gasped. She turned to Lyner. "Lyner!" Misha shouted. The party walked up to her. "Yeah?" Lyner asked. Krusche recognized it. "That airship…?!"

They see a white battleship like airship flying with some Guardians chasing it. 1 minute later, it landed near where Lyner and the party is. They got out of the way. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" Lyner blinked, then Church oracle knights and Reyvateils rushed out of the airship. "What's going on here?" Yukinari gasped. Then, a familiar face appeared. "Get to the Tower immediately!" Radolf ordered. "Radolf!" Lyner gasped. "You know him?" Ed asked. "Yeah, we met before in Karulu Village before we met you guys." Lyner stated. "Lyner! What are you doing here?!" Radolf gasped. "I was gonna ask you the same thing! What the hell is going on here?" Lyner questioned. "Tower Guardians attacked us on our mission." An explosion occurred. "What?" Lyner gasped. "Lyner, you have to leave too." Radolf said. "No, I'll fight!" Lyner protested. "Are you insane? Those things can fly." Radolf objected. "We'll be fine. With my Song Magic, we can blow them up in one shot!" Misha smiled heroically. "You're a… Reyvateil?!" Radolf gasped. "I'll help out too." Krusche offered. "Hey, don't leave me out!" Kurumu offered. "I wanna help out too!" Sakura offered also. "I won't be of much help. But I can't let you fight without me." Radolf agreed. "The Guardians are attacking from the other side of the airship." Radolf explained. "Let's do this!" Lyner shouted as he and his selected party entered the airship. "Tsukune…" Moka asked him seriously. Tsukune looked at her confusedly then realized what she meant and nodded. "Hey! Where's Zoey, Bridget and Renee?" Naruto asked confusedly. The remaining party looked around, Zoey and her friends are nowhere in sight. When they are busy looking, Tsukune removed Moka's rosary.

Lyner and his selected group stared at a huge Guardian. "Whoa! …They're freaking huge!" Lyner gawked. "They are Fortress-Class Guardians. They will call for help." Misha explained. "Then all we have to do is dismantle them before more show up, right?" Kurumu asked. Misha began singing Energy Ball. Before any of the fighters can attack, the Fortress Guardian let out a alarm and 10 mini Guardians appeared. "Shoot! There's too many of them!" Radolf grimaced. Suddenly, a pink blast hit the first mini Guardian and destroyed it. Then a tidal wave destroyed the two other mini Guardians and a energy whip hit and blown up the fourth one. "Huh?!" Lyner gawked, the party turned to the top to see three girls on top of the airship. The first one has pink hair and eyes and wore a pink tutu and has cat ears and a tail, the second one looks awfully like Bridget only she wore a green tutu and the third one looks like Renee except she has wolf ears and a tail and wore a purple tutu as well. "What the?" Krusche muttered. "Ready?" The pink cat girl asked her teammates. They nodded. "Mew Mew Style! Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!" The three girls said as they struck a pose. "That… was corny…" Sakura face faulted. The three girls leaped down to the battle. "Who… are you girls?" Lyner asked. "We have to take down those Guardians first!" The cat girl shouted. Then another figure entered. She looks a lot like Moka except for the busty breasts and silver hair and she looks a little bit older. "Well are you gonna stand there or we gonna crush some skulls?" Moka said coldly. "Um… Right!" Radolf yelled as he impaled the 5th mini Guardian with his spear, Moka and Kurumu kicked and slashed the sixth and seventh mini Guardians. Sakura threw 5 kunai at the 8th, 9th and 10th mini Guardians, blowing them up in the process. Lyner charged at the Fortress Guardian and yelled "Double Beat!" Lyner leaped into the air and slashed down on the Guardian for massive damage. "Silver Slash!" The wolf girl lashed her whip at the Guardian for moderate damage. "Deep Surge Attack!" The green haired girl yelled as she summoned a huge tidal wave and soaked the Guardian, it sparkled electricity. "Here I go! Rose Bell, full power!" The cat girl yelled as she fired a powerful energy blast at the Guardian, Misha threw her Energy Ball and it combined with the cat girl's attack and it hit the Fortress Guardian, it exploded and thus ending the battle.

Lyner turned to the half animal girls. "Thanks for helping us… Um… What are your names?" Lyner asked politely. "Just think of us as friends." The cat girl smiled as she and her two comrades leaped out of sight. "Lyner…" Misha asked. "Huh?" Lyner blinked. "I think I know those three girls." Misha wondered. "Yeah… me too." Lyner wondered also. 'They look familiar…' "Oh, guys, this is Moka's true form. When her rosary is removed, she changes from a sweetheart to a blood thirsty warrior." Kurumu explained Vampire Moka. "You want to go at it too, Kurumu?" Vampire Moka warned. "Ok, that's enough!" Sakura intervened.

Back outside…

"Thank you. I don't know what we would've done without you." Radolf said gratefully at the party. "So, what are you doing here…?" Radolf asked Lyner. "Well, you see…" Lyner explained to Radolf what happened. Radolf frowned. "Ah, Tenba." "They closed the airport so we have to walk." Kagome added. "That must have been rough. I was really worried the other day, when you didn't stop by the Church. But now I know why you didn't make it. We're on our way to Nemo. Would you and your friends like to come with us?" Radolf offered with a smile. "Is it okay?" Lyner asked. Radolf closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, of course. It didn't work out last time, but I still want you to meet Bishop Falss. Oh! Where is Zoey and your other two friends?" Radolf asked. "Here we are!" Zoey called out as she and Bridget and Renee came into view. "Zoey! Where were you and your friends?!" Alexis demanded. "Um… We have to prepare for battle and we were checking something. Sorry we were late." Zoey smiled nervously. "Taking an airship will be much safer and faster than any other way." Misha agreed. "Then it's settled. Welcome aboard." Radolf smiled.

Krusche started to leave. "Well, I better get going." Krusche told everyone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You need to pick some stuff up here." Lyner remembered. "Yup. It was nice meeting you guys. Thanks." Krusche smiled. "How are you gonna get back?" Naruto asked. "It's okay, I got my own airship." Krusche assured him. "Your own airship?!" Lyner gawked. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you? I'm a Melder who specialized in airships. But I'm still just a beginner. I've only finished 3 airships so far." Krusche explained. "Holy crap… 3 airships?!" Kirie gasped. "And you're still a beginner?" Misha cocked her head to the side. "Hey Krusche, do you think you can fix my airship?" Lyner asked. "Your airship?" Krusche blinked. "Yeah, I was attacked by a monster on my way down. I had to make an emergency landing." Lyner explained. "Sure, it sounds fun. I'm curious on what it looks like." Krusche agreed. "Awesome! That means a lot to me." Lyner cheered. "Well, I only meant I'd take a look at it… It might be expensive to actually fix it." Krusche corrected. "Oh, I see…" Lyner looked down. "But it all depends on how badly damaged it is. And what kind of parts you'll need. I won't know until I see it. Are you going to the Nemo Airport? I can take my ship there, and meet you at the airport later." Krusche offered. "Great! We'll be waiting." Lyner smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later." Krusche smiled and waved good bye for now as she left.

Radolf turned to the party. "We're almost ready to leave. We can leave whenever you want to." Radolf told them. "We're ready." Lyner told him. "Great, let's go." Radolf smiled. The party boarded the airship and it took off.

Radolf was watching the clouds till Lyner and the Mews walked up to him. Radolf turned to the group with a smile. "So Lyner, Zoey, Bridget and Renee, how do you like flying?" he asked. "It's a real lifesaver. By the way, what were you doing at the Floating Wharf?" Lyner asked. "As I mentioned before, we were on a mission." Radolf told him. "You're not supposed to tell this to outsiders like us, but you're looking for a Hymn Crystal, right?" Zoey asked. Radolf was startled. "How did you know?" Radolf asked. "Lucky guess." Zoey smiled. "The Hymn Crystal!" Lyner gasped. "Oh, are you interested in it?" Radolf asked. "Absolutely! Can you tell me anything about it?" Lyner asked hopefully. "Actually, I don't know much about it myself. Bishop Falss is the real expert. He should be able to answer your questions. For now, you should enjoy the ride." Radolf smiled as he left.

"Bishop Falss…" Lyner stared at the sky. Then Misha came in with a playful look. "Lyner." Misha singed. Lyner turned to Misha. "Misha, what is it?" "I want to feel the wind." Misha giggled. Misha began to walk a little before stepping back. "W-What are you doing?" Lyner asked nervously. "Lyner! Come closer…" Misha did the hand gesture playfully. Lyner has a question mark above his head. Misha was silent. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're afraid of heights." Lyner rubbed the back of his head nervously. "How could you forget?!" Misha fumed. "If it's getting too much for you, we can head inside." Bridget told Misha. "No! I like it here." Misha said as Lyner went to get her.

The five of them were watching the clouds. "Lyner, has your memory improved yet? Do you remember me?" Misha asked hopefully. "Well… I think I known you… but I'm not sure…" Lyner told her. "That's okay. I didn't think you would. It's been a long time. I used to live in Platina." Misha explained as she stared at the clouds. "I moved away when you were only this big." Misha stated. "…Really? People usually don't move away from Platina." Lyner said surprised. "I know… I guess that makes me special, but not in a good way. I was born to fulfill a mission… That's why I had to leave Platina." Misha said sadly. "A mission?" Lyner raised an eyebrow. "Lyner…I…" Misha began to say, but then, an all too familiar face showed up, it was Aurica.

Aurica was silent as she saw Lyner and the four girls. "You…" Lyner gasped as he stared at Aurica's eyes, she stared back at his eyes as well. "What? Do you know her?" Misha gasped. Suddenly, a explosion occurred. "What's that?!" Lyner and the five girls looked up and saw a huge black airship above the Church airship. Then a figure leaped from the black airship and landed behind Aurica. "Bourd!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger.

"You little brats! Do you think you can easily get away?! I looked at you with your happy Reyvateil and it looks like you're slapping me in the face!" Bourd snarled. Lyner growled. "Well I'm taking Misha back! The rest of you can go to hell!" "Over my dead body!" Lyner got out his sword. But then, Bourd grabbed Aurica.

"Say good bye!" Bourd grinned evilly. "Aurica!" Lyner and the Mews gasped. "Nobody move or else this girl will plummet to the Sea of Death!" Bourd warned as he tighten his grip on Aurica. "Damnit!" Lyner gashed his teeth. "Why must you be a pain in the ass? Come on over, Misha, or I'll drop this girl." Bourd ordered. "You coward!" Misha gritted her teeth angrily. "Are you gonna come peacefully?" Bourd asked sinisterly. "I told you before, I'll never take orders from you!" Misha frowned. "Then you just killed this girl." Bourd frowned. "No…" Aurica stammered. "Auricccaa!" Lyner screamed. Then Radolf and his men came into view. "What's going on?!" He then noticed Bourd. "Bourd! You!" Radolf frowned angrily. "Oh hello Radolf, my fight's not with you today. I got some business with the kid and his friends to deal with, so thought I'd stop by." Bourd smirked. "But you're threatening a Reyvateil of the Church. So this matter is no longer just between you and Lyner!" Radolf shouted. "She's a Reyvateil?!" Bourd gasped, then grinned evilly. Bourd then leaped up the airship with Aurica still in his grasp. "Hey kid, bring Misha over here." Bourd ordered. "What are you up to?" Radolf demanded. Bourd leaped again. Lyner turned to Misha and the Mews. "Everyone, wait here. I'm going by myself." He told them seriously. "But… I'm coming with you!" Misha objected. "No! You're afraid of heights! You'll never make it!" Lyner shouted as he leaped after Bourd.

Lyner confronted Bourd at the helm of the airship. "Hey! Where's Misha?!" Bourd snarled. Radolf walked up calmly. "I'll never hand a Reyvateil over to you." Radolf got out his spear and pointed it at Bourd. "Are you a dumbass? Or don't you understand your predicament?" Bourd frowned. "Hurry up and bring Misha! Or this Reyvateil will have a unhappy life in the after life!" Bourd threatened. "Wait!" Misha's voice shouted. Lyner gasped as he and Radolf turned to see Misha shivering. "What's wrong? Afraid of heights or something?" Bourd chuckled darkly. "Sh-Shut the hell up! I'm coming, so just let her go!" Misha growled. "Perfect! But you have to walk up to me alone!" Bourd smirked. Misha walked a little before kneeling down. "This should be interesting!" Bourd laughed evilly. "Misha!" Lyner ran up to her. "Hey! No holding hands! She has to do this by herself!" Bourd yelled. "Lyner, I'm sorry. I'll have to go…" Misha said sadly. "Misha! You don't have to do this!" Lyner yelled. Misha slowly smiled at Lyner. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'm not… that scared… heights… I'll… be back… Wait for me…" Misha assured him.

Misha walked slowly and kneeling 7 times before finally at Bourd. "Good girl. That's exactly how Reyvateils should obey their masters." Bourd smirked evilly as he punched Aurica in the gut, making her fall. "Noooooo!" Lyner screamed as he jumped and catch her and they both fall. "Lyner!" Radolf gasped.

Lyner was holding on to the ship for dear life. "Damn…it!" Lyner grunted as he struggled to hold on. "Let me go… We'll both fall if you don't let go." Aurica pleaded. "To hell with that! I'm not letting you go!" Lyner shouted. "Why? Why are you risking your life to save me?" Aurica gasped. "Cause you saved my life when I first came down here and we first met! And I still haven't return your handkerchief to you yet!" Lyner told her. Aurica gasped as she blushed a little. Lyner saw his hand slipping. "Can't… Hold on…much longer…" Lyner groaned. "Then don't. You've already done much…" Aurica stammered. "I'm… sorry… Aurica…" "Then let go of my hand!" Aurica pleaded. "Don't… say that! No matter what, I… won't… give up on you!" Lyner gritted his teeth. Then Lyner's hand slipped, Lyner and Aurica screamed as they fall.

Could this be the end of Lyner Barsett and Aurica Nestmile?

TBC

Next time: Aurica and Curses: The Zodiac Curse

Lyner: What?! Why do you have to end this chapter with a cliffhanger?!

Me: Sorry Lyner, but in the next chapter, you and Aurica are Ok!

Lyner: Oh thank the Trio of Elemia! (Sighed in relief)

Aurica: So, what does this chapter mean anyway?

Me: Glad you asked Aurica! In the next chapter, you and Lyner and Krusche will meet the Sohma family and Tohru Honda

Aurica: I see.

Me: Well, that's all for today!

Lyner, Aurica and Me: See you later!


	10. Aurica and Curses: The Zodiac Curse

A/N: Here is Chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Aurica and Curses: The Zodiac Curse

_'Am…I dead? Have I reached Heaven…?'_

Aurica slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and saw that her lips are touching Lyner's! She got up, her face red as a tomato. She looked around, they were on a airship.

"We… were saved?" Aurica gasped. Lyner got up and looked around. "Looks like it." Lyner sighed in relief. "That was close." A familiar voice said. "You can pay me back with a month's supply of Dokkoi Sets." Lyner immediately recognized that voice. "Krusche!" Lyner shouted happily. "I knew something bad was gonna happen when I saw Tenba arguing with the Church, so I followed you. Heh, I didn't expect to perform a miracle. And I saw you and that girl kissing." Krusche grinned. "W-What?!" Lyner gawked as his eyes turned white dotted. Aurica looked down in embarrassment. "Well uh, thanks. I thought we were gonna die." Lyner smiled. "Well, there is a slight problem." Krusche frowned. "What is it?" Lyner asked. "I can't control the ship." Krusche replied. Cue record scratch. "…What?" Lyner gawked. Aurica was silent. "So, we might go to heaven after all." Krusche stated grimly. Lyner was silent. "Hang on to something, Aurica!" Lyner panicked.

Krusche's airship crashed landed on a nearby area.

The three members of the party stared at the crashed airship. "…I'm sorry…" Lyner apologized. Krusche turned to Lyner with a smile. "Don't be. I made this decision on my own. What matters most that we're all ok. That's a miracle to me." She stated. "…You're right. Aurica… are you okay?" Lyner asked in concern. "…I'm alright." Aurica sighed. Krusche took a good look at Aurica. "Misha, you grew tits!" Krusche smirked. "…Wow, you're mean." Lyner sweat dropped. "I know. I blame it on my dark sense of humor. So you're a pretty wild guy aren't you? You changed Reyvateils like I changed… well, forget it. ..Shame on you." Krusche shook her head. "First of all, eww! And second, it's not like that at all!" Lyner protested. "I don't know… I heard stories…." Krusche smirked. "Okay, that's enough. So where are we?" Lyner asked. "Falcon's Claw. It's a floating dragon's nest that's isolated from the Wings of Horus." Krusche explained. "So… what do we do now?" Lyner asked. "We might as well look around. Who knows what will happen." Krusche suggested. Lyner nodded and turned to Aurica. "Aurica, who knows what will happen, so I need to rely on you for Song Magic." He said. "Um… right." Aurica said uneasily. The three began walking.

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

The Sohma family and Tohru Honda was enjoying their vacation at the Sohma beach home. Tohru was playing volleyball with Kyo and Yuki. Kagura was spying on Kyo with a drool on her face. And the rest of the Sohma family were doing things like watching T.V. And Shigure writing his stories. (In this story, Akito is female. Like in the manga. )

Yuki was about to hit the ball till he felt something.

"Oi! Damn rat, what's wrong?" Kyo asked in annoyance.

"I feel something… Something powerful." Yuki stated.

"Huh?" Tohru blinked. Suddenly, a white light covered the area and the Sohma Family and Tohru were gone!

(Back in the Ar Tonelico world…)

"Lyner…" Aurica began. "What is it, Aurica?" Lyner asked. "…Thank you for saving my life when Bourd pushed me off the airship." Aurica smiled a little. "You're welcome. If Krusche haven't come, we would have met a early end." Lyner smiled. Suddenly, a white light appeared.

"Could this be a dimensional gate opening?!" Lyner gasped. "A what?" Aurica blinked. After the white light cleared, the Sohma family and Tohru appeared in front of the three party members.

"Holy…" Krusche gasped. "Oi! Where the hell are we?" Kyo demanded. "Um… hi." Lyner waved nervously. Aurica hid behind Lyner while Tohru looked at Lyner with a cheerful smile. "Hello! What's your name?" Tohru asked nicely. "Tohru, what the hell? You don't even know him!" Kyo frowned, earning him a whack on the head by Yuki. "Stupid cat, he may know why we ended up here." Yuki stated. "Um… Let's not start a fight here. My name is Lyner Barsett." Lyner introduced himself.

"Name's Krusche Elemia." Krusche smiled. "Um… my name is Aurica Nestmile." Aurica introduced herself shyly. 'Wow… she is shy. I wonder why she is so gloomy.' Hatori thought to himself. "My name is Tohru Honda. It's so nice to meet you, Lyner, Krusche and Aurica." Tohru closed her eyes and smiled. "Name's Kyo Sohma…" Kyo glared suspiciously at Lyner and his two woman party. "My name is Yuki Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barsett, Miss Elendia and Miss Nestmile." Yuki bowed politely. "I'm Shigure Sohma, and I'm glad to be with fine ladies like you." Shigure smiled charmed. 'Pervert.' Kyo and Yuki thought themselves annoyed. "I'm Kagura Sohma, Kyo-kun's future wife!" Kagura squealed as she grabbed Kyo and swing him around. 'That girl scares me…' Aurica gulped. "My name is Momiji Sohma. Nice to meet you!" Momiji beamed. "I'm Hatori Sohma, the doctor of this family." Hatori smiled warmly. "Yo what's up? Name's Hatsuharu Sohma." Hatsuharu showed a cheesy grin. "My name is Ayame Sohma, Little Yuki's big brother." Ayame smirked at Yuki twitching at him. "Name's Hiro Sohma." Hiro introduced himself. "Kisa Sohma." Kisa introduced herself shyly. "Ristu Sohma." Ristu bowed politely. "Isuzu, but call me Rin." Rin put her hands on her hips. "Kureno Sohma." Kureno introduced himself. "And I am Akito Sohma… Boy, you and your two girlfriends better not butt in our secrets or else… you won't remember us." Akito warned dangerously and coldly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Krusche frowned, she doesn't like this woman already.

"So how did you get here?" Lyner asked. "Um… well, we were vacationing till a bright light engulfed us and next thing we know, we ended up here." Tohru explained. "I see… You and your family are in another world." Lyner explained. "Another… world?" Kisa blinked. "I see… that explains the energy surge I felt." Yuki nodded in agreement. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can use some company." Krusche offered. After the Sohma family debated for 12 minutes with some persuasion from Tohru. They agreed and joined Lyner's party.

The walk lasted for 10 minutes. Soon, Lyner and his party came across some ruins. Krusche noticed it. "Guys! Look over there!" The party looked at the ruin. "It's some kinda ruin. Let's check it out." Krusche suggested. "Waste of time…" Akito growled. "Yeah, I ain't going into some ruins. Who knows what lies in there!" Kyo agreed with Akito for once. "Don't be a wuss! How about a hug from someone who acts like a mother figure like me to change your mind?" Krusche begin to hug Kyo. Kyo panicked. "Wait, no, stop!" 'Oh no!' Tohru gasped. It was too late! As soon as Krusche hugged Kyo… Poof! Krusche blinked as she saw Kyo vanish in thin air. Then something came out of Kyo's clothes. It was a cat. "What… the… crap?" Krusche muttered. "Look what you did!" Kyo's voice came out of the cat, correction, it was Kyo as a cat. "Did that cat… just talk?" Aurica gasped. Akito turned to Lyner and his party with a cold glare. "This is why you shouldn't butt in on people's secrets. Hatori… prepare to erase their memories of us!" Akito ordered. "But…" Hatori began. "Have you forgotten I am the god of the Sohma family? Do it now!" Akito snapped. "Erase our memories?! We can't let you do that!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger. "Wait Akito! Please don't. Sure they know your family's secret. But we're in another world! So they won't tell anyone!" Tohru pleaded. "Yeah. Your secret's safe with us!" Krusche agreed with Tohru. Akito was silent for 1 minute then she muttered "Fine…" "Phew…" Lyner sighed in relief. "So how did Kyo turned into a cat?" Aurica wondered. "Let me explain. A long time ago in our world, the Sohma family was cursed and were possessed by the animals of the Zodiac, including the cat. When a family member is hugged by the opposite sex or has too much stress, they turned into the animal that possessed them. It wears off for awhile. But when they reverted back to human form…" Shigure stated as another poof appeared and they saw Kyo again, but he was… "They turn back into their human forms naked?!" Lyner gawked and sweat dropped. "Eww!" Krusche covered her eyes. "Well get used to it." Kyo grumbled as he put on his clothes. "Anyway… We're not going in there to fool around, we might find a way out of here." Krusche pointed out. "I could have thought of that." Kyo sweat dropped. "Stupid cat…" Yuki muttered. "Well sitting around here won't help. Let's go explore it." Krusche suggested. "…Alright, let's go." Lyner agreed.

The party explored the ruins. Lyner got some new items and Grathmelding Recipe Cards. Eventually, they came across a statue of a woman. "Ohlalala! I think I'm in love!" Shigure has hearts in his eyes as the party stared at the statue. "So what's this statue of?" Lyner asked. Aurica stared at the statue. "I'll go check it out." Krusche volunteered as she walked up to it and inspected it. Aurica turned to Lyner. "It's… a statue of the Goddess Tyria…" Aurica explained. "Who's that?" Tohru asked. "She's the Goddess we worship at our church. Long ago, she supported humans and helped keep the world peaceful. In addition to Goddess Tyria, there are Goddesses Eoria and Goddess Frelia. Together, they are the Trio of Elemia. They aren't just a myth, they really do exist." Aurica stated. "Goddess Tyria…" Lyner whispered. Krusche turned to the party with a frown. "I didn't find anything." Krusche stated. "Crap…" Lyner sighed. "Up ahead is a dead end. We won't find anything there." Lyner said. "Well, this bites." Kyo frowned.

The party were outside the ruins. "Damnit… there's no way off this island." Lyner frowned. "Let's get some rest. I'm beat." Krusche suggested.

The party build a fire. "Maybe we can gather wood to make a signal fire. Someone might see it." Hatori suggested. "…Sounds like a long shot." Lyner agreed. Aurica look down to the ground. "Aurica, I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Lyner apologized. Aurica looked up. "It's all my fault. Misha and I shouldn't have been on the Church's airship." Lyner said sadly. But it's not your fault, Lyner. I wasn't fast enough… that's why he caught me…" Aurica said sadly also. "That's not true. He could've grabbed anyone if he want to." Lyner assured her. "…You really think so?" Aurica asked. "Aurica, where are you from?" Lyner asked. Aurica gasped and was silent for 30 seconds. "…Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you want to." Lyner chuckled a little. "But we're interested in where you're from!" Momiji pleaded. "I'm… going to get some fresh air…" "Alright, but don't wander too far." Lyner told her as Aurica got up and left for some fresh air.

"She's the total opposite of Misha." Krusche stated. "We can tell. She's trying to avoid people." Yuki nodded in agreement. "Well, that part's obvious." Krusche agreed. "I wonder why?" Lyner put his hand on his chin. Krusche was silent for 15 seconds. "I been meaning to tell you… You're really friendly to Reyvateils, you know that?" Krusche asked. "What? Really?! …I thought I was just treating them normally." Lyner scratched the back of his head. "No, there is really something different about you. I trust you, so I'll let you in my secret… Lyner… I'm a Reyvateil too." Krusche said. "Huh?!" Lyner, Kyo and Hatsuharu gawked. "…Just kidding!" Krusche grinned, Lyner, Kyo and Hatsuharu sweat dropped. "That's not funny!" Lyner growled. "…Sorry." Krusche apologized. "I thought you will be nice to me if I told you I was a Reyvateil. I didn't mean anything by it. Don't take it seriously. You shouldn't tease girls. Otherwise, you'll end up having to pay a million leaf to a girl who thought you really love her." Krusche advised. "Bah…" Lyner sighed. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm just a Melder who specialized in airships." Krusche frowned. "That's not true. But, you can fix my airship, right?" Lyner asked hopefully. "Sure, if we get the hell outta here. We have to figure out how to do it, first." Krusche nodded. "…Right." Lyner realized something. "Oh yeah. There's something I been meaning to ask you… Is there an airship I can use to get to Platina?" Lyner asked. "Screw that! If you try to fly up there, your ship will be destroyed by sparks from the Blastline." Krusche protested. "…That's what I figured." Lyner sighed. "But my dream is to build a airship strong enough to go through the Blastline. I'll get past the Blastline and out of this world someday. …Just like Luke did… a long time ago…" Krusche stared at the sky. "So who is Luke?" Kagura asked, the party notices Aurica coming back. She stared at the party. "Whew, I think we got enough rest. C'mon let's go."

The party went south. Suddenly, Lyner noticed some familiar faces. "??! Zoey?! Bridget?! Renee?!" Lyner gasped. "Lyner!" The three girls shouted happily as they ran up to them with some Church knights. "What are you three doing here? Did… you come here to rescue us?!" Lyner gasped. Then Radolf appeared. "Lyner! Thank the Trio of Elemia you and Aurica are alright!" Radolf sighed in relief. "We thought you were goners. But thanks to Zoey and her friends, they know where you are. I don't know how, but when I saw your crashed airship. They were right!" "Thanks Zoey! I owe you big time!" Lyner smiled. "Aw it was nothing." Zoey rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Come on, let's go." Radolf said. The party headed back to the Church airship.

Lyner, Aurica, Krusche, Tohru and the Sohma family are saved! Next stop, Nemo!

TBC

Next time: Dive Lyner Dive! 2: Aurica Level 1

Me: Next time, Lyner, Zoey and her friends and the Elric Brothers will dive into Aurica's Cosmosphere after meeting Bishop Falss and seeing Claire, so stay… (Gets whacked in the head by Don Leon.) Ow!

Don Leon: Scoundrel! That's for putting Aurica in danger with a cliff hanger ending last chapter!

Me: But who could have… (Sees Lyner walking slowly away.) LYNER!!! (Gets out Excalibur from Final Fantasy 1)

Lyner: Crap! See you next time! (Runs away with me chasing him)


	11. Dive Lyner Dive! 2

Chapter 10: Dive Lyner Dive! 2: Aurica Level 1

"Lyner! Thank goodness you're okay!" Miharu cheered. Lyner and the party were on the airship. It was heading for Nemo.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again!" Kirie sighed in relief. "Sorry, everyone." Lyner apologized. "I'm sorry, Lyner. I was close to you, but I never expected something like this to happen." Radolf apologized. "It's alright. It was my own decision." Lyner assured him. "I see…." Radolf sighed. "We have to thank Krusche for saving our lives. And Zoey and the others for locating us on the Wings of Horus." Lyner smiled. Aurica was silent. "What's wrong, Aurica?" "…It's because of me that girl had to give herself up…" Aurica said sadly. "It's alright. We can get her back." Zoey assured her. "…" Aurica was silent.

40 minutes later, the airship finally arrived at Nemo.

"Looks like we will ride the same airship after all." Krusche stated. "So should we take a look at your airship?" Krusche asked. "I have an appointment with the Church. What should we do?" Lyner asked. "Let's go see Bishop Falss first." Zoey suggested, but deep down, she doesn't like Bishop Falss because of what he did in the game. "Good idea, Zoey. We got time to check up on my airship." Lyner nodded in agreement.

The party entered the Elemia Church. They saw a man who is 72 years old, wore blue and white priest's clothes and a hat and has a long white beard. Radolf bowed politely before the man. "Radolf, I'm glad to see you've returned." The man smiled. "I brought the Apostle of Elemia I told you about with me." Radolf reported. "Oh? Welcome to the Elemia Church. I am Bishop Falss. I'm glad to finally meet you. When Radolf first told me about you, quite frankly, I couldn't believe it. I never expected an Apostle of Elemia would ever come all the way down here… The Goddess Trio have surely led you to us. So what brings you to the Lower World?" Bishop Falss asked with a smile. "Well, I'm searching for the Hymn Crystal." Lyner explained. "The Hymn Crystal?! …Then you must be on an important mission. If it is possible… Will you tell me all about it?" Bishop Falss asked.

Lyner told Bishop Falss everything about why he came to the Lower World.

"I see. I didn't know Platina was in such a state of crisis…" Bishop Falss frowned. "Lyner needs the Hymn Crystal Purger to defeat the viruses." Bridget explained. Lyner then showed the Hymn Broach and activates it. The Purger hologram appeared. "Whoa… what is that? It's cool." Jaden whispered. "It's beautiful…" Miharu whispered. "That's…!" Bishop Falss gasped. Lyner put the Hymn Broach away. "I have this 3D diagram of it from Platina. The crystal looked like this… The viruses have also caused the Tower Guardians to attack humans…" Lyner explained. "Given the current circumstances, we are obligated to help you. I may be able to help you find the Purger." Bishop Falss smiled. "Really?!" Lyner gasped. "A long time ago, I heard a rumor that the crystal is kept in a ruin called Singing Hill. It will take me a day to research the crystal and the ruin. Aurica, please take them to the Inn." Bishop Falss told her. "…Yes sir." Aurica nodded shyly. "I'll present my findings to you tomorrow. It's important that you rest." Bishop Falss stated. "Thank you very much!" Lyner bowed politely. "I'll see you tomorrow. May the Goddess Trio bless you…" As the party left, Bishop Falss turned to the window and saw a familiar looking pointy eared man. He nodded to him who reveals to be Saizen.

"The inn is…" Aurica started to say, but Lyner interrupted her. "We know where it is." Zoey told her.

When they got to the Inn, they heard a commotion.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" The party heard it as they entered the bar. "What the hell?" Kyo blinked. "Something must be happening at the bar." Aurica pointed out. Aurica gasped. "Get out of here! We don't want a loner like you in our town!" The man growled "It's true that I'm a independent Reyvateil… However, I never cause any trouble. There is no reason for me to leave." Claire said calmly. "What did you say?!" The man shouted angrily. "If I did cause any trouble, I would leave on my own account. But I won't be bullied into leaving if I haven't done anything wrong." Claire told him. "You make me sick! I'll be back!" The man growled. "You bastard!" Fukuyama yelled angrily as he gave the man a uppercut. "Brother!" Risa gasped. "Ow! What the hell?!" The man groaned as he rubbed his jaw. "That gives you no right to treat a fine lady like her like that!" Fukuyama yelled at him. "Damnit! This isn't over!" The man yelled angrily as he left.

"He's got no class…" Krusche muttered. The party walked into the bar. Claire sighed. "You must have it rough." Fukuyama held Claire's hand. "How would you like me to be your bouncer?" Fukuyama asked with a smile. "Idiot…" Kirie muttered to herself. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Claire said with a smile. Then she noticed Lyner and Zoey and her friends. "Oh! Where have you been? We were worried about you." Claire gasped. "Jack's not with you? He's been looking for you guys for a while now. But… I'm glad you and your friends are okay." Claire closed her eyes and smiled. She noticed Lyner and Zoey's new friends. "Oh! I see there is more of you from last time." Aurica was silent. "Oh…? Aurica, is it really you?" Claire gasped. "Claire…" Aurica smiled a little. "I can't believe it! It's been so long! I never thought I'd see you again!" Claire went up to hug Aurica. "I was so worried about you when our village was burned down…" Claire sighed in relief. "You two know each other?" Lyner blinked. "We grew up in the same village together." Claire explained. "And your village was burned down?" Lyner asked. "It was a long time ago during the war." Aurica said sadly. "Aurica, will you have some tea with me later? I have so much to tell you!" Claire beamed. "Okay…" Aurica said sadly again. "I'm surprised to see you two together." Claire stated. "She's been through so much. Maybe you can listen to her and make her feel better." Krusche stated. "And look at the new guy who has a pretty girl wrapped around each arm." Claire smiled. Lyner and Aurica blushed. "W-Wait a minute! Miss Claire, you got it all wrong…" Lyner protested. "Oh, I know. But teasing boys is always so much fun. We have so much to talk about. Why don't we all go out to dinner?" Claire offered.

20 minutes later.

"Aurica, you're a candidate for the Holy Maiden of the Elemia Church? Your lifelong dream has come true. The legendary Holy Maiden who saved the world… Wouldn't it be great if Aurica became the second Holy Maiden?" Claire smiled. "But I'm a Class-D Reyvateil, they'll never chose me." Aurica protested. "Class doesn't matter. If you believed in yourself, you'll make it come true." Claire assured her. "…Do you really think so?" Aurica asked hopefully. "Of course! Cheer up Aurica!" Claire cheered her up. "…I understand." Aurica agreed. "So let me get this straight… Zoey and her friends are from another world and they're hunting a dangerous criminal here and the Church is helping Lyner and Aurica just happened to be there. Hmm… The Singing Hill ruin is pretty far. …Oh! If you go to the Singing Hill ruin, will you do me a favor?" Claire asked. "Anything for you, my lovely flower." Fukuyama smiled brightly. "Oh brother…" Kirie sweat dropped. "There's a material called Fragment of Yuteria over there. Will you bring one back for me?" Claire asked. "Sounds simple enough. Since I'm going there anyway. I'll pick one up for you." Lyner smiled. "Thank you!" Claire smiled. "…Oh, eating this food is making me sleepy." Krusche yawned. "Let's call it a night and head back to the Church in the morning." Lyner nodded in agreement.

The next day…

The party were back at the Church.

"Good morning. Did you have a good night's sleep? I finalized my research. As I thought, the crystal is kept at the Singing Hill ruin. If it hasn't been stolen, it should still be there." Bishop Falss explained. "Alright! Once I get the Hymn Crystal, nothing can stop us from saving Platina!" Lyner raised his arm in happiness. "Oh and one more thing… I may just be worrying too much, but… Searching the ruin without a Reyvateil is dangerous, even for a Apostle of Elemia. If you don't mind, will you take Aurica with you?" Bishop Falss offered. "!!!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock. "Huh? Would that be alright…?" Lyner asked. "Aurica doesn't have a partner yet. But I sense an unlimited potential within her." Bishop Falss smiled. "…Bishop?!" Aurica gasped again. "Aurica, do you want to go with him? The decision is yours to make." Bishop Falss asked in concern. Aurica was silent for 50 seconds then she beamed happily. "…Of course! I will be of any help in this mission!" Aurica thought in her mind. 'At long last… I finally have a partner! He's kinda cute too… Wait, what am I saying?! You barely even know him!' Aurica blushed. "And what about you Lyner?" Bishop Falss asked. "Thank you very much!" Lyner replied with a grin. In his thoughts. 'Maybe this will be good for Aurica, having me as a partner. She's also… beautiful… Huh? What the hell did I just say?' Lyner blushed. "Oh! And Radolf, you should go with them as well." Bishop Falss ordered. "As you wish." Radolf nodded. "Thank you… for everything." Kagome bowed politely. As the party began to leave. Bishop Falss called out to Lyner. "Lyner." Lyner turned to him. "Yes?" Lyner asked. "Aurica has been through tough times… Because of this, she has closed her heart. For a Reyvateil, deep emotions and high sensitivity are the source of Song Magic." Lyner was silent. "Please heal her." Bishop Falss told him. Lyner nodded. "May the Trio of Elemia bless you, Lyner and your friends." Bishop Falss smiled. Lyner turned to Aurica with a smile. "May they bless us all." He told everyone. "…Yes." Aurica smiled a little.

The party was outside. "Lyner, have you been to the Dive Shop yet?" Radolf asked. "There's an Dive Shop in Nemo?!" Lyner gasped. "Oh? So you know of them? Let me escort you to the Dive Shop." Radolf offered. "Ok, thank you." Lyner turned to Aurica. "Aurica… Would you like me to dive into you?" Lyner asked politely. Aurica gasped and blushed. "Um. What's a Dive?" Miharu asked. Zoey and her friends explained to Miharu and her friends about Diving. Kirie however took it the wrong way and punched Lyner. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Lyner rubbed his sore chin. "You pervert! Doing something dirty into a girl's thoughts!" Kirie was about to punch Lyner again, but Aurica stopped her. "No, Kirie. It's ok. Lyner wouldn't do anything dirty in my Cosmosphere." "But…" Kirie protested. "You got it all wrong, Kirie. Diving into Aurica will help her craft Song Magic. It will help Aurica become stronger." Bridget told her. "Oh…" Kirie sweat dropped. "Lyner… I don't mind Diving with you. If I dived with you, will it help me become stronger and craft some Song Magic?" Aurica asked hopefully. "Of course. I will do whatever it takes to help you craft some Song Magic." Lyner put his arm on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her which made her blush even more.

Radolf lead the party to the Dive Shop. After he paid for the diving. Lyner turned to his party. "Okay. It'll be awhile after I dived into Aurica. In the meantime, why don't you guys explore the town?" Lyner suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. Lyner and Aurica entered the capsules.

**Aurica: Cosmosphere: Lvl 1: Rose Princess**

Lyner arrived at Stonehenge and looked around.

"So this is Aurica's Cosmosphere… Looks peaceful enough." Lyner whistled.

"But… I don't feel very welcome here." Lyner stated uneasily.

"Maybe it's just me…" Lyner stated, suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Lyner winced as he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly a bear lion animal wearing a pot on his head and cape appeared and by the looks of it, he doesn't look too happy.

"Scoundrel! Who do you think you are, barging in without permission? Identify yourself!" The bear lion ordered.

"Wait, who are you?" Lyner got another whack from the bear.

"Scoundrel! How rude! You should give your name before requesting mine!" The bear lion growled.

"Okay, okay! Geez! My name is Lyner Barsett." Lyner grumbled as he rubbed his sore spot on his head.

"And I am Don Leon., the royal knight of Aurica's mind." The bear lion known as Don Leon introduced himself.

"Knight? So you're the Mind Guardian?" Lyner blinked.

"Si. I am here to protect Aurica. You'll have no funny business, so long as I'm here." Don Leon narrowed his eyes at Lyner.

"Hey, I'm not here to screw around. And what kind of name is Don Leon?" Lyner asked. That, earned him a whack from Don Leon.

"How dare you! Aurica gave me my name! I demand satisfaction… or a apology…" Don Leon growled.

"Okay! I'm sorry… Geez…" Lyner mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I shall forgive you this once. So, what business do you have in Aurica's world?" Don Leon asked.

"We're just here for some Song Magic." Lyner replied.

"Song Magic? Aurica will never craft Song Magic with a weirdo like you! But, you have come this way. Know that I do not trust you… I shall be keeping a close eye on you." Don Leon glared at Lyner

"Alright already, sheesh…" Lyner sweat dropped.

When he got to the world map, he was shocked to see a world covered in thorns. "What's with this world?! It's filled with thorns…" Lyner muttered.

Don Leon appeared in front of him. "She made this barricade to keep strangers like you from entering. She lived in peace because of this thorn wall. She was living in peace till you showed up!" Don Leon shouted annoyed.

"Alright, I get the point! Is there any towns in this Cosmosphere?" Lyner growled. "Hmph! See for yourself!" Don Leon huffed.

Lyner headed for the Town of Dusk. He looked around. "This village is deserted. Nobody's here…" Lyner stated.

"Let's look around." Lyner said to himself.

While waking around, he encountered…

"Radolf?" Lyner gasped.

"And who might you be?" Radolf questioned.

"Wait… This isn't Radolf…" Lyner said to himself again.

"I don't even know you." Radolf frowned.

"Okay, fine… whatever. So, does anyone else live in this village?" Lyner asked.

"The Sick Lady, the Songless Priestess, and I are the only residents of this village. It is only the three of us." Radolf explained. "However, this village is facing a serious crisis." Radolf added. "What kind?" Lyner asked.

"The Songless Priestess is perpetually trying to burn down the village. And, it falls upon me to save this village every time." Radolf stated.

"I see." Lyner understand.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to patrolling." Radolf said as he left.

"This version of Radolf is strange." Lyner muttered.

"I need to find Aurica." Lyner said with confidence.

After searching for 10 minutes, he found Aurica in the Cave Inn.

Aurica sat on the bed in sadness. Suddenly, the door opened and she saw Lyner.

"Y-You!?" Aurica gasped.

"I'm Lyner Barsett. I came here to craft some Song Magic with you." Lyner explained.

"…A Song? I can't craft a Song. I'm not powerful enough… I'm just a failure…" Aurica looked at the ground in sadness.

"That's not true! This is your world, right? So if you believe hard enough, you can do anything to help you." Lyner reasoned.

"It's not that easy for me. I can't even save my own village… This village has been destroyed many times by the Fire Demon. Radolf, who lives in the village blames me for bringing it to this world." Aurica sniffled.

"Why would he think that?" Lyner raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, he's probably right. This village has been burned down many times in the past, because of me. Radolf always rebuilds the village. He isn't friendly, but he's got a big heart." Aurica explained.

"Huh? That sounds strange… Isn't this your world? Why can't you restore the village?" Lyner asked.

"You should be able to do anything… including stopping that demon…" Lyner reasoned.

"I can't do that! I would only destroy the village." Aurica put her hands on her face and cried.

'Sounds like she has post traumatic stress…' Lyner thought. Lyner put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's defeat this Fire Demon first. This is your world, so you know how to defeat him, right?" Lyner asked with a caring voice. Aurica looked up to Lyner with some tears in her eyes.

"You don't know? Then how did you create it?" Lyner asked.

"I don't know. The demon always appear out of nowhere, destroys things, and then leaves…" Aurica said.

"Then can you craft Song Magic to defeat it?" Lyner asked with determination.

"No. I don't want to make anything. People always laugh at my creations…" Aurica sniffled.

"Why would they think that?" Lyner blinked.

"It's because I'm stupid. I only create strange things, and I'm so weak…" Aurica said sadly.

"Can you give it a shot? Please?" Lyner asked nicely.

"…I'm really weak, though." Aurica said.

"I don't care." Lyner assured her with a smile.

"You'll all laugh at me." Aurica protested.

"I promised I won't laugh at you." Lyner smiled warmly at her.

"We can't beat that Fire Demon…." Aurica looked at the ground in sadness.

"Don't worry about a thing! Just trust me and make something!" Lyner closed his eyes and smiled.

"Okay… Here goes…" Aurica closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a tiny fireball with eyes appeared.

"Aurica, you did it!" Lyner gasped.

"I'm sorry. I only make useless things…" Aurica said sadly.

"Excuse you! You crafted me! You can't call me useless!" The fireball huffed.

"It talks?!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock.

"Why are you surprised? You crafted me, thinking it would be cute if I could talk." The fireball smiled.

"I did… but I didn't expect it to really happen." Aurica blinked.

"Great! See, you can craft properly. I can't do this! You need to be more confident. This is your world. You can craft anything if you believe in yourself." Lyner stated.

"…Y-Yes. But, I can only craft silly magic." Aurica looked at the ground in sadness.

"Don't call me Silly Magic! I decided to do my best to help you, since you did craft me." The fireball smiled.

"That fireball is right. I think he'll be useful. We can grill meat with this thing. Powerful isn't always a good thing, right? We can't grill meat with a bomb." Lyner closed his eyes and smiled.

"You're right." Aurica began to cheer up.

"Um… That's not how it's used…" The fireball sweat dropped.

(Meanwhile… back in the real world.)

"I wonder how Lyner and Aurica are doing." Radolf asked with a slight bit of worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine." Zoey assured him. Suddenly, they saw Fukuyama flying into a wall. Looks like he tried to hit on a woman and Kirie catch him and punched him again.

"Ouch…." Radolf winced.

(Back to Lyner)

Back on the world map…

"Aurica you did great!" Lyner cheered. Then Don Leon appeared and he looks upset.

"What?! What did you do to Aurica?!" Don Leon demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Why are you so upset? What, you don't want her to craft magic or something?" Lyner questioned.

"It's not that! It is just… she hasn't crafted magic in the past few years." Don Leon stated sadly.

"I wonder why…" Lyner asked in thought.

Lyner decided to head to the Town of Dusk. He saw Radolf preparing for something.

"Emergency! The Fire Demon has struck again! We have to stop it as best as we can." Radolf explained.

"What?! Aurica…" Lyner whispered. Aurica looked terrified.

"No, I can't… I can't win." Aurica stammered.

"I have to do something. The village will be destroyed… I'm going to attack!" Radolf shouted as he charged.

"Radolf!" Lyner tried to stop him, but no avail.

"He knows that he can't win, so why does he forget…?" Aurica wondered.

"Because he's determined to save this world." Lyner pointed out.

"While you blame yourself for being incompetent, many people are supporting you." Lyner nodded.

"I never asked them to do anything…" Aurica shook her head.

"Aurica! You know why Radolf is saving you, right?" Lyner asked her.

"No I don't…" Aurica stated sadly.

"That's not true. This is your world. Radolf is saving you because you want him to, right?" Lyner asked.

"Well…" Aurica looked at the side.

"You don't have to do it for Radolf. But, I want you to save your village and world on your own." Lyner stated. Aurica was silent.

"…Okay." Aurica nodded. Suddenly, the village is on fire.

"What the hell?!" Lyner gawked.

"It's really hot. The demon is here to burn down the village…" Aurica coughed. Then a giant fireball appears.

"Burning… burning… everyone is burning…" The giant fireball said gleefully.

"I won't let you!" Lyner got out his sword. He turned to Aurica. "Aurica! Protect the village. You're the only one who can save this world!" Lyner shouted.

"But, I don't even know how!" Aurica protested, suddenly, the tiny fireball appears.

"I have a plan! He attacks us by blowing fire, so we can protect ourselves by building a firewall." The tiny fireball thought.

"How should I make it out of?" Lyner asked.

"It's your job to figure it out!" The tiny fireball replied.

"Why you…" Lyner growled.

"It's okay. I'll try it, but it might not work…" Aurica looked up.

"Aurica…" Lyner whispered.

"I can't let everyone else do all the work. I can do this… …Just don't laugh at me, alright?" Aurica pleaded.

"I won't laugh." Lyner assured her.

"I see. I'll do it…." Aurica concentrated and shouted, suddenly a weird creature with a single eye and three feathers appeared.

"Whoa!" Lyner gasped.

"I thought that I could blow away fire with wind…so I made this…" Aurica explained.

"I'll burn it all…" the giant fireball said dully as he blows fire.

"It's not working… I wasn't good enough…" Aurica panted.

"Aurica, you can do this! Just think harder! Imagine yourself beating the Fire Demon in your head!" Lyner cheered her on.

"I'll try… I hope it works…" Aurica nodded.

"Trust me! It will work. Believe in your power." Lyner assured her. Suddenly, a pinkish glow appeared around Aurica.

"Yes, I can feel the energy. Nobody ever encouraged me like this before. You're right. It's worth trying! Fire Guard… please protect us all!" Aurica ordered, the Fire Guard obeyed and started blowing wind at the Fire Demon, the Fire Demon groaned in agony as it was blown away.

"I… I did it!" Aurica gasped.

"Yes you did! You saved the village, Aurica!" Lyner cheered.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. He's still alive." The fireball stated.

"Then Aurica will beat it again." Lyner gave a cocky smile at Aurica.

"He's right, you beat it before and you will again. Trust us." The fireball smiled at her.

"If you say so…" Aurica smiled a little. Then Radolf appeared.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"AOK! Aurica got rid of the Fire Demon." Lyner grinned.

"What?! The Songless Priestess did that? I'm surprised…" Radolf gasped.

"Wait, Aurica is the Songless Priestess?" Lyner asked, Aurica was silent.

"But we could never defeat that demon before. He always returned to his lair and restored his energy." Radolf explained.

"Where can I find it?" Lyner asked.

"You can find it north of here." Radolf explained.

Lyner and Aurica arrived at the Life Tower.

"A tower covered in thorns…" Lyner muttered.

"This is the door which will never open. It leads to the strong energies of the outside world…" Aurica explained. Before Lyner can answer, the tiny fireball appears once again.

"I sense something! It's… him." The ground starts shaking.

"Damn it!" Lyner growled.

The Fire Demon appears again.

"Burning… burning… everyone is burning…" The Fire Demon chanted.

"Crap! We have to take it down this time! Let me handle this!" Lyner got out his sword.

"Aurica! Try thinking Lyner is invincible and combine that with Fire Guard!" The fireball suggested.

"He's right! Think of me as an invincible knight and your Fire Guard aids me!" Lyner agreed.

"Y-You're right! Here goes!" Aurica concentrated and Fire Guard appeared again.

"…Lyner, I trust you… You are invincible and you can beat that Fire Demon!" Aurica shouted as Fire Guard blows wind at the Fire Demon, Lyner yelled as he slashed the Fire Demon. The Fire Demon groaned as it disappeared.

"D-Did you get it?" Aurica asked.

"Of course I did. That was easy!" Lyner showed a cocky grin.

"That's because you're so talented." Aurica smiled a little.

"No, it is because of you, Aurica. You are talented." Lyner told her, Aurica gasped.

"I was only able to beat it because you believed that I could. This is your world. Whatever you wish for will come true." Lyner told her with a smile.

"…Really?" Aurica asked hopefully. Then The Fire Demon named Flamia appeared.

"Aw crap!" Lyner swore.

"It's alright. I won't attack anymore." Flamia assured.

"Say what?" Lyner blinked.

"I decided to protect this land." Flamia smiled.

"Aurica, so you…" Lyner smiled.

"Yes. Now I know I can change this world. I used to blame myself for being weak. But, you made me realize I was wrong." Aurica smiled fully for the first time.

"Yeah, this world should be peaceful for now on." Lyner smiled. Aurica nodded in agreement.

(Back in the real world…)

"I think it's about time Lyner is done with his dive with Aurica. Let's head back to the Dive House." Radolf suggested.

(Back to Lyner…)

Back on the world map.

"Oh! A Paradigm Shift!" Don Leon gasped as a light appeared in Stonehenge. "Let's go to Stonehenge." Lyner stated.

Lyner and Aurica arrived at Stonehenge, where they saw another Aurica, only she wore a heavily angel armor.

"…Aurica?" Lyner gasped.

"I… see myself…" Aurica's eyes widen in shock.

"Did you pass through the Paradigm Shift?" Angel Aurica asked.

"What the hell is going on? Are you Aurica?" Lyner gawked.

"I am Aurica. But you haven't met me before." Angel Aurica smiled warmly, Lyner has a question mark above his head.

"Aurica, jump in there. It's a step towards spiritual growth." Angel Aurica explained.

"Spiritual growth…?" Aurica gasped.

"Yes. This Stonehenge is an altar for growing spiritually. You need to grow. Every time you step into this light, you'll be a step closer to enlightenment." Angel Aurica explained.

"Aurica…" Lyner whispered. Aurica turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you for everything." Aurica said gratefully. "Don't mention it." Lyner smiled.

"Will I see you again?" Aurica asked. "Yeah, you will. Count on it." Lyner gave her a thumb up.

Aurica smiled and nodded and she jumped into the light, a white light covered the area.

**Aurica: Level 1 Cosmosphere Completed.**

TBC

Next time: At Last! Purger!

Jack: Heya! Jack here. Next chapter, I will make a return appearance and Lyner and company will meet two peoples, the Card Captors and Sailor Scouts. Also, the Love Hina Gang are sent to stop Lyner from obtaining Purger as Bourd gave them a last chance. But then after the fight, they will join the party. Okay, I spoiled too much. Catch ya later!


	12. At Last, Purger!

A/N: Hello ya! Here is Chapter 11 with the return of Jack and the appearance of Card Captor Sakura and Sailor Moon! Also, I will be using elements from one of my stories, Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge in this chapter. Also, Naraku will make a brief appearance in this chapter.

Chapter 11: At Last! Purger!

Aurica opened her eyes and got out of the capsule. Lyner got out of his capsule. "Aurica, how do you feel?" Lyner asked in concern. "I feel… a little bit stronger. Hold on." Aurica began to sing and Fire Guard appeared. "Wow…" Tohru gasped. "I…I did it! I crafted some Song Magic!" Aurica gasped. "You did great, Aurica. You said you can't craft Song Magic, but you crafted some." Radolf smiled. "Lyner… You were right. I believed hard enough and I crafted some Song Magic." Aurica smiled a little at Lyner. "Um… When we find the Hymn Crystal Purger at Singing Hill, would you… dive with me again?" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. Lyner gasped and blushed a little and smiled warmly at her. "Of course." Lyner agreed. "Now that Aurica has dived, let's head for Singing Hill." Renee suggested. "R-Right." Lyner nodded. 'At long last, Purger is within my reach. Wait for me, Lady Shurelia!' Lyner thought to himself.

(Meanwhile… at Singing Hill…)

Sakura Avalon AKA the Mistress of the Clow slowly woke up as she rubbed her head. "What just happened?" Then she remembered something, she was walking home from school with Madison when they felt an earthquake and then a white light engulfed them. She knew something was wrong because before the white light hit, she sensed a strong supernatural power surge. "This isn't good. I've got to find a way out of here." She said. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" the Clow Mistress looked up. That voice was so familiar, "It is you, Sakura!" The voice was closer. Her eyes widened as she saw two people that she never thought she see again. "Li! Meiling!" Happy tears swelled in her eyes as she ran towards them. She hugs Meiling and kisses Li on the cheek. "What happened? I thought you two were still in Hong Kong." "We were actually," Li answered, "But then I sensed something strong. Like something huge was about to happen." "And next thing we knew, we were engulfed by a white light!" Meling finished. That's what happened to me too... you think there might be another trial or something?" "Maybe," he said as he scratched his chin, "But I might have known about that already. In any case, let's find a way out of these ruins."

"Hey! You kids alright?" A voice called out to them, Li got into a battle stance as the figure came into view. It was Jack. "Who are you?" Li demanded. "Hey now, I should be asking you the same thing. This is no place for kids to be playing around here." Jack frowned, then he saw their clothes. 'Those clothes…' "We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much!" Meling frowned. "Hey, forgive me for being rude now. But your clothes are too advanced. Say… Are you friends with Zoey, Bridget and Renee?" Jack asked. "…Who are they?" Sakura blinked. "Hmm… So you don't know them… They're three friends of mine along with another friend. They went missing two days ago. I was looking for them, but I decided to take some time off by searching these ruins for treasure." Jack explained. "So you're a treasure hunter?" Li asked. "Yep. Name's Jack Hamilton. If you three come with me, we can talk on the way out." Jack offered with a smile. Sakura and her friends got into a huddle. "I think we should trust him. He seems nice enough." Sakura suggested. "Yeah, but what's he got hiding under his cape?" Meling raised an eyebrow at Jack. "We don't have a choice. I agree with Sakura, he seems friendly enough." Li nodded. The three turned to Jack. "Ok. Please lead the way, Mr. Hamilton." Sakura smiled. "Alright then. I think we're gonna get along fine." Jack smiled. Jack and his three new friends headed south. Unknown to them several eyes were spying on them. They were watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in… sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it." Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that white light just came out of nowhere and landed us in these ruins?" "Have you managed to contact Trista yet, Rayne?" Sailor Uranus asked. "No dice." Sailor Mars said. "It's like she vanished." "I hope Puu is okay." Sailor Mini-Moon said sadly. "Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine." "Hey, those people are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out. "Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." They all nodded and silently followed Jack and the Card Captors.

(Back with Lyner and the party.)

The party arrived at Singing Hill. They stared at the ruins.

"This is the Singing Hill… The place where the Hymn Crystal is kept." Lyner said seriously. "What's this Hymn Crystal that you're looking for?" Krusche asked confusedly. "Well… it's a special crystal that I need to defeat those viruses I told you about." Lyner then got out the Hymn Broach and activated it. "Hot damn…" Krusche gasped. "It looks like this." Lyner explained. Krusche was silent for 10 seconds then she replied. "You got that pendant from a woman, didn't you?" Aurica gasped. "How?! How did you know that?" Lyner gawked. "I knew it. It's much too cute for your taste." Krusche smirked. "Wow… You got me there, Krusche." Lyner nervously smiled. "Moron…" Sasuke sighed. "You're right, a woman did gave this to me… It was given to me by someone I admired… She is my ultimate inspiration. Her name is Lady Shurelia. She has always worked hard to bring people happiness. I wish to be like her someday." Lyner said proudly. "…Cool." Krusche smiled. "So Lyner, is this Lady Shurelia single?" Fukuyama asked, earning him whacks from Kirie and Lyner. "Don't you dare think of trying to grope Lady Shurelia! She needs to keep her emotions in check!" Lyner shouted angrily. "Serves you right, pervert!" Kirie growled. "So you see, I have a mission to accomplish. I want to save the world, but I'm doing it to save her as well." Lyner finished. Krusche was silent. Suddenly, Aurica hear something.

"Listen." Aurica told everyone. They began to listen.

"…amn it. Where is it?" A familiar voice growled. Zoey and her friends recognized that voice. "It's Naru!" Zoey gasped. "Wait, Naru, the same person with that same group who ambushed us?" Krusche blinked.

"That crystal shouldn't be hard to find." Kitsune's voice said. The Love Hina gang came out of the doorway and noticed the party.

"What the?!" Naru gawked. "You!" Motoko got out her katana and pointed it at Lyner. "So we meet again, vile male…" Motoko growled. "Vile male…?" Aurica blinked.

"You see, They are the cast of Love Hina, the two women who think men are perverts are named Naru Narusegawa, and Motoko Aoyama. They keep accusing poor Keitaro Urashima of being a pervert." Renee frowned. 'Wow. One of them is defending me.' Keitaro smiled to himself. "Why are you defending this idiot?" Naru growled. "We don't have time to deal with you. We need to find the Hymn Crystal Purger." Sarah frowned as she crossed her arms. "Say what?! So… Bourd sent you guys to get the Hymn Crystal." Lyner frowned. "Oh, way to spill the beans, Sarah!" Kitsune shouted. "Look, we don't have to do this. Why not tell us why Bourd took your memories." Bridget reasoned. "No… Vile male, we will finally settle the score! Prepare yourself!" Motoko yelled as she readies herself for battle. Naru did the same. "Hey Naru and Motoko. Bourd said this is our last chance. If we fail…" Keitaro doesn't want to say it. "Heh, so you two are gonna fight us?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "We have no choice, let's settle this once and for all." Radolf got out his spear. "Get ready to lose, you two nutcases!" Krusche grinned as she got out her chainsaw. "Zoey, play a song from your iPod." Lyner stated. "Aurica, I want you to sing Flamia." Lyner told her. The two girls nodded and Zoey selected Sheena's Battle Theme from Tales of Symphonia.

**Mid Boss Battle: Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama**

Motoko started the battle with a stone slash attack. Lyner was hit by it, but retaliate by slashing her three times. Naru threw punch after punch at Radolf, but Radolf hit her with the butt of his spear two times. Motoko and Lyner clashed swords. "We don't have to do this! We can find a way to get your memories back from Bourd!" Lyner shouted. "S-Shut up! A vile male like you wouldn't understand!" Motoko shouted angrily as she flung one of her special attacks, Inuyasha shielded Lyner with his Tetsusaiga. "Don't get used to me saving your hide…" Inuyasha said dully as he used Blades of Blood on Motoko, she didn't have time to dodge it and was hit for moderated damage. Lyner saw his chance and yelled "Impulse!" Lyner used his favorite move, Impulse as he slashed and yellow energy was heading towards Motoko, she was hit for moderate damage as well. 'It… can't be…. How could this vile male… get the best of me?!' Motoko gasped. Krusche gave Naru 5 punches before she kicked Naru and she rammed into her friend, Motoko. Aurica started singing Flamia awhile ago when the fight started. Naru and Motoko gawked at the giant fireball which if they moved, Aurica will burn them to a crisp. But luckily, Aurica said something to them. "We don't have to do this. If Bourd took your memories, we'll help you get them back. Why don't you join us? Refuse and I have no choice but to use my Song Magic on you…" Aurica said with determination. Naru and Motoko was silent for 1 minute then they say 'Fine…" Aurica dispelled Flamia.

"Lyner… Sorry I sounded a bit threatening." Aurica apologized. "It's alright. You did the right thing." Lyner assured her. "Yay! New friends!" Su cheered as she jumped on Lyner. "Kaolla Su is my name! What's your's?" Su asked excitedly. "Um… Lyner Barsett." Lyner sweat dropped.

Everyone introduced each other.

"Now that we settle this. Let's head into the ruin." Radolf smiled. Suddenly, Aurica felt something.

"Lyner…" Aurica said seriously. "What is it, Aurica?" Lyner asked. "I… sense someone very powerful. He's near!" Aurica gasped. Suddenly, a black portal on the ground appeared and out came…

"It's him! Saizen!" Zoey gasped as she and her friends got into battle stances.

Saizen looked at the party with a cold glare.

"I am Saizen. Soon to be the universe's most powerful ruler. I see Naru and her friends failed to kill you. So I bring a message from Bourd…" Saizen stated. "And that is…?" Shinobu gulped. "If you hear this, then you have failed. Saizen was the one who took your memories and if you want them back, you have to defeat me. Such foolish weaklings you are. Your effort is in vain." Saizen stated coldly. "So you're Saizen. You saved us the trouble of looking for you!" Lyner gritted his teeth as he got out his sword. "Lyner Barsett… Your compassion for the Reyvateils will be your downfall. So I made someone who can surpass your power." Saizen's eyes glowed dark, another dark portal appeared and out came…

"Lyner?!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock. It was another Lyner, but he looked different from the original Lyner, for starters, his eyes are blood red, his armor shoulder plate has a spike on it and his cape is black. He also has a demonic version of Lyner's Sword. 'Lyner' looked at Lyner with an evil smirk. "So you're my exact copy… I'm Cyner! Your dark copy! Unlike you, I enjoy chaos and evil!" Cyner grinned evilly. "You pathetic losers don't stand a chance against my master and me! You might as well sit back and watch as my master conquers the whole freaking universe!" Cyner laughed evilly. "You bastard!" Kyo growled. "Eek! Kyo, hold me!" Kagura stammered. "I'm not holding you!" Kyo snapped. "Our fight's not with you today. But rest assured that we will put an end to your travels and efforts… Come Cyner. It's time we conquer an small universe." Saizen made an portal appear and he walked into it. "Yes, Master Saizen!" Cyner obeyed. Cyner looked at the party with a dark grin before he enters the portal. It closes

"…" Lyner was silent. "…Lyner? Are you alright?" Aurica asked in concern. Lyner turned to his party with a smile. "We can't let Saizen beat us. We gotta give it our all to save the universe. But saving our world comes first. Purger awaits us." Lyner said with confidence. "Yeah, that's our Lyner!" Jaden cheered.

The party entered the ruins. They came across a digital light on the ground. "Hmm? What's this?" Lyner wondered as he and his party stared at it. "Oh that? We saw it before you guys came here. We don't have a clue on what it is." Keitaro explained. Zoey got an idea. "I know how to use it. Follow us." Zoey stated.

The party followed the Mews to some rooms that required a wind shot. Aurica used her Gale Shot to opened one of them. Soon, they came across a crest with wind on it. "Aurica, try using Gale Shot on it." Renee suggested. Aurica nodded and singed Gale Shot, the shot hit the crest. Aurica repeated it three times before the crest lighted up. Then a alarm sounded and a humanoid like creature appeared. "?!" Aurica gasped as she quickly singed Flamia. "Shoot! We shouldn't have seen this one coming!" Bastion gawked. Lyner slashed the creature two times. Aurica's Song was at Level 2. The creature did something unexpected, it healed itself. 'Huh?! The enemy in the Singing Hill doesn't have that ability to heal! Saizen must have caused this!' Zoey gawked as she helped Lyner double teamed on it. Aurica's Song was at the 3rd level. The creature was getting weaker. "Lyner! The Song has reached the final level! Here goes!" Aurica yelled as she flung Flamia at the creature, burning it to a crisp.

"What was that?!" Lyner gawked. "That device was for the digital light. Let's go back and you'll see what I mean." Zoey explained.

The party headed back to the digital light. "It looks the same to me…" Lyner stated. "Maybe we need to step on it." Tohru said as she stepped on the light. Suddenly, a white light appeared around her and she was gone. "Tohru!" "Miss Honda!" Kyo and Yuki gasped in shock. "Oh! It's a teleporter! Ah, I see what you meant, Zoey." Lyner smiled.

One by one, the party entered the teleporter and were in the second floor. Tohru noticed them. "Oh hey guys!" Tohru waved cheerfully. "Tohru. Don't scare us like that! Geez." Kyo sighed in relief. "Come on, let's continue." Radolf said.

The party explored B1 of Singing Hill, with Aurica's current Song Magic, they were able to get into some areas that required fire or wind, and got some useful Grathmeld Crystals and items.

They reach an area with a teleporter and another humanoid creature. "Let me take care of this!" Naru yelled as she threw a punch at the creature, Radolf assisted by stabbing it five times. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her favorite weapon at the monster for heavy damage. "Spear of End!" Radolf yelled as he stabbed the creature two times before lifting it up the air and jumping up and slamming it down for a finishing blow, the creature disintegrated. But before it dropped something.

Lyner walked up to the item and picked it up. He inspected it. "There's no doubt about it, this is a Fragment of Yuteria." Lyner smiled. "Cool. But that was weird, that enemy carried it." Krusche blinked. "What matters most that we got it." Renee smiled, suddenly, the teleporter started. "Looks like the road is open." Bastion stated.

The party were in another floor and got to a room with a odd statue. Zoey and friends suggested the north door and entered, Lyner inspected the door in front of them. "This could be a trap. But I could be wrong. Aurica, try shooting at the door." Lyner suggested, Aurica nodded and used Gale Shot on it 3 times before it opened.

The party were outside in the ruin with the sky above. There is a rumbling. The area was almost destroyed.

"Wow… This place has been destroyed…" Lyner gawked. Krusche then noticed something. "Lyner! Look at that!" She pointed. "Huh?!" The party saw a crystal that looks like the one in Lyner's Hymn Broach on a altar. Lyner was silent then he realized it. Lyner ran up to the altar. "There's no mistake about it! It's Purger!" Lyner gasped. 'Lady Shurelia…. I finally found it!" Before Lyner can get it, another rumbling occurred. "Something's coming!" Radolf gasped. Aurica shouted "Lyner, look out!" Lyner looked around, suddenly, a huge Guardian appeared and rammed Lyner. His friends ran up to him. "Owww! Son of a bitch!" Lyner grunted as he got up. Zoey selected a song from Star Ocean 3 and played it.

The Guardian fired missiles at the party, they dodged it. "Hyaa!" Kyo yelled as he threw a punch at the Guardian, giving it small damage. Aurica began singing Fire Guard. Fire Guard appeared and casted a protected aura on the party. Ed put his hands on the ground and made a dirt cannon and fired it, it's ammo was a spiked ball, hitting the Guardian for moderate damage. The Guardian fired lasers at Lyner, hitting him for some moderate damage. "Damnit!" Lyner growled as he slashed it three times. Al threw two punches at the Guardian. Kagome fired two arrows of light from her bow, hitting the Guardian for slightly moderate damage. Zoey slashed it five times before she was knocked away by the Guardian's ram attack. Motoko slashed it 6 times. Radolf and Krusche double teamed on it. The Guardian was sparking electricity, indicating it was about to be destroyed. "I'll finish this! Break Blade!" Lyner yelled as he slashed it 6 times. He got out of the way as the Guardian exploded.

The Guardian's destruction rocked the area to its' core. "W-What's happening?!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no! The battle was too rough for this place! It's going to collapse!" Radolf shouted. "We gotta get out of here!" Yukinari stammered. Lyner looked around. "Where's the Crystal?!" Lyner yelled frantically. "Lyner!" Radolf shouted. "I can't find it! Without it, we're totally screwed! All that effort gone to waste!" Lyner pounded his fist on the ground. Lyner looked to his left and saw Purger near the edge. "I found it! It's over there…" Lyner gasped. "Lyner, watch out!" Radolf yelled as half of the area collapsed. Lyner got out of there in time. Purger fell. "NOOOOO! THE CRYSTAL!!!" Lyner screamed. "Lyner, we have to get the hell out of here!" Ed yelled. "This place won't last 10 seconds!" Krusche stated. "Grrr… DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!" Lyner screamed as he and his party escaped.

20 minutes later, Radolf inspected the area. "The room, it's empty…" Radolf turned to his friends. "We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous." Radolf issued. "Listen up!" Lyner yelled. They faced him. "I'm sorry, but I'll meet up with you later, I have to get that crystal." Lyner said seriously. "But that's suicide!" Moka gasped. "Lyner, didn't you hear what I said?" Radolf protested. "It might be still caught on a ledge or something…" Lyner reasoned. "Don't throw your life away!" Radolf shouted. "You don't know what's at stake here!" Lyner shouted. "Lyner?!" Radolf gasped. "I came down here to find this one crystal! If I have to throw my life away for it, so be it! The whole world is counting on me. I've come this far… It's not just a treasure to us! I have to bring this crystal back to Platina…" Lyner turned to Radolf. "Radolf, you've risked your life on missions for the church before, haven't you?" Lyner asked. "Y-Yes…" Radolf looked down. "Well now it's my turn." Radolf was silent. "I'm sorry… I'll see you outside…" Lyner showed a weak smile before he can leave, Radolf stopped him. "Who said you're going in alone? If you're going, I'm going as well." Radolf said. "No! I'm not gonna put all of your lives in danger!" Lyner protested. "Did you forget? I'm on a mission for the church as well. My mission is Operation Protect Lyner. You can't expect me to give up when the going gets tough." Radolf smiled, Krusche stepped forward. "I'm going too. When we're together, we're invincible. And we will defeat Saizen and Lyner's evil copy." Krusche said with confidence. Aurica stepped forward as well. "…Um…" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "Aurica…" Lyner whispered. "I… want to protect you, Lyner." Aurica blushed a little. "Because you're my partner. You need me, don't you?" Aurica asked. "Yes, I do…" Lyner nodded. Aurica smiled a little. "We're going too. We'll be with Lyner till the end." Zoey smiled. Her friends and the otherworldly visitors nodded in agreement. "Now, let's find Purger before this place collapses." Kirie smiled. "Thank you, everyone…" Lyner smiled.

The party headed left and walked on a bridge towards an new area. 20 minutes of exploring later, the party were walking down till Lyner saw something up ahead. On a hanging platform is Purger. "Look, it's caught on something over there!" Lyner stated as he pointed to Purger. "Just one room down… So, how do we get down here?" Radolf wondered. "There's some stairs over there." Bridget pointed to the stairs. "Good eye, Bridget!" Lyner grinned.

The heroes jumped down the stairs. The party stared at Purger on the platform. "It's too dangerous to get any closer." Aurica gulped. Lyner turned to Aurica. "But I have no choice. I'll try going to the other side. Wait here for me." He told everyone as he jumped platform to platform to get to the platform where Purger is. Suddenly, rumbling was occurring again. "Lyner!" Aurica gasped. "Don't worry, I'll be fine…" Lyner assured her. When he got off the first and second platform, they fell off, Lyner managed to grab the ledge with Purger on it.

"Lyner!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock. "The crystal! Crap!" Lyner swore as he struggled to grab it. "It's starting to get really bad here! Go on, get out of here!" Lyner told his friends. "No way! We're in this together!" Momiji protested. "…I'll be fine. I'm not going to die in a place like this." Lyner assured them. "Lyner!" The girls in Lyner's party shouted worriedly. "We got to get out of here." Radolf stated grimly. "No!" Aurica screamed as Ed and Yukinari held her back. "What are you doing?! You'll die if you go after him!" Ed yelled. "All we have to do is pray to God to save him." Yukinari stated. Aurica was silent for 15 seconds then she closed her eyes and began chanting in Hymnos. It said something like save Lyner. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha gawked. "Wait! …This is… She's crafting a Song!" Radolf gasped in shock. Aurica chanted again in Hymnos two times. "Can this really be…?" Radolf wondered. Aurica chanted again.

The platform fell, but Lyner grabbed Purger, before he can fell to his doom, a creature similar to Fire Guard only it was yellow appeared and grabbed Lyner in telepathic powers. It flew up with Lyner and the Purger still in his hand, Lyner was unconscious, but he managed to held on to Purger. "…Blue Magic?!" Radolf gasped. "It's incredible… Aurica crafted Song Magic for Lyner…. And she did it in the real world, not her Cosmosphere! That shouldn't be possible!" Radolf couldn't believe it. "Let's get out of here and think of a plan!" Zoey yelled.

8 minutes later…

Aurica was silent as she looked at the ground. "Aurica… that Song Magic… what was it?" Radolf questioned. "I don't know… I just had an urge to sing, and before I knew it, I was singing…" Aurica answered. "That was Blue Magic. It's only craftable when you desperately want to protect somebody." Radolf explained. "And more astonishing, you crafted that Song outside of the Cosmosphere, all by yourself…" Radolf stated. "…I've never felt like this before." Aurica stared at her hands. "I remember this one time, back when I was a oracle. I had this one partner. She crafted a Song in the real world once, as well." Radolf explained. "…What?" Aurica perked up. "Lyner could feel how much you cared about him." Radolf explained. "…Do you think so?" Aurica asked hopefully. "Oh I know what it is, it's because you lo-" Zoey closed Kagome's mouth before she can finish. "Yes. That is what Song Magic is all about. I never imagined you would be able to do that." Radolf closed his eyes and smiled. Aurica was silent for 30 seconds then she got up with determination. "I'm… going to look around!" Aurica ran to the door west, Zoey and her friends followed her. "Aurica?!" Miharu covered her mouth in shock. "A Reyvateil can craft a Song when she's deeply emotional. For Aurica, the thought of losing Lyner will be too painful for her… She never showed her emotions before. It was the first time I ever seen her express her feelings." Radolf explained. "Let's hope Lyner is okay…" Shippo said sadly. "I'm sure he's fine…" Radolf assured him. 1 minute later, the party decided to go after Aurica and her selected group.

Lyner was still knocked out and Jack and the Card Captors stared at him. "What the hell was he trying to do?" Jack muttered. "I don't even want to know what happened to him." Jack shook his head. "Is this your friend?" Sakura A. asked. "Yeah. Let's go find someone to help him up." Jack said as he left, Sakura A. and her party stared at Lyner before they followed Jack. Lyner groaned as he got up and looked around. He noticed Purger on the ground. "It's… the Hymn Crystal Purger!" Lyner beamed happily as he picked it up. "I finally found it!" Lyner laughed heroically. "Ah good, you're awaked." Jack's voice said. Lyner turned around and saw Jack and his party. "Jack?! Wait… what were you doing here? And who are those kids with you?" Lyner asked. "Claire told me you were coming out here. I got worried, so here I am. These kids' names are Sakura Avalon, Li and Meling." Jack introduced the Card Captors. "Sakura?! You have the same name as Sakura Haruno?!" Lyner gasped. "R-Really?! There's someone else with the same first name as me?!" Sakura A. gasped. "When we found you, it looked like you were just playing around or something." Jack stated. "Did… you save me?" Lyner asked. "Yeah, whatever…" Jack muttered. "Thanks Jack! I mean it!" Lyner said gratefully. "Don't mentioned it. Pals look out for each other." Jack smiled. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "That scream… Aurica!!" Lyner yelled as he ran up ahead. "Hey wait!" Li shouted as he and the others followed him.

They came across a ledge and Lyner looked down. "We have to jump down!" Lyner shouted. "Uh… you sure about this?" Meling asked nervously. Lyner didn't hesitated and jump down. Jack sweat dropped and Sakura A. and her friends jumped down, Jack was about to jump down too, but he tripped and fell down.

Aurica and her party were cornered by a Guardian. "Auricca!" Lyner yelled as he landed in front of them and got out his sword. "Lyner!" Aurica beamed happily as the Card Captors landed in front of the party. The Guardian charged, but Jack landed on it and it back away and Jack made a perfect landing. "That machine looks menacing! We're ready!" Li shouted. "Stop right there!" everyone turns up at where the voice came form and see four teenage girls on one pillar, three on another pillar, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats.

"We aren't going to let you harm those eight children!" the one with angel wings shouted. "That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair. The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!" "Get ready, because this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!" "Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair, "And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair. "And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!" "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the Guardian "And in the name of the moon... we will punish you!"

"That… was the most corniest line I ever heard!" Jack has that dotted bored eye look and sweat dropped. "Aurica, sing a Song!" Lyner shouted. Aurica nodded and began singing Thunder Guard. Zoey turned to her friends and they nodded and got out their Power Pendants and yelled "Power Pendants, Metamorphis!" Three color lights appeared around the three girls. "What the?!" Jack gawked. "Zoey?!" Lyner gasped, suddenly, Zoey and her friends were in their Mew forms. "Those forms… Zoey! You and your friends are the half animal girls?!" Lyner gasped. "We can explain later, right now, we got some Guardian butt to kick!" Zoey told him. Lyner nodded. "Don't leave us out!" Sakura A. shouted as she and her friends quickly changed into their battle outfits. The Scouts were shocked by their appearances and powers. Zoey got out her iPod and twirl it around like a cowboy does and selected Grand Design from Cross Edge and played it.

**A.B.R.**

"Eat this!" Jack yelled as his mechanical arm used the gatling gun and fired multiple shots at the A.B.R. The A.B.R. fired mini lasers at the party, but Thunder Guard blocked it. The A.B.R charged at Lyner, pushing him back a little. "Silver Slash!" Renee lashed her whip at the A.B.R. with Lyner slashing it to add the damage. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors let loose their attacks to give the A.B.R. a double whammy. "Thunder!" Sakura A. used her best Clow Card to give the A.B.R. a massive hitter. Li and Meling double team on it with melee attacks. "Yeah! Keep at it!" Lyner cheered as he used Impulse to give it some massive hurt. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired a flaming arrow attack on the A.B.R., doubling the damage, the A.B.R. was sparking electricity. "Sailor Moon, it's all yours!" The boy in the tuxedo shouted. "Got it!" She nodded as she brandished her Final Tiara. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" "Impulse!" "Rose Bell, full power!" Her ultimate attack, Zoey's powerful attack and Lyner's favorite attack hit the A.B.R., it exploded after it was hit.

"Score one for the good guys!" Zoey did her famous pose. Lyner ran up to Aurica to check for wounds. "Aurica, are you okay?" Lyner asked. "…Lyner, you're safe!" Aurica began to hug Lyner. "Yeah, sorry for making you worry…" Lyner blushed. Aurica looked at Lyner's eyes and she blushed a little. "This makes it the second time you saved me even though I put your life in danger…" "Um… Lyner…" Jack pointed, Lyner rose an eyebrow before he and the others turned to where Jack is pointing. They turned to find to find the Sailor Scouts right up to them. Saturn had her scythe up in Lyner's face. Aurica held on to Lyner tighter.

"Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic." Uranus said sternly. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added. "Um… Don't you think you can poke someone's eye out with that?" Lyner said with a meek smile. "This is serious!" Jupiter shouted. "We like some answers!" 'This is not good. The Sailor Scouts thinks we're enemies.' Zoey gulped.

Jack got his hand on his gun in case a all out brawl was needed, but that was solved when they heard a voice.

"Everyone, don't do anything!" It was a woman's voice, they turned to see another woman in a sailor costume and Lyner's friends running up to them.

"Lyner!" Radolf shouted happily. "Puu!" Mini-Moon shouted happily as she ran up to hug Trista. "Oh thank the Trio of Elemia you're alive!" Krusche sighed and smiled. "Everyone, leave them be. They won't do you any harm. We are in another dimension where girls called Reyvateils used Song Magic to bring peace and he is the defender of this dimension. I can't restore order cause the one who did this made my powers out of whack." Trista AKA Pluto explained. "You don't say…" Mars gasped, Saturn lowered her scythe. "Please forgive me and my friends for accusing you of being an enemy." Saturn bowed in apology. "Hey, no problem. My name is Lyner Barsett." Lyner smiled. "What?!" Zoey and Sailor Moon pointed at each other. "You're from my favorite manga!" They said at the same time. "Wow, talk about double or nothing." Mars muttered under her breath.

"Lyner, what about Purger?" Ed asked. Lyner grinned at him and showed him Purger. "I got it! Haha! Those viruses better watch out! And it's all thanks to Jack!" Lyner grinned again. "Jack?!" Krusche gasped as she walked up to Jack. "Hmm? Who are you?" Jack asked, then his eyes widen in shock. "Y-You?!" Jack gasped. "Long time no see, Jack! You still owe me money for all the maintenance fees on your arm!" Krusche yelled, an angry vein on her forehead. "Um… Well, you see, I-uh… don't have any money with me…" Jack lowered his head in shame. "Do you want me to fix your arm so it's just like it was before I fixed it?" Krusche stated as a hint of darkness in her voice. "You two know each other?" Mercury blinked. "I did the maintenance on the Gatling on Jack's arm and he owes me 100 billion leaf!" Krusche shouted angrily. "Oh come on, please let it slide? Pretty please with cherry on top?" Jack pleaded, Krusche grabbed Jack by the collar and shook him. "NO! YOU"RE GONNA GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY YOU CHEAPSKATE!!" Krusche screamed angrily. "Hehehe! You're in for it now, Jack!" Zoey giggled.

Everyone had a good laugh. Aurica smiled at her newfound friends, she stared at Lyner still laughing. 'He saved me two times, the first with Bourd pushing me off the airship and the Guardian attacking me. I don't know why I feel nervous when I'm around him… Could…Could it be…love?' Aurica blushed again.

At long last, Lyner has acquired Purger! But the threat of Saizen and his minion, the evil lookalike of Lyner named Cyner looms. Can Lyner and his friends put an end to their fiendish plans?

TBC

Next time: Dive Lyner Dive! 3: Aurica Level 2

A/N: How do you like that?! Well, I have been thinking… Once I complete Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia, should I write a sequel to it? If so, here are the candidates for the sequel:

Tales of the Abyss

Final Fantasy 7

Final Fantasy X

Final Fantasy XII

Tales of Vesperia

And Dragon Quest VIII

Cast your votes now in reviews and I'll see you next time!

P.S: I'm sorry Naraku and his minions didn't appear, I didn't have time to put them in, I'll put them in in the next chapter. Okay, see ya!


	13. Dive Lyner Dive! 3

A/N: Hello! Here is Chapter 12 where Lyner dives into Aurica again and the appearance of Naraku and his minions and where Aurica gains her first Costume!

Chapter 12: Dive Lyner Dive! 3: Aurica Level 2

The party were outside the ruins. Everyone introduced each other to the newest additions to the team. Sakura H. and Sakura A. met and were shocked to see they have the same first name, so to avoid any confusion, Naruto called Sakura Haruno Sakura H. and Li called Sakura Avalon Sakura A.

"Whew… somehow, we made it out alive." Radolf sighed in relief. "Zoey…" Lyner turned to Zoey. "What was that form you're in? You look like half human and half cat." Lyner questioned. Zoey rubbed her head nervously. "Um, how to explain this? Back in my world, my two friends, me and other friends of mine were fused with the DNA of endangered animal which gave us some powers and animal like reflexes. We are called Mew Mews. Here, I'll show you the animal mark in my leg." Zoey showed her new friends her Mew Mark on her leg. "Whoa… no kidding!" Krusche gasped. "It'll disappeared once my world doesn't need Mew Mews anymore." Zoey explained.

"Anyway, that mission was awesome." Krusche grinned. "Well, we can't stay at the ruin, it's too dangerous now. Besides, we accomplish our mission. We should return to Nemo." Radolf stated. "Hey Lyner, do you still want me to look at your airship?" Krusche asked. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it!" Lyner sweat dropped. "It doesn't matter to me. It's totally up to you." "Yes, yes, yes! I want you to come look at it! My airship crashed in Viola Forest. Will you please come with me?" Lyner asked.

The party headed back to Viola Forest. They were near Lyner's crashed airship. Krusche inspected it.

"This… is your airship?" Krusche asked as she got near it. "It looks kinda beyond repair." Amara stated. "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Lyner raise an eyebrow. Krusche touché it and smiled. "It's… amazing. It's totally different from anything I've seen before." Krusche turned to Lyner. "Mind if I check it out?" Krusche asked.

Krusche inspected it for 15 minutes, then she sighed. "So, what do you think?" Lyner asked. "Oh, I have an estimate. It'll cost 18, 326, 991 leaf to fix it." Krusche estimated. "What?!" Serena gawked. "Yeah. With all the damage, it's too difficult for me to find the parts to fix it." Krusche turned to Lyner. "Theoretically, I could probably fix it, but…" Krusche sighed. "…Isn't there anything you can do?" Lyner frowned. "Well, I already told you how much it cost." Krusche shrugged. "I think you made the biggest number up…" Kakashi stated dully.

"No, I calculated it precisely. But, since I didn't check everything, it could possibly be even more." Krusche stated. "It might not be the same in Platina, but down here, we need sophisticated technology to repair airships. We need to organized talented melders and researchers." Krusche added. Lyner was silent. "Damn… And I was counting on you too." Lyner face palms. "I thought I told you not to keep your hopes up. I'm sorry." Krusche apologized. Lyner was silent and closed his eyes for 9 minutes till he opened his eyes with determination. "I'm gonna climb the Tower." He replied.

"What?! Are you out of your freaking mind?! I told you, the Teru Tribe hate humans! If you do climb up there, they'll kill you on the spot!" Jack protested. "I don't care. We can try convincing them to let us climb the Tower." Lyner reasoned. Jack sighed. "Okay, it's your funeral…" Suddenly, they heard an evil laughter.

"W-What was that?" Koyomi panicked, Inuyasha and his friends tensed. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said seriously. "There's no doubt about it…. …It's him…" Inuyasha growled. "Huh?" Lyner blinked, suddenly, Aurica tensed and gasped. "Lyner!" She pointed. Lyner looked at the direction where Aurica is pointing and the party saw a dark mist, out of the mist came out…

"Naraku!" Sango growled. Sure enough, it was the main villain of Inuyasha, Naraku, along with his lackeys, Kagura and Kanna, but what made Sango gasped in shock is…

"Kohaku?!" Sango gasped. Kohaku was silent.

"Inuyasha, I see you made some new friends." Naraku smirked. "Who are you?" Lyner frowned as he got his sword ready. "That's Naraku, an evil demon who caused pain and suffering to Inuyasha and his friends." Zoey said seriously. "Just what do you want you bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled, the party noticed his eyes turning red and his fangs showing.

"Ever since that portal dropped us in this world, I learn about the Reyvateils and the Trio of Elemia. Imagine what would happen if I absorb the strongest Reyvateil or a member of the Trio of Elemia." Naraku laughed. "You… insane… bastard…" Sasuke growled angrily. 'He's like my brother… only he wasn't hungry for power…' Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. Lyner gasped. 'Lady Shurelia is the strongest Reyvateil! If he absorbs her….' Lyner doesn't want to think about it. "I can sense a powerful Reyvateil in the top of the Tower, I will find a way to climb up there. So I will be seeing you soon, Inuyasha." Naraku grinned evilly as he looked at Aurica with an evil smile which made her shiver and then he and his minions disappeared. "Come back here!!" Inuyasha got out the Tetsusaiga and smashed it on him, but it was too late, he was gone…

"Inuyasha?" Aurica asked worriedly.

"DAMN IT!!!" Inuyasha pounded his fist on the ground.

"So, who is this Naraku character?" Radolf asked.

"I think it's about time you told us about him." Tomoko asked.

"Yeah. Why is he doing whatever he wants? Is it for revenge, for fun or amusement in seeing people suffer?" Al asked.

"It's because of Kikyo…" Kagome answered.

"Who?" Yukari blinked.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." She said humbly. "…She was Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Moka blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayal where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"That's cruel!" Sakura A. cried, anger rising.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Kokoa frowned. "You don't want your family line to perish."

"That's still no excuse to be a pervert!" Kirie shouted.

"What about you three?" Jack asked Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him." Sango quickly broke out in tears, Miroku took her in his arms and held her close, while NOT rubbing her butt.

Aurica was about to cry too, but she managed to stay calm, but deep down, she too was sad.

"What about you?" Krusche asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Michele stated. "You speak of Kikyo as if she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

"Damn it…" Ed growled. "He's even worse than Envy…" Miharu cried as she held on to Yukinari who was also sad, Naru was also crying. Keitaro looked at her in sadness.

"Even Queen Baryl wouldn't do that." Darien growled.

"We don't have a choice then." Serena frowned. "We have to help you stop Naraku."

Lyner closed his eyes for 20 seconds and then opened them with an hint of danger and anger on them. "That bastard will pay for what he did… Even Bourd would do the same as that monster…" Lyner said dangerously.

"We have to train harder to beat him." Jaden agreed. "And also prevent him from somehow reaching the top of the Tower." Syrus added.

"Plus, we have Saizen and Cyner to deal with." Zoey added.

"Aurica…" Lyner said. "Lyner?" Aurica asked. "We need to go to the Dive Shop in Nemo." Lyner said with confidence. "Oh! Right, for my second Dive, right?" Aurica asked. "Yeah. We need to get stronger in order to defeat Naraku." Lyner nodded. "Alright. Once we stop at the Dive Shop, can we go to the Church after that? I want to report our mission was a success." Radolf asked. Lyner nodded.

The party headed back to Nemo. Lyner and Aurica went to the Dive Shop.

"So you two will be diving today?" The Dive Man asked. They both nodded. "Alright, be careful." The Dive Man stated, Lyner paid for the Dive and Lyner and Aurica got into the capsules.

**Aurica: Level 2 Cosmosphere: Scar of the Dragon**

Lyner appeared on the Cosmosphere map, he noticed something different about it, like it has less thorns.

"So this is level 2… looks like it has less thorns." Lyner whistled. Don Leon appeared.

"Yes, which means Aurica has opened up her mind a little." Don Leon stated.

"So, it's gotten a little peaceful?" Lyner blinked.

"Hmph! You should see for yourself!" Don Leon huffed, Lyner sighed.

Lyner decided to head to Stonehenge.

He encountered Radolf.

"Lyner? You're still here? If you continue to stay here, you'll fall prey to Aurica's mind." Radolf tried to reason.

"No…way. I came here for a reason. And that is to help Aurica." Lyner shook his head.

"If you insist…" Radolf sighed. "The Bishop assigned me to take care of the burden named Aurica."

"What?!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger.

"I can't say this in front of Aurica. But I'm sure I'm usually thinking so." Radolf stated. Lyner figured it out.

'I get it! This is Aurica's Soulspace, that is why Radolf is acting like that. Aurica… what has happened to you when you were young?' Lyner thought to himself.

Lyner decided to head to the Town of Dusk.

Lyner looked around. "It doesn't look very different even though the level advanced." Lyner muttered.

"Don't judge everything by its' appearance." Don Leon warned as he vanished. Suddenly, the ground is shaking and the sky turned red.

"What the hell?!" Lyner gasped as he struggled to regain his balance. Then he saw something.

"Aw crap! It's you again!" Lyner gulped, it was the Dragon from Misha's Cosmosphere, only it was red this time. The Red Dragon growled at Lyner.

"He looks even more menacing than the one in Misha's Cosmosphere!" Lyner gulped again.

"Lyner!" Aurica's voice shouted. Aurica appeared, but Lyner saw that her clothes look different, they were green design.

"Aurica! What happened to your clothes?" Lyner questioned.

"No time! We got to run!" Aurica grabbed Lyner's hand and they ran, the dragon shot a fireball, but missed.

Lyner and Aurica were in the Inn.

"That was close." Aurica sighed in relief.

"Aurica, what's going on?" Lyner questioned.

"What do you mean?" Aurica blinked.

"I thought your world was supposed to be peaceful after defeating Flamia on the pervious level." Lyner asked.

"No, it's not peaceful at all. My village is destined to be threaten by any kind of danger…" Aurica look down in sadness.

"Destined…" Lyner raised an eyebrow. 'I don't know why she talks like that…' Lyner thought to himself.

"Then how do we make it peaceful?" Lyner asked with courage.

"This village will never be peaceful…" Aurica sniffled.

"Why do you say that?" Lyner asked.

"Sooner or later, this village is going to burn to the ground." Aurica said sadly.

"Don't give up on yourself. I told you that on the pervious level, remember?" Lyner asked.

"I know. But this time, I haven't given up on my ability." Aurica looked down.

"It's just fate. There's nothing I can do about it." Aurica put her hands on her face and cried.

'This is bad… I need to ask around.' Lyner thought to himself.

Lyner got outside.

"Don Leon… Was Aurica traumatized by fire?" He asked the Mind Guardian.

"Yes… she was traumatized by fire in both levels. But fire and fire is a good match." Don Leon told him. "That is why fire appeared a lot in this world." He added. Lyner was silent.

Lyner learned some things from the people in Aurica's world like the Dragon can blow you away.

Lyner headed to the Cave Inn in a different room.

"Nobody's here." Lyner looked around.

"Young man…" A voice said.

"Huh?!" Lyner gawked, a rabbit on a watch appeared.

"Over here." The rabbit stated.

"Oh hi, who are you?" Lyner asked.

"I'm a life form created by Aurica's mind. You may call me, Watch Rabbit." Watch Rabbit introduced himself.

"…Watch Rabbit. What part of Aurica are you?" Lyner asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I'm a part of Aurica. Let's get down to business. Attacks on the village have been traumatizing Aurica." Watch Rabbit explained.

"I knew it. That's why the village keeps burning." Lyner snapped his fingers.

"It's caused by the fact that the village where she was born burned down in the war. So, I need to ask a favor of you. I want you to break her curse." Watch Rabbit pleaded.

"Curse…? How can I do that?" Lyner blinked.

"You need to defeat the Dragon." Watch Rabbit simply put it.

"Oh man… The one in Misha's Cosmosphere wouldn't listen to her and now I have to fight another one that may kill me." Lyner gulped.

"Don't panic! You have to help Aurica beat the dragon. Aurica has a strong influence in this world. But… How much Aurica trusts you depends on your behavior. Your destiny here depends on how well you behave on a regular basis. Good luck!" Watch Rabbit said as he vanished.

"How much Aurica trusts me…" Lyner repeated.

"Hey, Don Leon? How much does Aurica trusts me?" Lyner asked. "She doesn't trust you alt all!" Don Leon mocked. "Why do you have to sound so mean?" Lyner said with the dotted bored eye look. Don Leon sweat dropped.

(Back in the real world)

"Hey you!" A shopkeeper motioned the Sailor Scouts, Kagome and Shippo to his stand. "How would you like my best item, the Magic Toothbrush?" The shopkeeper asked. "A Magic Toothbrush?!" Serena and Shippo said with sparkles in their eyes. "Yes, this Magic Toothbrush can clean all kinds of cavities and other germs. And It's yours for 500 leaf!" "No deal." Rayne and Kagome said at the same time. "Oh, it will be your fault if I get cavities, Kagome…" Shippo muttered.

(Back in Aurica's Cosmosphere…)

Lyner decided to head to the Town of Dusk.

Aurica noticed Lyner and gasped. "Lyner?! Are you still here?! It's too dangerous for you." Aurica tried to warn Lyner.

"Aurica, let's defeat the Dragon together." Lyner said with fire of justice burning in his eyes.

Aurica gasped as she covered her mouth. "Lyner, are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course. I know you can defeat anything as long as you believe in yourself." Lyner assured her.

"That's easy for you to say. I can't have everything go my way. There are some things that even I can't control. If what you said was true, I would've save my mom and dad… and my village." Aurica looked at the ground in sadness.

"Are you talking about your home town being burned down?" Lyner asked in concern.

Aurica was silent for 20 seconds then she continued. "My home, Skuwat Village, was destroyed in a sudden attack. I'm a Reyvateil, but my power was too weak to save anyone. If I was stronger, I could've saved my parents…" Aurica said sadly.

"But, it's different this time. Together, we can save your village!" Lyner reasoned.

"No, I can't." Aurica shook her head.

"The Dragon is attacking again!" Radolf came into view.

"Radolf?!" Lyner gasped.

"Hurry! You'll be blown away by the blast!" Radolf shouted as he ran.

"No! We have to run!" Aurica grabbed Lyner's hand. But Lyner wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving. I told you, I'm gonna defeat that dragon." Lyner said seriously.

"No! You don't stand a chance!" Aurica pleaded.

"Do you really think I can't win?" Lyner said seriously again.

Suddenly, a figure appeared and Lyner recognized him.

"Hey, you guys! I didn't expect to find anyone in this village." It was Bourd!

"Bourd! What are you doing here?!" Lyner demanded as he got out his sword.

"What are you talking about? He's the dragon!" Aurica gasped.

"Huh?" Lyner blinked.

"Bourd? Who the hell is that? I'm the dragon who always destroys this village. But before I get to that, I'll blow you away with my mighty wings." Bourd smirked evilly as he transforms into the red dragon. Aurica gasped as the dragon beat his mighty wings in a attempt to blow Lyner and Aurica away.

"We're gonna be blown away!" Lyner struggled.

"Get blown away in the wind, just like your family!" the red dragon laughed evilly.

"No…! I can't take this anymore!" Aurica gritted her teeth, suddenly, a creature similar to Fire and Thunder Guard appeared, only, it was green this time.

"Y…You're!" Aurica gasped, the creature said something like I will protect you with my mighty barrier and made a wind barrier around the two.

"What?! I'm okay…?" Lyner gasped as he wasn't struggling anymore.

"What?! I'll blow you all away!" The red dragon growled as he continued to beat his wings, but it was futile.

"I…blocked it?!" Aurica gasped.

"You did it Aurica! I told you we can win!" Lyner smiled at her.

"You were right…" Aurica smiled a little.

"Damn it all to hell! I've had enough for today! But next time, you won't be so lucky!" The dragon growled angrily as it flew away.

"He's gone! I can't believe it…" Aurica looked at her hands in awe.

"Crap… He got away." Lyner frowned.

"I started feeling like I could defeat the Dragon. I can't do it by myself, but I think I can do it with you…" Aurica smiled a little.

"Really?!" Lyner gasped.

"Yes. Let's find the dragon, defeat him, and bring peace back to this world!" Aurica said with determination.

Lyner returned to the world map.

Don Leon appeared and he looked somewhat happy.

"Aurica crafted Blue Magic for you." Don Leon stated.

"Yes, she did." Lyner nodded.

"I don't like it, but she has started to open her mind to you. Blue Magic can only be crafted when a Reyvateil truly wishes to protect someone. She crafted Fire Guard to protect herself… but this time, she obviously crafted it for you!" Don Leon smiled a little.

"I see! Aurica, let's defeat the dragon for real this time." Lyner smiled, Aurica nodded, Don Leon was silent.

Lyner and Aurica went to the Disappointment Mountain and looked around.

"If I were a dragon, I'd live around here somewhere." Lyner muttered.

"Would you really? Then I made a good choice." Bourd's voice laughed evilly.

"Bourd?! No, you're the dragon! So, I finally found you!" Lyner gritted his teeth angrily. Lyner turned to Aurica.

"Aurica! Use the Wind Guard!" Lyner shouted.

"…Okay. Are you ready?" Aurica sang Wind Guard and Wind Guard appeared.

"You're doing that again? Do you really think you can beat me twice with the same move?" Bourd frowned.

"I…" Aurica stammered, but Lyner shouted "Aurica, don't let him get to you! Just believe in yourself, and don't worry about anything!" He encouraged her.

"I…" Aurica said silently.

"You can't beat me!" Bourd snarled.

"Trust me!" Lyner shouted.

Aurica looked up with courage. "I'll beat him. After all, I'm the one who will bring peace back to this world!" Aurica shouted.

"You dare take me lightly?! I'll make you regret that!" Bourd snarled as he turned into the dragon and beat his wings fiercely.

"You only have one way of attacking us!" Aurica said seriously. The dragon gasped.

"I'm not afraid of your blast! I couldn't protect my family way back then, but I can do it this time!" Aurica yelled, that made the dragon angrily than before. "Here goes!" Aurica made an energy ball, a strong energy ball and flung it at the Dragon.

"Argh! N, n, noooo!" The Dragon screamed in agony.

"I won't let you do whatever you want in this world!" Aurica yelled as she flung another energy ball and it destroyed the dragon. Aurica sat on the ground, exhausted.

"Lyner, I…" Aurica started to say, but Lyner put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm impressed! You took down the dragon all by yourself!" Lyner smiled.

"I saved the world…? I still don't believe it…. Thank you. I don't feel like a burden anymore…" Aurica smiled fully.

Back on the world map, a Paradigm Shift appeared.

"Look… the Paradigm Shift. She must have overcome the dragon!" Don Leon gasped.

"Oh yeah. And she defeated that dragon by herself." Lyner gave a cocky grin.

"…The dragon… all by herself? I don't believe it…" Don Leon couldn't believe it.

"So, why did the dragon look like Bourd anyway?" Lyner asked.

"This is because… Bourd destroyed her village. Bourd stole the Treasure of the Teru Tribe. On his way back, he stopped by her village. When the Teru Tribe caught up, they fought right there, Bourd used the villagers as shields and managed to escape with the Treasure…" Don Leon said sadly.

"…That bastard…" Lyner growled angrily.

"Tenba, under the leadership of Bourd, forced Aurica's parents to fight against the Teru Tribe. They were killed by the Teru's Magic." Don Leon stated sadly.

"…Bourd's starting to really piss me off with his evil deeds. I better head to Stonehenge." Lyner said as he headed for Stonehenge.

At Stonehenge, Lyner and Aurica were facing each other.

"Aurica, you overcame this level too…" Lyner smiled warmly at her.

"Yes… I never thought I'd defeat the dragon." Lyner and Aurica stared into each other's eyes for 20 seconds before they blushed.

"I have to go. I can't wait to see the next world…" Aurica smiled. "I'll see you there." Lyner smiled again as Aurica entered the light, a white light covered the area.

_"Lyner… You helped Aurica overcome her fears, but as she continues to grow, the worlds get harder and maybe dangerous. Don't underestimate the deeper part of her mind, my friend…" _Don Leon's voice advised.

**Aurica: Level 2 Cosmosphere: Completed**

**Costume Get! Skuwat.**

TBC

Next time: To Climb the Tower: Part 1: Claire's Song and Bourd's Darkness.

A/n: Okay folks, next time, another crossover will appear, Negima! Also, Misha will return, but she won't return to the party till Part 2. And Do you think I should add more crossovers other than the ones I mentioned back in the Intro? Like Slayers and Evangelion? If so, review. See you later!

Also, FF7 is in the lead for now, keep on voting!


	14. To Climb the Tower Part 1

A/n: Here is Chapter 13 with Negima! Also, the English translation of Claire's Song, Song of the Breeze is here. So special credit to A Reyvateil's Melody for the lyrics!

Chapter 13: To Climb the Tower: Part 1: Claire's Song and Bourd's Darkness

Aurica opened her eyes and got out of the capsule, Lyner did the same.

"Aurica, how do you feel?" Lyner asked. Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "I feel… a little more stronger than before. But let me try something." Aurica closed her eyes and shouted "Costume Change! Skuwat!" A bright light covered Aurica. A few seconds later, Aurica was wearing the costume she wore in her Lvl 2 Cosmosphere.

Aurica looked at her new clothes. "This is…!" "Aurica, you changed clothes!" Lyner gasped. "Oh that? In certain levels of a Reyvateil's Cosmosphere, once you completed them, you get a Costume based on the Reyvateil's feelings and thoughts. Costumes help a Reyvateil increase her powers and Song Magic. There are many Costumes, so try them out!" The Dive Man explained.

"I feel a little more powerful than before. Lyner, let's continue diving later on, okay?" Aurica closed her eyes and smiled a little. "Y-Yeah…" Lyner smiled. In his thoughts. '_Aurica… The more I dive into you, the more I learn about your tragic past. And I will help you overcome them." _Lyner thought to himself.

After the two heroes regrouped with the party, they headed for the Elemia Church.

They entered the Church.

"I'm so glad to see you made it back. Did you get the Hymn Crystal?" Bishop Falss asked with a smile. "Yes, I got it here." Lyner showed him Purger. "Its color… and shape… This is definitely a real Hymn Crystal." Bishop Falss said in awe as he stared at its beauty.

"That's good to know. We didn't risk our lives out for nothing." Fukuyama stated. "Yes. This is good news for all of us." Bishop Falss smiled. "Yes. Thank you for all the help." Lyner bowed gratefully. "Oh, you don't have to thank me. So, what are your plans now?" Bishop Falss asked. "I have to get back to Platina. Even at this moment, Platina is in great danger. I have to get back there as soon as possible." Lyner said seriously.

"I see… However, I heard your airship is destroyed." Bishop Falss stated. "Yeah, it's in pretty bad shape. I decided to climb the Tower." Lyner added. "The Tower? But, the Teru Tribe prevents people from climbing up there…" Bishop Falss stated. "Yeah, but I have no choice. Besides, if I talk with the Teru Tribe, I can probably convince them to let me through." Lyner suggested. Bishop Falss was silent.

Then he smiled. "Very well. I offer you the full support of the Church to aid you in reaching Platina." He stated. "Really? But, I can't accept that. It's more than I deserve." Lyner shook his head. "This isn't just a matter for Platina any more. As citizens of the Tower, we can't ignore this matter. Helping you return to Platina is the least we can do. Radolf, Aurica, please continue to aid Lyner and his friends." Bishop Falss smiled. "I will…" Radolf stated, he eyed Bishop Falss suspiciously. "I will too." Aurica nodded. "Bishop Falss… Thank you very much." Rayne bowed politely. "It's my pleasure. Please come see us any time." Bishop Falss smiled. "May the Trio of Elemia bless us all…" Lyner and his friends exited the Church.

Back at the inn, Lyner remembered he has to give the Fragment of Yuteria to Claire. The party head to the bar.

"Welcome." Claire greeted. "Hello Claire. Have I ever told you that you smell as sweet as a hiblacus in bloom on a warm tropical day?" Jack smiled politely like a gentleman. "Back off, she's mine…" Fukuyama glared at Jack who glared back. "Wooo… that was so horrible it just sent a chill down my spine!" Krusche said sarcastically. "Don't you have to do an oil change or something?" Jack countered. "You all must be great friends. Say, Jack, did you find Lyner and his friends?" Claire asked with a smile. "Yep. Thanks to you." Jack nodded.

"I better thank you too, Miss Claire. Jack saved my life. Oh and I brought you the thing you wanted…" Lyner gave her the Fragment of Yuteria. "You're so generous. Thank you." Miss Claire smiled. "Yeah, but I have no idea it was a part of the Guardian's armor." Lyner sighed. "It was?" Claire gasped. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I just heard it from someone." Claire apologized. "Don't worry, Claire. It's good for Lyner to do all these crazy things at his age. It'll help him grow into a better man. It's good experience for him." Jack smirked. "Oh brother…" Amara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm still sorry. Please, let me buy you dinner." Claire offered.

One dinner later…

Serena and Naruto were still snoring after eating dinner. Aurica brought up a question. "Claire, what do you need it for?" "I need it to fix my lute." Claire answered. "Your lute? So can you play it sweetheart?" Jack gasped. "Oh yes, I'm pretty good too." Claire closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't wait to hear it! So, can you play it right now?" Jack asked excitedly. "No. Unfortunately, I still need a few things to fix it. I need some strings. I wish I knew someone who can meld them…" Claire sighed, Zoey grinned as she pushed Lyner forward. "Lyner can meld them for you." Zoey said playfully. "W-What?" Lyner gawked. "You will? Thank you. Once I get some strings, I can play as much as you like." "yeah, so get to work!" Jack shouted. "I'm getting you for this later, Zoey…" Lyner whispered angrily at her who snickered. "Thank you. Here is the Recipe Card for it. You can keep it if you'd like." Claire smiled as she handed him the Recipe Card. 'Hmm. And why I'm at it. Maybe I can meld that sword recipe and others too.' Lyner thought to himself.

Lyner and Aurica went to Lyner's room and Lyner cracked his knuckles. "Okay, let's get to work." Lyner smiled. Lyner for starters, made some healing medicine just in case and let Aurica name a few of them. Next, Lyner made some materials for later. Third, Lyner made the Cieroceamics Sword, it was slightly more powerful than his Bastard Sword, so he equipped it right away. Finally, he made the Yuteria String. "I made it! I better take it to Miss Claire right away!" Lyner smiled as he and Aurica went back to the bar.

"Miss Claire, I made the strings." Lyner said as he handed over the Yuteria String to Claire. "You did? Thank you! …Please wait here." Claire smiled as she went to get ready.

5 minutes later, Claire came in with her lute now fully repaired. "Now, it's been awhile, so I hope I can still play it well." Claire hoped.

Night came and everyone came in as Claire played her lute. A huge crowd appeared.

**The gentle wind brushes gently against your cheeks. Gently saying about what it could have seen. From beyond the faraway closed skies. Listen carefully to it as it collects and returns waves of the grass.**

**Conveying this to you, who are so, so far away. Even now I am awaiting for you. Someday, in the hill of the sunlight that filters through the trees. I will receive your tired heart**

**Your heart will stand still at the end of the way. While the beads of rain gently fall. The long darkness will melt and turn into a river. And the sleeping land will be shaken awake, and the spring will be revealed.**

**You always have the answers. Grasped in the palm of your hands. Whatever the age or the place. Where the unchanging dreams will be born.**

**Conveying this to you, who are so, so far away. With this wide world. Together with the flying birds. Many times, I will see your back while saying farewell to you.**

**The white clouds will always be lead by the wind, while they listen gently to the continuation of its dreams. Embracing the overflowing future. While the blue seeds softly descend. And the sound of the collected and returned waves of the grass reaches you...**

The audience clapped as Claire bowed. "You're… incredible…" Lyner gasped in awe. Motoko looked down in sadness. "It's so… moving." Krusche smiled. "You played like a pro." Jack gave her a thumbs up. Aurica was silent. "It's been a long time since I heard her sing. But, she always blows me away." A man commented. "Please don't say you're gonna play once a month. I want to hear you everyday." A adventure pleaded. "Yeah! I came here everyday to hear you sing." A guard cheered. "Yeah, me too!" The man laughed. "Oh you guys…" Claire smiled. "Thank you…"

After the party went to bed and the audience left, only Lyner and Claire were left. "Thank you. Not just for the strings, but for bringing the fragment too." Claire said gratefully. "Don't mention it. You already paid us back by playing that beautiful music for us." Lyner smiled. "Hmhmhm, thank you." Claire closed her eyes and smiled. "It wasn't quite as powerful as Song Magic… But it still made me feel all warm inside." Lyner smiled. "That's the best compliment I can receive. You see. I am a Reyvateil, but I gave up Song Magic long ago. …Not many people know this, but I used to belong to Tenba." Claire looked down in sadness. "Really?" Lyner gawked. "…Yes. But, I left when I realized their goals are completely different than mine. Have you ever thought about the real power of Songs?" Claire asked Lyner. "Huh? You mean, like how magical they are?" Lyner blinked. "No, not like that." Claire giggled. "I think that songs are the best way of conveying what you really feel in your heart. They're not something you can see or touch… I know this sounds crazy but…" Claire stopped and smiled. "With just one song today, I made everybody feel happy." "Hmm…" Lyner thought. "I decided to only sing songs that can touch the hearts of everyone. A Reyvateil that doesn't use Song Magic… Hmhmhm… sounds strange, doesn't it?" Claire smiled warmly. "It's unusual, but I still think you're amazing." Lyner told her with a smile. "Thank you. Please come back whenever you want to hear my songs." Claire smiled.

Night went deeper, Lyner was still awake. "Alright, and now, I can finally go back to Platina." Lyner looked up. "But, I'm glad I took the time to hear Miss Claire sing before we left." Lyner was silent. "I hope Lady Shurelia and Ayatane are still okay. And I hope that monster Naraku doesn't find a way up to Platina. And I hope dad is ok too…" Lyner sighed sadly. "I can't sleep. There's so much on my mind right now. I'll think I'll go for a walk…" Lyner said as he went outside.

Lyner went to the park and saw Aurica singing near the Song Stone. "…Oh? Aurica…" Lyner whispered. "Sing the Songs of Gaia! Resonate through the Skies of Creation." Aurica sang. Lyner walked up to her.

"You sing beautifully." Lyner smiled at her. Aurica turned and gasped as she saw Lyner. "Lyner?" She gasped. "Do you sing like this often?" Lyner asked. "...I'm not that good at singing, so I have to practice…" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "You were being too hard on yourself. You were great." Lyner assured her. Aurica turned away. "You don't have to lie to me… My Songs don't help anybody." Aurica walked towards the edge. "I'm not like Claire… People need her…" Aurica looked down. "And I always get in the way… I'm nothing but trouble…" Aurica said sadly. Lyner was silent for 20 seconds then he said "So, you and Miss Claire grew up together?" Aurica turned to Lyner. "…Yes Unlike me, Claire can do anything she wants. Just like the concert today… People can count on her when they need her. I joined the Church and tried my best to become a candidate for the Holy Maiden. But, as a Class D Reyvateil, I couldn't even find a partner… So when the Bishop ordered me to join the Singing Hill mission, it made me so happy." Aurica looked at Lyner with a smile. "I actually felt like someone needed me." "But I do need you, Aurica. At the Singing Hill, when I was about to fall… you saved me with your Song Magic." Lyner told her, Aurica looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't act like this. You never got in my way…" Lyner assured her. Aurica looked at the Tower. "…Why are you being so nice to me?" Aurica wondered. "…Huh? Me? Nice? …I'm just a normal guy…" Lyner nervously smiled. "No, you're are" Aurica told him. Lyner was silent. "…You're really kind." Aurica stated.

Meanwhile… back in Platina…

We see a Knight of Elemia and Reyvateil fighting some Guardians. "Heh…Heh…" The Reyvateil panted. "No matter how many enemies I beat, there's always more to take their place…" She wiped some sweat from her forehead. "How are you doing? You've been singing for awhile… Do you need to take a break?" The Knight asked in concern. "…No, thanks. I'm okay for now. Don't worry about me, we have to defend Platina!" His partner told him. "Damn viruses… they took control of the Guardians!" The Knight growled, suddenly, another Reyvateil came up to the pair. "Emergency! The defensive network protecting Platina has been breached…!" The 2nd Reyvateil panicked. "What?" The Knight gasped. Then, another Knight of Elemia ran up to the three with worry on his face. "Captain! The viruses at the Altar of Apostles are acting… strange!" "What?" The Knight captain gasped in shock.

We turned to Lady Shurelia and the three from before near the entrance to the Altar of Apostles.

"What's the situation with the viruses?" Lady Shurelia asked. The Knight Captain turned to Lady Shurelia with a serious look. "They're surrounding themselves in some kind of barrier." He reported. "…A barrier?" Lady Shurelia wondered. "Getting close to it made us sick… It is definitely made of powerful energy." The Reyvateil reported. "…I don't like this. We must go to the Altar of Apostles." Lady Shurelia stated, the Knights and Reyvateil saluted as they entered the Altar of Apostles.

Inside, the two Knights and Reyvateil prep themselves for battle as Lady Shurelia approaches. She recognized the virus named ELMA-DS. "..You!" Lady Shurelia gritted her teeth. ELMA-DS let out a roar, and suddenly, a dark voice was heard. "Long time no see, Shurelia…" The voice said sinisterly. "That voice…" Lady Shurelia gasped. "It's been awhile… I can come out now… but only with my voice…" The voice mocked. "Lady Shurelia? What's happening?" The second Knight demanded. "You've finally awakened… Mir…" Lady Shurelia said seriously. "I have… fortunately…" Mir said evilly. "I don't know how long it's been… but you haven't changed at all…" Mir said coolly. "…Why do you side with humans? Humans are weak and fragile cowards. They are the real virus… destroying our world." Mir said bitterly. "No… they aren't like that!" Lady Shurelia protested. "Hahaha… Shurelia, you're just as I remember." Mir said evilly. Lady Shurelia was silent. "I think… it's time to make my dream come true. But to do that, I need to exterminate every living being in the universe…" Mir said as ELMA-DS charged a green field. Suddenly, the first Knight charged at the virus. "What are you doing?" Lady Shurelia demanded. Suddenly, ELMA-DS lifted the Knight Captain in the air and shot a blast at him, the Knight Captain screamed in agony as he was obliterated.

"NOOOOO! Captain!" The Reyvateil gasped before turning to ELMA DS with an angry look. "You're horrible! Why would you do that…?" The Reyvateil demanded. "Calm yourself, my darling child… I'm doing this all for you…" Mir said with a motherly voice. "…What do you mean?" The Reyvateil was startled. "I'm going to exterminate every living being in the universe, creating a Utopia for Reyvateils with His help!" Mir said gleefully. "No… I don't want to live in a world like that!" The Reyvateil grabbed her head in terror. "Every living being in the universe? And who is this He you speak of?" Lady Shurelia demanded. "… No matter, I won't allow you to sabotage the Tower any more…" "Hahaha! You won't allow me? How do you plan on stopping me? I'm faster than you." Mir mocked, Lady Shurelia was taken back. "This is only the beginning. …Now I'm ready to begin working on a much larger scale. I'm going to host the greatest ceremony anyone has ever seen to usher in the new world…" Mir said evilly. "No! She's going to purge the Musical Corridor!" Lady Shurelia gasped, before she can act, ELMA DS roared and unleashed another blast that knocked out Lady Shurelia.

Back in the Lower World, a piece of the Musical Corridor came off and felled into a area.

With Lyner and Aurica.

The ground shook, Aurica gasped but Lyner caught her. "What's wrong?" Lyner asked in concern. "Something's happening…" Aurica stammered. "No! Not the viruses again!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger. "…What?" Aurica blinked. "Never mind. We better get back to the Inn. Everyone's probably worried about us." Lyner told her. "You're right." Aurica nodded as the two future lovebirds headed back to the inn.

With Lady Shurelia…

The Reyvateil and Knight were knocked out. Lady Shurelia weakly stands up. "The Musical Corridor controls the climate of this world… I can't believe you destroyed it… No one can live without it. You won't only kill the humans, you'll kill the Reyvateils too…" Lady Shurelia growled. "Don't worry, I'm not stupid. I've calculated everything…" Mir said coolly. "What are you planning to do?" Lady Shurelia demanded. "I told you… I'm going to create the perfect Reyvateil Utopia by exterminating every living being in the universe. And with His help, I will expand the Reyvateil Utopia across the universe. And, I already have many plans in motion… For instance… there's one waiting next to you…" Mir mocked. ELMA DS emitted another shock wave and vanished, leaving Lady Shurelia knocked out. Suddenly… Ayatane came in and checked Lady Shurelia.

"…Lady Shurelia." Ayatane whispered. She said nothing. "Lady Shurelia…? She's unconscious…" Ayatane continued to stare at her. "…She's so beautiful. Just watching her sleep makes feel better…" A smile formed into Ayatane's lips. "Lady Shurelia. I'll do anything to protect you… always…" Ayatane stands up and stares at the Altar of Apostles. "As a Knight of Elemia… and also to save my Mother…"

(Back with Lyner and the party)

Lyner and party were here except for Krusche.

"Where's Krusche?" Lyner asked. "She said she wanted to check something out." Jack answered. Suddenly, Krusche came in, pushing Jack aside with a serious look on her face.

"Hey I got some big news! A part of the Tower fell on one of Tenba's facilities." Krusche reported. "What?" Lyner gasped. "And, all of Tenba's executives were having a meeting there… Including that gigantic guy and the president lady…" Krusche stated grimly. "You mean Bourd…" Zoey said seriously. "It must be him. No one else in Tenba is even close to his size." Radolf frowned. "Then… Misha might have been there, too." Naruto frowned as he crossed his arms. This made Jack gasped. "Misha! No!" Jack pounded his fist on the ground. The others looked at Jack. "…Jack? You know Misha?" Lyner asked. "Yeah… She's the reason I've been traveling around." Jack stated. "Really? So, it was Misha who was telling you about me…" Lyner gasped. "…Something like that. But, now's not the time to talk! We gotta go save Misha! Like right now!" Jack ordered. "Okay…" Lyner nodded. '…Misha, hold on!' Jack thought to himself.

The party headed for Hexagonal Plate northeast of Nemo.

When they got there, the area looked almost destroyed.

"W-What the hell is this?" Ed gawked. "What happened? Damn! Those damned viruses!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger as he pounded his fists. "That's… some crash…" Jack's eyes widen. Suddenly, Sakura A. spotted someone. "Hey! I see someone knocked out!" The party ran up to the person, it was a young boy. Lyner shook him awake. "Hey! Keep it together!" Lyner yelled as he shook him.

The boy named Negi slowly opened his eyes then gasped and backed away in a corner. "W-Who are you people? And Where am I?" "Calm down. We're on your side. So tell us what happened." Renee asked.

"Well, let's see. It was three days after we brought back Asuna from the dead. My students and I were taking a vacation. Then suddenly, we felt an powerful energy and a strange portal sucked us in. And then…" Negi realized something. He looked frantically for his missing students. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find your… students?" Sakura H. blinked. "What the heck? You're a teacher? I thought you're supposed to be old enough to teach." Naruto gawked. "Well, I have already achieved a Bachelor's Degree."

"Well, you must be really smart." Radolf smiled. Krusche noticed an opening. "Ah… I think we can get inside over there." Krusche pointed. "Let's go!" Renee shouted. The party entered the building.

The party explored the Hexagonal Plate. After getting some Juicy Meat, they entered the second hall.

When they emerge from the entrance, Lyner heard something and told everyone to listen.

They heard footsteps and then suddenly, 31 teenage girls appeared right around the corner. Negi recognized them.

"Negi sensei!" The girls yelled happily as they ran up to him and hugged him. Makie Sasaki noticed Lyner and smiled.

"Hey, he's kinda cuter than Negi sensei." The girls stopped what they're doing and turned to Lyner.

"Like, how do you help our sensei, cutie?" Sakurako Shiina asked sweetly.

"Are you a fan of guns?" Mana Tatsumiya asked.

"And do you fight good?" Chao Lingshen asked.

'Oooh boy…' Lyner sweat dropped as the students of Negi asked him different questions. Aurica looked down.

'Not only Lyner is a Apostle of Elemia, he's also popular with the ladies… I will certainly lose to win his affection… No! Don't say that! You and Lyner are meant to be. You got to show him how much you loved him!' Aurica looked up with determination.

"Wow. Lyner's having it rough…" Kirie sweat dropped.

"Hehe. Lyner, getting popular with the ladies, are we?" Jack grinned..

"Girls, that's enough! We need to find out where we are." Negi said.

Zoey and her friends explained the situation to the students.

"So this Saizen guy is the reason we're in this world and he wants to rule the universe?" Asuna Kagurazka pieced everything together.

"Man, he sounds like a bad cookie." Natsumi Murakami frowned.

"So he got to be stopped before he causes real damage!" Yue pounded her fists together.

So the students joined the party. The party explored the Hexagonal Plate, after fighting some rough Reyvateils and Guardians and gaining some useful items and busting through some security doors, the party entered a room with some tubes.

The party got a good look at them. "What is this?" Setsuna Sakurazaki muttered. "It's the lab where we experiment on Reyvateils to make them stronger." A familiar voice said. The party turned around and saw Bourd looking at them with a sinsater glare. "Bourd!" Lyner gritted his teeth in anger as he got out his sword. "So, you're Bourd Rade…" Serena glared. "Lyner told us a lot about you!" Sayo Aisaka frowned. "The way you treat Reyvateils is… inhumane and unforgivable!" Radolf yelled angrily at the evil soldier of Tenba. "Only strong Reyvateils have any value at all." Bourd frowned deeper. "So, our research… is only doing them a favor. Don't you see that?" Lyner lowered his sword. "…You don't really believe that, do you?" Lyner frowned. "It's like behind-the-scenes look at a slavery ring…" Jack growled. "I can't forgive you for your cruelty against Reyvateils! We're shutting you down for good!" Radolf got his spear ready. "Radolf, how amusing. I think I'll bury you here today!" Bourd got his sword ready. "Both of you, stop it!" A feminine voice commanded.

A woman who wears scantly dressed clothes and gray bluish hair came in and with Misha! "Madam President." Bourd said in a cold voice. "Misha!" Lyner and Jack gasped. "Lyner…and Harm…?" Misha gasped. "Harm?" Ed and Al blinked. Jack ran to her, but Bourd pushed him back. "You're not authorized to approach our most valuable Reyvateil!" Bourd growled. "This isn't the time to fight. Now that we, too have been unfairly victimized, we're all in the same boat." Madam President stated clearly. "Madam President!" Bourd gasped. "Please… excuse the rudeness of our greeting. I am Ayano Raizer Elduke, the president of the Tenba Conglormerate." President Ayano introduced herself. "The President of Tenba!" Lyner gasped. "Yes indeed. I will like to thank you on behalf of Tenba for your relief efforts. Cardinal Radolf, I have heard so much about you, in fact, I hear that you are the church's finest swordsman." Ayano smiled. "But as a favor, you want us to take it easy on you." Zoey stated. "You catch on quick." Ayano smiled. "That is a selfish request." Radolf muttered. "Oh I know. That is why it would be a favor. Will you grant us…. It?" Ayano pleaded. Radolf was silent for 15 seconds then he sighed. "Very well. It's a deal. It is for the best of everyone." Radolf reluctantly agreed. "I appreciate your understanding. Now we must get going." Ayano stated. "Alright…" Bourd sighed irritably as they began to leave. "Misha!" Jack gasped. Misha looked at Jack. "…Harm." Misha said sadly. "Misha… is that really you?" Jack rubbed his eyes. Misha was silent. "What is it, Misha?" Ayano asked. "…Nothing." Misha sighed as the three leave. "What happened to you? …Are you really Misha?" Jack said sadly as he looked at the ground.

Has Misha betrayed Lyner and the gang?

TBC

Next time: To Climb the Tower: Part 2: Misha's Betrayal? Cyner Battle 1

A/n: Okay, next chapter will have Misha rejoin the party and Koi Koi 7, Nurse Angel Ririka and Wedding Peach will join the party and the first battle with Cyner! So see you soon!


	15. To Climb the Tower Part 2

A/n: Here is Chapter 14 with Misha returning to the party, and where Koi Koi 7, Nurse Angel Ririka and Wedding Peach join forces with Lyner and the gang and the first battle with Cyner!

Chapter 14: To Climb the Tower: Part 2: Misha's Betrayal? Cyner Battle 1

Jack stared at the ground in sadness. "Jack, she's probably just pretending." Dairen guessed. "I bet she's acting weird to fool Tenba. Why else would she call you Harm?" Lyner agreed. Jack turned to the party. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. If I remember right, Misha should be 18 right now. But she hasn't aged at all…" Jack shook his head. "What the hell? You mean to tell us that isn't her real form?" Kokoa gasped. "She looks exactly the same last time I saw her, six years ago!" Jack stated. "How can that be?" Jaden couldn't believe it. "I don't know. We have to ask Misha herself to find out." Jack suggested. "There's nothing we can do right now. Let's head back to the Inn." Zoey suggested.

The party headed back to the Inn.

Lyner turned to his party. "Sorry everyone, I'm going to finally climb the Tower." Lyner told everyone. "Lyner? What are you talking about?" Radolf gasped. "This incident made me realized I need to get back as soon as possible. The Hexagonal Plate falling and the Guardians attacking… They were all caused by the viruses inside the Tower." Lyner said seriously. "You mean the ones you told us about earlier?" Miharu asked. "I work so hard to get the Purger so I can defeat them. But, it won't do any good unless I get back to Platina." Lyner said seriously again. Aurica was silent, so was Jack and everyone. "I've been too careless. So, I have to start climbing the Tower as soon as possible. I am worried about Misha… and a ton on other problems… But I have to return to Platina with Purger first. It's what's important." Lyner stated. "I see. But can we stop at the Church one last time before you leave?" Radolf suggested. "Sure, the Church has done so much to help me, I want to thank them personally." Lyner nodded. "Thank you. Let's us hurry." Radolf smiled.

The party were standing before Bishop Falss.

"Ah, Lyner. You're here early today." Bishop Falss smiled. "Have you heard about the incident last night?" He asked. "Of course I did. And… it made me realize… I can't waste any more time here." Lyner stated. "So I'm going to climb the Tower. I can't thank you enough. But, I promise to come back and make up for everything you've done for me." Lyner bowed politely. "I'm sorry I'm in a rush." Lyner apologized. "Do not worry. Go and save Platina. I wish I could go to the Tower with you and send you off properly, but I must remain here. I hope you don't find it rude of me to say goodbye now." Bishop Falss said. "No, of course not. Thank you… for everything." Lyner smiled. "Radolf, Aurica… Please do your best to help Lyner." Bishop Falss ordered. "As you wish." Radolf bowed. "Okay." Aurica nodded. "I shall pray for your safety." Bishop Falss wished them luck. "May the Trio of Elemia bless us all…" As the party leaves, Zoey and Renee glared at Bishop Falss who glared back before the two Mews head back to the others.

The party arrived at Silvaplate. They looked at it in awe. "So begins our climb of the Tower…" Trista said seriously. Lyner turned to his party. "I'm sorry I got you guys involved in this." Lyner apologized. "Hey, it's no problem." Fukuyama smiled. "Besides, I wanna see the Upper World!" Krusche beamed. "Um… Lyner, thank you for diving with me. If there is a Dive Shop in the Upper World, will you dive with me again?" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "O-Of course." Lyner blushed. Akio just growled. Jack was silent. "…Are you sure about this?" Jack asked Lyner. "Yes. I'm climbing the Tower. But, I won't even ask any you to follow me." Lyner frowned. "Look, I'm not saying I won't climb with you. I'm just warning you. But, if you're still climbing it, I'll do it as well." Jack smiled. "Whatever happens, try not to act so surprise." "…Jack?" Lyner said with a hint of worry. The party began their climb.

(Now let's turn to a area below Lyner and the party…)

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Sakuya Kazamatsuri screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"A mountain?" Hifumi Inokai asked sarcastically.

"I don't think it was a rhetorical question." Tetsuro Tanaka said.

"Incomprehensible." Otome Chono uttered.

It was summer vacation for Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7. They were getting ready for the vacation in their dorm rooms when a black portal appeared before them. They tried to resist it but they ended up sucked in. Now they find themselves in a mountain like area with a endless sea of clouds. (In Silvaplate mind you!)

"Well, we wanted a vacation right?" the ever cheerful Yayoi Asuka smiled. "Maybe this is the place!"

"You seem happy." Akiwo Suzuka said as her mouth twitched.

"I wonder what kind of mountain is this?" Miyabi Tsukuyomi wondered as she looked around. She soon noticed someone lying on the field. It was an eleven year old girl with blond hair tied in ribbons, wearing a white blouse with a pink vest and a long blue skirt. Miyabi walked up to the girl and tried to shake her awake. "Um, excuse me?" Miyabi asked suddenly, she idly move her arm around her head and pulled her head to hers, will she was still asleep.

"Oh my Seiya," she muttered as she puckered her lips, "Kiss me..."

"Wh-What are you doing?" Miyabi panicked. The youngest of Koi Koi 7, little Celonius 28 got out a bucket of water and splashed them both. The girl snapped out of whatever she was dreaming and shook her head.

"(cough, cough) Hey!" Ririka Moriya hacked as she coughed water out of her throat. She opened and eyes and looked at the Koi Koi 7. "Am I'm... dead?"

"I don't think so." Akiwo surged. "Are you?"

"I thought I was..." Ririka said as she got up and looked around. "Where… Am I?" Ririka asked as she looked around before turning to the Koi Koi 7.

"Hey, don't look at us. We have no idea either." Sakuya frowned.

"Um Maybe we can start climbing down." Ririka suggested. Suddenly, Otome heard some footsteps. "Hide…" She stated emotionlessly. The Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro and Ririka did just that.

(Back to Lyner and the party.)

The party climb the Tower. After 30 minutes, they were in a metal hall.

"How much longer till we reach Platina?" Naruto complained. "Naruto, shut up. We still got a long way to go." Lyner growled. "Still, I wonder what kind of place is Platina?" Alexis wondered. Lyner turned to Alexis with a grin. "If it wasn't in danger, you will love it. Trust me." Lyner told her.

The party gain some useful items on the climb, sooner or later, they came across a stone platform with some stairs.

When they walked on it… "Hold it right there!" A familiar voice shouted. "Huh?" Lyner gawked as… Bourd and his goons and Misha appeared!

"…Bourd!" Lyner gritted his teeth angrily. "Hello chumps. What a great surprise. I didn't expect to run into you dumbasses out here." Bourd smirked. "…Misha." Jack said sadly. "…What are you doing here?" Radolf frowned. "I was given orders to stop you from climbing the Tower." Bourd put his hand on his sword. "What the? Then that bitch, Ayano lied to us!" Inuyasha snarled. "This is my fault. I should have been more careful at the Hexagonal Plate…" Radolf looked down in anger. "Tenba's a really sleazy company…" Jack growled angrily. "Look, I don't really care about their orders. Once Mir reawakens, annoying organizations like Tenba and the Church will be gone! And Saizen, me, another, and Mir will emerge as kings and queen of the Universe!" Bourd grinned evilly. "So Saizen gave you those orders!" Zoey frowned.

Unknown to them, the Koi Koi 7 and Ririka heard everything. "So this Saizen guy sounds like bad news…" Akiwo frowned. "And this Bourd guy likes what he's doing!" Ririka frowned. "Damnit! I hate guys like him who enjoy doing evil…!" Sakuya growled angrily as she charged in. "Hey! Wait, Sakuya!" Tetsuro panicked as he and the others and Ririka followed.

The Koi Koi 7 and Ririka stand in front of our heroes. "Oh? And it seems you have new friends. How cute of them to witness your deaths!" Bourd laughed evilly. "You creep!" Miyabi snarled. "…Mir?" Lyner said confusedly. "But now you gone and pissed me off! You just have to get involved . Now all of my plans are ruined!" Bourd yelled angrily as he got out his sword. "Lyner Barsett!" Lyner got out his sword. "To settle my rage, I'll kill you and your friends right here and now! Your lives are over!" Bourd yelled.

**Boss Battle: Bourd Rade**

Misha began singing Energy Ball. "How does it feel, Lyner? Betrayed by the first Reyvateil you've met?" Bourd laughed evilly. "Misha…" Lyner said sadly. "Misha! What happened to you?" Jack demanded. "Have you sold your soul to Tenba?" Jack shouted. "Hmph, looks like you two know each other." Bourd grinned evilly. "I like that. It makes this a lot more interesting and fulfilling." "That's it, Bourd! You're gonna pay for what you did to Aurica's village and her parents!" Lyner yelled as he and Bourd clashed swords. "Guards! Get rid of the Apostle of Elemia's friends!" Bourd ordered. "No! You will pay for what you did, Bourd! This I swear!" Aurica yelled angrily as she changed into her Skuwat Costume and began singing Dragonferno. A tiny dragon appear and began charging up. The soldiers charged at Lyner's friends. Ririka knows what to do and got out her magical cap and yelled out "Holy Power, Holy Prayer, be here!" A pink flash of light appeared and Ririka now appeared as a ballerina of some sort. Her hair was longer flowed down her back. She also had a long pink scarf around her neck. She was now transformed into legendary Nurse Angel Ririka. Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7 gasped as they looked at her. She got out her baton and pointed it at the Tenba Soldiers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made 5 Naruto Clones appear. Then an attack that had a soothing wave of love struck the first Tenba soldier, then three attacks that was made of fire, water and wind added to the damaged while Naruto used his Shadow Clones to deliver the final blow and killed the Tenba Soldier. They all looked to where the strange attacks came from and found four girls who looked like angels and three more girls who looked knights. The groups looked at one another.

"We don't have time for introductions! We got to win this battle!" Zoey yelled. Everyone nodded, Kirie and Tomoko with her hammer in check knock the crud out of the 2nd and 3rd Tenba Soldiers. Kurumu and Mizore used slash and ice attacks to kill the 4th and 5th Tenba Soldiers. Next, Inuyasha and Kagome used a Sacred Arrow Soul Stealer combo attack to kill the 6th Tenba Soldier. Akiwo with her amazing strength managed to flung the 7th Tenba Soldier into the Sea of Death and Sakuya used her guns to kill the 8th Tenba Soldier and finally, Miyabi used her with the help of Hifumi's fists to kill the final Tenba Soldier.

Lyner and Bourd continued clashing swords. "You brat! How long do you think you will be a thorn in my side!" Bourd growled angrily. Lyner yelled and slashed Bourd two times. Bourd growled and made electricity on his sword and launched a lightning attack at Lyner, but Lyner dodged it and he yelled "Impulse!" He launched his attack at Bourd for massive damage. Bourd yelled and slashed Lyner, but he slashed him back 5 times. "Now you're really starting to annoy the hell out of me!" Bourd slams his sword on the ground and made a earthquake attack at Lyner, but he dodged it. "Break Blade!" Lyner yelled as he slashed Bourd 3 times. "Lyner! The Song has reached full power! Here goes!" Aurica yelled as the dragon changed into the Red Dragon. "!" Bourd gasped in shock as Lyner got out of the way, the Red Dragon narrowed his eyes fiercely at Bourd and let out a fire breath at him. Bourd groaned as he received massive amounts of hurt.

Bourd leaned on his sword as the party aimed their weapons at the evildoer. "Argh…You…" He turned to Misha. "Misha… Your magic! You've charged enough! Just use it!" Bourd ordered. "…Oh no, I'm not even close." Misha said fakely, a heroic smirk appeared on her lips. "What? How dare you disobey my orders!" Bourd snarled. Before Bourd can act, the Energy Ball got even bigger. "Misha!" Bourd gasped in fear. Misha turned to Bourd with a glare. "I told you before, I'll never obey you." "…What? No, no way…" Bourd stammered as he stepped back. "Didn't you know, Bourd? We Reyvateils aren't that stupid. You can't even imagine how hard it was to patiently wait for the exact moment." Misha said dangerously. Bourd was near the cliff. "W-Wait a minute!" Bourd pleaded. "Goodbye Bourd! See you never!" Misha flung the Energy Ball at Bourd, Bourd screamed in agony as he fell off the cliff, never to be seen again or so they thought.

"Misha!" Lyner gasped. Misha was silent as she sat on the ground. "Misha! Are you alright?" Lyner asked in concern as he ran up to her. "Lyner… I'm so sorry…" Misha sniffled. "Misha?" Lyner asked in concern as Misha got up. "…I made you worry about me. I'm sorry, Lyner, I'm so sorry…" Misha hugged Lyner and cried. "Thank you." Lyner smiled. "For what?" Misha shouted. "That must have been tough." Lyner smiled. "…Lyner." Misha cried as she and Lyner hugged. Aurica was silent.

"OK!" Hikaru Shidou as she jumped up, cat ears almost visible. "Introduction time!"

"What?" Sakuya frowned as she got into her face. "We're all worn out from that battle with that Bourd guy and you think this is a time to introduce ourselves?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Fuu smiled charmingly. "We need to stick together and find our way out of this mysterious frontier."

"That's the same thing you said when we first met." Umi sweatdropped.

"She's right though." Yuri nodded. "Until we find a way off this place, we're stuck together."

"Good idea." Sasuke shrugged.

"My name is Ririka Moriya. I just turned eleven."

"I'm Yayoi Asuka! I'm fifteen!"

"Tetsuro Tanaka. I'm fifteen too."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri. Second year of Gokoh Academy high school."

"Hifumi Inokai. I'm also in my second year."

"I'm Miyabi Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you I guess."

"My name is Akiwo Suzuka! Also at the age of fifteen!"

"Otome Chono. Konnichiwa."

"Hi! I'm called Celonius 28."

"Momoko Hanasaki, also known as Wedding Peach."

"Yuri Tanima, Angel Lily. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hinagiku Tamano, Angel Daisy! Nice to meet ya!"

"Scarlet Ohara, Angel Salvia. It's a pleasure."

"My name is Umi Ryuuzaki. Junior high, 8th grade."

"I am Fuu Hououji. Also in junior high, 8th grade."

"Hikaru Shidou! Fourteen years old, 8th grade!"

"Lyner Barsett, an Knight of Elemia." Lyner introduced himself.

"Um… I'm Aurica Nestmile, A Reyvateil." Aurica stared at Otome who stared back.

"Name's Jack Hamilton." Jack took off his hat and bowed.

To cut this short, everyone introduced each other. Misha and Jack stared at each other.

"Harm…" Misha said quietly. "Misha…Is that really you? …Why haven't you aged at all?" Jack questioned. Misha giggled. "Let's just say something happened. I'll tell you later." Misha looked at Jack's mechanical Arm. "What happened to your arm? Why is it mechanical?" Misha gasped. "Huh? Oh, oh this? I'll tell you later, it's a long story." Jack smiled nervously. "You and your conversations saying later…" Chumley sweat dropped. "Misha!" Krusche shouted happily. "Krusche!" Misha shouted happily also. "Hi Misha. I'm glad we got you back. I was getting worried about you…" Krusche smirked. "…Krusche, I didn't think you cared enough to worry…" Misha smirked also. 'And there they go.' Zoey smiled.

"Are you kidding? Of course I cared about you. You owe me 87 Dokkoi Sets. 59 Shaved Ice, 9 Dried Fish, 2 Megamilks." Krusche grinned. "Ugh! What's wrong with you? I hope you didn't forget that you owe me 58 Dokkoi Sets, 118 Kitty Candies, and 21 Megamilks!" Misha countered. "Fine! I'm just glad you're safe…" Krusche smirked. "Me too…" Misha smiled. "…What are you girls talking about?" Jack has the dotted bored look on his face. Lyner smiled to himself. "Aren't we in a hurry? I don't mind talking, but we should do it while we're walking." Radolf smiled and sweat dropped. "You're right. We got a long way to go." Yukinari nodded in agreement. The party continued on, but Aurica looked at the sky for 20 seconds before she hurry on back to the group.

"So… You were brought here by a black portal?" Lyner asked. "Yep. But one thing bothers me, Ririka, you said you were dead. What do you mean by that?" Akiwo asked. It's kinda hard to explain." Ririka answered as she looked down. "But in short, the Earth was infected with the Black Vaccine. I had to give up my life to erase the Black Vaccine. When all was done, I thought I would die, but..."

"But you somehow ended up here." Scarlet nodded. "Well, don't worry. This isn't the afterlife."

"Yeah, maybe we can find a way for you to go back home." Hikaru added.

"So what about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We were getting ready for our summer break!" Yayoi smiled.

"What do you know? So where we." Momoko answered.

"We were on our way to another town." Umi said.

"And we all got sucked into a black portal." Miyabi told them.

"It's the work of that fiend, Saizen. A really bad guy." Kakashi stated.

"Who?" Tetsuro asked nervously.

"According to Zoey and her friends, Saizen is a wanted criminal with dangerous powers who can open portals to other worlds. Zoey and her friends tracked him to Lyner's world." Bastion explained.

"So we got a bad guy to beat up? I'm in." Hifumi smiled as she pounded her fists.

"Hehehe… Well too bad. Saizen is one step ahead of you!" A voice said evilly. Lyner gasped as he and his party saw…

"Cyner!" Lyner growled evilly, it was Cyner on a ledge, he jumped down and looked at the party with an evil grin.

"Long time no see, punks! I see you took care of Bourd. I doubt something like a fall will kill him!" Cyner said darkly.

"Just what do you want?" Jack got his gun ready. "Simple, I want to test your strength. But I doubt you can lay a scratch on me…" Cyner smirked evilly.

"You evil man… Whatever you and your master, Saizen plan on doing, we won't let you get away with it." Miyabi spoke with a cold tone.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Salvia shouted. "In the language of flowers salvia means a burning heart! You criminal who has a dark heart, I will erase your filthy souls!"

"In the language of flowers the name of the pure lily is special. It means it will bloom and grant love!" Lily continued as she pointed at him.

"The Daisy is the emblem of the innocent heart. Its power can withstand even the most evil wind." Daisy added as she did a V sign.

Suddenly, wedding bells could be heard chiming from all corners though no one knew where it came from.

"Where the hell are those wedding bells coming from?" Lyner blinked.

That was when Peach spoke.

"Summer time is near and boys and girls alike are planning the greatest break of the year. On a lovely night like this, how dare you help an evil man! I am the Love Angel! I am Wedding Peach! AND I AM EXTREMLY ANGRY WITH YOU!" She pointed a accusing finger at Cyner.

"That was pretty corny…" Misha has the dotted eye look.

"And lame." Yayoi blinked.

"And I suppose you can do better?" Peach snapped.

"Watch us!" Sakuya smirked.

"Spring flowers bloom in the spring, and fall flowers blossom in autumn." Yayoi began.

"Despite the flowers, people still weep and cry for help." Akiwo continued.

"The moon to the east and the sun to the west." Sakuya added.

"As long as the world has evil..." Miyabi trailed off.

"One cannon survive on kindness alone." Hifumi concluded.

"Let me bloom, the flower of love." Otome announced.

"Life is short, thus make us your love maidens." Yayoi finished.

"Six we are, but they call us Koi Koi 7! Even without call, we have awakened!" all six girls finished with a team stance.

"Well, that was lame..." Peach muttered under her breath.

"Agreed." Naruto has the bored dotted eye look. "…" For once, Sasuke agrees with his friend and rival.

Cyner however was on the verge of laughing and he laughed and he was rolling on the ground. "H-Hey! Stop laughing! We're serious!" Yayoi said embarrassed.

Cyner got up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Hehehe. So if you are true to your word… Then fight me!" Cyner got out his sword and pointed it at the party.

**Cyner: Battle 1**

"Eat this!" Sakuya fired a bazooka at Cyner, but Cyner smirked and warped out of the way. "What the hell?" Sakuya gasped as Cyner appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut. "Too slow!" Cyner taunted, Saliva clashed swords with Cyner with her Saint Pure Sword, they clashed for 100 seconds till Cyner slashed her three times. "Over here, Cyner!" Hifumi slammed her fist on the ground and made an earthquake attack which hit Cyner for moderate damage. "Augh!" Cyner growled. "You little bitch! Dark Impulse!" Cyner yelled as he launched a dark version of Lyner's Impulse, she dodged it. "Flame Circle!" Hikaru launched a flame circle at Cyner, but he warped out of the way and knocked Hikaru into a wall. Suddenly, Cyner was slashed by Lyner. "Damnit!" Cyner growled as he and Lyner clashed swords for 30 seconds till Lyner slashed Cyner 5 times. Miyabi used her hair to knocked Cyner into a wall. "Do you use shampoo?" Lyner blinked. "Yes, why?" Miyabi asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Lyner shrugged. Cyner got up and held his chest. "Hehehe… Not bad. But it's time I finish this. Darkness Slash!" Cyner's sword glowed with dark energy and he yelled as he hurled a dark blade at the combatants, it hit and knocked them to the ground.

"D-Damnit…!" Saliva growled. "Lyner!" Aurica and Misha gasped as they ran up to check on him. Lyner weakly got up and looked at Cyner grinning evilly. "Not bad. You put up much of a fight as I expected. I like you, my exact lookalike. We will meet again when you're stronger. Count on it!" Cyner grinned evilly as a portal appeared behind him and he walked into it. The portal closed.

"Lyner, are you okay?" Aurica sang Life Warmth and it healed Lyner's wounds. Lyner was silent for 30 seconds then he smiled. "He's good. My evil lookalike is good. I'm going to train harder to beat him next time." Lyner assured her. "D-Do you really think we can beat him?" Nodoka asked nervously. "Of course! We got to train harder to beat him." Zoey assured her.

"Let's camp here for the night. I think there is a hot spring here." Radolf told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome and Miharu tended to the combatants' wounds while the rest set up camp.

Misha has returned! But Lyner and the party survived their first battle with Cyner. Will they have the strength to beat him next time?

TBC

Next time: The Teru's Test: Hot Spring Mishaps 2.

A/n: Next time, Lyner and the gang arrived at the home of the Teru Tribe where Lyner and Aurica must pass a test in order to reach the Upper World. So stay tuned!


	16. The Teru's Test: Hot Spring Mishaps 2

A/n: Here is Chapter 15!

Chapter 15: The Teru's Test: Hot Spring Mishaps 2

Lyner was sharpening his sword, it was already nightfall. The other male members of the party were keeping watch. The only one who did not go to the hot spring is Otome. They find it strange when the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro told the males that water will short-circuit Otome if she comes in contact with it, so she is the only one who didn't go to the hot spring. "Um… Lyner, right?" Tetsuro asked. "What is it, Tetsuro?" Lyner asked. "That Bourd guy called you a Apostle of Elemia. What is a Apostle of Elemia?" "Allow me to explain. A Apostle of Elemia is from the Upper World like Lyner, they were considered legends and believed to be agents of the Trio of Elemia." Radolf explained. Keitaro then realized something. "Oh shoot! Misha knocked Bourd into the abyss along with our memories!" Keitaro gasped. "Oh did they vanished now?" Lyner grinned as he got out 8 white crystals. "Those…!" Keitaro gasped. "I managed to swipe them during the fight with Bourd. Now you can have your memories back." Lyner smiled. "You don't know how much it means to me and my friends, Lyner, thank you." Keitaro bowed gratefully. "No problem." Jack then realized something. "Hey, where are Idiot 1 and Idiot 2?" He was referring to Miroku and Fukuyama. The males members looked around. "Oh not again!" Ed growled as he face palms. "Leave them be. They will get their punishment soon." Radolf smiled.

(With the female members of the party.)

"Another day, another hot spring." Naru smiled as her naked body was below the spring's hot water. The naked female members of the party were relaxing in the hot spring of Silvaplate. They were enjoying the break. Well, almost all of them are naked. Aurica was wearing a towel around her bare body.

"Aurica… Why aren't you in the buff like the rest of us?" Yayoi asked cheerfully. Aurica blushed a little. "Um… I feel uncomfortable about this… Is it alright to be naked without anyone looking?" Aurica asked uneasily

"Ah come on. It's just us girls." Kirie assured her. "Yeah, so there's nothing wrong about being in your birthday suit." Momoko nodded in agreement. "Um…" Aurica looked down in embarrassment. "Come on, no one's looking." Kaede persuaded. Aurica was silent for 50 seconds then suddenly, she took off her towel and was completely naked. Aurica blushed madly.

"Oh wow. Another sexy body." Misha gasped. "Yep, beautiful alright." Amara nodded in agreement. "D-Do you really think so?" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "Yeah, of course." Ayaka smiled. Mana tensed. "Mana, what's wrong?" Zazie Rainyday asked. Mana got out her gun and pointed it at some bush and fired a bullet. "Oh crap!" Fukuyama's voice gasped as Miroku and Fukuyama jumped out. "Brother, you pervert!" Risa fumed. "Eek! Peeping toms!" Yuna screamed. "Um, wait, we can explain!" Miroku panicked. "You perverts!" Naru, Kirie, Sango, Misha, Sakuya and Lita yelled angrily as they advanced towards the pervert duo and beat the stuffing out of them. Aurica looked down. 'My first time in a hot spring naked… It's kinda relaxing and embarrassing too.'

The male party members heard Miroku and Fukuyama's screams of pain. "I told you." Radolf closed his eyes and smiled. "And so you have." Syrus nodded in agreement.

After that scene was over, the females got dressed and everyone slept for the night.

The next morning, everyone was walking up the platforms. Everyone see Aurica and Misha coming up as well. "Are you girls alright?" Michelle asked in concern. "…Yes." Aurica panted. "…Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Misha wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Maybe we should take a break." Al suggested. "…Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't noticed that." Lyner nodded.

Everyone sat down. The cooks of the party (Kagome and Tohru) made some food for the party. "Ah, delicious as always, Tohru." Hatori smiled. Everyone noticed Lyner and Aurica sitting side by side near the edge.

"Lyner, I'm sorry. I'm slowing everyone down, again…" Aurica said sadly. "No, I'm sorry. This is my fault." Lyner apologized.

Jack and Misha were at the corner. "Harm, are we really going up there?" Misha asked in concern. "…Yeah, we're going up there." Jack frowned. "And, we'll be stopping at in Em Pheyna…?" Misha asked in a slightly scared tone. "…Most likely." Jack sighed. "Well, what am I going to do? I can't show my face in there looking like this." Misha panicked. "What happened to you? It looks like you haven't grown at all for some reason." Jack asked. "Oh, no. I grew up. Till just recently. I had a super curvy body that would even make you blush." Misha blushed. "You… did?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Look, you can tell me about it later. There's no avoiding Em Pheyna. What do you think we would do?" Jack asked. "What? You don't wanna go there either?" Misha gasped. "Of course I don't. I have so many bad memories of the past there." "Oh yeah." Misha sighed. "But I'm really surprised. It's been 6 years since I left and you haven't changed at all." Misha looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't even tell you goodbye when I left." Jack apologized. "Harm…" Misha began. "I'm just glad you're okay, although your body needs a little work." Jack smiled. "I'm glad too." Misha smiled back.

Lyner walked up to the two. "Misha, Jack, are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Jack replied.

The party entered the metal tunnel, they fought the enemies, before they continue on, Lyner gave the Love Hina crew the crystals containing their memories. Naru and Motoko found the urge to thank him, the Love Hina crew said it will time for their memories to return. They came across a door that seems to be locked, they decided to come back to it later once things in Platina have cooled down. For 15 minutes, the party were near Em Pheyna. Zoey and her friends knew they will meet the wise Tastiella and perhaps she can help them shed some light on Saizen's motives.

"Hey Jack." Sarah began. "Which way do we go to meet your head honcho?" "Huh? …Are you sure you guys wanna go?" Jack questioned. "Of course. After all, we came all this way." Lyner nodded. "…Great. We're almost in Em Pheyna." Jack sighed. "Let's go!" Su cheered, earning her odd looks from some of the party members.

The party were near a huge door with a giant ruby on it. "Oooh! That will fetch a pretty penny." Kitsune said greedily to herself. "It's huge alright." Ayame nodded in agreement. "You think?" Yuki twitched. "This is…" Lyner gasped. "The Pheyna Gate. It was made by the Teru Tribe to keep humans from going up." Jack explained. "It's fricking huge." Inuyasha gawked. "Well, we've come this far…" Jack muttered. "Now, all we have to do is convince the Teru Tribe to let us through. It's gonna be tricky." Lyner gulped. "Why can't we blast ti open?" Sakuya suggested. "No! That will only make them mad!" Misha protested. "Yeah and it's a waste of time, they won't open it for us." Jack stated. "…Sounds like you know them pretty well. Do you have a history with them?" Lyner asked. "No… Of course not…" Jack sweated nervously. "Hey, why don't me and Misha wait here? You guys can go ask them to open the gate." Jack suggested. The party raised eyebrows at him. Aurica noticed something and gasped and pointed towards her direction. The party turned to see brown skinned ancient clothes wearing people pointing their weapons at the party.

"Oh we have company! How cute!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "Do they look friendly?" Syrus stammered. "Incomprehensible." Otome said in a emotionless tone. "Humans? What are you doing out here?" A Teru Man asked in a dangerous tone. "Crap…" Jack gritted his teeth. "You're the Teru Tribe?" Lyner asked. "Yes." The Teru Warrior said. "We're on our way to Platina. Please, you have to open the gate!" Lyner pleaded. "Platina?" The male Teru Warrior raised an eyebrow. "The Teru Tribe's only assignment is to prevent humans from reaching the Top of the Tower." A female Teru Warrior said with a cold tone. "Let us through now!" Akito demanded. "No Akito! You'll only agitate them!" Renee scowled. "We cannot let you pass." The male Teru Warrior said. "…Why not?" Kagome asked. "There's nothing we can do. Just go back to the Lower World." The female Teru Warrior issued. "But I'm from Platina." Lyner reasoned. "I'm a Knight of Elemia. I live in Platina." Lyner added. "You have to let us through! Please!" Tohru pleaded. The male Teru Warrior was silent. "Resos, bring those people and otherworldly people to me." A voice called out.

"Yes chief!" The Teru Warrior known as Resos nodded as he turned to the party. "Come on, the chief is calling for you. Come inside." Resos said as he and his warriors headed into Em Pheyna. "I hope they don't plan to kill us…" Kagura gulped. "Nah, they wouldn't do that." Jack assured her. 'But to think I would show my face here again…' Jack sighed as the party followed the Teru Warriors.

Jack and Misha were left. "Harm." Misha began. "Damnit! Whatever you do, stop saying my name…" Jack told her. A Teru Warrior heard it and gasped. "…Harmonica? Is that really you!" "Crap… I guess they figured out who I am…" Jack sweat dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to call you…" Misha apologized.

Misha and Jack caught up with Lyner and the gang, they were following Resos, when they entered Em Pheyna, they noticed the stares from the Teru Tribe. "They're staring at us…" Kisa shifted uneasily. "It's like they thought we did something wrong." Moka said worriedly. Resos stopped near a gate and opened it. "The chief will see you now." He told them.

The party walked up the stairs with crystals by each side. They saw a Teru man who wore black robes and hat with his face covered face by a purple fabric staring at the party.

"You are the Apostle of Elemia?" The man asked. "Yes. My name is Lyner Barsett, Apostle of Elemia." Lyner nodded. "I am Flute Ross Loria, the Chief of Em Pheyna. I be honest with you. I don't think you're an real Apostle of Elemia. If you're really an Apostle, prove it to me by passing the Ordeal of the Moon." Flute stated. "The Ordeal again? Can't you get something new?" Jack frowned. "…Harmonica!" Flute gasped. "Wait, so you know each other?" Hikaru gasped. "You left the Teru Tribe a long time ago. Why have you return?" Flute demanded. "Huh? Jack…You're from the Teru Tribe?" Lyner gasped. "We're not here to talk about me." Jack said, trying to change the subject. "Besides, you haven't even noticed the return of the Star Singer…" Jack stated. "The Star Singer?" Flute gasped. "Hehe! Long time no see. Your very own Star Singer, Misha has returned!" Misha struck a pose. "Misha? Your body…" Flute looked at Misha's young body. "Never mind, will you sing that song… Chronicle Key? It's been too long since we've heard the Star Singer." Flute asked politely. Misha looked down. "I'm sorry…I can't sing that song like this…" She said sadly. "What do you mean? Why not?" Flute arched an eyebrow. "Because…" Misha began, but Jack interrupted her. "It doesn't matter! We're in a hurry! We don't have time for a stupid ordeal!" Jack shouted. "It's not that simple!" Flute crossed his arms. "As Flute says, you must take the ordeal." A voice said. A light appeared and after 30 seconds, a woman who wore ancient clothes, sitting on a broom and has a creature with her appeared. "Tastiella!" Flute bowed before her. "Granny!" Jack gasped. "…Don't call me that in front of our guests." Tastiella said sternly. "Oh Misha, welcome back. You look tiny…and cute." Tastiella looked at Misha. "Tastiella…I'm sorry…" Misha looked down. "You have nothing to apologize for." Tastiella smiled then turned to Lyner and Zoey and her friends. "…You are Lyner, right? And you must be Zoey Hanson, Bridget Verdant and Renee Roberts, visitors from the planet Earth? We hadn't had the pleasure of meeting before, my name is Tastiella." Tastiella introduced herself.

"Granny, why does Lyner have to take the ordeal? And how did you know Zoey and her friends? It doesn't make any sense!" Jack shouted irritably. "Stop calling me that. And, he must pass the ordeal because he is a human being." Tastiella said calmly. "And Zoey and her friends and those otherworldly beings are here because of the Prophecy." "The Prophecy!" Jack gasped. "Humans are cunning and declivous. You yourself may have been also deceived." Tastiella stated. "That's bull…." Inuyasha began before Kagome said "SIT!" and he fell to the ground. "You can't do this! Lyner is a bona fide Apostle of Elemia!" Misha pleaded. "I'm sorry Misha, but I can no longer trust your identify either." Tastiella stated sternly. "If you cannot sing, you may not be the real Misha that we know…" Misha was taken back by that. "…How can you say that?" Misha demanded. "The Ordeal of the Moon is not difficult to pass. It should not take too long. Well it isn't difficult to pass for a Apostle of Elemia." Tastiella smiled. "Fine, I'll do it! Just tell me what I have to do!" Lyner asked. "Lyner!" Amy gasped. "Look, they want me to take this Ordeal. I've got nothing to hide." Lyner smiled. "Now that you have accepted the Ordeal, you must come with us to the temple." Flute stated.

Before Lyner and his party can leave, Tastiella stopped them. "Misha, please stay here." She ordered. Misha looked at the party and nodded and stayed behind.

The party decided to head to the Inn. When they got there, a young Teru girl who wore purple clothes noticed him and smiled happily. "Harm!" The girl shouted happily as she tackled him. "Lyra? Is that you?" Jack gasped. "Where were you? I missed you so much!" Lyra shouted happily. 'Wow… She acts like Su…" Shinobu gasped. "Uh, hey…!" Jack gulped. "Ah, so you're one of those kinds of people." Krusche grinned silly. "Sicko!" Kirie growled. "Creep!" Naru growled also. "What! No! No, wait! She's just…" Jack panicked. "Harm!" Lyra singed as she hugged Jack some more. "You can't tell just by looking at him, but…" Radolf closed his eyes and smiled. "Pervert…" Krusche muttered. "No! No! You've got it all wrong!" Jack waved his arms up and down.

Jack calmed the situation down 10 minutes later.

"This is Lyra." Jack introduced everyone to Lyra. Su walked up to Lyra. "Hi Lyra! I'm Kaolla Su!" Su said cheerfully. "Hi Su! Nice to meet you!" Lyra smiled. "She finds things for a living." Jack added. "I find things." Lyra repeated. "If you needed an item, just ask her to look for it." Jack stated. "I'll look for it." Lyra grinned toothly, most of the party members sweat dropped. "But, it'll cost you." Jack smiled nervously. "It'll cost you." Lyra smiled. "Uh… nice to meet you." Lyner rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Nice to meet you." Lyra repeated. "She's so adoreable!" Yayoi squealed. "And that's it." Jack stated. "That's it!" Lyra repeated.

Lyner gave Lyra a Kinda Defensive Grathnode Crystal and told her to check out Hexagonal Plate. "You can count on me!" Lyra saluted as she vanished.

The party headed to the Temple.

The party stands before Flute. "Now, we can begin the Ordeal of the Moon." Flute stated. Lyner was silent. "But before we can start… the girl. What is your name?" Flute asked. "…Me? My name is Aurica Nestmile." Aurica blinked. "Lyner, you must go to the last room of this temple with Aurica." Flute stated. "I'll be waiting for you there to begin the ordeal." Flute said as he warped into the temple's deeper rooms. "…He's gone." Krusche blinked. "We better get going, too. Please wait for us in the city." Lyner said. "Okay. Good luck!" Hinagiku nodded as they left. Aurica was silent.

Lyner and Aurica began their trek through the Temple, they came across bridges that are out, but they look into that later. But soon, they made it to the Temple Room.

"Aurica, are you okay? Should we take a break before we meet with Flute?" Lyner asked in concern. "I-I'm okay. I'm fine, really." Aurica said with a small smile. "Well, alright." Lyner stated.

They walked up to Flute. "I'm glad you made it." Flute said. "Okay, let's start the ordeal." Lyner said. "The Ordeal of the Moon will begin shortly. The Trial of the Ordeal…is to defeat me in battle." Flute got out his sword and got into a battle stance. "The hell!" Lyner gawked. "I must warn you. You can't defeat me through traditional means." Flute advised. "You're that confident are you?" Lyner said as he got out his sword. "It's a warning. Let the ordeal begin now!" Flute yelled.

**Boss Battle: Flute Ross Loria**

"Lyner! I will sing to heal you!" Aurica yelled as she singed Life Warmth. Flute and Lyner clashed swords for 50 seconds till Lyner got up the upper hand and slashed Flute three times. "Hmm… Not bad. But can you handle this?" Flute said as he launched a yellow energy slash at Aurica. "Aurica!" Lyner shouted as he blocked and took the blow. Life Warmth healed Lyner's wounds "C-Crap! Offbeat!" Lyner yelled as he rammed into Flute and lifted him up in the air and Lyner jumped and slashed him two times. Flute warped and appeared behind Lyner and slashed him two times. Lyner countered by slashing him five times. Flute retaliated by slashing Lyner three times. Lyner held his arm. "Damn it! No way I'm going to lose!" Lyner shouted as he charged at Flute and they clash swords for 50 seconds again till Lyner got the upper hand and slashed Flute three times and added a 5 time attack. "Break Blade!" Lyner yelled as he slashed Flute 5 times then got into a battle move stance and yelled "Impulse!" Lyner launched his attack and it knocked Flute to the ground.

Flute held his arm and said "I surrender…" "So do I pass as a real Knight of Elemia?" Lyner grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "…Yes. Lyner Barsett, you are a genuine Knight of Elemia." Flute acknowledged. "Lyner, we did it!" Aurica cheered as she gave the V for Victory sign. Suddenly, Flute noticed something under Lyner's feet and his eyes widen in shock. "Lyner, move!" Lyner raised an eyebrow as he noticed a light beginning to form, a blue light to be exact. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Lyner screamed as the blue light engulfed him. 15 seconds later, the light was gone and so was… "Lyner!" Aurica gasped as she looked around for him. Flute stared at what happened. Where has this blue light taken Lyner?

Where is Lyner? And what is the blue light?

TBC

Next time: Battle with Miya and Her Gang! Heading to Platina at Last.

A/n: Next time, The Cyniclons have chosen Lyner for the task of helping them make peace with Zoey's race by defeating Saizen and Lyner and friends will face the Koi Koi 7's annoying enemies. So stay tuned!


	17. Battle with Miya and her Gang!

A/N: Here is Chapter 16!

Chapter 16: Battle with Miya and Her Gang! Heading to Platina at Last

Lyner slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, he can make out of two figures. His vision began to clear and the figures revealed to be Sardon and Tart, Dren's allies. "W-Where am I?" Lyner muttered as he got up. He looked around, it was some sort of area where he can see space and a blue planet with lush green areas and teeming with life.

"It's about time you got up! When we pulled you from your world, you were asleep like a baby!" Tart snickered. Lyner has an anger vein on his forehead. "Hey, shut up! At least I'm not some shorty like you!" Lyner snapped. "Who you calling shorty, dummy!" Tart yelled angrily, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Enough you two." Sardon said calmly. "Lyner Barsett, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sardon. The one who doesn't learn to mind his mouth is Tart. We are a race called the Cyniclons." Sardon explained. "Cyniclons? Now that you mentioned it, you look kinda like Saizen." Lyner muttered. "Don't compare us to that criminal!" Tart snapped. "But Anyhoo, our leader, Deep Blue will see you now." Sardon motioned to a high tech door and it opened, out came the leader of all Cyniclons, Deep Blue himself.

He stared at Lyner for 50 seconds then he spoke. "I am Deep Blue, the 3rd king of the Cyniclons. I take it that Zoey and her friends befriended you. Those humans never cease to amaze me and that is why I want to make peace with them." Deep Blue smiled. "H-How do you know Zoey!" Lyner gasped. "Let me explain. Our home world was destroyed by the harsh weather conditions due to a climate change. We have no choice but to evacuate and search for a new home. We chosen Zoey's home world, Earth. At first, we decided to use Predatcites to conquer it. Predatcites process people's hearts or animals turning them into monsters." Deep Blue stated. "But that's wrong!" Lyner yelled. "I know. But when Saizen escaped his prison, this event made us realize the error of our ways and why another Cyniclon, Dren came to Zoey and her friends for help. So I am going to make peace with the humans. And I want you to help us realize that goal." Deep Blue said with a smile.

"I… understand. But what can I do?" Lyner asked. "Hold on while we download the data of your world from your body." Sardon said as a white light beam down on Lyner, 35 seconds later, it was gone. "There, it will help us in a future time. Listen, if you somehow come to Earth with your Reyvateils, for D Class Reyvateils, they will lose all powers and can be easily weaken and Class B or higher Reyvateils will shut down. So we are making devices which can use the same pattern of Song Servers all around Earth to help you and your Reyvateils in a future battle on Earth." Sardon explained. "I don't get it." Lyner blinked.

"Heh! You'll see soon and you'll have us to thank!" Tart grinned. "Also, take these." Deep Blue threw 4 gold crystals that look like Grathnode Crystals to Lyner. Lyner looked at them. "Install them in yours and your friends' weapons when the time is right. We will now return you to your friends. Good Luck, Lyner." Deep Blue saluted as the white light takes Lyner back to his world.

Lyner appeared in front of Aurica and Flute. "Lyner!" Aurica gasped as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry to worry you." Lyner smiled. "I don't know what happen. But I'm glad you're safe. Come to the rectory later. We'll consult with Tastiella to see what we can do." Flute stated as he warped.

Lyner and Aurica walked up to their friends at the entrance. "So, did you pass the Ordeal?" Yuri asked. "Yeah, I proven myself." Lyner smiled. "Hah! I told you!" Jack boasted. Kirie and Naru rolled their eyes. "We have a meeting at the rectory." Lyner explained, as they left, Lyner stared at the crystals given to him by Deep Blue. "Use them when the time is right…" Lyner whispered as he followed his friends.

Lyner and the party stand before Tastiella, Flute and Misha. "I heard you passed the Ordeal of the Moon." Tastiella smiled. "Of course I did!" Lyner grinned. "You sure are full of energy" She added. "Hey! You promised. Now please let us climb the Tower." Rini pleaded. "Fine. We shall open the Pheyna Gate." Flute nodded. "But we still won't make it to Platina." Bridget stated. "WHAT!" The party except for Aurica and Misha gasped. "She's right. A few hundred stons up, there is a place called the Frozen Eye. The Frozen Eye is the dividing line that separates the upper and lower paths of the Tower of Ar Tonelico. The Upper World, Platina, is not physically connected to the Lower World." Tastiella explained. "R-Really!" Mina gasped. "You cannot climb through the Frozen Eye." Tastiella stated. "So, what are we going to do?" Lyner asked.

"…How did you come down in the first place?" Tastiella questioned. "I had an airship…" Lyner began. "But you crashed it like the idiot you are…" Inuyasha frowned as Kagome stepped on his foot for being rude. "I see. The technology in the Lower World cannot get you up to the Frozen Eye, let alone Platina." Tastiella stated. "What about the Warp Gate?" Krusche suggested. "It is located in the center of the Tower. But due to the Covenant of Elemia, Shurelia has sealed it. There is only one option left." Tastiella stated. Flute turned to Tastiella. "You mean… the ceremony!" He gasped. "Yes. Your only chance is by performing the Circula Baptism." Tastiella smiled. "But, that…" Flute began but Lyner interrupted. "Then what are we waiting for?" Lyner smiled. "Lyner, are you sure about this? You don't even know what kind of crazy ceremony they've got waiting for you." Radolf protested. "Hey no worries! Lyner can handle anything." Zoey smiled. "You will turn yourself into a spirit and unite with the Tower. That is what the Circula Ceremony is all about. It is only temporary, but for that time, you won't exist in this world." Tastiella stated. "Y-Y-Y-You mean we'll be…" Momoko shivered. "Yes, technically, you will disappear from this world. You will become ghosts." Serena and Momoko fainted at that word, but luckily, Zoey didn't. Rayne and Hinagiku sighed and sweat dropped. "…Lyner!" Radolf gasped. "I'll do it." Lyner said with determination. Everyone was silent. "…Lyner." Jack said silently. "Very well. It shall be done. We will have to prepare for the ceremony. Lyner, I will need your help." Tastiella said. "Alright." Lyner nodded. "We will need a tool called the Circula Teleporter for the ceremony. We have to make a new one every time we wish to perform the ceremony. So, your first duty is to make a new one." Tastiella explained as she gave Lyner the Recipe Card. "That doesn't sound too hard." Momiji boasted. "This won't take too long." Lyner nodded. Misha stepped forward. "Wait! I'll go with you!" Misha said. "Are you sure?" Sango asked. Misha nodded.

Lyner checked the materials, he needed Yulastrino and Invert Hook. With Zoey, Jack, and Krusche's help. Lyner went all over Em Pheyna including the bridgeless areas in the temple with some materials to make new ones, Lyner got all the materials he need. The party also learn about Jack's past a little and why he left Em Pheyna. (A/N: Sorry folks, I'm in kinda of a rush today. But I promised you I will put in a flashback of Jack's past after the ELMA DS battle in a future chapter.) The party also learned that Luke was once Krusche's boyfriend and also a airship designer, one day, he went to the top and was never seen again. That is why Krusche wanted to go to the top of the Tower to find him.

10 minutes later, Lyner made the Circula Teleporter.

"Whew! It's finally done!" Lyner sighed. Suddenly, a knock on Lyner's door. "Lyner? Can I talk with you?" Aurica's voice said. "Come in." Lyner nodded. Aurica came in and stared at Lyner. "…May I sir down?" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. Lyner nodded, Aurica sit down. "Hey, Aurica! I finally made the Circula Teleporter!" Lyner grinned as he showed her the Circula Teleporter. "That's wonderful. You did it." Aurica smiled. "You can make anything." "Yeah, I been making a lot of complicated things lately. I guess I'm finally getting good at it." Lyner closed his eyes and smiled. "I wish…I was good at something…like you are." Aurica said sadly. "What are you talking about? You can sing. You sing beautifully." Lyner assured her. "…No, I don't. My Songs aren't that good. Besides, I'm a Class-D Reyvateil." Aurica shook her head. "…I've been meaning to ask you, what's this Class-D stuff?" Lyner asked. 'Sardon also mentioned Class-D.' Lyner thought to himself. "It's a ranking of Reyvateil ability. It ranges from S to D. D is the lowest rank. Ones that can sing powerful Songs are Class-S. The useless ones are Class-D…" Aurica said sadly. "Our assignments are based on our class, too…" "Class-Ds can't even get a partner. Even between Class-A and Class-D, there's a huge difference in our wages, and how we're treated." Aurica said sadly. "That doesn't sound very fair to me. The power of a Song should be the same, no matter who is singing it!" Lyner frowned. "…But, that's the way it is where I'm from." Aurica sighed. "I still don't get it." Lyner sighed also. "Well, you were my first partner. Nobody wants to partner with a weak Reyvateil." Aurica said. Lyner was silent. "Well, talking about it doesn't really solve anything. We can't do anything to change it. But, I'll never judge you by your class." Lyner smiled at her. Aurica smiled a little. "…Thank you. Just as I thought…you are kind…" Lyner blushed. "I'm just a normal guy." Lyner said uneasily. Lyner then got an idea. "Hey Aurica! Why don't you name this item?" Lyner suggested. "…Name it?" Aurica asked. "Yeah, Circula Teleporter doesn't really roll off the tongue, you know?" Lyner grinned sheepishly. "Okay then…" Aurica thought about it for 60 seconds then came up with a name. "How about… Kitty Bowl?" Aurica closed her eyes and smiled. Lyner sweat dropped. "What!" Lyner gasped. "I…I'm sorry. You see, it kind of looks like a bowl… And… Tastiella sort of reminds me of a cat…" Lyner was silent. "…And…no. Never mind." Aurica blushed madly. "Well…I think it's fine…" Lyner smiled and sweat dropped at the same time.

Lyner and Misha were talking. Misha came in a few minutes ago after Aurica left.

"Misha, I been meaning to ask you something. What does Star Singer mean?" Misha gasped then looked down. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you want to…" Lyner apologized. "…No, it's okay. I was going to tell you about it someday, anyway." Misha said, then she began. "The Star Singer is a priestess who continuously sings for world peace forever." Misha said sadly. "Who sings…forever?" Lyner blinked. "Yes. That was my destiny. I came down here from Platina to carry out that mission. My Song is entitled Chronicle Key. It's the only thing that can keep the viruses contained in the Tower…" Misha explained. "What! Then, that means…" Lyner gasped. "Yeah. The viruses came out because I stopped singing my Song." Misha said sadly. "Then…you should sing that Song here, instead of coming with me to Platina." Lyner said. "I wish I could, but my Song was stolen by Tenba…" Misha said sadly as she look down in sadness. "Tenba! I see, it was when…" Lyner figured it out. "I thought it would be a waste of time to keep looking, so I decided to head out with you and your friends. I wanted to report back to Em Pheyna." Misha explained. "I see…" Lyner stated. "I talked to Tastiella, earlier. But, she doesn't know where my stolen Song is either. But it's no use crying about it, right? So, I want to do whatever it takes to help. Platina's in danger, right? I want to go help you save it." Misha pleaded. "Besides, I may be able to find a clue on where my Song is." Misha added. "Hmm… You're really strong, Misha." Lyner smiled a little. "…No, I'm not. I just try to act like it…from time to time…" Misha looked down in sadness. "Misha…" Lyner whispered. "Anyway, I told you about my life. Does it ring any bells, yet? I'm hoping that you'll start to remember me." Misha prayed. "It's coming back to me a little. I think I met you when I was a kid and you were at the exact same age I'm seeing you right now…" Lyner scratched his head. '…Damn it! Why can't I remember! I could have sworn I saw Misha when I was a kid, but where!' Lyner held his head as a flashback of a young Lyner and blurry figure watching the sunset together on Platina. "Lyner…?" Misha asked worriedly. "Misha, I'm sorry, please give me more time to remember." Lyner said. "I understand. Plus, we haven't dived in a long time. When we get to Platina, you will dive with me. Promise?" Misha winked. "Okay…" Lyner sweat dropped. 'Looks like I got to dive with Misha too…' Lyner sighed.

(With Aurica and Zoey)

Aurica was writing something on a paper note. Zoey, curious walked up to her. "Aurica, what are you writing?" She asked. Aurica gasped and hid the letter. "Oh um… It's nothing, really…" Aurica said embarrassed. Zoey figured it out and decided to play along for now. "Oh really? Come on, you can trust me. We're girls, right? So please tell me." Zoey said in a motherly voice. "Well… alright… I'm writing a love letter to someone… Someone I admired…" Aurica looked down, blushing. Zoey had a silly grin on her face. "Let me guess, his name starts with a L and ends with a R." Aurica gasped. "H-How did you know that!" Aurica gasped. "You're beginning to love him, aren't you?" Zoey asked. "W-Well yes. Ever since he and I first met, at first, I thought he would never accept me as his partner, but now he has. He's really kind. But I think I'm never gonna tell him how I feel cause of women trying to win his attention. Misha is in love with him I think, and Claire is starting to like him too…" Aurica looked at the ground sadly. "Hey, don't say that! You got to try harder! The more you and him bond, he will slowly love you! I also have feelings for someone back in my world, but I need time to tell him how I feel soon. Just don't give up hope! You and him will be in love before you know it!" Zoey smiled. "Y-You're right. I won't give up just yet." Aurica said with determination.

Lyner and the party stand before Tastiella and Flute. Lyner showed her the Circula Teleporter or Kitty Bowl.

"I made the Circula Teleporter." Lyner stated. "AKA the Kitty Bowl." Fuka giggled, Lyner shushed her. "Is there something wrong?" Tastiella asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no, nothing. Really." Lyner smiled nervously. "Then good job. May I please see it?" Lyner gave her the Kitty Bowl (A/n: Cough! Circula Teleporter, cough!) Tastiella inspected it for 20 seconds then smiled. "You've did a remarkable job. This will work nicely. Now all that is left is to perform the Ceremony at the Frozen Eye." Tastiella stated. 'Hang on, Lady Shurelia... I'm coming!' Lyner thought to himself. "But once we perform the ceremony, we can't go back to the Lower World." Renee stated. "…Are you serious!" Radolf gasped. "She's right. Let's just say the Frozen Eye is a one way road. The Wall of God flows only in one direction…Up. So, you can go up, but you can never come back down." Lyner was silent. "Come see me if you're ready by heading for the Frozen Eye by the Pheyna Gate." Tastiella warped to the Frozen Eye. "…We best be going. Chief Flute, thank you for everything." Lyner bowed gratefully. "I will be praying for Platina's safety." Flute nodded. "I'll come back after I get my Song back." Misha added. As the party began to leave, Flute stopped Jack. "Harmonica… You're going too?" Flute arched an eyebrow. Jack turned to Flute with a grin. "Of course! Someone has got to look after Misha… Besides… I haven't decided if I want to come back here." Jack frowned. "…Take care." Jack left. Flute was silent as he watched Jack go. "…Harmonica…" he whispered.

"Okay. Tastiella and the Chief have given me permission to open the gate." A Teru guard said as he motioned to his men to opened the gate. The gate opened. "Alright! Now nothing can stop us from reaching Platina!" Su, Naruto and Yayoi cheered. "They seem full of energy." Tomoko smiled. "Oh, the exciement is tingaling in my teeth! I can't hold it any longer!" Moka took a bite on Tsukune's neck again. "Oooh boy…" Krusche sighed.

The party arrived at Ion Plate. Sooner of later, they started climbing.

After reaching the third area, they heard a voice.

"We finally found you, Tetsuro!" A femine voice to be exact. Tetsuro gasped in fear. "What the!" Lyner as he saw some missiles heading towards them, the party dodged them. Miyabi, Hifumi, Akiwo and Sakuya recognized that voice and they groaned. "Not again…" They sighed irritably. "What's going on?" Koyomi panicked. Then suddenly, 3 blue giant mechs, one green mech and red mech appeared. "Aw crap, it's the Gokoh Five!" Sakuya gritted her teeth in anger. "The Who Five?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "We finally found you, Tetsuro! Now you won't get away from us!" The leader of the Gokoh Five, Miya Higashikazuno grinned manically. "It's bad enough we have Saizen to deal with, now these nut cases!" Inuyasha growled. "but how did they get here?" Tetsuro wondered then he figured it out. "Oh no… Let me guess, a black portal sucked you five into this world…" He moaned. "Correct. That portal was unexpected." Hekusokazura no Kimi nodded. "Yeah, we search everywhere for Tetsuro and the Dumb Dumb 7 till we heard about some people climbing this Tower!" Chuko Askausabashi smiled like a loony. "We will finally destroy the Koi Koi 7 and make Tetsuro our slave forever!" Kazuko Lidabashi cheered. "Why would they…" Aurica began but Celonius 28 stopped her. "Don't ask." "No way! You five girls must be crazy! Forcing someone to be your slave! That's not how it works! We won't let you harm Tetsuro and his friends!" Lyner got out his sword and pointed it at the Gokoh Five's mechs. "Fine then… Then perish with the Koi Koi 7!" Isuzu Yamada yelled. "Girls! Prepare for battle!" Negi yelled, his students nodded and transformed into their battle and magical forms. "Negi… Your students couldn't do that!" Krusche gasped in awe. Zoey selected a song and it was VS from one of the Tales games.

**Boss Battle: Gokoh Five**

"Lyner! I'll help you!" Aurica yelled as she sang Fire Guard. "I'll help too!" Misha yelled as she sang Thunder Guard. "What the hell! What are those freaks!" Miya gawked as she fired missiles at them, but they deflected them. "Kirara, help Lyner!" Sango yelled, Kirara nodded and transformed into her true form. Lyner got on her and the duo flew towards Hekusokaura's mech. "Back off!" Her mech swung an energy sword at them, but they dodged it and Kirara got near and Lyner slashed the thigh part of it three times. "Take this!" Yue yelled as she flung thunder spells at two of the mechs. "Crud!" Chuko and Kazuko gawked as they fired missiles and laser shots at them, but Chachamaru made a barrier to deflected them. "Top this!" Yuna threw basketballs at Isuzu's mech for moderate damage. Jack fired some gunshots at Miya's mech's head. "Damn you freaks!" Before she can attack, Akiwo flew up and delivered a kick to the head. "Gaah!" Miya gawked as she rapidly pressed some controls to regain balance. "Hey Miya, what's big and must come down? A freaking annoying brat like you!" Sakuya yelled as she fired a bazooka with Nodoka's magic spells combine for moderate damage. The Gokoh Five's mechs were together. "Commander, what shall we do?" Hakusokazura asked. They noticed Evangeline charging up something. She flashed a grin. "Take this! End of the World!" She flew a ice ball which hit and frozen the Gokoh Five's mechs. "Let's end this! Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he flung the attack at the mechs, when they hit, they crack and the Gokoh Five were without their mechs. They hugged each other and fell and screamed in terror.

"A-Are they gonna be alright?" Makie gulped. "I'm sure they're fine!" Yayoi closed her eyes and smiled. "The Sea of Death is right while solid ground is left." Otome caculated. Lyner and Kirara and Akiwo were back to their friends. "Come on. I doubt we have seen the last of those troublesome girls." Lyner said. The party continued climbing up.

(With the Gokoh Five…)

"Damn it! We have some more enemies like the Koi Koi 7 to deal with!" Miya fumed as she and her gang hang on to a ledge. "We have to rethink our strategy and find a way home…" Hekusokaura sighed. "…I'm scared!" Chuko panicked.

TBC

Next time: Platina Sweet Platina: Home at Last.

A/n: Lyner and the gang will finally arrive at Platina after going through the Frozen Eye, and Leard will make a appearance. So see you next time! And expect more of the Gokoh Five to appear in future chapters.


	18. Platina Sweet Platina

A/n: Well, Lyner and the party will finally arrive at Platina in this chapter, but are they too late to save it? Find out!

Chapter 17: Platina Sweet Platina: Home at Last

The party were near a sealed tight door.

"…It's sealed tight." Misha inspected the door. Lyner turned to Misha. "Misha, what's wrong? What's with this door…?" Lyner asked confusedly. "Oh, nothing. Let's go…" Misha said as she left, leaving the party except for the Mews confused looks.

The party continued their journey to the Frozen Eye, hopefully no setbacks or interruptions by some of their friends' enemies. In about 3 hours, they finally arrived at their destination, the Frozen Eye.

The party entered a room with Tastiella near a teleporter pad that seems to be offline. "You took your time coming here. Are you ready to go?" She asked. "Well, there were these five troublesome girls-" Makie began but Ayaka interrupted. "Makie! Don't tell the wise Tastiella about our setback, if you don't think responibity of telling what happening, then you are a failure!" Ayaka yelled angrily as thunder boomed behind her. "I'm a what?" Makie clinched, looking depress and scared. "You heard me! A failure!" Ayaka yelled. Makie was shocked that she was pale as white and the words Crushed appeared above her. "H-Hey, that wasn't nice." Jack winched at the sight. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Haruna smiled.

Lyner was silent for 50 seconds then he spoke. "…Of course." Lyner was silent again. "…What is it?" Misha asked in concern. "I gave it a lot of thought, and… I think I should head on alone." Lyner said seriously. "W-What! Why the hell did you say that!" Kyo demanded. "…Lyner! How could you say that?" Aurica gasped. "You'll die if you charge in alone!" Inuyasha growled. "The Circula Baptism requires you to die." Lyner said sadly. "…That was just a figure of speech. It isn't dangerous." Tastiella assured. "Yeah, well, once you're up there, you can't come back down. You guys can't come with me." Radolf frowned at him. "Lyner… I'm disappointed in you. After everything we've been through, I can't believe what we're hearing." "We done so much for you, now you don't trust us?" Pluto said sternly. "That's not what I meant. It's just that… I don't want to drag you all into my mess…" Lyner looked down. "It's too late for that. We're already involved in it." Yukinari stated. "Yeah, don't pull that crap on us." Kokoa frowned. "I didn't hear anyone complaining." Misha said annoyed. "Yeah, well…" Lyner began but Misha couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you get it! You're pissing everyone the hell off! You're the only one who's worried about this!" Misha yelled angrily.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you guys! I can't guaranteed you won't get hurt!" Lyner protested. "Lyner, if you really care about us, you would let us make our own decisions." Bridget said seriously. "Instead of making the decisions for us!" Misha added as she got up and personal towards Lyner's face with an angry look. "Can't you read between the lines! Nobody wants to say goodbye to you! We want to see through this to the end! You can't keep ignoring our feelings! It's just like that one time…" Misha began to tear up. Lyner remembered back when Misha asked him to dive with her back at Tenba.

"I was so sad. I wanted you to dive with me, Lyner. But you somehow convinced yourself that I would refuse to…" Misha said sadly, Lyner was silent. "If you really care about someone, you can't just worry about them. You have to consider their feelings too." Jack stated. "Besides, the people you care for probably have things that they value more than themselves…Do you understand what we're saying?" "Yeah, I get it… Well, not really, but I'm trying… But I understand how you're feeling." Lyner smiled to his friends. "Come on! Let's go and save Platina, together!" Everyone cheered in acknowledgement.

"I hope you're ready." Tastiella closed her eyes and chanted. "Ma num ra flip 0x1011001101 yor enter_ARTONELICO" (Feeling nothing, I shall enter you into Ar Tonelico through Flip-Flop conversion.) Suddenly, the teleporter activates. "Head to the light to pass the gate. Once you're there, you'll be in Platina." Tastiella smiled. "Tastiella… Thank you for everything…" Lyner bowed gratefully. "Platina will be safe as long as the Prophecy lives on. If you're wondering about that, ask Lady Shurelia about it." She stated. "Alright, next stop, Platina!" Sakura A. cheered. One by one, the Party entered the teleporter, only Jack was left.

"Granny… Misha is back… but…" Jack muttered. "Yes, she appears to have lost her Song." "I'll get it back for her… Even if it means costing my own life." Jack said with determination. "I'm counting on you. After all, you were the one who made her lose it in the first place." Tastiella said sternly. "I know, I know. I got feelings you know." Jack sweat dropped. "Oh, I was joking, but you must hurry before it's too late." Jack nodded as he entered the portal. As the portal closes, Tastiella fell to the ground, exhausted. "Jack, Misha, please hurry. And who knows what Saizen is planning." 'Zoey and her friends told me about Saizen and he is the Dark One the Prophecy mentioned. He is gathering his army even as we speak. I hope we're not too late.' She thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

The party appeared near the Altar of Apostles.

"Whoa… We're really close to the Altar of Apostles!" Lyner gasped, to him, it's good to be home again. "Which means?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We made it safely." Aurica smiled a little. "We're in the Upper World! Hot damn!" Krusche raised her fist in the air in triumph. "Alright! Platina, here we come!" Lyner cheered as he and his party charged.

Lyner and his party finally made it to Platina, but are they too late to stop the viruses?

TBC

Next time: Purger! Aurica! Part 1: Rematch with ELMA DS!

A/n: Shortest chapter… ever! Anyhoo, next chapter will have Lyner installing Purger into Aurica to finally combat ELMA DS. The reason I choose Aurica is because I like Lyner and Aurica as a couple and I want to make Aurica more useful in chapters, anyway… Ahem! After the ELMA DS fight, Phase 2 will split into two parts, the first part will be Aurica with Lyner in it and the second part with Misha with Zoey, her friends and selected anime groups. So they will be named Aurica's Story and Misha's Story. I said enough, see you next time!

Jack: You better stay tune!


	19. Purger! Aurica! Part 1

Aurica: Um… This is my first time saying the chapter here. Anyway, here is Chapter 18 of Part 1 of me using Purger.

Chapter 18: Purger! Aurica! Part 1: Rematch with ELMA DS!

When Lyner and his party entered the area where the airship dock is near, Lyner stopped the party.

"What's wrong, Lyner?" Chumley. "There's something I like to show you. Come on." Lyner said as he lead the group to the airship dock.

Lyner and company arrived at the airship dock. The party except for the Mews looked around in awe. "This is…" Aurica gasped in awe. "This place is called the Gather. It's Platina's airport. This is where my journey to find the Hymn Crystal began…" Lyner smiled at her which made her blushed a little. "Hmm… so this is where it all started…" Aurica smiled. "So cool…" Sakura H. gasped in awe. "Alright. Let's head for Platina." Zoey stated, the party nodded and they exited the Gather.

The party were now near a door. Lyner turned to his friends with a grin. "Beyond this door lies my hometown, Platina. I hope you like it." Lyner said proudly. "Hmm… I'm interested in what Platina has to offer." Sarah crossed her arms. "And maybe fine ladies." Shigure giggled like a school girl earning him whacks from Kyo and Yuki. "Alright. Welcome to Platina!" Lyner smiled as he and the party entered the door.

The party entered the park of Platina. "Home sweet home…" Lyner breathed in the air. The party looked around. "So, this is Platina, the place that the Church refers as the Holy Land!" Radolf gasped in awe. Krusche then noticed something is wrong. "The city is so quiet." She stated looking for some people. "Yeah, where is everyone?" Jaden nodded. "…Lyner, don't you think that's strange?" Misha asked seriously. Lyner finally realized something. "The city…is frozen!" Lyner gasped. It was true, the city is frozen. "I knew something was strange! Let's go check out the cathedral. We should be able to find something there…" Misha suggested, Lyner frowned. "The cathedral? I don't really want to go there…" "You haven't made up with Leard yet!" Misha gasped in shock. "Who's Leard?" Chisame blinked. "He's… my dad and the one in charge of Platina…" Lyner muttered. "That tone sounds like you don't really like him…" Sakuya stated. "I don't believe it! Men are so childish! Listen! This is where Platina is governed. So, we have to go there, right?" Misha stated. Lyner sighed. "The cathedral…I guess I have no choice…"

The party headed to Platina Great Hall.

Inside, Leard was holding a meeting with the Knights and Reyvateils.

"The viruses have entered the 2nd district's symphonic power!" A Knight reported. "…We have no choice! Cut all symphonic power to the 2nd district at once." Leard ordered. The knight saluted. "Platina's being destroyed. Have we heard anything yet from Lady Shurelia and Ayatane?" Leard asked. "No, sir. It's been a few days since they left for the Altar of Apostles…" A second Knight reported. "This is not good. I hope Lady Shurelia is alright…" Leard said in a worried tone. "…I'm sure she's fine, sir. Ayatane is with her." A Reyvateil assured, Leard turned to the Reyvateil. "What makes you think Ayatane can keep her safe?" He asked. "Ayatane has special powers. When the viruses first emerged from the Altar of Apostles… After being trapped, they remained unharmed." A flashback of Ayatane using some sort of special power on the virus occurred. Back to reality. "So, she should be okay as long as Ayatane is with her." The Reyvateil smiled. "Hmm… I hope you're right." Leard stated. Suddenly, a second Reyvateil came in with panic on her face. "Sir! A Guardian has entered the 2nd District!" "What! This may be our last stand…" Leard gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Lyner and his party came in.

Leard saw Lyner and gasped. "Lyner! Is that you?" Leard asked, hoping his eyes aren't deceiving him. "…Hi, Dad…." Lyner said bitterly. "Hm, you're too late to do anything." Leard frowned. "…What did you say!" Lyner shouted angrily. "I've been risking my life looking for the Hymn Crystal so I can save Platina… And when I finally came back, you treat me like this? You didn't even freaking thank me!" Lyner stomped his feet. Leard raised an eyebrow. "…You brought back the Hymn Crystal? Wasn't that what you were supposed to do? I'm simply evaluating how long it took you to complete your mission. In that regard, your performance barely rates at all… I can't figured out why she asked you to go in the first place…" Leard frowned. "S-Shut the hell up, Dad!" Lyner has an anger vein on his forehead. "Oh wow… Lyner and his dad are like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bickering like that." Kagome whispered. "Both of you, stop it now!" Misha ordered. Leard gasped. "…You! You're Misha, aren't you? What happened to your body?" Leard demanded. "I can't sing Chronicle Key anymore… But, I'll have to tell you about it later. Right now, we have to find a way to defeat the viruses. He nearly died a few times, looking for the crystal, but he finally found it." Misha vouched for Lyner. "He dedicated his whole life to his mission. You have to take that into account, as well." "Misha…the reason he was barely able to accomplish his mission was because he was incompetent… No matter how many times he faced death, it doesn't change the final outcome." Leard frowned deeper. Radolf bowed before Leard.

"I know that I am merely an outsider, but there is something you must know, sir. I Radolf, fought by Lyner's side. I must say that he really did impress me. I've never seen anyone put a mission before him or herself as I witnessed from Lyner." Radolf vouched for Lyner also. "Mr. Radolf, right? You're from the Lower World. You aren't qualified to evaluated a Knight of Elemia's performance. I've already been over this, but I'll repeat it again. Devoting your life to your mission is to be expected. Though, I do realized that he was in fact able to accomplish his mission at long last." Leard stated, Radolf gulped. Lyner turned to Radolf. "Radolf, it's alright. Thank you." Lyner said with a small smile before turning to his father. "Dad, what do you want me to do with this crystal?" He asked. "The crystal is only effective if it is united with a Reyvateil. Lady Shurelia was supposed to take up that duty but… she is currently in the Altar of Apostles with Ayatane. We haven't heard from them some time now." Leard reported. '…No!' Lyner's eyes widen in shock. "In our current situation, we are preparing for a worst case scenario. Lyner, give the Crystal to the Reyvateil you trust the most. Downloading the Crystal into the Reyvateil will release the true power of the crystal." Leard explained. "So how do we download it?" Tomoko asked, Leard take a good look at Lyner's otherworldly friends. '…Those clothes…' Leard snapped back to reality. "…You don't know how? I don't have time to explain…. Ask Horai, the owner of Platina's dive shop. He's an expert on Reyvateils and crystals. I still have much to do. Come back here after you downloaded the crystal." Leard stated as he began working.

Outside the Great Hall…

"I'm surprised your father holds such a high position in Platina." Radolf smiled a little. "My dad is the administrator of Platina. We're complete opposites." Lyner frowned. "He doesn't like the fact that I chosen to become a knight." Lyner pounded his fist on a wall. "He has no right to speak to you like that!" Misha fumed. "Don't worry about that. I'm used to it. He could go on for days if he really wanted to." Lyner sighed. "Um, Lyner?" Aurica pressed her fingers nervously. "I thought you were kind to everyone, but you're not kind to your father." Lyner clinched. "I wasn't afraid of you or anything… I just never seen you act like that before. It was a bit surprising." Aurica looked down.

The party headed to the Dive shop.

Lyner and company walked up to a man.

"Are you Lyner? Commander Leard told me you were coming. You want to download a Hymn Crystal, right? This is gonna be great!" Horai smiled. "…Uh, download?" Lyner blinked. "Yeah. That's what we call it when a Reyvateil unites with a crystal. So who do you want to download the Hymn Crystal into?" Horai asked. "So… How do I do that?" Lyner asked. "You don't know, do you? Just like the Commander said." Horai frowned. "…Damn it…. Dad's talking behind my back again…" Lyner whispered angrily to himself. "The Hymn Code is like a password for Reyvateils. According to the legends, it's their secret true name. But it doesn't look like you know the Hymn Code. You should dive and ask the mind guardian of her Cosmosphere about it. If a girl has opened her mind to you, you can get the Hymn Code." Horai added.

"So, who are you gonna dive into to get the Hymn Code?" Bastion asked. Lyner looked at Aurica and Misha. They looked at him. It was like a staring contest which made be for awhile. 'Damnit. Who should I choose? I know Misha was with me when we first met and she knows me somehow. She is a Class-B Reyvateil. But then again, Aurica… She's a Class-D Reyvateil. So if I downloaded Purger into her, it will make her powerful enough to defeat that virus! Oh man, decisions, decision… ….I made up my mind!' Lyner thought to himself.

"…Aurica. Will you dive with me?" Lyner asked. Aurica gasped. 'Alright! He chosen Aurica!' Zoey smiled to her. "A-Are you sure about this?" Aurica asked. "Of course." Lyner smiled. "Alright then, the Commander has paid for your dive." Horai stated as Lyner and Aurica entered the capsules.

Inside the Cosmosphere of Aurica.

"Don Leon! Where are you!" Lyner shouted as he looked around. Don Leon appeared. "Sliencio, I am here." Don Leon told him. "Tell me about Aurica's Hymn Code. You know it, right?" Lyner asked. Don Leon gasped. "Why do you bring it up all of a sudden? Of course I know it." Don Leon stated. "Please tell me! It's really important I need it to save my world!" Lyner pleaded. Don Leon was silent for 40 seconds then he spoke. "I'm not supposed to tell it to a, how do you say, outsider. But it's an emergency, so I will tell you." Don Leon smiled. "Thank you!" Lyner bowed gratefully. "Aurica's Hymn Code is MIR_TEIWAZ_ARTONELICO." Don Leon told him. "Got it! Thanks!" Lyner smiled. "I thought you deserve to know, since you helped her out since the two of you met." Don Leon smiled as Lyner head back to the real world.

Lyner and Aurica got out of the capsules. "So, are you fine with your decision?" Horai nodded. Lyner nodded as he turned to Aurica. "Aurica…will you do it?" Lyner asked. Aurica gasped. "Are you sure you want me?" Aurica asked uneasily. "Yes. I want you to do it. No one else. Can you do this?" Lyner assured Aurica was silent then she spoke. "…Alright." "Okay. Please follow me to the area where we can perform the ceremony." Horai told them as he went out, the party followed him.

The party and Horai were at the square. "So this square is used for the Download Ceremony?" Yukinari gasped. "No, it's just for decoration." Hoari corrected. "Okay, listen carefully and follow my instructions. First, you two have to face each other." Lyner and Aurica faced each other. "Now Lyner, take the crystal and hold it up in front of Aurica." Lyner hold Purger up in front of Aurica. "Now let's begin. Fou paks ra exec hymnos paja." (Slightly excited, I shall execute the song Purger.) "This is it!" Lyner gasped as Purger floats in the air.

"Now! Lyner! Hurry! Read that!" Horai commanded. Lyner nodded and began saying "Was yea ra chs hymnos yor, en chsee fwal fwal yor. Exec drone hymnos PAJA enter MIR_TEIWAZ_ARTONELICO." (I shall be happy to turn you into a Song, and into the wings you carry. Execute the download of the song Purger into MIR_TEIWAZ_ARTONELICO.) A white light from Purger beamed down into Aurica, Aurica was silent. "Are you okay?" Lyner asked in concern. "I'm… crafting a Song from my heart…" Aurica looked up in happiness. "It's amazing! I'm crafting a Song… I never felt anything like this before…" Aurica said. "You won't experience that kind of rush too often, so you better enjoy it now. Ask Commander Leard to answer your questions." Horai smiled. "Thank you for your help." Lyner bowed politely.

The party were at the Great Hall.

"Dad! I did it! I downloaded the crystal." Lyner reported. "Hmm…so you managed to make a little progress. Who did you downloaded into?" Leard asked. Aurica stepped forward. "Aurica…" Lyner whispered. "…Please to meet you." Aurica bowed politely. "Hm. Platina's- No, the world's destiny is in your hands. Don't forget you can't fail. Remember that." Leard smiled. "I will…" Aurica nodded. "Dad! What are you doing! Don't scare her!" Lyner snapped. "I'm only telling her the truth. You should remember that on every mission you take." Leard frowned. "So Miss Aurica… Your mission is to chant and fight against the viruses with Lyner." Leard explained. "…I know." Aurica nodded. "The Song you learned will prevent the viruses from escaping. You will have to fight the same as any other battle. The most important thing is to keep singing." Leard added. "I understand. I'll do my best…" Before the party can leave, Leard stopped them. "Misha, I need you to protect Platina." Leard ordered. "No! I want to go with Lyner!" Misha shook her head. "Only the Purger can exterminate the viruses. You won't be of any help, even if you go with them. Moreover, Platina is in great danger. The viruses are taking over Platina itself." Leard added. "Misha… It's alright. Please stay here till we get back." Renee told her. Misha was silent for 25 seconds then she nodded. "…Okay, come back safe!" "Now we're ready to fight the viruses They are still at the Altar of Apostles. We're worried about Lady Shurelia and Ayatane. We have to hurry." Leard stated. "Don't worry! We'll kick these viruses' asses before you know it!" Naruto showed a cocky grin. Before they can leave yet again, Leard said "Lyner." Lyner turned to his father. "… The world's fate is in your hands. Steady your nerves." "I know!" Lyner nodded. He walked away muttering "Is that all you have to say?" The party followed him. Leard was silent.

The party reentered the way they came into Platina. They stood before the door leading to the hall to the Altar of Apostles. 'Lady Shurelia… Ayatane…I'm coming!' Lyner thought to himself. Suddenly, the girl from before appeared before the party. "This is the A7 Dividing Gate. Please present your authorization code." The girl stated. Lyner stated his authorization code. "FFT Spectrum authorization confirm. Lyner Barsett. Awaiting commands." "Open the A7 Dividing Gate." Lyner issued as he got out his access code badge. "Was I ga exec bansh A7 ar noes!" (I am very rushed. Open the A7 Dividing Gate under my name!" "Your code has been verified. In 2 seconds, the Dividing Gate will open. You are authorized to proceed." As she vanished, the gate opened and a huge energy surge knocked the party back.

"Wh-wha!" Sayo gasped. "Lady Shurelia! Ayatane!" Lyner yelled as he charged in. "Lyner, wait!" Alexis shouted as the party followed him.

As they charged in, they saw brainwashed Guardians attacking the Knights and Reyvateils. One of them noticed Lyner. "Lyner! You've come back!" He gasped. "Yeah, I just got back. Where's Lady Shurelia?" Lyner asked. "She's fighting the viruses in the Altar of Apostles." "Leave these guys to us!" Inuyasha yelled as he and his gang charged at the Guardians. "Thanks you guys!" Lyner smiled as he and the remaining party members pressed on.

The party stood before the Altar of Apostles. He turned to his party. "The Altar of Apostles is just ahead. I don't know how Lady Shurelia is doing, so I have no idea what's it like inside. I don't know how dangerous it may be… Do you still want to come with me?" Lyner asked in a questioning tone. "Of course." Radolf nodded. "It's a little late for second thoughts." Jack smirked. "It's like gambling! I'm tingling all over!" Krusche squealed. "I want to help you Lyner…" Aurica said with confidence. "We'll be with you till the end!" Zoey smiled, the rest of the party nodded in agreement. "Thank you…" Lyner smiled. The party faced the door. "Okay, charge!" Lyner yelled as they charged in.

Inside, Lady Shurelia is panting heavily as the ELMA DS once again turned visible. "Lady Shurelia! How much power do you have left?" Ayatane asked in concern. "I have enough, Ayatane." She answered. The ELMA DS fired a blast at her, knocking her back. Ayatane caught her. "Lady Shurelia! You can't push yourself any harder!" Ayatane shouted. "I have no choice! Our mission is to keep the viruses here. We just have to delay them till Lyner comes back with Purger." Lady Shurelia panted, Ayatane was silent. "Lyner…" She said weakly. "Lady Shurelia! Ayatane!" Lyner yelled as he and his party came into view. The two turned to the entrance. "Lyner!" Lady Shurelia gasped. Lyner yelled as he brought out his sword and slashed the ELMA DS, like the first time, it turned into data. "Lady Shurelia! I brought the Purger! Leave the rest to us!" Everyone was battle ready, transform and ready for combat. "…Where is the Purger?" Lady Shurelia demanded. "It's safe. We downloaded it into Aurica's mind." Lyner smiled. "…Okay, then take out the viruses." Lady Shurelia nodded. "We're counting on you, Lyner." Ayatane gave him a thumbs up. Lyner nodded as he turned to Aurica.

"Aurica! Let me hear your wonderful singing voice, just like the other day!" Lyner said in a fatherly voice. "Okay…" Aurica nodded as she closed her eyes. "I'll do my best!" Aurica then sang and lifted in the air. Suddenly, the ELMA DS roared in agony as it turned visible. "Payback time!" Lyner yelled.

**Boss Battle: ELMA DS**

The ELMA DS growled at the party. "I'm sorry I dragged all of you in this." Lyner apologized. "I wanted to see this out to the end. I actually feel honored to be here." Radolf smiled as he readies his spear. "I learned a lot, and have a really fun time on the trip." Krusche grinned. "Thanks everyone… Now let's take them down!" Lyner yelled.

Lyner slashed ELMA DS three times. It growled as it fired a lighting shock at Aurica. "No way!" Naruto yelled as he made 10 Shadow Clones and blocked the attack. "Angel Aide Beam!" Ririka yelled as she fired a DBZ Style Ki blast at the ELMA DS, giving it some moderate damage. "Mercury Ice Bubble Beam!" Mercury launched a ice attack at ELMA DS for some hurt. ELMA DS growled as it warped to another corner and fired green blasts. "Overcook Burner!" Krusche got out her flamethrower device and blows on it and it launched fire at the virus, giving it some damage. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled her attack as water damage hit ELMA DS for some moderate damage. Sasuke used his Fireball Style Jutsu to give it some medium damage. "Spear of End!" Radolf yelled as he stabbed it 5 times and lifted it up in the air and slammed it down. Wedding Peach, Jack and Sakuya fired their guns on it for added damage. "Take this!" Ed yelled as his automailed arm transformed into a blade and slashed the virus 5 times. Kirie gave it 10 punches with Risa using her spells to increase the damage. "Yeah! Keep it up!" Jaden cheered. The ELMA DS charged at Motoko knocking her back, but she slashed it three times. "Saint Rolling's Boomerang!" Hinagiku yelled as she launched her boomerangs at the virus, giving it some damage. ELMA DS roared as it made 3 images of itself and the four of them fired lasers. "Oh God!" Hikaru gasped as she dodged them, so did the rest of the party. "Take this you freaking freak of nature! Fire Roar!" (A/N: I made that up, I have no idea on the attacks of Hikaru so please help me out so I can change this later.) Hikaru launched a fire that looks like the head of a lion and it hit ELMA DS for some pain. "Out of my way, weaklings!" Unleashed Moka yelled as she gave it a powerful kick, causing ELMA DS to dispel its dopplegangers. Kurumu and Ruby punched and slashed ELMA DS. "Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu launched a wind attack at ELMA DS, giving some massive damage to the virus. "Enemy is weakening." Otome calculated. Akiwo gave it a double whammy for some massive hurt. Asuna and Ayaka teamed up and gave it some slashes and punches. The virus was getting weaker. "Time to end this! Impulse!" Lyner yelled as he launched the attack. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her favorite attack at the beast, it hit and caused an explosion.

"Did we do it!" Lyner panted. ELMA DS growled angrily as the dust cleared. "W-What the hell…?" Sakuya muttered as ELMA DS roared as it went into… Aurica's body! Aurica screamed as she was knocked to the ground. "Aurica!" Lyner gasped as he ran up to her unconscious body. The screen fade to black.

"AURIIIICCAAAA!

Is this the end of Aurica?

TBC

Next time: Purger! Aurica! Part 2: To Save Aurica

A/n: Next time will have Lyner, Zoey and Misha entering Aurica's Cosmosphere to save Aurica from certain doom. So stay tune!


	20. Purger! Aurica! Part 2

Chapter 19: Purger! Aurica! Part 2: To Save Aurica

When we last left Lyner and the party, they fought and defeated ELMA DS with the help of Aurica with Purger installed in her body, but after the battle, ELMA DS went into Aurica's body. Can Lyner save her? Let's find out.

Lyner and the party were at the Great Hall. Lady Shurelia is inspecting Aurica's body.

"She's in critical condition." She stated grimly. Lyner gasped. "The viruses jumped into her and vanished, correct?" Lady Shurelia asked. "That's right." Lyner nodded. "Because of the Purger, they were unable to revert to energy. So, I suspected that the viruses fled into Aurica's Cosmosphere. The shock of the invasion have put her in a coma." Lady Shurelia explained. "Sounds like an extreme case of forceful entry into a Cosmosphere." Radolf frowned. "Damn! We can't attack them while they're inside her…" Sakuya pounded her fist in a wall. "So, we should kill her to kill the viruses…" Sasuke stated coldly. Lyner glared at Sasuke.

"How could you say something like that!" Lyner snapped. "Just saying…" Sasuke shrugged. "…The viruses know that we cannot attack them now." Lady Shurelia added. "Lady Shurelia, there must be a way to fight them!" Lyner shouted. "There is one way, but it's extremely dangerous. And it can potentially damage Aurica's mind." Lady Shurelia stated grimly. Lyner was silent for 90 seconds then he spoke "…I'll do anything to save her. Even if it is a long shot, I'll do it!" Lyner said with determination. "…I see. Then we must take her to the Dive Shop. Lyner, meet us there whenever you're ready."

As the party left, Lyner was left. He was in thought. 'Aurica…I'll do anything to save you because I…' Lyner looked up to the ceiling then he headed to the Dive Shop.

The party and Lady Shurelia were there, Aurica was placed inside the capsule. "Lyner, please select two people to fight with you." Lady Shurelia stated. "…Zoey and Misha. Because I trust them." Lyner answered. "Are you sure?" Moka asked. Lyner nodded. "Alright then. Horai, please let those three people dive." Lady Shurelia asked him. Horai raised an eyebrow. "You sure she'll be alright?" He questioned. "Please! We need to save her!" Zoey pleaded. "Well alright. But I sure hope this doesn't leave any permanent marks on the Reyvateil." Horai sighed. "Lyner!" Lady Shurelia said, the three chosen group turned to her. "I'll prepare an assault from behind. No matter what happens to me, you must have faith in me… and continue along your path. Please, be careful…" Lady Shurelia stated. Lyner and his two friends entered the capsules and went into Aurica's Cosmosphere.

The party stared at the barren wasteland in shock. "This is terrible." Lyner gasped. "This place in awful." Zoey frowned. "…I feel sorry for Aurica. I can't stand it here…" Misha looked down. "We can trace the destruction to the viruses!" Lyner suggested.

The party walked towards the source. "I'll never forgive these viruses for this…" Misha frowned. "This is what viruses are capable of…" Zoey frowned also. Don Leon flew to the party in panic. "Lyner! Look what happened!" Don Leon stammered. "Don Leon! Where is Aurica!" Lyner demanded. "I thought a meteorite struck this place, but it was really a monster! The monster trapped Aurica in a crystal." Don Leon said grimly. "Damnit!" Misha gritted her teeth in anger. The party and Don Leon walked towards where Aurica is.

"It happened over there!" Don Leon pointed. Misha then see something. "I see something! …!" Misha covered her mouth in shock as the party saw Aurica, unconsciousness and naked inside a green crystal. "Aurica!" Lyner gasped as he went up to it. "Aurica, are you alright?" Suddenly, another Aurica appeared and this Aurica has a blank stare. "Stupid humans… hurting… Reyvateils…" She said bitterly. "Lyner, that's not Aurica!" Zoey yelled as she transformed into her Mew Form and got into a battle stance. "Of course that's Aurica! We're here to help you!" Lyner protested. "Humans cannot help Reyvateils…" Aurica said bitterly again. "Aurica?" Lyner gasped. "Lyner, that's not Aurica! The viruses are controlling her!" Zoey yelled as she got ready for battle. "You won't get away with this…" Misha frowned as she got ready as well. "Humans are the viruses…we are the guardians of the Reyvateils." Fake Aurica said bitterly. "Guardians?" Lyner gawked. "Humans cannot help Reyvateils…" Lyner was silent for 10 seconds then he said "That's not true… sure, some humans are terrible… but even the worst humans are better than you!" Lyner shouted. "You endangered human lives…and souls… just for fun. I'll kill you for that right now!" Lyner got out his sword.

"Lyner… are you going to really kill me…?" Aurica said in a scared tone. Lyner lowered his sword. "I'm scared… I don't want to die…" "Aurica, is that you!" Lyner gasped. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Lyner yelled. "Humans cannot help Reyvateils…" Fake Aurica said in a cold tone. "Is it really Aurica? Or is it the virus talking! I don't understand! What the hell is going on here!" Lyner shouted. "Lyner, wait! You'll hurt Aurica!" Misha protested. "But, this isn't Aurica, is it! I thought it was just the viruses." Lyner gasped. "It could be the viruses, but it still might be Aurica, too." Misha stated grimly. "…Damn. I don't know what to do..." Lyner looked down. "Hmhm, foolish humans, you really are quite amusing…" Fake Aurica laughed evilly.

(Meanwhile…in the real world…)

In a higher area above At Ciel, Lady Shurelia tensed. "Lyner, I'm ready…" Lady Shurelia began to chant. "Wee I ga flip 0X1011001101 enter_ARTONELICO." (Very impatiently, I shall enter into Ar Tonelico through Flip-Flop conversion.) A white light engulfed the area Lady Shurelia is in.

(Back in Aurica's Cosmosphere…)

Fake Aurica held her chest in pain. "N-no!" Fake Aurica growled. "W-What the?" Lyner gasped as a ray of light hit Fake Aurica, revealing ELMA DS in disguise. "The viruses! So that means…" Lyner figured it out, suddenly, Lady Shurelia appeared. "Lady Shurelia!" Misha shouted happily.

"I have managed to disconnect Aurica from the viruses. You must hurry and defeated it." Lady Shurelia stated as she vanished. "Lady Shurelia… thank you!" Lyner got ready. Zoey selected Misha's version of Purger and played it. ELMA DS made three minions appeared before it.

**Phase 1 Boss Battle: ELMA DS**

ELMA DS' minions fired lasers, but the heroes dodged it. "Hear my voice!" Misha yelled as she sang Cinna. Lyner slashed ELMA DS three times before it knocked him away with its horn. Zoey launched cat claw energy slashes at the minions for some moderate damage. The minions concentrated and summoned lightning bolts that hit Lyner and Zoey for some moderate damage. 'We better hurry. According to Radolf, if three or more people are in a Third Generation Reyvateil's Cosmosphere, the results can be disastrous! We may never wake up again! We got to defeat those viruses fast!' Lyner thought to himself as he slashed one of the minions three times, destroying it in the process. The two remaining minions and ELMA DS roared angrily and fired lasers at Lyner and Zoey, Cinna healed their wounds. Lyner and Zoey doubled teamed on the second minion with Lyner finishing it off with Double Beat. Zoey punched and kick ELMA DS for some moderate damage. ELMA DS rammed Zoey, but she retaliated with a slash and energy slash to add the damage. "Impulse!" Lyner launched his attack at the third minion, destroying it in the process. Lyner rushed at ELMA DS and slashed it three times. ELMA DS stabbed Lyner with its horn three times. Lyner again slashed it 9 times. Zoey helped by punching it 9 times with 5 kicks. "Here I go! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey launched her ultimate attack at the virus, giving it massive damage. ELMA DS growled weakly. "Die! Break Blade!" Lyner yelled as he slashed it 10 times before giving it the final slash. ELMA DS roared in agony as it faded into nothingness, meaning it has been deleted.

Lyner and his party panted heavily. "…Is it over?" Misha prayed as she panted. "Yeah… We exterminated the viruses completely…" Lyner stared at the real Aurica trapped in the crystal. "Aurica…" Lyner stated, suddenly, the crystal began to crack and it completed break and Aurica fell out of it, and her clothes appeared on her. Aurica slowly got up and stared at Lyner's eyes.

"Lyner…you saved me…" Aurica gasped. "Not by myself… Zoey and Misha helped out." Lyner smiled at her. "…I'm so happy." Aurica ran up to Lyner and hugged him. Lyner was surprised but he hugged back, both of them had their eyes closed. Suddenly, the area began to transform from a wasteland to a beautiful forest.

"The world, it's…!" Misha gasped in awe. "The whole world is turning green… It's over for now…" Zoey sighed and smile. "Thanks…everyone." Aurica smiled. "Aurica, will you come back with us to the real world?" Lyner asked her. "Of course." Aurica nodded. "Then, we'll see you when we wake up…" Lyner smiled. Aurica smiled and nodded as a white light engulfed them.

"Lyner?" Aurica's voice said. "…Yeah?" Lyner's voice asked. "It's nice to have friends like you." Aurica's voice said cheerfully.

(Back in the real world.)

Aurica's eyes were blurry as she slowly opens them, as her vision cleared, she was in the Great Hall with her friends looking at her in concern. "She's awake!" Shippo shouted happily. "Huh? I was singing… and then…" Aurica started to say. "Don't you remember anything after that…?" Lyner asked in concern. "No, not at all." Aurica answered. "I don't know why… but I feel relieved…" Aurica smiled.

The party stand before Leard and Lady Shurelia. "You really did a great job this time. If it wasn't for you, Platina might've been destroyed." Leard smiled. "I would like to express my appreciation as well. Thank you very much." Lady Shurelia acknowledged. Radolf bowed before them. "I'm very humbled by your kind words." Radolf smiled. "Oh, by the way… we been thinking…" Lyner started then Radolf continued. "Is it possible to allow more interaction between the Upper World and Lower World?" "Yeah, so we can help each other out like we just did." Krusche nodded. "The Teru Tribe is pretty lonely too." Jack added. "I learn a lot during my time in the Wings of Horus. I think we need to learn more about the people down there, and they need to learn more about us. I know it won't be easy…but I think it's something we need to do." Lyner stated.

"I see… Platina has been isolated for a very long time. Perhaps we can trust the people of the Wings of Horus more…" Lady Shurelia agreed. "If that can be achieved, it will usher in a new world for us all. If that happens… You people will be messengers of a new era." Leard smiled.

At last, Platina's at peace, but the threat of the mysterious Mir and sinister Saizen looms. Will Lyner and his party counter any attack they may have?

Phase 1: End

TBC

Next time: Interlude: Part 1: Dive Lyner Dive! Aurica: Level 3

A/n: Okay folks, that's it for Phase 1, next chapter will be part 1 of the Interlude before the start of Phase 2. And the next chapter will be a surprise for Al! So stay tune!


	21. Interlude part 1

A/N: Welcome to the interlude of Phase 2 of Ar Tonelico: Heroes of Elemia! It is three parts. The 1st and 2nd have Dive Chapters and 3rd Chapter will have it focused on the anime characters learning about Ar Ciel and why they're helping Lyner and company. Other than that, here is a opening of Phase 2! So enjoy!

**Hologram from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood plays**

Opening scene shows the sun shining on Ar Tonelico.

Then we see Lyner and his main party with the Mews looking at the sky. Then we see Ar Tonelico again with the title appearing.

We see Lyner walking in Viola Forest for 50 seconds then looking up in the sky.

We see the anime characters from Phase 1 staring at the screen. The most notable is a blond boy who looks like Ed only taller. (That's Al by the way.)

We see Aurica in Platina singing a Song.

We see Misha's true form in shadows.

We see fire in the background with Saizen with his back turn. Then an image of Cyner grinning evilly with two images of Bourd and a mysterious person in the background.

We see Krusche on a airship staring at the sky in thought.

Then we see Radolf practicing his spearman skills in Ion Plate.

Then we see Jack staring at Em Pheyna from afar.

Ayatane sheathed his sword and leaned on a wall and stared at the screen.

We see Shurelia's true form sleeping in the Rinkernator.

We see Lyner fighting some monsters with his powerful sword.

We see the anime newcomers in shadows.

Lyner clashing swords with Cyner and another scene with Lyner clashing swords with Ayatane.

We see the Mews battle monsters in the Musical Corridor.

We see an mysterious Alien like creature (Cough! Mir!) in shadows.

Final scene shows Lyner and Aurica on a ledge staring at the sky holding hands with the title appearing.

Chapter 20: Interlude: Part 1: Dive Lyner Dive! 4: Aurica Level 3

Lyner slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room in the Inn. It's been three days since he and his party saved Platina from the viruses. But something still bothers him. Who is Mir? And why did the fake Aurica called humans viruses? And Saizen and his minion, Cyner are still at large. So many questions still bothered him. He then realized someone or something was holding on to him. He turned to see Aurica sleeping in the same room as him on his bed. "A-Aurica?" Lyner muttered. Aurica slowly got up and yawned. "Oh… Good morning Lyner." Aurica smiled warmly at him. "What are you doing sleeping in my room?" Lyner rubbed his eyes. Aurica blushed. "Well, um… I couldn't sleep well in my room. So I decided to sleep in your room without you knowing. I'm sorry." Aurica apologized. Lyner warmly smiled at her. "No, it's alright. I don't mind having someone as company in my room." Lyner told her. "Oh! That reminds me. Let's go to the Dive Shop for our third dive. And don't worry. Misha told me you are gonna dive with her too, so after our dive, you and Misha will dive after that." Aurica smiled as she grabbed Lyner's arm and the two of them head for the Dive Shop.

(Now let's check on Ed and Al shall we?)

"You wanted to see us, Lady Shurelia?" Ed asked politely. The Elric Brothers were at the Great Hall. Apparently, Lady Shurelia asked them to come to the Great Hall.

"Just curious… but what is Al really?" Lady Shurelia asked. Ed gasped then looked down in sadness. "Well, Al was once human. Back in our homeworld, we attempted a forbidden art of Alchemy to bring back our dead mother, however, that went horribly wrong. Cause of that, I lost my right sleeve and left leg because of it, and Al lost his body so I have to place his soul in that armor you see before you." Ed revealed his automailed sleeve and leg to Lady Shurelia. "I see… Al… Can you come to me please?" Lady Shurelia asked politely. Al was confused but he did what he was told and stand before Lady Shurelia. Lady Shurelia placed her arm on Al's armored body. "I will now sing a Song that can restore your body." Lady Shurelia stated as she began to sing. Ed gasped. Can Lady Shurelia do that?

**EXE_RESTORE/**

**Was au ga, yorr, whou vit so waze zash,****  
yorr, whou firle so waze crudea,  
yorr, whou nozess so waze...**

****

(You who has seen so much suffering,  
you who has felt so much pain,  
you who has lost so much...)

Was yea ra sonwe sos fowrlle yor near,  
en coall yor yehah tes yor.  
Presia, reen mea hymme hymmnos sos yor,  
en accroad sor ween yor sphilar.

(I will be glad to sing for your healing,  
and to return your happiness to you.  
Please, listen to the song I sing for you,  
and allow it to reach your heart.)

Was ki ga, rre near bexm en nozess,  
nnoini en endia,  
ween na endia melifan.

(Life comes and goes,  
starts and ends,  
in a neverending circle.)

Sorr "Manaf".  
Na flip melifan,  
en ween futare endia.

(This is what we call "existence",  
a cycle that can't be reversed,  
and that sometime has to end.)

Den, Rrha ki ra exec flip sor,  
sos coall yor yehah,  
sos yorr firle  
walt warma wis, walt yehah wis.

(Despite this, I will reverse it,  
so you can regain your happiness,  
so you can feel once again  
what warmth is, what happiness is.)

Was apea ra coall yor near  
tes nnoini, sos yor yehah.  
Presia, reen mea hymme hymmnos sos yor,  
en accroad sor ween yor sphilar.

(I will be glad to restore your life  
to it's former form, for your happiness.  
Please, listen to the song I sing for your,  
and allow it to reach your heart.)

Was ki ga yorr rete hierle oz yor gyaje  
en accrroad fountaina futare yehah.  
Accroad ar ciel ween leat hymmnos  
sos rre hymme syana an yor, aiph yor manaf endia.

(Forget the sadness of your faults,  
and let the happiness of your future fill you.  
Allow the songs that play in this world  
to resound with you, until the end of your life.)

A white light covered Al and in about 4 minutes, the light cleared and a young boy who is slightly taller than Ed and has the same hair color as Ed and wearing 1900s clothes appeared in Al's place. Infact, it is…

"Al!" Ed shouted in shock and happiness as he ran up to him and pulled his cheek. "O-Ow! Brother, stop!" Al panicked. "I don't believe it! Your body is back! Lady Shurelia, that was incrediable! Can you bring back my sleeve and leg back!" Ed asked hopefully. Lady Shurelia shook her head. "I'm sorry. That Song is only used one time and it needs to be recharged for about 5 years." Lady Shurelia apologized. "Oh, it's okay. But thank you for getting my brother's body back." Ed bowed politely. "Wait till Winny finds out I got my body back!" Al grinned. "Oh yeah. I wonder if she is in this world too." Ed wondered. (A/N: Yes, Winny will appear in Aurica's Story, so will the rest of the FMA crew. So keep an eye out!)

(With Aurica and Lyner.)

"So, you two wanna dive?" Horai asked. Lyner and Aurica nodded. "Alright. Be careful now." Horai agreed as Lyner and Aurica got in the capsules.

**Aurica Level 3 Cosmosphere: Healing Hand**

Lyner arrived at Stonehenge and he looked around.

Don Leon appeared.

"What's wrong?" Don Leon asked. "So… how long have you been Aurica's Mind Guardian?" Lyner asked in curiosity.

"Let's see… I'd guess about 10 years now…" Don Leon guessed.

"That's pretty long… Aurica is 17 now… Which means, since she was 7 years old." Lyner calculated.

"That sounds right…" Don Leon nodded, then something click in his head. "Wait a minute! You seem to know a lot about Aurica! Are you a stalker?" Don Leon narrowed his eyes fiercely at Lyner.

"W-Wait a minute! Just because I know her age doesn't mean much. That kind of subject matter would come up in a normal conversation." Lyner waved his arms up and down in panic.

"…Hmph. Very well. Aurica was only 7 years old when I first met her." Don Leon stated. "Since then, I've been Aurica's Mind Guardian."

"Wow. Becoming her Mind Guardian so quickly is amazing. You need a lot of emotional input to become a guardian, right?" Lyner asked.

"Of course! That is how much Aurica cares for me." Don Leon nodded. "But, I won't tell you why. You'll have to ask Aurica yourself." Lyner sighed as he head to the world map.

Lyner head to the church.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Miss Claire! What are you doing in this church?" Lyner gasped.

"I got sick….so I came here to get cured… I have a serious illness, so I don't have much time to live." Claire coughed.

"Oh no… Where's Aurica? She should be able to cure you!" Lyner asked.

"I think she's at the Cave Inn." Claire said weakly.

Lyner went to the Cave Inn. Inside a room, he saw Aurica, but she wore a shrine maiden outfit this time around.

"No! Who is it!" Aurica covered her mouth in shock.

"Aurica?" Lyner raised an eyebrow.

"Lyner?" Aurica gasped.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lyner asked.

"Huh? Do I look funny? I'm a healing priestess…but I'm no good at it…" Aurica said sadly.

"Don't say that. What happened to you this time?" Lyner asked in concern.

"Claire has a serious illness, but I can't cure her…" Aurica looked down.

"You like Claire, right? You should be able to cure her if you really want to. This is your world." Lyner encouraged her.

"I know that, but I haven't been able to cure her, no matter how hard I try…" Aurica said sadly again.

"Let's try one more time. I'll go with you this time." Lyner offered.

"…Okay." Aurica said.

Back on the Cosmosphere map, Don Leon appeared.

"What's her struggle about this time? Is it her lack of confidence?" Lyner wondered.

"I do not know for sure. You must listen to people's stories again." Don Leon stated. Aurica was silent.

The two decided to head back to the Cave Inn. Radolf was in a room.

"So, I heard Miss Claire is sick. How is her condition?" Radolf asked in concern.

"I can't say it's good… But I'm sure Aurica will be able to take care of it." Lyner said with confidence.

"H-m… It's Aurica though. I'm very worried. She has little talent… She can't even do anything without my support." Radolf frowned.

'Hm…Aurica's image of Radolf is pretty strict.' Lyner sweat dropped.

"Th, there there. Just watch. I'm sure Aurica will solve this." Lyner told him.

"No, it's impossible. It's pointless to make Aurica do anything." Radolf shook his head. Aurica looked down.

"Radolf… that's a little too harsh…" Lyner frowned. In his thoughts. 'But, it's pointless to tell this Radolf anything…'

"Anyway, to lose an extraordinarily beautiful, highly skilled, and glamorous bodied Reyvateil like Miss Claire would be a grave matter. I'm worried to leave it to Aurica alone. Lyner, support her to the end." Radolf stated.

"Me?" Lyner gawked.

"The future of a high-spec Reyvateil is in your hands. I leave it to you!" Radolf told him.

"Alright, alright. I understand." Lyner sighed.

'Either way. This Radolf is seriously distorted. Aurica has a pretty bad inferiority complex…' Lyner thought to himself.

Lyner and Aurica head to the Church.

"Aurica, why are you here today?" Claire asked.

"We came to cure you." Lyner told her.

"Can I try to heal you one more time?" Aurica asked.

"Of course. Thank you for trying." Claire smiled.

"Okay, are you ready? Ha!" Aurica crafts Life Warmth.

"Please, Life Warmth. Help me cure Claire." Aurica pleaded. Life Warmth looked at her in worry.

"Do you still want to try? I don't think this'll work out." Life Warmth shook his head in worry.

"You don't know that. Don't listen to him. Keep believing in yourself, and you can cure Miss Claire." Lyner encouraged Aurica.

"…Alright." Aurica merely nodded.

"I'll try…" Life Warmth gulped as he began playing his harp, a soothing light appeared on Claire.

"I'm not getting any better." Claire coughed.

"Aurica, do you really wish that Miss Claire will get better?" Lyner asked seriously.

"Of course! How can you ask me that? I love Claire. I really want her to get better…" Aurica frowned.

"Please don't blame Aurica! It's my fault. My healing power isn't strong enough." Life Warmth said sadly.

"I don't think that's it…" Lyner stated.

"No, it's true! I'm useless. I'm always getting in people's way." Life Warmth said sadly again.

"I don't think it's your fault. I've seen her Cosmosphere. There must be another reason." Lyner reasoned.

"Really?" Life Warmth looked up.

"Yes. Let's find the way to cure her." Lyner said.

Lyner and Aurica decided to head to the Disappointment Mountain.

Lyner and Aurica looked around.

"I don't think we'll find any clues here." Lyner sighed.

"Wait! Maybe we can find an herb that can cure her up in the mountains." Aurica suggested.

"Let's look around." Lyner nodded in agreement.

20 minutes has passed.

"…Nothing. Maybe the altitude is too high for the herbs to grow." Lyner shook his head.

"I found it!" Aurica called out.

"Really?" Lyner brighten up.

"Hmm, what an interesting choice. That's a poisonous weed." A voice said sinisterly.

"What?" Aurica gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Who are you!" Lyner demanded as he got his hand on his sword just in case. Suddenly, another Aurica who wore a almost revealing demonic like outfit appeared and by the looks of it, she's smirking evilly.

"How do you do? I'm an Aurica you haven't met before." Demon Aurica bowed evilly.

"She looks like a demon…" Lyner twitched as Demon Aurica winked seductantly at him before she turned her attention to Aurica.

"You picked an poisonous weed. I think you know yourself better than you think." Demon Aurica said with a hint of darkness.

"What do you mean?" Aurica questioned.

"Oh, you are sadistic. Do you really want to hear the horrific truth? Okay, I'll tell you. You hate Claire, right? Why don't you kill her already?" Demon Aurica levitated in the air with a laid back position.

"What are you saying! Aurica, is she telling the truth?" Lyner gasped.

"No, she isn't! I love Claire…she's my…" Aurica clutched her head in horror.

"'She's my best friend.' Do you really think that?" Demon Aurica asked sarcastically.

"…What?" Aurica stammered.

"Think about it. How much hardship have we gone through because of Claire? Claire is smart, beautiful, and an excellent Reyvateil. I was always in her shadow. Nobody paid attention to me. I was always hiding behind cheerful and active Claire, but I didn't like hiding behind her back. I wanted to be out in front and be noticed. If Claire wasn't there, I would've been the center of attention. The beauty pageant at our village is a prime example. Tenba only scouted Claire. They didn't even noticed me." Demon Aurica frowned.

"Stop it…" Aurica stammered.

"I was always in Claire's shadow. Now is our chance for revenge." Demon Aurica smirked evilly.

"No! Claire is…" Aurica panicked in fear.

"My precious Aurica, you need to be more courageous. You can create a brand new world…" Demon Aurica stated.

"Wait a minute! There's no way you can create a new world!" Lyner protested.

"You shut the heck up. You're just an outsider. You don't understand what it is like to be humiliated, to live in Claire's shadow. Aurica, you've suffered, right? Now is the time to say goodbye to the past. By giving that poisonous weed to Claire, you can erase your sad past. You can start over!" Demon Aurica told her.

"You're right. I'll be cleansed of those ugly feelings that I have toward Claire. All I have to do is to give her this poisonous weed…" Aurica clenched her fists in anger.

"Aurica?" Lyner gasped.

"You don't understand. I was always compared to Claire. I was discriminated against because of her. People used to tell me that I'm no good compared to Claire who is smart, athletic, and an excellent Reyvateil! I want to say goodbye to that life forever!" Aurica screamed as tears fell down her cheek as she ran off.

"Aurica! Damnit! I have to chase her!" Lyner glared at Demon Aurica.

"It's too late. She's realized her true feelings." Demon Aurica giggled sinisterly.

"You tricked her!" Lyner shouted angrily at her.

"No, I didn't. I'm also Aurica. I'm just telling you my true feelings. But, shouldn't you go after her?" Demon Aurica shook her head.

Lyner hurried to the church. Life Warmth came up to him in panic.

"Emergency! Aurica is…!" He panicked.

"No!" Lyner gasped. Aurica was about to give the fatal poisonous weed to Claire.

"Take this medicine. It'll make you feel better." Aurica said bitterly.

"Really? Thank you!" Claire smiled.

But luckily, Lyner caught her arm.

"Don't do it, Aurica!" Lyner shouted.

"Lyner, it's too late. This is going to change my life." Aurica shook her head.

"Is that how you want your life to be?" Lyner questioned.

"I'll be the best from now on. I won't have to cry in Claire's shadow." Aurica struggled.

"Wait!" A voice called out. Then Angel Aurica appeared.

"Are you sure about this? Did you forget how much Miss Claire has helped you? She was always there for you." Angel Aurica asked in concern.

"You…!" Lyner gasped.

Aurica covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm only here today because of Miss Claire. She protected me from bullies. I wasn't good at making friends. She was my only one, best friend. Are you sure want to kill someone as special as her?" Angel Aurica questioned.

"I…" Aurica stammered.

"It's not too late…" Angel Aurica stated.

"But Claire was…always… That's enough! I don't know what to do!" Aurica screamed as she ran off in tears.

"Aurica!" Lyner tried to stop her, but no avail. "She's gone… what's happening to her…" Lyner wondered.

"Aurica is fighting with herself. She has some negative feelings towards Miss Claire. Miss Claire helped her out, but we were also living in her shadow. There's a conflict inside her. That's why Aurica can't cure her." Angel Aurica stated.

"…I see." Lyner understands.

"Please save the Aurica of this level. Please don't listen to that devilish girl." Angel Aurica prayed as she vanished.

"Miss Claire is Aurica's best friend. But at the same time, she's also her worst enemy." Lyner looked down.

"Will Aurica be okay?" Life Warmth asked in concern.

"I got to find her!" Lyner shouted as he heads off.

Lyner found Aurica at the Town of Dusk.

"Lyner…" Aurica sniffled.

"There you are!" Lyner sighed in relief.

"I don't know what to do. I almost killed Claire… Part of me wants to kill her…but, she's my best friend. I don't want her to die." Aurica sniffled.

"Both of your emotions are true. You know, it's not unusual to have mixed feelings about someone. And, it's perfectly normal to get mad at someone you love and wish they were dead. You just can't help it." Lyner put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've… felt like this before?" Aurica asked.

"Everybody does. But, it's important to distinguish your true desires from your emotional ones. You have to look beyond your negative feelings. Then, you'll see what you really want." Lyner told her.

"I… want to stay with Claire. I just want to go shopping with her. I also want us to make a music box together. We both love music boxes…" Aurica looked up.

"See, you know what you want. Now, just try to make it happen." Lyner smiled.

"Okay! I have to imagine what I want my life to be like. Hmm, everything is much more clear. I think I can make the right decsions." Aurica smiled.

Demon Aurica appeared and she doesn't look too happy.

"Are you sure about that, honey?" She asked coldly.

"Yes. I made up my mind. Lyner helped me realize what I really want. Claire was always better than me. I hate having to compare with her. But, that wasn't her fault. Claire has always been there for me, and I want her to always be a part of my life." Aurica said with confidence.

"…But, then people will compare you to her. They'll humiliate you and you'll always feel discriminated. You will always have cruel humans trying to make you split up." Demon Aurica protested.

"I don't care! I want to live with Claire. You can't trick me into changing my mind. Claire has always been my friend. It's the other people who make me upset. Claire's never done anything to hurt me, but I tried to kill her for my selfishness." Aurica glared at Demon Aurica.

"…Whatever. Have it your way. Just remember that I know we really feel better than you do. You have to accept that I'm a deeper part of you." Demon Aurica frowned as she vanished.

Aurica turned to Lyner and he nodded and the two of them head back to the Church.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm feeling a little better today. I hope the pain goes away soon." Claire smiled.

"Oh it will, you won't have to suffer anymore. I'm sorry. I was jealous. You're smart…and kind… But, I made up my mind. I want us to be friends, Claire. I can't help being jealous of you sometimes, but I want to get past that. I'll make you feel better." Aurica told her.

"…Alright then. Make me feel better." Claire smiled at her.

Aurica summoned Life Warmth.

"Please work, I want Claire to be better again." Aurica prayed.

"You're trying that again? I don't think that will work…" Life Warmth shook his head.

"It will work. Believe in me." Aurica told him.

Suddenly, a white light appeared around Life Warmth.

"W-What is this power?" Life Warmth gasped as he changed shape. He is now, Life Refresh.

'Wow, did I got a lot better?" Life Refresh gasped in awe.

"Aurica's wish made you a better healer." Lyner told him.

"Ah, yes…I think it'll work this time. No, wait, I know it'll work." Life Refresh said with confidence as he plays his harp. A soothing light appeared on Claire and Claire is better now!

"I feel so much better. I'm really comfortable now." Claire smiled.

"Does it really feel better?" Aurica asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Claire smiled at her.

"Really? I'm so happy! Please be my friend, Claire…forever and ever!" Aurica smiled as she and Claire did a pinky swear.

On the world map, Stonehenge began to glow.

"You know what to do." Don Leon told Lyner, he nodded as he and Aurica head to Stonehenge.

"…." Aurica was silent.

"Lyner, I'm scared. If I go to the next level, what if I meet some of my darker side of my personality?" Aurica asked in a frightful tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. I'll protect you, no matter what we face." Lyner smiled at her.

"…You promised?" Aurica looked up.

"Promised." Lyner nodded. Aurica then held Lyner's hand.

"Your hand is so warm." Aurica smiled as she blushed and went towards the light.

"See you in the next level." Aurica smiled warmly at him as she stepped into the light.

**Aurica Level 3 Cosmosphere: Completed**

**Costume get!: Holy Maiden**

TBC

Next time: Interlude: Part 2: Dive Lyner Lyner! 5: Misha Level 2

Me: Well folks, after quick thinking, I decided to put in Evangelion and Slayers in the third part of the Interlude.

Asuka: What the hell! You putting us in the chapter!

Me: Yes, so?

Lina: Without thinking! Geez! You're even dumber than Goury…

Goury: What?

Me: Shut up before I decide to sic Demon Aurica on you and your gangs.

Demon Aurica: (Seen with a whip and sword on her hip) I'll punish you all! (Laughs diabolical)

Evangelion and Slayers cast: (Scared and most of them, Shinji wet their pants.)

Aurica: Well, anyway, next chapter is Misha's dive.

Misha: See ya later! (Winks)

Demon Aurica chases Evangelion and Slayers gangs with her whip and sword.

Me: (Sweat drops)

Shurelia: And remember to vote for the crossover for the sequal.

Me: Also, special credit to aquagon for coming up with EXEC_RESTORE and its lyics.


	22. Interlude part 2

Me: Hello all! Welcome to the second part of the Interlude.

Amelia: Mister Musashi, it is so nice of you of adding us (Slayers) and the group from Evangelion in your story.

Musashi: Of course! It's what I do.

Amelia: (Struck a pose) FOR JUSTICE!

Asuka: Shut the hell up! I better get more screen time than that dork, Lyner!

Misha: (Gives Asuka the evil eye as she began singing Flower, she's ready to unleash it on that mean jerk, Asuka.)

Asuka: (Sweat drops nervously) C-Come on! I was just kidding, right Misha? …Misha? …Aw… crap…

Misha unleashed Flower and Asuka head for the hills. (Sorry Asuka fans! Please don't flame me.)

Me: And what about this? A love interest between Shinji and Misha?

Shinji: Uh… (Blushes madly)

Misha: (Looks down in embarrassment.)

Misha: A-Anyway. Here is Chapter 21.

A/N: Also, Lyner will dive with Misha two times after Aurica ran away, but it will be during Misha's Story.

Chapter 21: Interlude: Part 2: Dive Lyner Dive! 5: Misha 2

"Lyner…" Aurica's voice said, Lyner opened his eyes and got out of the capsule. "So… How do you feel?" Lyner asked. "Let me try something." Aurica began to sing Life Refresh and Life Refresh appeared. "I did it! This Song is much more powerful than Life Warmth! Lyner… I don't know what to say." Aurica blushed. "Hey, we're partners, aren't we? The more we dive, the more powerful we get." Lyner put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Oh yeah! Let me try something else." Aurica closed her eyes and shouted "Costume Change!" A rainbow colored light appeared around Aurica and she was in her Holy Maiden Costume,

Lyner then noticed someone eavesdropping and he knew who it is. "Alright, Misha, it's now time for your dive." Lyner smiled.

Misha came out and pouted. "Aww… I was hoping you come look for me and ask me to dive with you. Well, alright." Misha closed her eyes and smiled. "So, I'll see you back at the Inn?" Aurica smiled. "Yeah." Lyner smiled. Aurica waved at him before she went to the Inn.

(Let's go check on Ayatane and a select few, shall we?)

"10 FunBuns please." Ayatane ordered. He, Miharu, Kirie, Evangeline, Nodoka, Yue, Madoka, Kagura S., Cazumi and Rini were at Platina Park where he bought FunBuns, a delicious food in Platina. "Sure! That'll be 1000 leaf." The seller smiled as he gave him the FunBuns. Ayatane paid for them.

"So… How good are these FunBuns?" Yue asked curiosity. Ayatane smiled at her. "They're quite good. Trust me, you'll like them." The girls took a bite at the Funbuns and they said "They're quite good."

"I'm glad you like them." Ayatane smiled warmly. The girls stared at Ayatane. "…You're really kind, you know that?" Kirie asked. "How nice of you to say that." Ayatane smiled.

"So… Ayatane. Where are you born in Platina?" Kagura S. asked.

Ayatane looked at the sky.

"That is a secret I don't want to reveal. But you will find out eventually." He smiled at them.

"Something's been bothering me. Jack and Tastiella mentioned something called the Prophecy. What does it mean?" Nodoka asked.

Ayatane stared at the girls for 50 seconds then spoke.

"The Prophecy is a legend passed down to the city of Platina. 'A dark one with a dark heart. Wishes to reduce the worlds to ash. If he shall ever appear, heroes from this world and other worlds… Noble with light in their hearts… shall rise up to restore balance in the universe." Ayatane explained.

"Hmm… This Prophecy may have come true then. I mean, we're from other worlds and the dark one must be…" Evangeline folded her arms.

"Saizen…" Miharu shivered.

"Ah don't worry! Lyner and Negi sensei will totally pwn that guy before he causes any real harm!" Madoka boasted.

"Yeah! With all of us combined, he won't stand a chance!" Cazumi grinned.

"I hope you're right." Rini prayed. Ayatane stared at the sky. 'Mother… Do you really trust that man, Saizen?' He asked in thought.

"What's wrong, Ayatane?" Kagura S. asked. Ayatane snapped back to reality and smiled at her and replied "It's nothing."

(Back to Lyner and Misha.)

"So you two ready to dive?" Horai asked. Lyner and Misha nodded. "Alright. Be careful." Lyner paid Horai and he and Misha went into the capsules.

Lyner appeared in the entrance of the next Cosmosphere of Misha. Hama appears.

"Well well well, look who decided to show his face in here after he let Misha get captured by Bourd…" Hama fumed.

"Hey, I'm really am sorry. I won't let it happen again!" Lyner panicked.

"Hmph! I will forgive you this time… But if you let Misha get captured by Bourd again or you hurt her, I'll rub you out of existence." Hama warned.

"Okay, Okay…" Lyner sighed as a white light appeared.

**Misha: Level 2 Cosmosphere: Dark World**

Lyner arrived at Stonehenge, he noticed something different about the scenery.

"Huh? Is it nighttime?" Lyner blinked, then he shook his head. "No, something's wrong. I better go check outside." Lyner headed outside.

"Wha!" Lyner gasped as he looked around, everything was pitch black. "It's pitch black!" Hama appeared.

"You just saw Misha's true world, so you better take responsibility for this." Hama said sternly.

"Responsibility? What are you talking about!" Lyner demanded.

"Misha showed you all of her fears, so now you have to calm her down." Hama told him.

"Well, I always treat her well. So, where did she go?" Lyner asked.

"Why don't you look for her yourself. You may not find her." Hama shrugged if she can shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Lyner wondered.

"You'll see." Hama shrugged again as she vanished. Lyner was silent and went to the Cosmosphere map.

Lyner explored the area, he met Jack who refers himself as Harmonica and Hama too. Eventually, Lyner arrived at the Constraint House.

Lyner looked around. "Nobody's… here?" Lyner muttered. Suddenly, a 18 year old woman who has black hair similar to Misha, only she has two Ying Yang clip ones, her clothes are the same as Misha's, only different appeared. She stared at Lyner. 

"Lyner…" The woman said sweetly. Lyner turned to the woman.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't knock. Um, how do you know my name?" Lyner meekly smiled.

"You know, it really hurts when you forget me a second time. Once in the real world and now here…" The woman sighed sadly then she continued. "It's me, Misha. This is my true form."

"What! You can't fool me that easily." Lyner gawked.

Adult Misha stared at Lyner. "I see… you don't believe me. Well, it is understandable. It took me a lot of courage to go through the Paradigm Shift. I was expecting this from you, but it's still disappointing…" Adult Misha said sadly. Lyner gasped.

"Paradigm Shift! So it's really you, Misha?" Lyner rubbed his eyes.

"Yes! I told you so!" Adult Misha said happily as she hugged Lyner, making him blush a little. Adult Misha let go of Lyner.

"What do you think of this world after the shift? Isn't it wonderful…?" Adult Misha asked hopefully.

"Why is it so dark?" Lyner questioned.

"I don't know. All I know that I've been living in this darkness since I was born. This is my real world." Adult Misha said sadly.

"This… is your real world! It can't be." Lyner couldn't believe it.

"It's true! I was locked up in a dark room since I was born. And, I've been living in a dark room ever since… All I have been doing is singing." Adult Misha said sadly. Lyner was silent.

"It's okay. But, I guess telling you this doesn't really change anything. Say, wanna go for a walk?" Adult Misha suggested. Lyner nodded.

As the two head into the Cosmosphere map, Hama appeared.

"You sound surprised." Hama stated.

"A little." Lyner shrugged.

"So, which one do you prefer?" Hama asked.

"Wh-What are you talking about!" Lyner gawked.

"You're no fun. Don't you have a date with the glamorous Misha?" Hama teased.

"Sh-Shut up…" Lyner growled. Adult Misha glared at Hama. "What?" Hama sweat dropped.

Lyner and Adult Misha went to Eternal Street.

"This is even darker than the night… Lights don't even do much good at all…" Lyner blinked.

"…I know. I can't even enjoy shopping. It's no fun." Adult Misha sighed.

"You think so? I kinda like the atmosphere in this town. It's… nice." Lyner nervously smiled.

"Thanks. I told you that I'll give you a tour. To tell you the truth, this is the only place I can show you around." Adult Misha explained.

"I see…" Lyner nodded.

"The rest of the world is too dark to walk. If we enter the darkness, we could get easily lost. It's really an ugly world…" Adult Misha sighed sadly.

"It's not ugly. I think it looks beautiful." Lyner put his hand on Adult Misha's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You really think so…?" Adult Misha looked up.

"Yeah. Besides, if you keep complaining, it'll never get better. I think you should learn to like it. That way, you can enjoy it better." Lyner stated.

"But it's too dark to enjoy anything…" Adult Misha protested.

"We can improve it by adding more lights. I'll help you make this world more suitable." Lyner smiled.

"Thanks." Adult Misha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hi you two." A voice called out to them. Lyner looked around.

"Who is it?" Lyner gasped.

A small chunk of ice appeared in front of the two.

"I'm right here, young man…" The ice said.

"And now a chunk of ice is talking to me…" Lyner sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Adult Misha asked.

"I'm an Ice Fairy. I want to get back up the mountain, but it's too dark for me to get back up there. If I don't get back soon, I'll melt away. Will you take me back up?" The Ice Fairy asked.

"An Ice Fairy? You mean the one who was creating all the snow!" Adult Misha gasped.

"Yes! I know I don't look like it, but I used to make it snow all the time." The Ice Fairy explained.

"Snow…?" Lyner wondered.

"Don't you know what snow is? It's the breath of an Ice Fairy who lives up in the mountains. It's beautiful, and the snow helps to brighten up the world. It used to snow on a icy mountain. But, it stopped snowing and I'm not sure when or why." Adult Misha explained.

"It's because I got lost. But if I get back up the mountain, I can make it snow again." The Ice Fairy suggested.

"It brings back some wonderful memories. I want to see the snow fall again." Adult Misha said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I want to make snow, too! It's been so long…" The Ice Fairy agreed.

"That's it! We need snow in this world." Lyner snapped his finger.

"Let's take the Ice Fairy to the mountain." Lyner smiled.

"Yeah… but it's really dark. We'll get lost." Adult Misha stated.

"Don't worry, it's your world. We can find our way, even in this darkness." Lyner reassured.

"I guess…" Adult Misha said as she looked down.

"What happened to the confidence you had in level 1? You said your dreams come true in this world." Lyner encouraged.

"You're right. It doesn't do us any good to cry about it. Besides, this is my world." Adult Misha said with confidence.

"So, I can really go back up the mountain! You saved my life!" The Ice Fairy said gratefully.

"I'll try… I need to concentrate on my crafting." Adult Misha closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, a path to the mountain appeared.

"I can see it. I found the route to the mountain!" Adult Misha gasped.

"Really!" Lyner gasped.

"You did it!" The Ice Fairy cheered.

"Yes! I'm certain. I just spoke with this world and crafted the way to the mountain!" Adult Misha smiled.

"Does that mean you crafted magic?" Lyner asked.

"I think so. It's not tangible, but I think I can craft Song Magic. I crafted the magic that lets me talk to the world and figure out the answer." Adult Misha explained.

"I see…well, we can climb the mountain now, right?" Lyner asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Adult Misha said with confidence.

"Then let's start climbing!" Lyner grinned.

On the Cosmosphere map, Hama appeared.

"Things are going too well." Hama smiled.

"Looks like it." Lyner nodded.

"As long as I'm still here, it doesn't matter to me." Hama sighed.

The three arrived at Frost Mountain.

Lyner looked around, it was really dark.

"This is… really dark. Misha, is everything alright?" He asked Adult Misha. Adult Misha was silent.

"Misha? Where are you?" Lyner asked.

"Over here Lyner!" He heard her called out to her.

"…I can't see." Lyner sweat dropped.

"Oh right. Here, I'll hold your hand…" Adult Misha offered, Lyner sweated nervously as she holds his hand.

Soon, they arrived at the top of the mountain.

"Here we are! On top of the mountain." Adult Misha proclaimed.

"Yay! I'm back! Thank you! I'm so happy!" The Ice Fairy smiled.

"What a view…" Lyner commented as he looked around.

"Yeah, I know. This is the highest point in my Cosmosphere." Adult Misha nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys! I'm finally back to where I belong!" The Ice Fairy said happily.

"So, will you let it snow again?" Adult Misha asked.

"You bet! Here goes!" The Ice Fairy concentrated, but nothing happened.

"…Huh?" The Ice Fairy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lyner asked worriedly.

"My body melted and shrank. I'm not strong enough to make it now…" The Ice Fairy explained sadly.

"Are you serious?" Lyner gawked.

"I'm useless…I can't make snow with my body like this…" The Ice Fairy weeped.

"So…we brought you here, but you still can't make snow…" Adult Misha stated.

"There's got to be another way to do this. You can't give up yet." Lyner encouraged. Adult Misha then got an idea.

"I know… What about this?" Adult Misha sang ice magic and flung it at the Ice Fairy. It grew in size.

"Wh-what are you doing!" The Ice Fairy gasped.

"Hold on! I think you're getting bigger!" Lyner figured it out.

"H-Hey! You're right!" The Ice Fairy gasped.

"It's working! Let me try it again." Adult Misha used the same ice magic on the Ice Fairy again, making it bigger.

"Agh! I'm getting bigger, but it hurts…" The Ice Fairy panted.

"Don't you want to make it snow again? I know I wanna see the snow. So, let's work together!" Adult Misha said with confidence.

"…You're right!" The Ice Fairy nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Hold on a little longer!" Adult Misha used the Ice magic again one more time and the Ice Fairy got huge.

"I can feel the power!" The Ice Fairy shouted, it's voice has changed.

"Great! Ready?" Adult Misha winked.

"You got it!" The Ice Fairy nodded and made it snow.

"This is…" Lyner gasped as his hand caught one of the snowflakes.

"Snow! It's snowing!" Adult Misha giggled as she caught one of the snowflakes.

"Misha you did it!" Lyner smiled at her.

"Yes I did. But only because you told me not to give up. But I did the work." Adult Misha smiled warmly at him.

"The snow is coming down pretty hard now. It shouldn't take too long for it to stick." The Ice Fairy stated.

"You're right! I can't wait to see it! Let's go back to the inn to see it, Lyner." Adult Misha suggested. Lyner nodded and the two of them head back to the inn.

Lyner and Misha sat on a bed watching the snow fall.

"…Do you think it'll keep snowing?" Adult Misha asked Lyner.

"I'm sure it'll snow for as long as you want it to." Lyner stated.

"It's going to be beautiful…the roofs, the streets…the whole world will be blanketed in white." Adult Misha smiled.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about snow." Lyner said amazed.

"Actually… I don't know anything about it. That's why I wanted to see it so badly." Adult Misha stated.

"What do you mean?" Lyner wondered.

"Until just recently, I didn't even know what the real world was like. I just kept singing in a dark room… Because of that, this world isn't like the real world. It's based on a book I read. It's all fake… I was too embarrassed to show you my world of lies and fakeness. Especially because you're important to me…" Adult Misha looked at the ground in sadness.

"…You really think so? I like this world…" Lyner told her.

"…You're just saying that…" Lyner interrupted her.

"No, I'm serious. This town is so beautiful. In fact, it's so beautiful, there's no way that it could've been based on a real village. Just walking around town makes me want to see everything. There's a lot of wonderful things that I've never seen before." Lyner smiled at her.

"Lyner…thank you. I hope you get to see all the different wonders of my world…I'm still a little nervous. But thanks to your compliments, I'm starting to like this place…" Adult Misha smiled.

On the Cosmosphere map, light came out of Stonehenge.

"A Paradigm Shift!" Lyner gasped, Hama appeared.

"Alright! You better hurry to Stonehenge!" Hama issued. Lyner nodded as he and Adult Misha head back to Stonehenge.

Lyner and Adult Misha stared at the light.

"It's finally time to move on to the next world." Lyner pointed out.

"I didn't get to see everything covered in snow. That's kinda sad. I used to think I had no control over my own world. But, I was wrong. I have always wanted to see the snow, and now I finally got the chance… I'm starting to like this place." Adult Misha smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that." Lyner closed his eyes and smiled then he continued. "There's many wonderful things to find here. I'm surprised to see you grow so quickly." Adult Misha cocked her head inquistyly.

"I don't know how to say it, but… I'm not used to seeing you like this. I was a little nervous, but this is how you're supposed to look, right?" Lyner asked. Adult Misha nodded silently.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter…" Lyner said.

Adult Misha stared at Lyner for 50 seconds and smiled warmly at him. "See you in the next level…" Adult Misha stepped into the light and well… you know the rest.

**Misha Level 2 Cosmosphere: Completed.**

TBC

Next time: Why We Help Each Other: The Evas and Slayers

Me: (Presses his fingers nervously) Um… Sorry it too me so long to finish this chapter, with work and all. But anyway, next chapter will have Evangelion and Slayers and most of them will be scenes based on some fanfics I seen, so credit goes to the ones who made those particular fanfics.

Misha: So see ya later then!


End file.
